The Last War
by youseii-san
Summary: Tras años de una tensa paz, la guerra vuelve hacerse presente en Asia, haciendo que varios países se vean implicado. Por otra parte, en Europa se debe tomar una decisión que podría acabar con el fin del continente...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Al habla Curly!**

**Primero de todo quiero aclarar que este fic lo escribimos dos: yo y Rena. En cada capítulo habrá fragmentos escritos por ella y otros por mí. **

**Este es el primer fic que escribimos. ¡Esperamos que os guste!**

_**Hetalia no nos pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

_Lo primero que vio fueron destellos azules, ya con los ojos cerrados podía distinguirlos. A medida que los fue abriendo, la luz lo cegó y puso una mano delante de ellos._

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? ¿No faltaba algún ruido allí? Algo estaba fallando, pero no podía recordar que era._

_Entonces, aún con los ojos cerrados, intentó incorporarse, apoyando la otra mano en el suelo. Un error que pagó caro._

_En el momento en que la piel tocó el suelo, una descarga eléctrica lo atravesó, haciendo que gritara de dolor, su cuerpo empezó a tambalearse, y abrió los ojos, cosa que hizo solo las cosas peores. Cuando por fin fue capaz de apartar la mano, se quedó tirado en el suelo, procurando que solo su ropa lo tocara. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?_

Sede central de la ONU, 20/3/2017

- Y por eso creo que la solución a todos nuestros problemas sería construir…- seguía diciendo un animado estadounidense.

El aburrimiento y el cansancio estaban acabando con él, no podía entender como Estados Unidos podía tener tanta energía. Ya hacía demasiado rato que esa reunión duraba, demasiado rato con la misma cancioncilla…Ya no podía más… Su cuerpo le pedía que durmiese un poco, aunque fuesen cinco minutos… Si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos sin que nadie se diera cuenta…Pero no debía hacerlo, la rana barbuda se encontraba a su lado y empezaría reírse y a burlarse de él sin parar si lo hacía. Pero es que se estaba aburriendo tanto…

Miró a la otra punta de la sala y vio como Grecia dormía con un gato encima de su cabeza. Que bien que debía estar allí durmiendo, roncando sin que le importase lo que los otros decían (a pesar de que llevaba encima un enorme catarro por la crisis que hacía ya años que le ocurría).

Oh, no. Empezaba a sentir ese calorcillo de antes de dormir. No, no debía, no…

- ¡Inglaterra!¡Grecia! – gritó la severa voz de Alemania - ¡Haced el favor de prestar atención!

El susodicho se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. ¿Cuánto rato había estado durmiendo?

- Perdón…- dijo para que lo oyeran unas cuantas personas. Era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido en una reunión.

En seguida oyó una estridente risa a su lado.

- Oh, Anglaterre, me parece que te has quedado frito – dijo Francia y el inglés tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

- Cállate – le dijo simplemente Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tuviste una noche movidita ayer? – intervino cierto español.

- Dejadme en paz – respondió e hizo como si los ignorase, pero de reojo vio como Estados Unidos lo miraba con una sonrisa entre burlona y victoriosa, cosa que hizo que se enrojeciera un poco.

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó España.

- ¿No estábamos hablando del calentamiento global…?- dijo medio esperanzado de que Alemania pegara cuatro gritos y los hiciera callar a todos, pero este ya estaba ocupado con los italianos que habían conseguido colar pasta en la sala.

- Ya hemos dejado de tratar eso porque nadie quiere admitir que mi idea es la mejor – dijo Estados Unidos.

- Igirisu-san – dijo Japón con una cara preocupada -. Ahora estábamos hablando de los asuntos militares.

- Oh, cierto – dijo -. ¿Pues qué estáis mirando todos?

- Nos divertimos – dijo Francia.

Lo iba a matar, Inglaterra juraba que algún día lo mataría.

- ¡Todo el mundo a trabajar! – se oyó por fin a Alemania, aunque era difícil tomárselo en serio teniendo un plato de pasta en la mano.

Cuando todo había recuperado el orden, por fin alguien preguntó.

- ¿Y las cosas, como están en la frontera coreana?

Corea del Sur alzó la cabeza.

- ¡Cómo la seda – daze~! No hay nada que preocuparse.

- ¿Y en Siria? – dijo Alemania, teniendo en cuenta que hacía poco que la Guerra había terminado.

- Se podría considerar en paz…- respondió Turquía.

A partir de ahí, todo siguió en la normalidad, pero Inglaterra procuró no volver a dormirse, sabía que Francia tenía el ojo puesto en él. Si supiera la noche que había pasado, se lo miraría con admiración y no de burla. Dirigió los ojos hacia el americano que volvía con sus locas ideas. Dios, no tenía ni idea que pudiera ser tan feliz teniéndole a él como pareja. Si bien al principio les había costado a ambos, ahora, ninguno de los dos tenían dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

Por fin dieron por acabada la reunión y Inglaterra se dirigió hacia el estadounidense, antes que Francia y su par de amigos lo acorralaran.

-¡Te has quedado impactado con mi idea sobre como detener el calentamiento global eh!-sonrió el estadounidense-.

-Tanto que me he dormido-suspiró Inglaterra sin muchas ganas. Ahora lo único que quería era dormir pero el hecho que Alfred se encontrara cerca suyo hacía que sus prioridades dieran un giro- Aunque creo que podré aguantar un poco más despierto

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de cierto americano. Arthur se lo miró de reojo y sonrió en ver la palabra "ILUSIÓN" escrito en grande en su frente.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?-preguntó divertido-.

El estadounidense agarró la muñeca del otro y empezó a correr hacia fuera de la sala. No quería estorbos, ni miradas, solo quería estar a solas con él. Tampoco era tanto pedir ¿Verdad? Corrieron todo el pasillo y se escondieron en la primera sala que encontraron.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó Inglaterra algo confuso-.

El estadounidense no se molesto en dar una respuesta, además tampoco podía, su lengua estaba ocupada en inspeccionar la boca del inglés, cálida y con esa extraña sensación imposible de describir ¿Por qué era tan fantástico? Ni un millón de hamburguesas se podían comparar a lo que sentía cuando besaba a Arthur y mucho menos a cuando estaba con él.

Él era su inglés, y nadie cambiaría eso. Tan sarcástico como siempre, eso sí. Puede que fuera ese sarcasmo lo que lo cautivo en un primer momento, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera aceleradamente al verle. En realidad podrían haber sido tantas cosas que una vez emprendía ese viaje tardaba demasiado en regresar y, si mal no recordaba, ahora se encontraba con él, a solas, en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro. El hecho que Arthur se separase de él hizo que Estados Unidos volviera a la tierra.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el estadounidense confundido de la repentina separación del otro-.

-¿Noto algo muy raro detrás?

Estados Unidos puso cara de asustado.

-¡No pienses cosas que no son idiota!-gritó Inglaterra. Este volteó y agarró lo que hacía rato que lo molestaba- Una fregona… ¡Nos has metido en el cuarto de la limpieza!

-Es el primer sitio que encontré

-¡Sera que no hay puertas en este maldito edificio para que vayamos a parar justamente aquí!

China suspiró y miró a Rusia quien mantenía su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Por qué serán tan escandalosos aru?

-A mí ya me gusta-sonrió el ruso-.

Alemania miró los documentos que su superior acababa de pasarle. Eran los últimos datos sobre la economía en la Unión Europea. Estaban en números rojos, demasiado rojos. Tan rojos que incluso dolía mirar esos números. Ahora ya no eran solo los países del sur de Europa los que pasaban por penurias. Al paso que iban, tres cuartos de toda la población estarían al paro y sin ninguna otra salida que morirse de hambre. No sería de repente, pasarían años antes de que eso pasara. Pero a juzgar por lo ocurrido en Grecia, el pronóstico no era nada bueno.

Tenían que buscar la forma de ahorrar por algún lado.

Entonces recordó una oferta, que habían hecho a la Unión Europea hacía poco. Cuando la propuso a sus jefes, lo consideraron una locura, pero no podían seguir mucho tiempo de esa forma.

Cogió el teléfono móvil, era una suerte que hubiera recibido esos papeles justo en ese momento, no podía tomar esa decisión él solo. Implicaba a demasiadas naciones y podía tener consecuencias nefastas si las cosas se hacían mal.

Buscó un número que en los últimos años tan solo había servido para decidir cosas espinosas para la Unión Europea, como rescates, recortes y condiciones. Pero si hacían las cosas bien, podían ahorrar tal cantidad de dinero esa vez que no tendrían que preocuparse mucho más.

Cogieron el teléfono al tercer pitido.

- ¡Bonjour~! – exclamó Francia.

- Francia, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Alemania -. Es urgente.

- Oh, Allemagne, mon ami. ¿Otra vez me necesitas? Estás muy desesperado…

- Cállate degenerado – dijo con tono severo -. Necesito que veas unos papeles. Te espero en la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos.

- Bueno, bueno…

Al final, Francia tardó media hora en llegar, pero no era nada nuevo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan urgente? - preguntó.

Por toda respuesta le enseñó los documentos.

- ¿Más números rojos? Por eso te podría saber esperado a que volviéramos a Europa para enseñármelos.

- Eso habría hecho – dijo Alemania -. Pero quiero consultarte una decisión antes de llegar allí.

- Será algo bastante decisivo si me la dices ahora – dijo Francia.

- Pues sí – dijo Alemania cogiendo unos cuantos documentos -. Lo que tiene ahora mismo el precio más elevado es el petróleo. Y me hicieron una oferta con la que nos sería posible ahorrar más que en los últimos años.

- ¿Una oferta?

- Noruega, y Rusia también – dijo Alemania -. Me han dicho que venderían el petróleo a los países de la Unión Europea por casi a la mitad de precio que los países a los que compramos ahora.

Francia abrió más los ojos.

- Sé que dejar de comprar a esas empresas sería casi como declararnos los enemigos de ese mercado, pero si no lo hacemos, en pocos años estaremos muriéndonos de hambre – dijo Alemania.

- Estás loco – dijo Francia -. Esas empresas controlan a una cantidad innombrable de países. Dejar de comprar allí significaría que nos ponemos a un paso de la guerra más o menos.

- Pero si no aceptamos la oferta – dijo Alemania -, entonces iremos cada vez a peor. Piénsalo bien, Francia. No nos quedan muchas opciones, pero si esto sale bien, podríamos volver a la normalidad en uno o dos años y volver a comprar a las petroleras habituales.

Francia suspiró. Alemania tenía razón.

- Está bien. Pero no será fácil convencer al resto.

El alemán asintió. Solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?**

**¿Algún review?¿Tomatazos?**

**¡El próximo día le toca colgar el capítulo a Rena! ¡Hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Hetalia day! :D**

**Bueno, bueno, me presentare (es lo mínimo ¿no?) Yo soy Rena, el cap anterior lo subio Curly (Os recuerdo que esta cuenta es conjunta :P) Antes de todo daros las gracias por los reviews, los followers y los favoritos que nos han llegado! ¡Mil gracias! ^^**

**Klaudia14: Hahaha nunca se sabe que pasara con nosotras pero esperemos que te guste! ;)**

**Reika J.K bondevick: Somos dos pero nos compartimos el cumplido hahahaha Aprovechando que hoy es el día de Hetalia te enseñamos el cap. 2. Esperamos que te guste mucho! ^^**

**MyobiXHitachiiin: ¡Si esa escena es muy buena! Hahaha aunque si nos paramos a pensar podría ser perfectamente posible. Quien sabe? A lo mejor para ver los datos sobre la economía en la Unión Europa necesitan gafas de sol, el rojo de los números puede ser peligroso hahahaha**

**Liz: Nos alegra que te guste la historia! Cierto, esto todo justo acaba de empezar ¿Qué pasara? ;) Hoy subimos el cap.2 a ver si te gusta tanto o más que el primero ;) **

**Ahora si dejo de enrollarme y o dejo con el segundo cap! ;)**

* * *

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.  
El reloj no paraba de avanzar. Le era igual todo, el dolor, la muerte, la tristeza… Para él el mundo podía terminar nuevamente, que mientras pudiera seguir moviendo sus manecillas. Si tan solo fuese capaz de hacerlo retroceder…

Alargó la mano para detener la manecilla de los segundos, pero esta ni se inmutó y como si quisiera hacerlo más desgraciado, le cortó el dedo.

Al ver la visión de la sangre, amargas visiones le atravesaron la mente. No quería creérselas, habían sido solo un sueño…Pero la realidad le golpeó.

Empezó a chillar y a dar golpes. La vista se le nubló y se dio cuenta que le dolía parte del cuerpo. Quizás había caído al suelo, quizás había chocado contra algo.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron del dedo. El reloj seguía avanzando.

_******Capítulo 2**_

-Corea de Norte, tú hermano, te ha declarado la guerra

Suerte que Japón se había preparado mentalmente para lo peor. De no haberlo hecho ahora hubiese caído al suelo inconsciente. Aunque posiblemente Corea y Taiwán se encontraban en un estado mucho peor al suyo. No parpadeaban, no se movían y a saber si respiraban.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó el hombre algo preocupado-.

-Se lo están tomando bastante bien-murmuró Japón-.

El hombre hecho una mirada de desconcierto a la nación ¿Se había vuelto loco?... Posiblemente asi fuera.

-¿Una guerra?-preguntó una voz desde atrás. Japón volteó y a pesar de que su cara no cambió de expresión sabía que aquel era el único país que no tenía que enterarse de eso- Japón ¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó avanzando un paso hacía el oriental-.

Japón se tensó y desvió la mirada hacía el suelo. Le era demasiado difícil mirarlo a la cara.

-Italia-kun, me temo que lo que has escuchado es cierto pero…

-¡Guerra!-gritó Italia quien salió disparado hacía las escaleras-.

El hombre volteó.

-Este mundo está loco-murmuró confundido por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas-.

_Pasillo de la segunda planta_

-¡Guerra! ¡Una guerra entre las coreas!-gritaba Italia mientras corría velozmente por los pasillos-.

Una de las puertas se abrió mostrando la cabeza de Francia y Canadá.

-¿Qué está gritando ahora este?-preguntó Francia desconcertado por la actitud de Italia-.

-Ha dicho algo de una guerra-dijo Canadá-.

-¿Tú lo sabes Canadá?-preguntó el francés a su amigo ¿o tal vez era más que eso?-.

_Pasillo de la tercera planta_

-¡Una guerra entre las dos coreas!-gritó Italia corriendo aquel largo pasillo a una velocidad impensable-.

Rusia y China se lo quedaron mirando y luego cruzaron sus miradas.

-¿Ha dicho algo de una guerra aru?

-¡¿UNA GUERRA?!-gritó un americano entusiasmado que recién salía del cuarto de la limpieza- ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está la guerra?!

-Oye América no te emociones tanto-pidió Inglaterra mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Al salir el estadounidense le había dado un puñetazo que lo dejaría confuso por unos minutos-.

-Italia lo estaba gritando aru

-¿Vamos a ver?-preguntó Rusia a China- A lo mejor hay algo interesante

-¡Guerra!-gritó América entusiasmado mientras subía las escaleras a coro de su alegre y escandalosa risa-.

-Vamos a ver aru-decía China mientras seguía al estadounidense-.

Rusia siguió a China e Inglaterra, él trataba de seguir a los demás aunque le sería difícil ya que tenía serios problemas por mantenerse de pie.

_P__asillo de la cuarta planta_

-¡Las coreas en guerra!-siguió predicando Italia por toda la sede de la ONU-.

-¡Espera!-dijo Romano parándose en frente de su hermano con el brazo estirado hacía él- ¿Qué es eso de una guerra?

-¡Se lo he escuchado a un hombre que estaba con Japón! Ha dicho que el norte le ha declarado la guerra a el sur-Italia se abrazó a su hermano- Yo no quiero otra guerra ¡Me da miedo! ¡Y Alemania me obligará a luchar y me dejará sin pasta!

Romano abrió los ojos. Se separó de su hermano y colocó sus manos encima de los hombros de este.

-Te compadezco

-¡Italias! -gritó una voz autoritaria desde el otro lado del pasillo. Los nombrados voltearon y se encontraron con Alemania- ¿Qué hacéis aquí holgazaneando? Deberíais estar intentando que vuestra prima de riesgo bajara un poco

-Alemania-lloriqueó Italia. Alemania se detuvo y miró a Italia algo confundido-.

-¿Q-Que pasa?

-¡Guerra! ¡Guerra! ¡Yo quiero ir!-se oía una cancioncilla procedente de las escaleras-.

Al poco tiempo Estados Unidos, Rusia, China e Inglaterra se presentaron allí.

-¿Guerra?-se extrañó Alemania- ¿De qué hablas América?

-Es lo que Italia ha dicho-contestó felizmente el estadounidense-.

-Gritado-corrigió Inglaterra aún tratando de recuperarse del tortazo de Estados Unidos-.

-¡¿Qué?!-hizo el alemán confuso-.

-¡No me quites la pasta!

-¿Pero una guerra entre quienes?-preguntó Alemania preocupado-.

-¡No me quites la pasta! ¡Yo quiero comer pasta!

Alemania suspiró. No iba a sacar nada de Italia, por alguna razón miró a Romano con la esperanza de que este le dijera algo pero le desvió la mirada ¡¿Cómo iba Romano a contestarle algo?!

-¿Quién han entrado en guerra, América?

-Pues…

-Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur-dijo Japón quien apareció por el otro lado del pasillo, donde se encontraba el ascensor- Se lo han dicho a Corea hace unos minutos.

Escasos minutos después, todos volvían a estar en la sala de reuniones, alterados por la nueva noticia que les había llegado.

Suiza, hizo un paso adelante para empezar a hablar. Se había ofrecido él a presentar la situación porque no quería ponerse de parte de nadie.

- A todo el mundo – dijo Suiza - Según las últimas noticias que tenemos, Corea del Norte ha declarado la guerra a Corea del Sur.

Observó las reacciones del resto, algunos, como Alemania, lo observaban impasibles, con el ceño fruncido, las dos Italias temblaban en una punta de la sala, Estados Unidos y Rusia parecían más bien excitados con la idea, mientras que los asiáticos parecían todos alterados, el resto, lo miraban expectante.

- De momento, no sabemos mucho más que eso – dijo Suiza -, pero sabiendo que estamos hablando de las dos Coreas, cuya frontera es uno de los puntos más militarizados del mundo. Algunos querrán intervenir.

Inmediatamente, Estados Unidos se puso de pie.

- Yo voy a ir a favor de Corea del Sur – dijo con entusiasmo -. A parte de la alianza que ya tenemos creo que es mejor la libertad y la democracia que…

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez yanqui! – exclamó Venezuela desde su asiento.

- ¡Calma! – gritó Alemania -. Yo quiero dejar claro que no voy a participar en esta guerra. No me quiero poner en las viejas guerras de la Guerra Fría. Y animo al resto de Europa para que haga lo mismo.

- Yo tampoco participo – dijo Italia aterrorizado, para que luego Romano le pisara el pie -. ¡No participamos!

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo Rusia con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro -. Yo voy a ayudar a Corea del Norte. Siempre me ha caído mejor que Yong-soo.

- ¡¿Te parece bien lo que está haciendo?! – gritó Estados Unidos -¡Está atacando a su hermano sin razón aparente!

- Aparente, tú mismo lo has dicho – dijo Rusia -. Aún no sabemos nada y tú ya te has puesto a favor del Sur, pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo con el Norte. Hasta las próximas noticias, iré a su favor.

- Ese Corea del Sur aru…- dijo China -. Qué inocente…Lo mejor que le puede pasar es que pierda la guerra aru.

Entonces Japón se levantó.

- ¡China-san! ¡¿Va a abandonar a Yong-soo nuevamente?!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Japón tan enfadado.

- ¡Ya lo dejó una vez de lado! ¡Cuando no tenía nada! ¡¿Lo va a hacer otra vez?!

- No lo dejo de lado aru – dijo China -. Simplemente creo que sería mejor para él si su hermano tomara las riendas de todo el territorio aru.

- No puedo creerlo…- dijo simplemente Japón que parecía a punto de explotar, pero Suiza parecía determinado a evitar que pasara eso, esa reunión podía ser crucial para que se formaran bandos y una pelea solo podía empeorar las cosas. De manera que, sabiendo que eso distraería todo el mundo, sacó su pistola apuntó al techo y disparó.

- ¡Calma por favor! – dijo -. Ahora mismo solo estamos expresando opiniones.

- Suiza tiene razón. No deberíamos…- dijo Canadá.

- Yo prestaré mi ayuda al Sur – dijo Japón ignorando a Canadá -. No tengo nada más que decir.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Estados Unidos -. ¡Pues Canadá y Japón se vienen conmigo!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó el canadiense.

- Nos veremos las caras, comunista – dijo Estados Unidos.

- Lo mismo digo, yanqui – respondió Rusia.

Nada más acabar, Japón salió rápido por la puerta. Todos estaban tensos y conscientes que, si no ponían pronto freno a ello, podía acabar peor de lo que esperaban.

Grecia salió rápidamente nada más acabar. Aunque normalmente se dormía en todas las reuniones en la que su presencia no era (o es) absolutamente necesaria, en esa no lo hizo. A pesar de que tenía que sentarse en la otra punta de la sala, quería mantenerse despierto por si ocurría algo a su pareja. Sabía que una nueva guerra entre las dos Coreas era una de las pocas cosas que conseguiría que Japón se alterase, pero no esperaba que se enfadara tanto.

Toda la sala se había quedado sorprendida al ver la reacción del asiático, nadie, a parte de sus hermanos, recordaba haberlo visto cabreado de esa forma. Era evidente que el tema lo tenía calado de muy hondo.

Después de recorrer la mayoría de los pasillos de la sede de la ONU, por fin lo encontró, en el exterior, sentado en un banco.

Se le acercó lentamente, no sabía como reaccionaría, pero el nipón parecía demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Japón…

La otra nación alzó la cabeza para verle.

- Grecia-san…¿Ya se ha despertado?

El moreno sacudió la cabeza.

- No he dormido – dijo simplemente.

- Ah…

- Me tenías preocupado.

El otro abrió los ojos.

- Pues no me pasa nada – dijo Japón, pero vio que el otro aún lo miraba con ojos preocupados -. Estoy bien, en serio. Es solo que…

La voz se le quebró y no continuó.

Grecia se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano, en verdad le hubiera gustado abrazarle, pero sabía que el japonés no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en lugares públicos.

- No continúes si no quieres.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo Kiku tras unos minutos de silencio -. Yo empecé esta estúpida disputa, si nunca me hubiera ido de casa de China…Si nunca hubiera animado a las dos Coreas hicieran lo mismo… Y lo peor, es que China, que podría intentar poner paz, no hace nada más que animarlos para que se peleen.

- ¿En verdad te arrepientes?

Japón negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

- Tú no hiciste nada. Fue toda esa tontería de la Guerra Fría lo que provocó todo esto. No es culpa tuya.

Entonces, para la sorpresa del griego, Japón lo abrazó y empezó a sollozar. Ese tema lo tocaba demasiado hondo.

Grecia correspondió al abrazo y besó al japonés en la cabeza, aún sorprendido por la cantidad de facetas nuevas que había descubierto hoy del japonés y esperaba no volver a ver. Al igual que su pareja, solo esperaba que esa guerra durara lo menos posible.

_Pasillo de la tercera planta_

Inglaterra suspiró pesadamente.

-Y ahora otra reunión

-¿Otra?-se extrañó América- Yo no tengo ninguna

-Es solo de Europa

-¡Sáltatela!-sonrió-.

-¡¿Se puede saber que dices?! Tengo que ir. Al parecer Francia y Alemania quieren decirnos algo muy importante. Maldita sea ¿desde cuándo ese idiota del vino es tan importante aquí?-dijo algo frustrado-.

América se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos, sorprendido, o preocupado, o a lo mejor un poco de ambas cosas. No tenía ni idea de que Inglaterra se pudiera sentir de ese modo. Al parecer el británico se percato de su mirara y lo miró de reojo, con cara de molestia.

-¿Qué pasa?

El estadounidense abandono sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad. Sonrió.

-¡Va!-dijo América empujando a Inglaterra contra la puerta que estaba en frente suyo- ¡Hasta luego!-dijo animado-.

-¡América!-gritó Inglaterra. Las puertas se cerraron y se encontró en la sala de reuniones donde se juntaban los países europeos-.

La sala tenía una forma ovalada y estaba organizada por gradas donde se sentaban los distintos países. Al parecer él era el último en llegar pero pudo ver algunas sillas vacías como la de Liechtenstein o la de Noruega. Arthur avanzó y se sentó en su lugar.

Alemania y Francia se encontraban en el centro de la sala. El alemán se aclaró la voz y miró a los presentes con seriedad, aunque eso en él era normal.

-Supongo que todos estáis al tanto del precio desorbitado que ha alcanzado el petróleo-se produjo un silenció y Alemania siguió explicando- Hemos recibido ofertas muy buenas de Rusia y Noruega. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos Francia y yo hemos pensado en… Comprarles el petróleo a ellos

-¡¿Qué?!-se escucho por toda la sala-.

-¡¿Eso no es declarar la guerra a los países arábicos?!-gritó una alarmada Hungría-.

-Pero es cierto que no podemos seguir ese precio-murmuró Austria muy calmado-.

-A mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero…-admitió Francia-.

-No nos queda otra-se lamentó Alemania- Solo será algo temporal

-Puede que sea temporal pero ¿Desde cuándo los países arábicos son tan comprensivos?-preguntó Inglaterra-.

-Nunca-murmuró España que se encontraba en la grada de debajo- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alemania y Francia, yo no puedo seguir pagando ese precio.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco-murmuró Hungría-.

-No eres la única-apoyó Austria-.

-No hay alternativa-murmuró Alemania-.

**¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? ^^**

**No seáis muy crueles con los reviews y nos vemos el próximo miárcoles con el cap.3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Soy Curly Otra vez!**

**Antes que nada, volver a agradecer a los reviews, favoritos i followers! ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Reika J.K bondevick: ¡Gracias! Nos encanta que te haya gustado. En ese trozo Rena se lució, a mí también me hizo mucha gracia.**

**klaudia14: Gracias de nuevo por el review! Sí, esperamos que lo entiendan...**

**MyobixHitachiin: Sí, ese Al tendría que madurar! Y en cuanto a las guerras...Quien sabe... ¿las habrá? **

**EmilyJonesKirkland: ¡Gracias por el review! Que bien que te guste, pero esperamos que no te pille tu profesor xD **

**Bueno aquí llega el capítulo 3, este es un poco más corto, pero esperamos que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

_Cuando por fin le pareció que podía abrir los ojos, se atrevió a mirar más allá de su mano, se llevó una decepción._

_A su alrededor todo le pareció blanco y azul, luces de esos dos colores, nada más. Después, pudo distinguir que lo que estaba mirando un techo y de nuevo las preguntas lo volvieron a acechar ¿qué lugar era ese?_

_El vacío en su pecho seguía allí, y se preguntó el porqué. Intentó buscar un motivo en su interior, pero no encontró nada, ni recuerdos, ni emociones, ni una cosa que le diera una pista del porqué estaba allí ni del. Ni tan solo podía encontrar algo que le indicara quién era…_

_Después de mucho rato intentando llegar a alguna respuesta, llegó a la conclusión que no haría nada quedándose sentado. E intentó de nuevo levantarse, pero un dolor muy fuerte en el cuerpo se lo impidió._

_No podía hacer nada, solo sentarse y esperar que algo ocurriera…_

El viento soplaba con fuerza. Desde lo alto de un acantilado Corea del Norte lo observaba todo de brazos cruzados, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar al país de su hermano.

-Corea-llamó una voz a su espalda. El nombrado volteó y miró al general que tenía detrás suyo, el cual hincó una rodilla en señal de respeto- Las tropas están listas. Puede ordenar el ataque cuando quiera

-¿Mi hermano sigue en la Nueva York?

-Si señor

-Entonces espero que pueda volver ¡TROPAS! ¡ADELANTE!

SEDE PRINCIPAL DE LA ONU

Inglaterra abrió la puerta. Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado aunque, sabía de alguien quien a pesar de lo complicadas que pudieran estar las cosas eso no hacía que dejara de sonreír. Y esa persona estaba justo delante suyo, esperándolo allí todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-preguntó el americano-.

Inglaterra lo miró con una ceja al alza ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

-Estados Unidos

-Dime

-Se de sobras que has escuchado todo lo que ha pasado allí dentro-el americano hizo una mueca. ¡¿Cómo podía saber Arthur eso?! Se aseguró de ser absolutamente silencioso. En un acto reflejo Estados Unidos acorraló a Inglaterra contra la pared-.

-No sé de que me hablas-murmuró. Sus labios se aproximaban a los de Inglaterra pero en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado-.

¡Grruua!

Estados Unidos se retiró rápidamente y puso las manos en su estomago. Inglaterra se lo miró por unos segundos, tratando de evitar reírse pero la escena lo superó y estalló a risas.

-¡No te rías!-dijo Estados Unidos algo avergonzado del inoportuno grito de su estomago- Hace rato que no como nada

McDONALD'S

-Oye Estados Unidos-el estadounidense lo miró- ¿Cuántas van ya?

-53

-57-corrigió Inglaterra- ¿Has pensado en lo malo que puede ser eso para tú salud? Tanta hamburguesa no es buena

-Mejor la hamburguesa que un scones-murmuró Estados Unidos-.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Inglaterra con una extraña aura a su alrededor-.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!-trató de disimular el estadounidense con una de sus típicas sonrisas-.

Estados Unidos se terminó la hamburguesa y miró a Inglaterra. Miraba hacía la ventana, como pensando en otras cosas y parecía que lo preocupaban. Alfred tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se dispuso hablar.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Pasa algo?-Inglaterra lo miró-.

-Ya has escuchado como están las cosas en Europa y… el asunto de las Coreas no me hace mucha gracia. Estados Unidos, sé que no es la primera guerra en la que participas pero… tengo el presentimiento de que terminaras mal.

-¿Eh?-Estados Unidos estalló a risas-.

-¡No es algo para reírse idiota!

-¡Vamos, vamos Inglaterra! Tú lo has dicho, no es a la primera guerra a la que participo ¿Y te preocupas? ¡Yo soy Estados Unidos! A mí no me puede pasar nada-rió nuevamente- Además, si yo no estoy ¡¿Quién será el héroe que los salvara a todos?!-los ojos de Inglaterra se abrieron, cierto, él no era un país débil. Arthur lo miró y sonrió de forma tierna, algo inusual en él-.

El británico se levantó y, a sorpresa de Estados Unidos, le dio un dulce pero fugaz beso que llegó a desconcertar al estadounidense.

Islandia cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Había venido después de una rápida llamada de Finlandia que parecía un poco nervioso y alterado. No había podido explicarse bien y el sueco se le había arrebatado el móvil para contarlo mejor, sin embargo solo había entendido que tenía que dirigirse hacia la sala contigua donde la Unión Europea había realizado su reunión.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta que todos los nórdicos se encontraban allá, además de Sealand que se encontraba jugando por allí con una figura que le habría regalado Japón.

- Hola – dijo simplemente.

- Hola – respondieron Finlandia y Suecia, el último con su particular forma de hablar.

Noruega simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Isu! – exclamó un entusiasmado Dinamarca -. ¡Por fin llegas!

Pero el entusiasmo enseguida se le apagó de lacara, cosa que hizo comprender al recién llegado que el asunto era más serio de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Islandia sin cambiar su expresión.

Dinamarca dirigió sus ojos hacia Sealand y luego a Finlandia y Suecia.

- ¿Creéis que el niño debería estar aquí? – dijo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos padres adoptivos pudiera abrir la boca, Sealand intervino.

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo - ¡Soy un país desu yo!

- Pero…- continuó Dinamarca.

- ¡No voy a molestar! – dijo.

Finlandia suspiró.

- De acuerdo – dijo buscando la aprobación de Dinamarca y Suecia -. Pero no digas nada de lo que oigas aquí.

Sealand, entusiasmado, asintió y se sentó en las rodillas de Suecia.

- Bien – dijo Dinamarca -. Pues empecemos. ¿Os preguntaréis por qué os he reunido aquí?

- No – dijo Suecia -. Es p'r lo del p'tr'l'o.

Islandia alzó la ceja. ¿Petróleo?

- ¿Habéis decidido aceptar mi oferta? – preguntó Noruega.

- Así es – dijo Dinamarca fulminando a Suecia con la mirada.

- Un momento – dijo Islandia -. ¿Qué es esto del petróleo?

El no se encontraba dentro de la Unión Europea (no lo habían dejado entrar) y estaba un poco perdido.

- La Unión Europea está en números rojos – dijo Finlandia -. Rusia y Noruega nos han hecho unas ofertas muy buenas, por lo que hemos decidido comprarles a ellos por un tiempo.

- Ah, sí – dijo Islandia. Él también las había recibido y estaba pensando en aceptarlas también.

- Pero esto nos pone en contra los países que nos vendían hasta ahora – dijo Dinamarca -. Tenía una propuesta para vosotros. Formar una alianza.

- ¿Una alianza? – preguntó Noruega -. ¿Para qué?

- Por si las cosas se ponen feas y uno de nosotros entre en una guerra, los otros lo apoyen.

- 'so no es n'ces'r'o – dijo Suecia.

- Por el momento – dijo Dinamarca -. Pero nos estamos metiendo con empresas con el suficiente dinero como para librar la guerra contra el mundo entero, solo como prevención, no hace falta ni que lo hagamos público. Y esto va sobretodo por ti, Noru, que eres quién ha hecho el contrato. Ninguno de nosotros, si empezase una guerra en nuestras casas, no podríamos hacer nada porque tenemos muy poca población. Pero repito que todo es preventivo, realmente no creo que nunca se ponga en marcha.

Todos parecieron reflexionar un instante, mientras Sealand los miraba.

- De acuerdo – dijo Finlandia.

El resto se lo quedaron mirando.

- Fin, ¿est's s'g'ro? – dijo Suecia.

Este asintió.

- Pero quiero que esta alianza se mantenga en secreto y que solo sea válida mientras algunos de nosotros siga comprando a Noru o Rusia o se mantenga la oferta. Si se llega a hacer público, se podría considerar una amenaza.

Dinamarca asintió.

- Yo también aceptaré – dijo Noruega -. Nunca se sabe.

Suecia sacudió la cabeza.

- Ac'pt' – dijo simplemente.

Islandia tardó más en aceptar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Dinamarca, sonriente, firmó el papel donde se hacía conforme la alianza, igual que el resto. Luego, lo guardó dentro de una carpeta y dijo que lo guardaría en un lugar seguro.

Sealand los seguía mirando con curiosidad. No entendía a que venía toda esa tensión, pero empezó a preocuparse junto al resto de los nórdicos.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que les ha parecido?¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Tomatazos?**

**Dejen un review! Quién lo haga recibirá un abrazo de Iggy!**

**[Iggy: ¡¿WHAT?!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ei! Ei! Rena al aparato! xD**

**Sentimos el retraso per alguien se entretuvo por el camino ¬¬**

**Iggy: ¡¿Por qué me miras así?!**

**Rena: Dejando eso de lado. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos i followers! ¡Nos alegra que os guste nuestra historia! :D :D… Y ahora, lo prometido es deuda ;)**

**Iggy: ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?**

**Rena: Sería un detalle…**

** Iggy: Vale… ¡Bien! La primera es Reika J.K bondevick. Muchas gracias por comentar en esta historia *la abraza* esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí :)**

**La siguiente, Haruhi Bondevik… ¿Eres pariente de Reika J.K bondevick? hahaha Gracias por comentar y, venga, a ti también te daré un abrazo *la abraza* Esperaremos tu review ^^**

**A ver, la siguiente es MyobiXHitachiin ¡Gracias por comentar! Y si… ese yanqui adora demasiado a las hamburguesas… con lo bueno que son mis scones, en fin, *la abraza* Deja tu review pronto, lo esperamos J**

**¿Alguien mas? Anda, un Kirkland J *la abraza* Vuelve pronto por aquí EmilyJonesKirkland, te esperamos ^^**

**Y para acabar, Guest acércate *la abraza* Gracias por comentar a ti también y lo mismo que a las demás, queremos volver a ver un review tuyo pronto^^**

**Ya estoy Rena ¿Contenta?**

**Rena: Mucho! ^^ Y ahora, después de todo esto ¡Capítulo 4!**

* * *

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en la cama. No recordaba como había llegado allí, quizá lo habían llevado, quizás había conseguido apañárselas para conseguir acostarse. Daba igual, no le importaba, que más daba lo que le pasara, si no era capaz de retroceder…_

_Un grito le volvió a subir por la garganta, de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero se le quedó encallado a medio camino y en vez de eso le salió un sonoro sollozo. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar intentando gritar. Ese dolor no tenía fin, pero tampoco quería que acabara. No si no era capaz de retroceder hacia atrás._

_Su llanto siguió y siguió sin parecer encontrar su fin aún. En otro punto de la casa, el reloj seguía avanzando impasible a lo que le sucedía._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

**Capítulo 4**

No era el momento oportuno, tampoco es que él tuviera muchas ganas pero el ruso lo arrastró al interior de una tienda de campaña sin darle opción a negarse. Estaban en guerra, en una fuerte guerra, soldados de ambos lados eran masacrados a cada minuto. Bombas de un bando y el otro cruzaban el campo de batalla en dirección a los campamentos y ellos, allí, en la tienda, los dos solos, con una leve luz que iluminaba el lugar.

-¿No deberíamos estar con Corea aru?-preguntó el chino separando su rostro ligeramente del ruso- Podría enfadarse aru

-Tú no te preocupes por nada Yao ¿Da?

-Pero-el ruso lo calló como un profundo beso. Esa era una habilidad de Rusia que China descubrió hace poco. Cada vez que él le llevaba la contraria (y había que tener valor para hacer eso) el ruso se dedicaba a callarlo con un beso. De ese modo Yao cedía ante sus deseos y terminaba ganando-.

-¡Rusia, China!-Corea apartó la tela que hacía de entrada a la tienda y enganchó a sus aliados en plena acción- Vuestra seriedad en el campo de batalla es admirable-murmuró Corea irónicamente, molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros-.

China se apresuró a separarse de Rusia pero este lo agarro fuertemente y no permitió que se distanciara mucho de él.

_Campamento de corea del sur y aliados_

Corea se miraba el mapa con la estrategia con una enorme mueca en su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué son tantos?!-dijo finalmente estresado-.

-Corea, contando la tropa americana nosotros somos muchos más

-¿Eh?-Corea miró a Japón- ¿No somos los de color amarillo?

Japón suspiró resignado.

-Rojo, somos el rojo

-¡Ah!-sonrió- Entonces perfecto

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Hacía tiempo que quería un guerra-río estados unidos-.

-Volviendo al tema-empezó a decir Japón- Si nos diri…¡Corea!

El país había caído al suelo de repente. Japón lo tomó entre sus brazos, estaba ardiendo.

-¡Corea!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-se preocupó América-.

-¿Por qué tiene fiebre?-se extrañó Japón-.

-¡¿No estarán…?!-Estados Unidos volteó a mirar la puerta de la tienda-.

-C…Creo que…-trató de decir Corea del sur-.

Japón negó.

-Mejor no hables-Japón miró hacia América- ¡América! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Dejad que el héroe se encargue de todo!-sonrió y salió corriendo de la tienda entusiasmado-.

No tenía idea de que hacía allí, de hecho, debería estar en Nápoles, haciendo creer a sus superior que estaba trabajando, no debería de haber ido a ese lugar. Entonces, ¿qué hacía parado delante de la puerta de ese idiota?

Volvió a llamarlo, pero nuevamente, no respondió. Es verdad que se encontraba en una ciudad haciendo una reunión a Sevilla.

Miró hacia los lados, aún podía irse, pero por algún motivo, vio como una vecina cotilla de unos veinte años se lo miraba fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Qué hacía esa tía? ¿Acaso le gustaba España?

Romano la maldijo y después maldijo a su pareja. ¿Por qué no le había contado que tenía una zorra como esa al lado de su casa? Con lo empanado que era seguro que ni se había enterado que iba a por él. Tendría que tener una charla y dependiendo de su respuesta, recibiría uno o dos cabezazos.

Pero por el momento se conformó en la mirada de desconcierto de esa chica cuando vio que tenía la llave de la casa de Antonio.

Como había supuesto, estaba vacía, no había nadie.

Tiró la chaqueta a la entrada, ya la recogería luego y se recostó en el sofá sin quitarse los zapatos. Se cubrió una vista con la mano, a pesar de que no había abierto ni la luz ni las ventanas.

Por algún motivo se sentía angustiado, preocupado por algo, pero no sabía el motivo. Tenía el presentimiento que algo muy malo iba a pasar y por algún motivo había ido a Madrid. Sentía que tenía que avisarle. ¿Pero avisarle de qué?

Paró a pensarlo. Llevaba ya más de cinco años con una crisis de que no parecía acabar de salir, un catarro que nunca se acababa de marchar, a punto de ser echado de la Unión Europea, con muchas deudas y al borde de la bancarrota. Si, la verdad es que nada peor le podía pasar ya.

Pero algo lo seguía teniendo preocupado, no podía evitar pensar que lo peor estaba por llegar. Algo con relación a la reciente decisión de la Unión Europea.  
Maldito macho patatas… dijo por sus adentros No hace más que traerme dolores de cabeza… No sé que ve el idiota de mi hermano en él.

Volvió a coger su móvil y llamó nuevamente. El contestador respondió.  
Lo lanzó lejos.

Espero que estés bien, bastardo

Al cabo de un rato, se había dormido y tuvo una pesadilla.

España miraba el bolígrafo, lo desmontaba, luego lo montaba otra vez. Esa reunión lo estaba matando a base de aburrimiento y desesperación. Sabía que eso terminaría acordando con más recortes y recortes. La gente estaba ya agotada y él convencido que al final sucedería algo tan serio que después no habría manera de remediarlo. Como le gustaría que esa crisis se acabara ya de una buena vez… Pero los economistas auguraban aún muchos años antes de poder salir de ella y el triple para volver al nivel de vida anterior. Por Dios, ¿es que era el único que se tomaba en serio su situación? Solo era capaz de ver un poco de luz al nuevo anuncio de la Unión Europea, que comprarían el petróleo mucho más barato, quizá podría recuperarse un poco después de eso y con suerte daría tanto de que hablar que nadie se acordaría de que lo estaban a punto de echar de la Unión como a Grecia.

Entonces hizo un nuevo intento de prestar atención en clase. Recortes. Prima de riesgo. Empezó a deprimirse. Volvió a mirar el bolígrafo. Sacó la punta. La escondió. La sacó. La escondió. Volvió a sentir curiosidad por ver como funcionaba. Desmontó el bolígrafo. Lo montó. Otra vez lo desmontó. Lo volvió a montar. Desmontarlo. Montarlo. Desmontarlo. Montarlo. Desmontarlo. Monta…

Y había perdido el muelle y no tenía bolígrafo de recambio. Genial, por eso no le gustaban los recortes, ahora tendría que morirse de asco.

Se fijó entonces en el reloj. Aún quedaban dos horas como mínimo… Miró por la ventana esperando que el Sol sirviese de sustituto del bolígrafo. No lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en dos pajaritos que volaban ahora por aquí ahora por allá y pensó en Romano. Qué ganas tenía de verlo… Pero en vez de estar con su pareja, se encontraba encerrado en esa claustrofóbica sala.

Miró como volaban, hasta que entraron en su nido y los perdió de vista. Entonces se fijó en la calle. Había un chico que pasaba a toda prisa en bicicleta e intentó imaginarse su vida. Se debía llamar…¿Juan? ¿Pedro? ¿Paco? Venga, Paco le gustaba. Pues Paco se había levantado tarde y hacía tarde a clase, debido a que el día anterior había salido de fiesta y…

Apenas comenzaba que el supuesto Paco también salió de su campo de visión. Luego volvió a fijar la vista al cielo y allí vio un avión de pasajeros que se iba hacia el Este, un avión que volaba más bajo y era más pequeño, parecía de las fuerzas armadas de un país extranjero, una cigüe…

Volvió la vista hacia el avión y se dio cuenta de lo que había justo antes que la primera bomba estallara a 300 metros de distancia del edificio.

Romano se despertó de repente.

Había tenido un sueño horrible, pero eso no era lo que lo había asustado.  
Algo acababa de ocurrir, algo que significaría el comienzo de otra cosa. No sabía qué, pero era terrible y Antonio se había vito implicado.

* * *

**Esperamos qe os haya gustado este nuevo cap y hasta la próxima semana! **

**Por cierto, he hecho una puesta con Curly, si llegamos a los 100 reviews se cosplayara de Luffy! :D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola! Curly está aquí!**

**(Coge su sombrero de Luffy) Así es, hice una apuesta con Rena y tendré que hacer un cosplay de Luffy si llegamos a los 100 reviews, pero aún quedan muchos así que a dejar reviews!**

**Bueno, aquí llega el quinto capítulo. Antes que nada dar gracias a todos los que han dejado un review y que al parecer tienen ganas de que me haga el cosplay, favoritos y followers.**

**kayra isis: Gracias! Nos encanta que te guste tanto la historia! Si, evidentemente va un poco para largo, lo suficiente para que puedas ver el cosplay! ¡Que no te pille tu profesor!**

**Reika J.K bondevick: Vaya, al final no tienes pariente... ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews! ¡A este paso me verás con el cosplay!**

**Saiai-Kirkland: ¡Gracias por tu review! Y en cuanto a tu pregunta...Supongo que sí que puedes borrarla... De todas formas ¡vuélvet a pasar por aquí cuando tengas una nueva!**

**MyobiXHitachiin: ¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, Lovino es muy celoso...¡Esperamos verte por aquí otra vez!**

**EmilyJonesKirkland: ¡Gracias por comentar! Yo también estaría celosa, pero seamos sinceras, ¿teniendo un vecino como Antonio quién no espiaría xD?**

**Lemon en este capítulo!**

**Es mi primer lemon, no sean muy duros, por favor...**

**Sin más demora, disfruten del capítulo 5!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

_Pero no ocurrió nada._

_Esperó y esperó, pero nada pasaba allí. Lo único que había eran los destellos en las paredes, el único sonido, una vibración eléctrica, pero seguía echando en falta un sonido, pero no podía adivinar cual era._

_Hizo un nuevo intento de levantarse, pero volvió a fallar y esta vez cayó de rodillas. Por suerte, solo tocó el suelo con la ropa y el dolor no volvió._

_Tras un pequeño momento de horror en el que parecía que el dolor nunca desaparecería, volvió a sentarse y se fijó en la pared, que seguía emitiendo esos destellos azules y blancos impasible. Se preguntó quien podría haber hecho esa habitación. ¿Sería esa persona la que le había dejado allí? Era una posibilidad, pero tampoco veía una puerta o cualquier lugar por el que una persona pudiese entrar._

_No tenía nada que hacer más que sentarse y seguir esperando…_

Romano suspiró. Aquella impotencia hacía tiempo que carcomía su conciencia. Él lo sabía, lo había presentido y aún así…

España yacía en la cama, dormido, profundamente dormido. En su rostro no se reflejaba dolor sino tranquilidad. Al contrario que Romano. En el rostro del italiano se podía leer perfectamente "Preocupación"

-Ahora me vendría bien tu hechizo para tranquilizarme, idiota-murmuró Romano bajando la cabeza y mirando de reojo a España-.

-¡España nii-chan!

Ahora sí que a Romano le hacía falta el hechizo de España.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Baka ototo!-le acuso Romano- ¡¿Sabes lo que nos pasara si el jefe se entera de que nos hemos ido idiota?!

-¡Vee! No sabía que estabas aquí nii-chan

-¡¿Dónde iba a estar sino idiota?!

-¡Vee!

Mientras fuera, en el pasillo, los dos hermanos germánicos suspiraban resignados.

-Solo podían ser los hermanos Macarroni-murmuró Prusia-.

-Ese Italia… ¿Qué es lo que no entendió de no salgas de tú país? ¿El qué?

-Probablemente todo-dijo una tercera voz-.

Alemania miró en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontró con alguien familiar a él.

-¡Francia!-se sorprendió-.

-¡Hombre Francis!-Prusia colocó el brazo por detrás del cuello de Francia- ¿Qué quieres irte de copas que estés aquí?-sonrió-.

-¡No seas irresponsable!-gritó Alemania-.

-No mon ami-Francia sonrió- Venía a ver a Antonio. Andorra me ha comentado que estaba grave ¿Lo habéis visto?

-¡Baka ototo!

-¡Nii-chan! ¡No llores!-se escuchaba desde en el interior de la habitación-.

Los tres suspiraron. Si los hermanos Italia estaban dentro era evidente que Prusia y Alemania no habían entrado.

-¿Para qué pregunto?-murmuró Francia con una mueca en el rostro-.

-¡Cuánta gente!-dijo una voz femenina-.

Los tres países miraron hacía allí se encontraron con Holanda, Austria y Bélgica acercándose hacía ellos.

-¿Vosotros también habéis venido a ver a España?-sonrió la chica-.

-Queríamos hacerlo pero…-Alemania miró hacia la puerta-.

-¡Venga va! Podemos irnos-dijo Holanda cruzándose de brazos. Bélgica lo miró con cara enfadada-.

-¡No nos iremos hasta que veamos a España!-sentenció la chica-.

-¿Por qué no entramos?-preguntó Austria-.

-Es que dentro…-Prusia detuvo su explicación. Austria ya tenía la mano en el pomo y, por supuesto, hacía rato que había abierto la puerta de la habitación de España-.

Holanda miró al interior del lugar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al identificar a cierta persona.

-¡Tú!-gritó el chico. Todos miraron a Holanda extrañados y luego siguieron la trayectoria de su mirada. Delante de la cama de España se encontraban dos gemelos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello más claro que el otro-.

-¡El idiota de Holanda!-se asustó Romano en reconocer al chico-.

-¡Ven aquí!

Holanda empezó a correr hacia el interior de la habitación. Los dos hermanos se temían lo peor, en realidad, no solo ellos, sino todos los demás allí presentes. Holanda se abalanzó sobre los hermanos. Italia logró escabullirse haciendo uso de su gran habilidad: huir. Romano, por otra parte, no fue tan ágil y Holanda se lo llevó por delante, no solo a él, sino a cierta persona que se encontraba en la cama inconsciente.

-¡Oni-chan!-gritó Bélgica impactada por lo que acababa de ocurrir-.

-¡Holanda!

-¡Tú! ¡Mequetrefe!

-¡Oni-chan!-Bélgica corrió hacía donde se encontraban Holanda y Romano. Los demás imitaron a la chica. Ella se detuvo y miró a ambos con cara preocupada- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Oni-chan!

-¡Este de aquí…!-empezó a gritar Holanda quien tenía agarrado el cuello de la camisa de Romano-.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez?-dijo una voz algo débil-.

Todos miraron hacía la segunda persona que Holanda había arrollado, España. Se encontraba recostado contra la esquina de la pared. Tenía un ojo abierto y se podía ver que estaba algo débil.

-¿De nuevo os estáis peleando? Romano, Holanda…-trató de sonreír España-.

-¡España!-se alegró Bélgica en ver que estaba despierto-.

-¿Ha despertado?-se extrañó Francia-.

-¡Toni! ¡¿Te vienes de copas…?!-Alemania golpeó la cabeza de Prusia-.

-¡¿No seas idiota?!

-¡Vee! ¡España nii-chan esta despierta!-sonrió Italia-.

-¿Habrá sido Holanda quien lo habrá despertado?-se preguntó Austria-.

-Como sea-le cortó Alemania- España-este trató de mirar la germano como pudo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Tenemos dinero para rescatarte, no te preocupes

-No no-negó él- Solo que-Antonio trató de levantarse como pudo hasta que finalmente lo logró gracias a la ayuda de Bélgica- Solo que tengo algo que pediros…

-¿El qué?-preguntó Italia-.

-A toda Europa…-siguió el país del sur-.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Holanda tratando de parecer indiferente-.

Inglaterra miraba el papeleo que tenía encima de la mesa, otra vez mucho trabajo, sin embargo no conseguía concentrarse.

Estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido hacía apenas dos días en Sevilla, ese ataque sin avisar… ¿Quién demonios podría haberlo hecho? No podía evitar pensar que tenía algo que ver con la decisión tomada por la Unión Europea el otro día. Pero podía ser otra cosa, los últimos años el español se había ganado muchos enemigos por todo el mundo, más de una vez él también había tenido ganas de darle un bofetón y que hiciera lo correcto de una vez por todas, pero eso ya lo había hecho Alemania varias veces.

Estaba desvariando, él a duras penas estaba vinculado a la Unión Europea, incluso había dicho que no al Euro, si alguien tenía algo en contra de esa organización sin duda él sería al último país al que atacarían.

De repente, oyó como la cerradura de la puerta principal empezaba a abrirse y se asustó. ¿Quién estaba entrando en su casa? Se puso tenso y recordó algunos hechizos que le servirían para defenderse.

- ¡IGGY!

Se tranquilizó de repente. Es verdad que le había dado una copia de las llaves a Estados Unidos. Se levantó, dispuesto a recibir a su pareja.

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó mientras se dirigía a la entrada - ¡Me has dado un sust…!

No pudo acabar la frase, pues el estadounidense lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – dijo con una voz preocupada - ¡Estás bien!

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué te pasa? – dijo Inglaterra - ¿Pero no estabas en Corea? Y me estás ahogando…

- Oí que habían atacado Europa y me fui corriendo hasta aquí – dijo sin aflojar el abrazo -. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo…

- ¡Pero eso ha ocurrido en España! ¡En el rincón más alejado de mí! – dijo Inglaterra intentando obtener un poco más de aire -. No tienes porque preocuparte. No me ha ocurrido nada con ese ataque.

- Ya lo veo – dijo Estados Unidos -, eso pensé yo, pero luego recordé Gibraltar…

- Oh – dijo Inglaterra. No se acordaba de lo cerca que estaba ese territorio del ataque -. Aún así me impresiona que hayas conseguido colocar estos tres sitios en el mundo – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Entonces Estados Unidos se separó un poco y miró a su pareja a los ojos.

- No hace gracia, ¡por supuesto que sé situarte en un mapa! – dijo con un tono un poco enfadado, cosa que hizo que el inglés riera un poco -. Estaba muy preocupado. Si te hubiera pasado algo yo…

Inglaterra no supo como reaccionar al primer momento. Su ex colonia de repente se había puesto seria y con una mirada que en verdad expresaba preocupación por él.

- No digas eso – dijo -. Yo soy fuerte, no me va a ocurrir nada, no hace falta qu…

Nuevamente, no pudo terminar, esta vez, por un beso de su pareja que correspondió con gusto. Era un beso desesperado, lleno de miedo y Inglaterra supo allí cuanto lo había preocupado.

Se separaron un momento solo por tomar un poco de aire y luego volvieron a besarse, profundizando más el beso. Inglaterra dejó escapar un gemido y cuando el beso terminó, le lanzó una mirada provocativa a Estados Unidos.

Por la guerra de Corea no lo había visto desde hacía muchos días y lo había echado de menos, aunque nunca lo iba a reconocer en voz alta. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, su voz, sus besos…Incluso su manía de comer demasiadas hamburguesas fuera a la hora que fuera.

Entonces el estadounidense atacó su cuello, provocándole varios gemidos, maldita sea… conocía todos sus puntos débiles. Él sin embargo, como venganza, mordisqueó suavemente su lóbulo, provocando que el americano se excitara un poco. Luego volvieron a besarse en los labios, más apasionadamente que antes.

- Alfred…- dijo Inglaterra cuando encontró un momento -, ¿qué te parece si vamos arriba?

El otro se limitó a seguir besándolo. Después de oír sobre ese ataque se había asustado tanto… No quería ni plantearse la posibilidad de que le ocurriera algo a Inglaterra, solo pensar en eso se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Se le hacía inconcebible un mundo donde ya no pudiera volver a ver los ojos verdes de Arthur, que no pudiera volver a aspirar su aroma, que no pudiera acariciarlo, besarlo… No, se le haría imposible vivir en un mundo como ese. Ya lo había intentado después de su independencia y no lo había logrado, el resultado había sido que volvió a su lado, como otro país.

Cuando por fin logró recuperar un poco de su control, asintió y el inglés le tomó con su mano para conducirlo hacia la habitación, pero cuando se encontraban a media escalera Estados Unidos no pudo más y lo atrajo hacia él para volver a empezar otra ronda de besos. Después de eso, Inglaterra rodeó con las piernas las caderas de Alfred y este siguió subiendo a duras penas, sin dejar de besarlo.

Cuando llegaron arriba, ambos cayeron al suelo y sus camisas se quedaron en el suelo. Inglaterra se concentró en uno de los pezones de Alfred que se habían puesto ya duros. Solo cuando este dejó escapar un pequeño quejido se acordaron que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la habitación.

Cuando entraron en ella, Estados Unidos arrinconó el inglés contra la cama y empezó a besar su torso con fiereza, los pantalones de ambos y las gafas se habían perdido en lo que quedaba del camino. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al bóxer donde ya sobresalía un bulto. Entonces empezó a retirar poco a poco la última prenda que le quedaba al inglés.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se quedó contemplando un momento a su pareja, le parecía perfecto en ese momento…

- ¡Date prisa, idiot! – dijo el otro sonrojado.

- Si, si – contestó el estadounidense -, solo déjame disfrutar de la vista…

El inglés frunció el ceño y se inclinó para volver a besarle a los labios, cosa que hizo que los dos se volvieran a recostar en la cama. Por fin, Estados Unidos se quedó sin el molesto bóxer que llevaba, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el miembro de su pareja.

Ambos gemían y jadeaban, haciendo que la temperatura subiese cada vez más. Los dos habían echado en falta esa sensación y necesitaban hacerlo.

El americano acercó tres de sus dedos a la boca del inglés, este los lamió de la forma más sensual que encontró, para después volver a besar el americano.

Estados Unidos, por su parte, abrió más las piernas de Inglaterra e introdujo el primer dedo.

Inglaterra se estremeció, teniendo una sensación dolorosa y placentera a la vez y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido. El segundo dedo que le hizo arquear la espalda, y por fin entró el tercero.

Cuando Estados Unidos creyó que ya estaba preparado, lo penetró lentamente y se quedó quieto, esperando que su pareja se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Inglaterra por su parte, se aferró al cuerpo de Estados Unidos, le dolía, pero poco a poco, el placer fue ganando lugar al dolor.

- Mu…Muévete ya, git – dijo entre jadeos.

El americano obedeció y empezó las embestidas, primero lentas y después fueron acelerando. Inglaterra se retorcía de placer mientras sucedía y al final se vinieron los dos juntos.

Estados Unidos se dejó caer a su lado, cansado. Inglaterra no tardó en pasarle los brazos por el cuello y abrazarlo.

- I love you…- dijo Estados Unidos.

- Me too, git – respondió el inglés.

A pesar de que solo era la tarde, se quedaron en la cama, todo el rato, abrazándose y besándose.

- ¿Te podrás quedar un tiempo? – preguntó Inglaterra sin muchas esperanzas. Ya que no le había ocurrido nada, sus jefes seguramente lo reclamarían de vuelta.

Estados Unidos negó con la cabeza.

- He venido casi de incógnito – dijo -. Solo me permitieron venir porque si no los derribaba a todos, pero como no te ha ocurrido nada tendré que volver.

Inglaterra se entristeció un poco.

- Pero España está en la OTAN…

- Hasta que no haya guerra no podré hacer nada…

- Mm…- dijo Inglaterra antes de volver a besarlo-. Vuelve pronto…

- ¡Claro que sí! – gritó entusiasmado - ¡Soy un hero! ¡Voy a patear el culo a unos cuantos comunistas y volveré para salvar a mi doncella en apuros de los misteriosos atacantes!

- ¡¿A quién estás llamando doncella, idiota?! – gritó Inglaterra.

Por toda respuesta, Estados Unidos solo rió.

- Oh, cállate de una vez – dijo Inglaterra tirándole una almohada a la cabeza.

El estadounidense, sin dejar de sonreír le devolvió el tiro, para el cual Inglaterra ya estaba preparado, pero no por el ataque de besos y cosquillas que venía después.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! – gritaba entre carcajadas.

Cuando al fin se detuvo, se miraron a los ojos y los dos rieron, para luego darse otro beso. Inglaterra se dio cuenta que era igual lo que les hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, o cuan desastroso fue el momento en que se el americano se le declaró (aún se reía cuando lo recordaba), lo cierto es que ya no podía estar sin él. Por su parte, Estados Unidos se volvió a jurar a si mismo que nunca permitiría que le ocurriera nada a Inglaterra, ya lo había visto llorar demasiado, y muchas veces por su culpa. Le daba igual que tuviera que declarar la guerra al mundo entero, estaba determinado a protegerlo.

Cuando las cosas empezaron a calentarse otra vez, el menor se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Vamos a por otro?

Inglaterra por toda respuesta se relamió los labios y lo besó apasionadamente.

Ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de los aviones militares que se dirigían hacia el norte.

Islandia miró el mar nuevamente el mar. Estaba tranquilo, gris, por culpa de los negros nubarrones que habían taponado el cielo. Sin embargo, él lo seguía mirando impasible.

- Necesito más turistas…- murmuró.

Sacudió la cabeza ese no era el momento para preocuparse de eso. Era mejor que pensase bien que hacer con el tema del petróleo, ya habían atacado a un país y aunque nadie sabía el motivo, parecía que estaba relacionado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba preocupado por Noru, al ser uno de los países que ofrecía el petróleo, seguramente él sería el siguiente.

Sin embargo una explosión le quitó esa idea. Se giró asustado, pensando por un momento que era un volcán de nuevo.

Pero no.

Él era el siguiente en ser atacado.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Muy bien? ¿Mal? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Hartos de que una autora se repita en las notas finales?**

**Dejen un review por favor! Por cada review que dejen un personaje de hetalia hará cosplay de sailormoon!**

**Hasta la próxima semana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rena vuelve! Hahaha**

**Antes que nada gracias por los reviews, followers y favoritos! ^^**

**_DilarisPersefone:_ Hahaha! Así que crees que la parte en cursiva es de Iggy. Mmm…. Interesante teoría hahahaha Por ahora no adelantaremos nada sobre eso ;)**

**_Klaudia14:_ Pobre Isu xDD pero los nórdicos ya han salido en su ayuda ;) Esperamos que te guste este cap.! ^^**

**_Reika J.K bondevick:_ Hahaha veo que lo de Islandia es un sentimiento extendido xDD Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y te esperamos ver de nuevo por aquí! ;)**

**_Haruhi Bondevik:_ Hahaha veo que la reacción de Noru ante lo de Isu es lo más esperado hahaha A ver como reacciona hahahaha ;)**

**_EmilyJonesKirkland:_ ¡Hemos superado la prueba del lemon! Ahahaha Claro! ;) Mejoraremos no Curly?**

** Curly: Sip!**

**Rena: Bueno, nos alegra verte por aquí de nuevo y esperamos que te guste este nuevo cap! ^^**

**_Saiai-Kirkland:_ Hahaha pues a continuación podrás ver a Italia y compañía vestidos de Sailor Moon! Hahaha Esperamos tu próximo review! ^^**

**_MyobiXHitachiin:_ Uuu! Consideramos el lemon un éxito para ser el primer intento hahaha Que bueno volverte a ver por aquí! ^^ Esperamos tu próximo review! ^^**

**Bueno tal y como dijimos la semana pasada… Aquí traemos la imagen con los personajes de Hetalia vestidos de Sailor Non: 819078**

**Tenemos que avisaros de algo, por cuestiones de faena la semana que viene no podremos publicar pero no es preocupéis! En diciembre volveremos con el cap.7! ;)**

**PD: Recordad que tenemos que llegar a los 100 reviews para ver a Curly cospleyada de Luffy :3**

**Ahora dejo de entretenerme y ¡Capítulo 6! :D:D:D**

* * *

Entonces lo escuchó. Otro sonido más. Más agujas del reloj que seguían avanzando y avanzando. Estaba allí, muy cerca suyo, podía oírlo, pero su vista nublada por las lágrimas le impedía ver donde se encontraba. Alargó las manos, tenía que estar allí, tenía que acallarlo y que nunca más volviera a avanzar y si era posible, obligarle a retroceder. Buscó y buscó, tiró varias cosas al suelo, pero entonces lo agarró, lo sabía, lo había encontrado.

Sin embargo, una vez en sus manos, no pudo hacer nada. Se sintió inútil ante ese reloj, su sonido parecía decirle que era inútil lo que hiciese, el tiempo nunca se detendría. Padeció un momento de indecisión y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba antes. Y mientras su sonido seguía, volvió a llorar.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

**C****apítulo 06**

Y esa noticia se extendió como la pólvora. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar y todos se preguntaban una y otra vez que ocurriría al día siguiente. Los medios de comunicación se ocuparon de infundir el pánico en toda la población, incluso cortaron la programación habitual de cada canal para retransmitir un programa sobre la situación actual y cómo afrontar la guerra.

Inglaterra miró por última vez la pantalla de su móvil y lo lanzó encima de la mesa.

-Genial-dijo irónicamente y notablemente molesto- Ya sabe todo el mundo que se ha declarado la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Tan rápido?-se extrañó Estados Unidos-.

-Alguien habrá corrido la voz-murmuró el inglés entre dientes-.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Francia- Nuestro plan A de mantener a toda la población tranquila se acaba de ir a pique

-¿Ponemos en marcha el plan B?-propuso Luxemburgo-.

-¿Pero teníamos un plan B?-preguntó Turquía de brazos cruzados-.

-¡Yo tengo un C!-dijo Italia-.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a tener un plan C si no tenemos un plan B idiota?!-gritó Romano-.

-¿Cuál es tú plan C, Ita-chan?-preguntó España-.

-Mi plan C es Correr, de allí la C-explicó Italia Veneciano con una sonrisa habitual en él-.

-¡ITALIA!-se oyó un gritó que resonó en todo el edificio-.

-Eso te pasa por hablar-murmuró Romano quien permanecía sentado en su silla-.

-¿Para qué preguntare? ¿Por qué no me callare?-se lamentó España-.

-Suerte que lo reconoces-dijo Francia apoyando la mano encima del hombro del español-.

-No ayudas-murmuró al mediterráneo-.

-A lo mejor deberíamos hablar con los nórdicos antes de decidir nada-propuso Canadá-.

Albania se levantó de su silla llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-He estado hablando con esto con Eslovenia y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería hablar con los nórdicos antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Una decisión precipitada puede llevarnos a todos al abismo

-Cierto-reconoció Alemania- En ese caso hablaré con Dinamarca a ver qué ha ocurrido. Mañana por la mañana nos volveremos a reunir y hablaremos del problema

-¿No sería mejor que Islandia, Dinamarca y Noruega también vinieran?-propuso Hungría- Ellos también son miembros de la OTAN

-¿Quién los avisa?-preguntó Estados Unidos mirando de reojo a Inglaterra-.

El inglés le sostuvo la mirada hasta que no pudo más, suspiró y se resignó hacer lo que el norteamericano quería.

-Le dire a Sealand que vaya a ver y me informe-murmuró Inglaterra-.

-Entonces-empezó a decir Alemania- Hasta mañana manteneros todos alerta de cualquier reunión urgente que pudiera surgir y también-esas últimas frases se resistían a salir de su boca, recuerdos lo sumergían y le dificultaban el habla- Id preparando el armamento. Nunca se sabe.

Alemania suspiró y volvió a mirar la noticia de la declaración de guerra. ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo? Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba un poco. ¿Era de miedo? ¿Nervios? ¿Rabia? ¿O era quizás un poco de excitación por esa guerra que se acercaba? No lo sabía. Era más, prefería no saberlo.

Oyó como alguien entraba en la sala y se puso en guardia en un instante. Con una guerra en Europa no quería de ningún humano y menos de algunas naciones.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – gritó.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos escuchó un "Ve~" proviniendo de la puerta y se relajó.

- No me des estos sustos, por favor, Italia – dijo.

El susodicho entró lentamente por la puerta. Con los ojos llorosos y muertos de miedo.

- Alemania~¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó con una voz un poco quebrada.

Este negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Italia corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó, Alemania sintió como él si que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Tengo miedo…- murmuró.

La nación alemana correspondió su abrazo. Era normal que su pareja sintiera ese miedo, una guerra en Europa, tan cerca de casa, que había empezado por un seguido de ataques sorpresa, si saber si habría otro y a quién le tocaría esa vez.  
El italiano empezó a sollozar, estaba tan asustado…

Alemania le acarició el pelo, buscando una forma de calmarle y de convencerle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, las palabras no eran lo suyo y se limitó a mostrarle un poco de afecto hacia el italiano.

- Vamos a calmarnos – dijo finalmente -, seguro que ha habido una especie de error. No va a ocurrir nada.

Entonces fue cuando el italiano negó con la cabeza.

- Ya está ocurriendo…

- Aún podemos detenerlo.

- No – Alemania se sorprendió -. No quiero que se detenga. No quiero que nadie más se lastime.

El alemán se sorprendió. Hacía apenas un rato estaba rogando para salir corriendo y ahora parecía determinado a luchar.

- Italia…

- Pero tengo mucho miedo…- dijo el italiano.

Alemania contuvo una pequeña risa, eso ya era más propio de él. Agarró suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y le depositó un beso en los labios. Adoraba a Italia y no le iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada.

- No te va a ocurrir nada – dijo -. Yo te voy a proteger.

- Ve~ Pero Alemania… Tú tienes que trabajar mucho, no te preocupes por mí, Europa es lo primero…

El alemán iba a contestarle que el resto de Europa podía arder en el infierno mientras él estuviera a salvo, pero tenía que reconocer que no podría estar siempre allí para el italiano.

Entonces dirigió sus manos en el cinto, donde siempre guardaba un arma. Lo hacía desde que en 2013 un hombre intentó matarlo porque le culpaba de la crisis. La cogió y se la ofreció a Italia.

- Toma – el italiano se la miró con desconfianza y miedo -. Sé que Romano te puede conseguir otra de la mafia. Llévalas siempre contigo, y si crees que debes usarlas, hazlo. Espero que te sirvan, al menos hasta que yo llegué allí.

Italia pareció dudar, pero al final la cogió.

- ¿Y tú, Alemania?

Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo apañármelas por mi mismo.

Después acarició la mejilla de Italia, con la intención de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su pareja. Lo consiguió y fue recompensado con un beso apasionado por parte del italiano.

Estuvieron un rato a besándose, y en un cierto momento, las manos de Alemania se dirigieron hacia el rulo de Italia para provocarle pequeños gemidos. La temperatura de la habitación empezó a subir y el italiano estaba ya intentando deshacerse de la corbata de Alemania cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- ¡Alemania! – gritó Francia - ¡Es urgente! ¡Ha hab…! – se fijó entonces en la posición que estaban las dos naciones -. Uuuy, Alemania, eso de ti no me lo esperaba, mira que corromper de esa forma al pequeño Ita-chan…

Alemania se apartó, fastidiado de Italia y se puso bien la corbata.

- Más te vale que sea urgente.

La expresión de Francia cambió de repente por una más seria.

- Ha habido un nuevo ataque.

**The independent [Diario inglés]:** A new attack. Chaos?

**ABC [Diario español]:** Polonia atacada

**Süddeutsche Zeitung**** [Diario alemán]:** WWIII Ist es möglich? - Tercera Guerra Mundial ¿Es posible?

**Osaka Times [Diario japonés]:** ヨーロッパにおけるカオス – Caos en Europa

**Vladivostok News**** [Diario ruso]: **Злоба за нашу нефть - Rencor por nuestro petróleo

**Népszabadság [Diario húngaro]: **War Koreában és Európában bajban – Guerra en Corea y Europa en problemas

Austría dejo de mirar aquel montón de periodicos de todo el mundo. Todos decían lo mismo y ninguno decía nada. Era frustrante y prefería no pensar en cosas peores.

Las cosas se complicaban por segundos y parecía que todo europa... no, todo el mundo, se estaba hundiendo en el mismo barco. Un fracaso total y fatal. Iban ya 3 ataques, Islandia, España y ahora Polonia. ¿Quien le aseguraba que él no fuera el próximo? Y si no él, alguien importante y cercano. A lo mejor, empezaba a ser hora de dejar los instrumentos de música y empezar a tomar las armas, esto era demasiado serio como para tomarselo a la ligera. Ya no se trataba de una invasión ni nada, esto era una guerra y podría terminar en algo peor. Muy peor.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido este cap? :) **

**Sobretodo no olvideis dejar vuestro review ¡Los esperamos! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Estamos de regreso! Curly al habla!**

**Antes que nada agradecer a todos los followers y reviews y agradecemos su comprensión por esta semana que nos hemos tomado de descanso.**

**Saiai-Kirkland: Gracias por tu review. Yo también me traumaticé con esa imagen hahaha. Y esa suposición, quien sabe, quien sabe...**

**Reika J.K Bondevick: ¡Ya estamos de regreso! ¡Gracias por tu review! Siempre nos animan a continuar.**

**klaudia14: Creo que Polonia va a disfrutar volviendo a pintar su casa de rosa. Pero si no, Rena y yo nos prestamos voluntarias para ayudarlo! (Rena: Qué?) Y en cuanto esa es una pregunta que aún no puedo responder...**

**MyobixHitachiin: Canadá? Quién? xD Bueno, ya nos acercamos más a la parte de acción y sangre, esperemos que te guste.**

**EmilyJonesKirkland: Latte con extra de chocolate? Yo quiero uno! Dejando aparte eso, muchas gracias por tu review! Creo que la palabra hetaliana, tras el tiempo que llevamos las fans usándola pronto aparecerá en el diccionario xD**

**A VER DOS COSAS IMPORTANTES:**

**1- ES EL ANIVERSARIO DE RENA, TODO EL MUNDO A FELICITARLA!**

**2- EN ESTE CAPÍTULO APARECEN UNAS CUANTAS ISLAS GRIEGAS ASÍ QUE VOYA INCLUIR SUS NOMBRES AQUÍ ABAJO POR SI ALGUIEN SE PIERDE (no salen todas las de la lista):**

**Naxos**

**Delos**

**Ios**

**Donousa**

**Milos**

**Anafi**

**Serifos**

**Syros**

**Kythnos**

**Amorgos**

**Gyaros**

**Kea**

**Tinos**

**Andros**

**Eso es todo, disfrutad del capítulo.**

**(PD: Faltan 69 reviews para llegar a los 100)**

* * *

Capítulo 7

_Lo volvió a intentar. _

_Quiso levantarse de nuevo y esta vez, pudo tenerse de pie. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, dudoso de si debía andar o no. Pero tampoco hacía nada estándose sin hacer nada. Se armó de valor y puso un pie delante del otro fijándose bien en lo que hacía._

_Nada. Seguía derecho._

_Movió el otro, esta vez un poco más decidido y con cuidado y lentamente, se acercó a una de las paredes, convencido que allí encontraría alguna respuesta._

_Se detuvo un momento ante ella, fascinado por los interminables destellos azules y blancos. Se preguntó de nuevo que eran._

_Dudando, alargó la mano para tocarla._

Alemania se cruzó de brazos después de colocar bien su gorra. Estaba agotado, llevaba días sin parar de ir arriba y abajo. ¿Porqué les había tocado a él y a Inglaterra organizar todo Europa para la guerra? Ah, sí, el resto eran un desastre… Casi había olvidado que era esa sensación de estar en guerra, de saber que el peligro estaba allí, cerca suyo y que iba a morir gente. Delante de esa situación no sentía miedo, pero tampoco era como Estados Unidos y no le agradaba para nada tener que pelear. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se le habían marchado todas las ganas. Si hubiera podido habría evitado la guerra actual con todo lo que tuviera, pero tres ataques ya eran demasiado, además todos habían causado muchas víctimas. Además, los nórdicos habían declarado ya la guerra, era evidente que la OTAN tenía que movilizarse tras el otro.

Suspiró, como odiaba esa situación…

Su móvil empezó a sonar, otra vez… Pensaba que lo había apagado.

Era Francia.

- Diga, soy Alemania.

- ¡Ya sé que eres tú! – contestó el francés -. Solo llamaba para decirte que ya he reunido todos mis aviones y tanques.

- Perfecto – contestó.

- Pero hay un problema…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No tengo combustible suficiente… ¿Me puedes pasar del tuyo?

Alemania tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara.

- Ya hablamos sobre esto – dijo-. El combustible de sobras irá dirigido a los países del sur de Europa con acceso al mar Mediterráneo y que tienen más probabilidades de ser atacados primero.

- Yo tengo salida al mar Mediterráneo…

- Pero si a ti te llegan algo más que bombardeos significará que Italia, Romano y España han caído.

- Pero…

- ¡No hay discusión! ¡Si quieres más combustible habla con Rusia y Noruega!

Y colgó cabreado. Ya era la quinta nación que le tocaba las narices con ese tema. Comprendía que estuvieran asustados, pero yendo escasos de combustible como entonces, no podían desaprovechar ni una gota y los primeros países en intentar ser invadidos serían sin duda los del sur.

El teléfono volvió, esa vez era Polonia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – contestó intentando ser amable.

El bombardeo había sido en Cracovia y por suerte, Polonia no se encontraba allí en ese momento, pero Alemania estaba convencido que estaba afectado igual.

- O sea, como que te noto súper tenso, Ale – dijo Polonia.

_¿Ale?_ Pensó un momento Alemania. Iba a contestarle, pero entonces recordó el bombardeo y pensó: Sé amable, sé amable…

- Como sea – dijo el alemán -, estoy muy ocupado. ¿Qué querías?

- Nada – dijo Polonia -, pero como que me gustaría saber quiénes fueron los malotes del bombardeo.

Alemania hizo un gesto de frustración. La verdad, es que aún no sabían con seguridad quién había sido. No habían conseguido fotos de los aviones y quién había logrado verlos, no había identificado ningún símbolo perteneciente a ningún país.

- No.

Casi pudo ver como Polonia se cabreaba un poco.

- Oh , bueno – respondió el polaco -. Pero dejando ese tema de lado, ¡como que he tenido una idea súper súper buena! ¡Voy a cambiar mis tanques por ponis de color ro…!

Alemania colgó antes de que eso fuera a más. Ahora era él el que se estaba cabreando. ¿Es que era el único que se tomaba la situación en serio?

Un soldado se le acercó y le dijo que los preparativos para ciertas municiones ya estaban listos, le dijo que de acuerdo. Volvió a suspirar, eso de los preparativos era horrible…

Y el móvil le sonó otra vez. Fastidiado lo cogió.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? – dijo la voz de Inglaterra.

- Perdona - se disculpó-, es que llevó una mañana horrible…

- Ya me lo creo…- dijo Inglaterra – No será una guerra sencilla. ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

Alemania trató de olvidar lo sucedido y se concentró en la idea que se le había ocurrido.

- Inglaterra, eres la persona que mejor se maneja por mar que conozco – dijo Alemania.

- Normal – dijo el inglés con un poco de arrogancia en su voz.

- ¿Podrías encargarte de Malta a parte de Gibraltar? – dijo Alemania -. Sé que ella es fuerte, pero no la veo capaz de salirse con la suya sola. Y quién domina Malta…

- Domina el Mediterráneo – dijo Inglaterra sin rebajar la arrogancia-. Lo sé. Por eso te gané en el desierto.

- Muérete limey. ¿Lo harás?

- Sí – dijo Inglaterra -. Aunque ya llevo días sin descansar por culpa de los preparativos. Eso va incrementar el trabajo.

- Es necesario – dijo Alemania -. Y también tenemos que comprobar como lo lleva Grecia. _Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas…_

- De acuerdo – dijo Inglaterra -. Y a ver si ese gordo emancipado se pone ya en movimiento.

- Sí – respondió Alemania -. Cuento contigo.

Y colgó.

Dio un par de órdenes más y se sentó en una silla de allí. Necesitaba cinco minutos de descanso…

La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado. No tenía claro a quién o a qué se enfrentaban.

- ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!

Y esa persona no hacía nada más que la situación se volviera más desesperante aún por el alemán.

- ¿Qué ocurre Italia?

No era que no quisiese que estuviera allí, es que sabía que el italiano era débil y le preocupaba que le sucediera algo. No sabía lo que haría si resultaba herido o lo mataban porque no había sido capaz de protegerlo, sobretodo ahora que Italia y Romano podían los primeros objetivos.

- ¡Romano me da miedo!

A lo lejos vio que venía corriendo el mayor de los italianos.

- ¡Fratello idiota! ¡Ven aquí y entrena!

- ¡Veeeeee~!

Alemania frunció el ceño, sabía que la idea de Romano de entrenar era correr y correr. Pero también sabía que un par de gritos serios ponían al italiano mayor en su sitio.

- ¡¿Por qué no estáis los dos preparándoos por la guerra?!

- ¡Tú cállate machopatatas! ¡Que este imbécil ya está huyendo otra vez cuando le estoy diciendo que intente montar una arma! ¡A este paso nunca derrotaremos a los cabrones del bombardeo!

Eso lo dejó alucinado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, veía a Romano más serio con la guerra y menos asustado. Eso era raro. ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo?

Inglaterra colgó el teléfono y se recostó sobre la superficie del escritorio. La palabra problemas se había puesto de moda. En todos los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa aparecía aquella palabra repetida un sinfín de veces. Para Arthur, que la llegó a ver en tantos sitios, le pareció que ya no sabía ni que significaba.

-Shit…-murmuró escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos- Esto me está dando hasta dolor de cabeza.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Alfred apareció con su habitual sonrisa. Qué suerte él que no tenía ningún problema. Seguro que él recordaba lo que significaba la palabra problema y probablemente no tenía ninguno de esos.

-¿Qué han dicho los del Pentágono?-preguntó Inglaterra al verlo entrar.

-¿Eh? ¿Tenía que llamar al Pentágono?

-¡¿A quién sino idiota?!-gritó el inglés. Aquel gritó acabo con sus pocas fuerzas pero ahora no podía derrumbarse. No con Estados Unidos allí. Lo último que quería era preocuparlo sin embargo...

-Japón me ha llamado-Inglaterra trató de retener su cansancio y escuchar aquello que su pareja le estaba diciendo aún así… aún así…- Es sobre…-Alfred se detuvo y miró a Inglaterra extrañado- ¿Estas?

Ya no pudo aguantarlo más. El cansancio pudo con él. Notó su cuerpo caer pesadamente. Noto la silla desequilibrarse e irse sin remedio contra el suelo. Notó como unos fuertes brazos le evitaban el impacto y lo sostenían dulcemente, como si aquello no fuera más que un sueño.

Inglaterra entreabrió los ojos. Sonrió. Era agradable ver como aquel arrogante estadounidense se preocupaba por él.

-¿Y si…?-lo calló con un beso que sorprendió al inglés-.

-Mejor duerme un poco-sonrió y le besó delicadamente en la frente- Luego hablamos.

-¿Como sé que al despertar no te habrás ido a Corea?-preguntó el inglés luchando contra sus párpados para que estos no se cerraran-.

Alfred sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Porque-el americano apoyó la espalda contra la pared y dejó que la cabeza del inglés reposara sobre su fuerte y cálido pecho- Estaré aquí todo el tiempo-susurró a su oído antes de besarlo en la cabeza-.

Inglaterra dudó un par de segundos y luego sonrió. Arrogante pero cálido. Así era Alfred. Se dejó recostar sobre el pecho del americano y cerró los ojos a la espera de que pronto pudiera volver a abrirlos para seguir hablando con él.

Varias líneas se dibujaron en el mar y en el cielo de Chipre…

Soplaba una leve brisa en el Partenón. Grecia miraba toda la ciudad de Atenas dibujarse en sus pies. Algo le extraño. Se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentado y observó cuidadosamente todo a su alrededor.

-Qué raro…-murmuró Grecia- No es que… supiera de alguien que…-frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- Ya veo… Así que el siguiente soy yo-murmuró y dicho esto descendió del acrópolis dirección al centro de la ciudad-.

Hacía tiempo que no se reunía con todos ellos, más tiempo hacía aún desde que no les pedía que cooperaran con él pero esta vez, esta vez era muy distinto a las anteriores. Grecia abrió las puertas de la gran sala. Aquella sala, decorada con todo de banderas de las distintas islas y sus respectivas personas. Por un instante la nostalgia invadió a Grecia, aquello le recordaba a cuando todos se unieron para expulsar a los persas de su territorio. Esta vez no eran los persas, esta vez… No sabían quién eran.

-¿A que ha venido esa llamada tan repentina?-preguntó Naxos con cara de sorpresa-.

Grecia le dedicó una mirada al chico y se sentó en la mesa junto a todos los demás.

-Debemos estar en problemas-dedujo Delos quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido- En serios problemas

-¿Otra vez?-Ios se estiró y colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza- Vaya un fastidio…

-¿Una guerra?-la chica se escondió un poco tras Naxos- Tengo miedo

-Tú tranquila Donousa-sonrió Naxos- Tú hermano mayor está aquí para protegerte ¿recuerdas?

-Volviendo al tema-intervino Milos al ver que aquello terminaría completamente desviado del tema principal por el que se había convocado aquella reunión tan urgente- Grecia-el chico miró al "líder" de la conferencia griega- ¿Por qué nos has llamado?

-¿Alguno ha escuchado sobre los últimos ataques a los distintos países?

-¿Te refieres a los ataques de Islandia, Polonia y España?-preguntó Anafi preocupada. Grecia asintió-.

-Estoy seguro de que nosotros somos

Toda la sala se tambaleo. Más de uno cayó de la silla y casi parecía que el edificio se iba a derrumbar.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-gritó Serifos sorprendido- ¡¿Un terremoto?!

-Eso no puede ser un terremoto-afirmó Syros mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para levantarse-.

Grecia frunció el ceño y salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡Grecia!-llamó Kythnos-.

El chico miró a ambos lados y pronto arranco a correr siguiendo a Grecia. Las demás islas intercambiaron una serie de miradas y también acordaron seguir a su hermano y a Grecia.

Corrieron todo el pasillo, trozos en ruinas, fluorescentes rotos, cristales por todos lados y cables soltando chispas. Un total un circuito de obstáculos que daba, como meta, la salida del lugar. Allí encontraron a Kythnos y a Grecia quienes contemplaban el paisaje con mirada devastadora. Todo destruido, en llamas, derrumbado…

-¡¿Puede ser que…?!-empezó asustarse Amorgos-.

-Tenemos que ir con cuidado-murmuró Gyaros-.

-Más que eso-empezó a decir Grecia- ¡Kea!-la chica lo miró. Grecia volteó y la miró con mirada severa. Hacía tiempo que la isla no lo veía con tanta determinación. Si él estaba así significaba que la situación era muy crítica- Avisa a la ONU. Volverán atacarnos… Seguro

-¡Si!-dicho esto la chica empezó a correr con la intención de llegar a la sede del gobierno y desde allí llamar a la ONU-.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Tinos esperándose ya la respuesta de Grecia-.

Andros lo miró de reojo y soltó una risa desafiante.

-Como si no lo supieras ya

-Grecia-insistió la isla nuevamente-.

-Preparad todo el armamento-el chico empezó avanzar entre los escombros- Estamos en guerra…

Estados Unidos cerró la puerta de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. En verdad le habría gustado quedarse todo el rato con Inglaterra, pero llevaba ya cinco horas durmiendo y tenía hambre. Seguro que se lo perdonaba si iba un momento a la nevera a buscar algo de picar y luego volvía.

Suspiró. Esa guerra en Europa no le gustaba nada de nada. Si se había presentado muy entusiasmado con la guerra que sucedía en Corea, con esta, era todo lo contrario. Se enfrentaban a una especie de enemigo invisible que nadie sabía exactamente quién era y que parecía tener la suficiente fuerza como para atacar países que se encontraban en el norte, sur, este y oeste. Por los bombardeos parecía que estuviera en todos lados.

_Porque hemos dejado que estuviera en todos lados _pensó para si mismo. _Y yo he sido el primero en permitirlo._

Entonces llegó por final fin de la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina. No encendió las luces, se conocía la casa de sobras.

Siguió pensando sobre que hacer. Si fuera por él, cogería todos los soldados que tenía en Corea y los llevaría a Inglaterra para protegerle, pero por culpa de las diversas alianzas que tenía sabía que no podría hacerlo, además que el inglés se cabrearía con él y le diría que era suficientemente fuerte para apañárselas sin tanta ayuda. Además, Alemania no dejaba de presionarle porque defendiera primero los países del sur antes de Inglaterra. Que podía dejar soldados en la isla, pero que pensara en el resto de Europa también.

Abrió la nevera para que ver lo que tenía. No estaba muy llena, seguramente no habría tenido tiempo para ir a comprar. Ya se ocuparía él que al día siguiente descansara durante alguna hora… Eso no podía ser nada bueno sin duda.

Acabó cogiendo una bolsa de patatas que de seguro que no estaban cocinadas y por lo tanto eran comestibles y un poco de agua. No entendía la política del inglés de la no Coca-Cola.

Entonces la cerró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Pero justo antes de poner un pie en el escalón, escuchó un ruido detrás suyo.

Se giró lentamente, pero la casa estaba a oscuras y no logró distinguir nada.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

No hubo una respuesta.

Por si acaso, dirigió una de sus manos a su cintura, donde llevaba siempre una arma y más en caso de guerra. Pero se asustó al ver que no llevaba su pistola. Mierda, al estar en la habitación de Arthur la había dejado a un lado. De repente, empezó a recordar las veces que su pareja le había contado historias sobre sus supuestos amigos imaginarios que iban de hadas hasta demonios pasando por fantasmas.

A tientas buscó el interruptor mientras tocaba la parte metálica de sus gafas, esperando que eso hiciera efecto.

Pero al abrir las luces no encontró ningún sobrenatural.

No.

Delante suyo se encontraba Japón con una katana desenvainada.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**¡Dejen su review! ¡Si lo dejan recibirán un abrazo de Alfred!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rena al habla! ^^ Ya hemos regresado de nuevo ;)**

**Bueno, bueno, antes de nada agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos :) ¡Mil gracias!**

**Nos alegra que os guste nuestra historia! ^^ Y ahora aquí traigo a Alfred ****J**

**Alfred: ¿Puedo empezar abrazar ya?-sonríe ilusionado-.**

**Rena: ¿Es que no te vas a resistir como hizo Inglaterra?**

**A: ¿Eh?**

**R: ¡Nada! Adelante ****J**** A ver, la primera en comentar fue…**

**A: ¡Reika J.K bondevick!-sonríe y la abraza fuertemente- ¡Esperamos verte pronto por aquí y esperamos tu review! ^^. A ver, y la siguiente fue…¡EmilyJonesKirkland!-la abraza y sonríe- Comenta de nuevo y no te olvides de este gran héroe-le guiña el ojo-.**

**R: Hay dios mío-se tapa la cara con la mano y va negando-.**

**A: MyobiXHitachiin eres la siguiente-sonríe y la abraza- Esperamos volver a verte pronto por aquí y esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Y finalmente Saiai-Kirkland acércate por favor-le abraza- Esperamos volverte aquí pronto y nos alegra que te guste este fic :D ¡Ya estoy Rena!**

**R: Lo sé-suspira- En fin y después de todo este discurso ¡Capítulo 8! ¡Esperamos que os guste mucho!**

* * *

Cuando las lágrimas parecieron cesar se quedó mirando inútilmente el reloj. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto…  
¿Por qué no se detenía? ¿Por qué no podía retroceder? ¿Es que acaso le daba igual lo que hubiera sucedido al resto del mundo mientras seguía avanzando?

_Ojalá los relojes no existieran, ojalá no hicieran ese insoportable ruido que parecía indicar que tarde o temprano llegaría el fin, ojalá no siguiera avanzando… Ojalá el tiempo no existiera…_

_Lentamente se alejó como pudo de ese trasto infernal, tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba cerca, la sensación sería peor…  
Pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya no podía estar peor y los recuerdos le asaltaron de golpe. Volvió a gritar, cayó al suelo…  
Desde arriba de una estantería, parecía que el reloj observaba._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

**Capítulo 8**

- ¿Japón? – hizo Estados Unidos dudoso - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Por toda respuesta el japonés solo alzó la katana.

- Hace unos cuantos días que no nos vemos – dijo con una voz neutra -, Estados Unidos-san.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

- No subestimes mi pasado como ninja.

- ¿No deberías estar en Corea?

- Igual que tú – dijo Japón -. ¿No crees?

Estados Unidos suspiró.

- Escucha – dijo-, no tengo idea a que has venido. Pero una guerra con Europa puede ser algo devastador, tengo que ayu…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, el japonés lo había arrinconado y le había puesto la katana bajo el cuello.

- ¿Devastador? – dijo el japonés – Supongo que tienes razón…

- ¡Oye! – se quejó el estadounidense - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Pero puede ser algo tan devastador como la guerra de Corea! – se quejó Japón.

- ¡Sabes que no puedo dejar sola Europa!

- ¡De la misma forma que no puedes dejar solo a Corea del Sur! – dijo Japón -. ¡Aquí son muchas naciones! ¡Habrá muchos países que lucharán! ¡En cambio Yong-soo solo nos tiene a nosotros!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Escúchame bien!

Estados Unidos tragó saliva, había visto esa mirada en Japón antes, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando lucharon una vez. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto de cerca y se le hizo aterrador. Parecía dispuesto a todo, incluso a matarlo si lo veía necesario.

- ¡Sé muy bien que quieres proteger a Europa! – dijo Japón - ¡Pero tienes una alianza conmigo y Yong-soo y vas a cumplirla al pie de la letra! ¡¿Me entiendes?! Y ahora mismo me importa una mierda la situación actual aquí, ¡porque tengo que defender a mi familia!

- Pero también tengo una gran alianza aquí…

- ¡Y me parece muy bien que la cumplas! – dijo Japón - ¡Pero atrévete a retirar un solo soldado de Corea y juro que no dudaré en hacer algo que te perjudique! No creas que por ser la primera potencia mundial te salvarás.

Dicho esto, Japón creyó que era suficiente y retiró la espada. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y luego se giró.

Estados Unidos se apoyó a la pared para recobrar el aliento. Eso no lo esperaba… Aún así consiguió el valor suficiente para decir:

- Grecia ha empezado a ser atacado. ¿Eso tampoco te importa?

El japonés se detuvo un momento.

- Es alguien fuerte – dijo Japón -, seguro que saldrá adelante sin mi ayuda.

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Estados Unidos se quedó quieto por un momento. Pocas veces había conseguido alguien darle miedo de la misma forma en que Japón lo acababa de hacer. Por supuesto que no tenía pensado retirar todas sus tropas de Corea, pero ahora no tenía opción.  
Tras unos instantes, recordó que Inglaterra estaba arriba durmiendo y decidió subir.

Sin apagar la luz, subió los escalones, deprisa para llegar a la habitación. No se tranquilizó hasta que vio a su pareja durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama y que a Japón no se le había ocurrido subir. Se veía que a pesar de todo, solo le había querido lanzar una advertencia.

Acarició el pelo del inglés. Le daba igual lo que le dijera Japón, quería protegerle, y si con eso se arriesgaba a enemistarse con el japonés, que así fuera.

Se acostó al lado de Inglaterra y lo rodeó con los brazos. Se había olvidado completamente del hambre. Al cabo de unos minutos se sumió en un sueño inquieto.

.

Y ya hacía 3 horas que esperaban. 3 horas llevaban ya allí encerrados en aquella sala sin ninguna distracción. 3 horas contemplando las musarañas y perdiendo el tiempo. 3 horas…

Las puertas de la sala de abrieron y Rusia entró.

-Mas te vale tener una buena excusa-le recibió un malhumorado inglés-.

El ruso le dedicó una fugaz mirada al inglés y rápidamente miró a los otros tres países que estaban allí en representación de todos los miembros de la OTAN. Tomó asiento y sonrió.

-¿Podemos empezar la reunión?-preguntó Canadá-.

-¡Bien! ¡Empezamos la reunión!-Estados Unidos miró a Rusia- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, comunista?-preguntó con una sonrisa cargada de odio-.

Inglaterra se tapó la cara con la mano. Aquello iba a terminal mal, muy mal. ¿Quién lo mando a él llevarse a Estados Unidos a la reunión? ¿Quién?

-Creo que ya lo sabes yanqui-le correspondió el ruso con otra sonrisa nada agradable que solo hacía que crecer el tenso ambiente que había en el lugar- Vengo a negociar

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Croacia-Quiero decir, ¿No es él ya muy poderoso?

-Aún así-Inglaterra miró a Rusia- Tus tropas están en Corea y si ahora Europa está siendo atacada por tu petróleo y el de Noruega puede ser que…

-Que yo sea el próximo-sonrió Rusia- Es por eso que llame a Alemania pero-el ruso miró a ambos lados de la sala- Me extraña que llegue tarde

-Alemania no va a venir-sentenció Inglaterra. Rusia abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa que le causaron esas palabras del inglés-.

-¿Por qué?

-Atacaron a otro país-dijo Canadá- Esta vez ha sido Grecia

-Él y Francia fueron hacía allí para ayudarlo-comentó Croacia- Personalmente debo añadir que es la primera vez que oigo que las islas colaborar con Grecia

-¿Ellas también?-se sorprendió Estados Unidos. Croacia asintió- Eso fue lo que Albania me comentó el otro día

-No tenía ni idea…-murmuró el yanqui sorprendido por la noticia de Croacia-.

-La cosa es seria-aseguró Inglaterra- De todas formas Rusia, Alemania nos ha encargado a nosotros como representantes de los demás miembros. Si tienes alguna petición para hacer a la OTAN ahora es el momento

-Claro que la tengo-Rusia los miró fijamente, en especial a Inglaterra que al parecer era quien llevaba la voz cantante- Quiero que la OTAN también me proteja a mi

-¡No!

-¡América!-gritó Inglaterra- Deja terminar

Estados Unidos se levantó de la silla y apuntó hacía Rusia.

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Nos quiere utilizar! ¡Solo quiere unirse a la OTAN para salvar su trasero! ¡Cuando esto se termine se acabó!-Estados Unidos desvió la mirada- Y seguro que nos chantajeará con el petróleo

-Te recuerdo que en tu país tienes así que eso no te afectara mucho-murmuró Inglaterra. Estados Unidos hizo una mueca y se sentó nuevamente en su silla-.

-Pero América tiene razón-apoyó Canadá-.

-Es muy posible que lo que América dice sea cierto-empezó a decir Croacia quien acaparó la atención de todos los presentes- Pero aún así… Rusia, tú has impuesto tus normas. Nosotros aceptamos

-¡¿Qué?!-soltó Inglaterra-.

-¡¿Croacia?!-gritó Estados Unidos indignado-.

-Dejadme terminar-pidió el país- A cambio de que la OTAN te proteja, solo durante este periodo de guerra, Rusia, tendrás que aceptar nuestras condiciones.

-¿Cuáles son?

-La inmediata retirada de todas tus tropas de Corea-sentenció Croacia-.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Estados Unidos-.

-Hay más-aseguró Croacia- Inglaterra...-cedió el país-.

-Si-asintió Inglaterra- Otra de las condiciones es que asegures tus subministros de petróleo a todos los miembros y…-Rusia tragó en seco- La colaboración incondicional de tus tropas.

-Eso no es nada favorable-murmuró Rusia-.

-Es lo que hay-sonrió América triunfante dando por hecho que Rusia no aceptaría tales condiciones-.

El silencio gobernó la sala por unos minutos hasta que el ruso se dispuso hablar nuevamente.

-Acepto

-¿Eh?-hicieron todos los presentes al no creer haber escuchado bien lo que Rusia había dicho-.

-¿Aceptas?-preguntó Croacia. Rusia asintió-.

-¿No tienes ninguna queja?-preguntó Canadá- Rusia negó-.

-No puede ser-murmuró Estados Unidos perplejo-.

-Retirare mis tropas de Corea inmediatamente y me asegurare de que llegan nuevos suministros a todos los países. Pero creo que cierto país aquí presente también tiene tropas en Corea ¿No América?

-¡No es lo mismo!

-Si lo es-aceptó el inglés-.

-Inglaterra-murmuró Estados Unidos en un tono de queja-.

-Si se lo pedimos a él, también a ti

-Pero…

-Rusia-llamó el inglés- ¿Te conformarías con que América retirara parte de su tropa?

-… De acuerdo. Por mi está bien, mejor así…-dicho esto el ruso se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Giro levemente la maneta pero una voz lo detuvo-.

-¡Espera!-Rusia miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Estados Unidos nuevamente de pie, mirándolo con cara sorprendida-.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rusia ¿Qué hay de China? ¿Lo abandonaras a su suerte allí en Corea?-preguntó el yanqui-.

El ruso bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-Corea está con él. No hay de qué preocuparse-dicho esto abandonó la sala dejando a los miembros de la OTAN sorprendidos a más no poder-.

Inglaterra miró a Estados Unidos con fastidio ¿Qué hacía preguntándole eso a Rusia? ¿Acaso quería que el ruso se retractara?

-América ¿Se puede saber porque…?-preguntó el inglés algo malhumorado-.

-Dime Inglaterra-interrumpió Estados Unidos- Si yo fuera China y tú fueras Rusia ¿Qué harías? ¿No tratarías de defenderme?

-¡Eh! Bueno eso es…-Inglaterra desvió la mirada- Evidentemente que si

-Es por eso que no entiendo a Rusia quien prefiere estar a salvo a salvar a la persona que supuestamente ama-explicó el americano-.

.

Prusia suspiró y luego miró fijamente a la playa. Llevaba ya horas esperando allí por el supuesto desembarco que iban a realizar las misteriosas personas con las que estaban combatiendo. Medio escondido en los edificios, estaba seguro de que West no había planeado que una nación fuera a primera línea de batalla, pero los jefes de Grecia habían insistido… Decían que de esa forma, sus soldados se sentirían más seguros y animados, pues nadie enviaba a una nación a no ser que hubiera muy pocas posibilidades de que esta muriera.  
Menuda mentira les habían contado esta vez.

Si era sincero, nadie sabía quién era el enemigo, por lo que era igual todas las posibilidades que pensasen, nunca sabrían por donde vendría. La ironía era que quizás estuviera ya dentro de Europa y ni siquiera lo supieran.

Recordó que los jefes de su hermano habían comentado que había muchos empresarios y jefes de empresas que hacían las maletas y se iban a los países que no estaban implicados en la guerra, como Suiza, que había decidido mantenerse neutral nuevamente, al igual que su hermanita Liechtenstein.

La reunión estratégica del día anterior en el cuartel general de Grecia, junto a un Francia nervioso, convencido que él era el siguiente, su hermano en modo capitán del ejército (llegó a maldecir un montón haberlo criado de esa forma) y la misma nación griega acompañada por todas las islas había resultado confusa y caótica y de alguna forma había acabado mal para él. Con todo, lo más viable que encontraron tras los primeros bombardeos, era que la cosa más probable que iban hacer sus enemigos era una invasión. Esas bombas solo servían para preparar el terreno.

Prusia no se emocionó con la llegada de la guerra, la única vez que la había disfrutado había sido antes de conocer a Fritz. Después de su muerte, ya nunca le volvió a gustar el campo de batalla, aunque de algún modo había presentido que a su hermano, a la larga, le haría falta recibir instrucción militar.

Oyó el sonido de alguien que le hablaba por un walkie-talkie. Su hermano, que se encontraba unos cientos de metros más atrás, en un lugar donde podía ver perfectamente lo que pasaba.  
¿Es que no podía llamarme a mi awesome móvil?

- Dime, West.

- Bruder, veo ya algunos barcos que se acercan – dijo -. Seguramente intentarán desembarcar.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó el prusiano -. ¡Pensaba que iba a dormirme!

- Y nos acaba de llamar Inglaterra – dijo -. Rusia está de nuestro lado.

- No sé si alegrarme de eso…- dijo recordando el tiempo que pasó en Rusia tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

- Bruder…

- ¿Qué?

- No te expongas demasiado.

- Descuida…

Y entonces se hizo el silencio en la radio.

No faltó mucho para que viera los barcos acercándose.

- ¡Bien cabrones! – dijo animándolos - ¡Sigan al awesome yo!

La batalla había durado exactamente diez horas, toda la noche combatiendo, pero al final, habían conseguido defender la isla, pero habiendo perdido muchos hombres y sin conseguir ni un solo prisionero, todos los que habían conseguido se habían suicidado a la mínima oportunidad. Los barcos enemigos habían logrado escapar.

Francia ahora estaba en medio de la carnicería observando los cadáveres. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado en un campo de batalla. Había muchos con distintos uniformes de distintos países europeos, aunque en su mayoría eran griegos.

Aún así, se quedó helado al ver el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados enemigos. Pues su uniforme no tenía ningún indicio sobre que nación pertenecía.

- ¿Escalofriante, verdad? – dijo Prusia.

Había logrado salir de una pieza de la batalla, con tan solo rasguños, aunque por lo que había contado, podría estar muerto.

- Me he quedado de piedra cuando lo he visto – contó -. Parecen enemigos sin una identidad concreta.

- ¿Y hemos declarado la guerra a un enemigo invisible? – dijo Francia -. ¿Cómo demonios nos hemos metido en este lío.

Prusia se encogió de hombros.

- Lo he pensado mientras esperábamos y veía los barcos acercarse – dijo -. Y he llegado a la conclusión que no es un enemigo concreto al que tengamos un territorio al cual atacar.

Francia lo miró sin comprenderlo.

- Es un enemigo que montamos nosotros mismos, les dimos demasiado poder y ahora se ha vuelto en contra nosotros – siguió explicando -. Es como una mala película de ciencia ficción en la que los robots se vuelven en contra de la humanidad.

- ¿Y entonces que enemigo dices que es?

Prusia sacudió la cabeza.

- Algo llamado economía.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Algún review? :)**

**Y nuestro invitado de nuestra semana que viene será sorpresa! ;) **

**Hasta la próxima! :DD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola! Curly vuelve a pasarse por aquí! Traigo invitados!**

**(Aparecen Italia y Romano de detrás suyo)**

**Feli: Hola!**

**Lovino: Tsk. ¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo?**

**Curly: ¡Claro! Feli quiere dar unos abrazos a para agradecer a los reviews ¿verdad? Además tienes que cantarnos a Rena y a mí el Buono Tomato.**

**Feli: Si!**

**Lovi: Pues que los de él! ¡Y no voy a cantar!**

**(Curly coge unos tomates)**

**Curly: Si no das los abrazos asesinaré estos tomates...**

**Lovi: ¡Bien! Antes que nada Rena y la psicópata esa quieren agradecer todos los reviews, followers...etc.**

**Feli: ¡Y como dijeron que tendrían un invitado especial, aquí estamos nosotros para dar un abrazo doble!**

**Lovi: ¡La primera es Reika J.K bondevick! ¡Gracias por dejar un review!**

**Feli: ¡Queremos volver a verte por aquí!**

**(la abrazan a la vez)**

**Lovi: ¡La siguiente es EmilyJonesKirkland! Y para nosotros dos no es bueno lo de Rusia!**

**(la abrazan)**

**Feli: ¡Pero no hagas daño a Japón por favor! Que es mi amigo y no tiene malas intenciones...**

**Lovi: ¡Y por último klaudia14!**

**Feli: NOOOO! ENTRENAMIENTO NO!**

**(la abrazan)**

**Curly: Muy bien, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!**

**(Romano está por irse)**

**Curly: ¡Tú no te vas hasta que no nos cantes a Rena y a mí el Buono Tomato!**

**Romano: ¡No pienso cantar!**

**Curly: Tomates en 3...2...**

**Romano: Buono tomato, Buono tomato...**

* * *

Capítulo 9

_Pero de nuevo nada ocurrió._

_Pareció tocar una pared de cristal, pero hecha de un material infinitamente más resistente que este._

_Apoyó la otra mano y tampoco nada sucedió. Los destellos seguían impasiblemente moviéndose tras la pared._

_Con todas las fuerzas que encontró, intentó empujar la pared, como esperando de que esta se moviera, pero no le hizo caso y siguió tan quieta como antes._

_Frustrado quiso seguir intentándolo, tanto como podía, tenía la sensación que si lo conseguía, encontraría alguna respuesta. Pero la pared, seguía inamovible._

_Entonces, empezó a dar golpes._

Alemania lo había visto todo desde arriba. Desde su posición había visto como los barcos enemigos que no parecían ser de nadie y los aviones atacaban las tropas europeas para luego empezar a retirarse tras un feroz combate. Había habido muchas víctimas, demasiadas. Una guerra con tal cantidad de muertes sería insostenible, y tan solo era el inicio de esta, a este paso, todos los soldados morirían y quién sabe cuantos eran los enemigos, es más, quién sabía la verdadera identidad de sus enemigos.

Hizo un gesto de rabia, pero al menos habían aguantado el primer ataque. Aunque no dudaba que habría más. Y no podían perder Grecia. Si lo perdían, tendrían un acceso demasiado sencillo a Rusia y ahora que eran aliados, tenían que impedírselo. Al igual que tampoco podían perder Gibraltar, Italia o Malta. ¿Por qué demonios los países estratégicos tenían que ser los más débiles?

Ahora se encontraba en el cuartel general de Grecia. Estaba esperando que volviesen Inglaterra y Estados Unidos de su reunión para acabar de decidir cual era la mejor manera de defender el país. Tenía algunas ideas, pero quería consultarlas sobretodo con el primero, no en vano Inglaterra llevaba ya casi mil años sin ser conquistada.

- ¡Oye, West!

Su hermano se le acercó desde lejos. Llevaba algunas vendas por el cuerpo debido a lo ocurrido en la batalla. Detrás suyo lo seguía Francia.

- ¿Qué quieres, bruder?

- ¡Habíamos pensado ir de copas! – dijo Gilbert - ¿Te apuntas?

Alemania alzó una ceja ¿en verdad pensaban ir a beber?

- No – contestó secamente -. Y vosotros tampoco deberíais ir. Estamos en guerra, ¿recodáis?

- Venga, Allemagne – dijo el francés - ¿Qué hay de malo en celebrar una victoria?

- Es igual – dijo Alemania -. Tengo que quedarme aquí.

- Eso no es nada awesome, West – replicó Prusia -. ¡Ven un rato a divertirte!

- ¡Qué no!

Iba a dejarles ir una bronca, pero de repente, empezó a sentir dolor. Primero no supo de donde vino, luego, este se fue concentrando en su pecho, haciendo que este le doliera mucho.

Empezó a jadear y sintió como se le nublaba la vista. Buscó un sitio donde apoyarse para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

- ¿West? – dijo Gilbert - ¡Oye West! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Pero Alemania no pudo escucharlo más. Se llevó una mano al pecho e intentó tenerse de pie. No lo consiguió y acabó cayendo.

Maldita sea… Él era el siguiente que era atacado. Lo estaban bombardeando, y a varias ciudades a la vez.

Escuchó como Francia y su hermano se acercaban para ver que le ocurría, pero no faltó mucho para que este último empezara a gritar de dolor. También estaban atacando el este.

Maldita sea, lo deberían de haber visto a venir. Alemania era uno de los mejores cuando entraban en guerra. Su objetivo era dejarle fuera de combate por un tiempo.

El último pensamiento que tuvo el germano antes de perder la consciencia, fue para Italia, esperaba que no se enterase de lo que le estaba ocurriendo…

Ver aquello era desolador. Los misiles fueron más potentes de lo que imagino y devastaron gran parte de la ciudad. No. No solo la ciudad, devastaron el país entero.

Mr. Puffin miro a Islandia. Le extraño y tuvo que comprobar que los que sus ojos veían era cierto ¿Islandia lloraba?

-Oye…

Islandia le dirigió una mirada. Estaba frutado, disgustado, enfadado, se sentía impotente… Era increíble como aquella mirada fría había podido describir tantas emociones a la vez. El chico golpeó el suelo, inútilmente, pero al menos servía para desahogar su ira.

-Islandia…

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-gritó-.

Mr. Puffin pudo comprobarlo. Aquel ya no era Islandia, desde que sucedió el ataque aquel ya no era su amigo frio, preocupado por el turismo de su país. Era otra persona, sentía emociones, las mostraba y sobretodo…

-Así que de nuevo te has vuelto a escapar-dijo una voz-.

Mr. Puffin e Islandia miraron hacia atrás. Si Islandia había cambiado había otro que seguía en su perfil de persona fría y algo manipuladora. Y ese era Noruega.

-Noruega…-murmuró Islandia-.

-Pájaro- Mr. Puffin se sintió levemente ofendido por como lo llamo Noruega aún así prefirió no darle mucha importancia, más que nada porque Islandia estaba allí- ¿Por qué le has dejado salir?

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!-gritó Mr. Puffin-.

En parte, Mr. Puffin tenía razón ¿Qué podía hacer él para evitar que Islandia escapara del hospital? ¿Lanzarle plumas? Con el frío que hacía allí y lo que dolía quitarlas no lo iba hacer.

-Mr. Puffin-llamó Islandia- ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento solo?

-¿Otro más?- se preguntó la mente del pájaro. Este empezó a batir las alas y se sostuvo en el aire momentáneamente- Estaré en tu habitación del hospital-dicho esto echó a volar de vuelta a la ciudad-.

Islandia se levantó y miró a Noruega.

-¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?-preguntó algo enfadado-.

-¿Por qué te has escapado?-preguntó el otro-.

-¡No me iba a quedar en el hospital!-Islandia desvió la mirada- Si sigo así…Si sigo así no seré más que una carga para vosotros… Más de lo que ya lo e

Algo hizo que Islandia dejase de hablar. A lo mejor fueron los brazos de Noruega que rodeaban todo su cuerpo. Si, tenía que ser eso.

-Noruega…-murmuró Islandia sorprendido por la actitud del otro nórdico-.

Noruega lo miró momentáneamente. Aquellos ojos azules de Islandia transmitían confusión algo que divirtió al noruego y que sabía que aumentaría al realizar su próximo movimiento.

-¿Se puede saber que…?-Islandia fue callado por un profundo besa de Noruega-.

Al principio solo fue un roce de sus labios. Poco a poco el noruego fue mordiendo el labio inferior del islandés hasta que introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro. Noruega se aseguro de recorrer toda la boca de Islandia, empezó por la lengua, luego el paladar… Regozigandose como si la boca del islandés fuera un dulce caramelo.

Por otra parte, Islandia, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese inesperado pero maravilloso beso de Noruega. En parte, después de esa reacción se entendieron tantas cosas… Porque Noruega fue el primero en venir a verlo, porque se quedaba día y noche a su lado…Todo cobró sentido con ese beso.

Ambos apoyaron sus frentes y se miraron deseando seguir pero el estado de Islandia no daba para más. Noruega, lentamente, recorrió los brazos de Islandia hasta que llegó a la mano donde entrelazó sus dedos.

-Noru…

-Tú nunca serás una carga-interrumpió el noruego- Te lo prometo-le beso nuevamente y luego lo abrazó- Ahora ¿podrás volver a la clínica? Tu pájaro se enfadara si tardamos mucho

-Se llama Mr. Puffin-murmuró casi en una queja Islandia-.

-Pájaro, lo que yo decía-sentenció Noruega-.

Islandia sonrió momentáneamente. Él ya podía decir misa que Noruega seguiría diciendo a Mr. Puffin pájaro. Dándolo como imposible volvió al hospital acompañado de Noruega.

-Por cierto-llamó Noruega de camino al hospital. Islandia lo miró- ¿Me llamaras Oni-chan a partir de ahora?

Islandia se lo miró con cara de fastidio.

-No. Absolutamente no.

Y la noticia le sentó como una patada en el estomago. China miró a Corea momentáneamente. Iba a explotar de un momento al otro y eso podía ser peligroso, muy peligroso.

-Eso es todo lo que nos ha llegado desde Rusia-informó el soldado-.

Corea asintió. El soldado asintió y se fue de la tienda de campaña.

-Co…-de pronto, el país golpeó la mesa partiéndola en dos-.

China retrocedió asustado, casi pereció que la cara se le puso azul. Se exponía a más peligro estando en su base que no en el campo de batalla luchando con los americanos y compañía. Aprovechando el ataque de rabia de Corea, China, muy disimuladamente, se fue aproximando a la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí. ¿Dónde podía ir? Al campo de batalla mismo, lo mismo le daba encontrarse con Corea del Sur, Estados Unidos, Japón… Ninguno de esos países era comparable a Corea del Norte enfadado.

-¡¿Dónde vas?!-gritó Corea en ver un rayo de sol entrar dentro del lugar-.

China se detuvo en seco. Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir de su sitio.

-¡CHINA!

Ahora sí, el corazón de China se salió de su sitio aunque no de forma tan literal como Rusia. Justamente él, el causante de la ira de Corea… El causante de los nuevos problemas de China.

-Corea deberías entenderlo, la WWIII es…

-¡¿Tú también vas a abandonarme?!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-¡Si que lo has dicho!-del cinturón sacó dos pistolas que, por la forma, tenían pinta a ser bastante letales. China tragó en seco ¿dónde estaba ese ruso acosados cuando lo necesitaba? Definitivamente, en Corea no estaba- Escúchame China

-¿Q-Que pasa?

-¿No crees que es hora de sacar el arma secreta?-preguntó mirándolo de forma casi psicópata. Estaba claro, ahora mismo, a los ojos de Corea solo existía la palabra destrucción. Todo lo que se cruzara en su camino sería reducido a la nada en cuestión de segundos-.

-¿Te refieres a la bomba…?-Corea asintió- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Eso también es tu perdición! ¡Te autodestruirás!

-Dulce venganza

-¡De dulce nada!-gritó China- ¡Piénsalo Corea!

-Yo lo he hecho

-No, no lo has hecho. Si bien Rusia se ha ido pero en el otro lado también están teniendo problemas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

China desvió la mirada.

-Mande a dos espías hace unos días. Ayer me dieron su reporte…-dijo China con cierto miedo en su voz. Mal momento para decirle eso a Corea pero no le quedaba otra opción. SI no se lo decía activaría la bomba-.

Los ojos de Corea se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso.

-¡¿A mis espaldas?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¡Corea!-gritó China-.

Corea retrocedió. Era la primera vez, en toda la vida de Corea del Norte, que había visto a China gritarle de esa manera. Aquello lo asusto aunque rápidamente manejo sus emociones y nuevamente la ira por la partida de Rusia regreso pero de forma más calmada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?-preguntó Corea-.

China suspiró más tranquilo. Al aparecer Corea se había calmado un poco.

-Al parecer América lleva ya muchos días que no está en el campo de batalla y Japón se ausentó hace poco lo que significa…

-Im Song Yoo está solo-dedujo el país. China asintió-.

-No hace falta utilizar la bomba. Si lo hacemos bien podemos ganarles fácilmente

-Aún así siguen teniendo la tropa americana y la japonesa además de la de mi hermano. Nosotros solo tenemos la tuya y la mía

-Si algo me ha enseñado vivir 4000 años es que no siempre el que tiene el mayor numero gana-Corea lo miró- Podemos ganar

* * *

**Curly: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Os ha dejado con la intriga? ¿Tomatazos? (Recibe uno de Romano) ¡Yo te mato!**

**(Empieza una guerra de tomatazos con Lovino)**

**Feli: Bueno, dejando esos dos... una pregunta. ¿Qué pensáis que es la parte en cursiva (o a veces sin cursiva) del principio? ¡Quién se acerque más a la respuesta tendrá una sorpresa en unos capítulos! (recibe un tomatazo sin querer) Vee~**

**Lovi/Curly: ¡Ha sido él/ella!**

**(Prosigue la guerra, aparece Rena esquivando los tomatazos)**

**Rena: Dejadnos un review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Hola! Rena al habla!**

**Antes que nada felicitaros la navidad (Estoy al tanto que fue ayer :P) y el año nuevo! ^^ También agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos ¡Muchísimas gracias! :DDD**

**Hoy no tenemos invitado especial ¿Tal vez en el próximo capítulo? Hahaha**

**ZomiBunny: Hahaha Veo que hemos dejado bastante intriga hahaha Pero hoy aquí tienes la continuación ¡Esperamos que te guste! ^^ Esperamos verte por aquí pronto :D**

**EmilyJonesKirkland: Hahaha Nos alegra que te guste el fic! Aquí traemos la continuación a ver si te gusta igual que los demás caps y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí! ^^**

**Saiai-Kirkland:  ¿Cómo has cogido manía a Alemania? xD hahaha En fin, empiezas a dudar que la cursiva sea de SIR eh? Hahaaha Nosotras no vamos a decir nada ¿Verdad Curly?**

**Curly: Nop!**

**Rena: Hahaha, gracias por comentar y esperamos verte pronto a ti también! Esperamos que este cap también te guste :3**

**Reika J.K bondevick: La cursiva esta a la orden del día veo hahahaha ya hemos dicho que nosotras no diremos nada hasta que llegue el momento, haced vuestra suposiciones a partir de allí. Muchas gracias por comentar y aquí traemos el cap. 10 ¡Esperamos que te guste!**

**MyobiXHitachiin: Sobre lo de Mr. Puffin, nos basamos en el anime, en el capítulo extra del World Series (Donde aparecen los nórdicos) Allí Mr. Puffin vuela así que lo hemos puesto como un pájaro en base a eso ****J Bueno agradecerte el comentario y decirte que esperamos verte pronto! ^^**

**¡Bien! Y después de responder (a mi manera) todos los reviews… ¡CAPÍTULO 10!**

* * *

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. __Tic, tac._

_Nadie fue a ayudarlo esa vez. Solo se quedó en el suelo, llorando y gritando, mientras el dolor se adentraba cada vez más en su interior._

_En un momento dado, cerró los ojos, esperando que ese dolor se hiciera más ligero sin la visión del reloj que le recordaba su gran impotencia. Pero no fue posible. _

_Nada más encontrarse en la oscuridad, las visiones de los últimos días atacaron su mente. ¿O ya habían pasado meses? ¿Años? ¿Décadas?_

_Y qué más le daba el tiempo que hubiera pasado hasta ese momento. Nunca podría recuperarlo… Nunca podría volver hacia atrás._

_Eso hizo que chillara más y que alaridos de dolor salieran de su boca, haciendo que el sonido del reloj quedara tapado por los gritos._

**Capítulo 10**

Grecia avanzaba entre los escombros de la batalla. La visión era horrible y el hecho de que hubiera una guerra hacía que todo su cuerpo doliera. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía de esa forma, seguramente desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, o quizás de antes… ¿Qué más daba? La cuestión es que dolía un montón.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Japón… Había recibido una llamada suya unas horas antes pidiéndole disculpas por no estar allí luchando a su lado. Pero que su hermano le necesitaba y ahora que Estados Unidos se había implicado también en la guerra de Europa (que la gente ya empezaba a llamar Tercera Guerra Mundial) Corea del Sur se habría quedado solo sin él allí y en cambio, Grecia tendría el resto de países de la OTAN apoyándole junto con un gran poder militar.

Al principio, se había sentido abandonado y rechazado por Japón, pero luego analizó bien la situación de su pareja y la suya y entendió que no podía reclamarle nada.

Escuchó como alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Era Francia.

- Nos reclaman – dijo -. Parece que Inglaterra ha descubierto algo interesante.

Grecia asintió. No parecía que fueran haber más ataques por el momento.  
Se adentraron dentro de la base. A Grecia cada vez le costaba más caminar y terminó por acabar de apoyarse en el francés.

- Ten las manos quietas – dijo al notar que estas se acercaban peligrosamente a su culo.

- Oh, mon ami – dijo Francia quejándose un poco -. Qué mal pensado eres.

Grecia iba a contestar, pero entonces llegaron a la sala. Había cinco naciones más en ella: Inglaterra, Rusia, Estados Unidos, Bielorrusia y Dinamarca. La cuarta había venido persiguiendo a su hermano seguramente. Se hacía raro que Alemania no estuviera presente en esa reunión, su ausencia se notaba bastante.

- Os esperábamos – dijo Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué querías?

Inglaterra abrió un maletín y mostró unos papeles.

- Mis espías han interceptado esto.

Les mostró un seguido de documentos llenos de un lenguaje extraño que ninguno tenía idea de cómo interpretar.

- ¡Esto parece alienígena! – exclamó Dinamarca.

- ¿Alienígenas? – hizo Estados Unidos - ¿Dónde?

Evidentemente, fue ignorado por los demás.

- Parece un código secreto – dijo Rusia.

Inglaterra asintió.

- Así es – dijo -. Sin embargo nos ha resultado imposible descifrarlo. Y podría contener información valiosa.

A Grecia le empezó a entrar el sueño. No, mala reunión para dormirse.

- Por eso – continuó Inglaterra -. Os voy a dar una copia a cada uno de vosotros. Si alguien descubre algo, que informe inmediatamente al resto. Podría salvar la vida de mucha gente. Les haré llegar al resto también.

Todos asintieron.

Después de eso, la reunión fue decayendo hasta que Grecia al final se durmió y el resto empezaron con las tonterías de siempre.

- Por cierto – dijo de repente Dinamarca -. ¿Dónde está Bielorrusia?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alemania miró a ambos lados de la habitación. No había moros en la costa. Se quitó la sabana y cogió el abrigo que había encima de la silla. Ideal, le tapaba completamente, de los hombros a los tobillos. Se puso un sombrero para ocultar las vendas que rodeaban su cabeza y se colocó unas gafas de sol que encontró el día anterior en el comedor del hospital. Estaba listo. Vestido de esa manera nadie lo reconocería y podría salir del hospital y acudir a sus asuntos que bastante importantes eran.

Caminó hacia la puerta, sigilosamente. La abrió. El pánico le invadió cuando encontró un escuadrón de enfermeras pasando delante suyo aunque la confianza regreso cuando ninguna de ellas se percató de que era él. Suspiró aliviado y dio un paso al interior del pasillo.

-¿Dónde vas, West?

Adiós a su plan de escape número 15. Alemania volteó. Allí, apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa triunfante estaba Prusia.

-¡Tú otra vez!

-Regresa para dentro-ordenó su hermano mayor-.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Te recuerdo estamos en plena…

-Tengo porno del que te gusta-interrumpió Prusia-.

-Eso es chantaje-murmuró fastidiado-.

-Si no lo quieres lo ti…

-¡No!-Alemania hizo una mueca de fastidio- Ya regreso a la habitación

Y así fue como se fue a piqué el decimoquinto plan de Alemania para escapar del hospital. Ahora tendría que pensar en el decimosexto, cuando Prusia se hubiese largado y hubiese podido ver ese porno que le traía, claro.

-¿Y porque estás aquí?-preguntó Alemania notablemente molesto por la fallida de su plan mientras se ponía de nuevo en la cama y se cubría con aquella sabana azulada-.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermano?

-No

Prusia sonrió y cambió su expresión a una de más sería pero también más nostálgica.

-¿Qué vas hacer, West?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Le dirás esto a Ita-chan? Quiero decir…

Alemania desvió la mirada. Italia, hacia días que no lo veía y no había pasado un solo instante en que no lo hubiese echado de menos, sus risas, su olor, sus caricias… todo en definitiva. La guerra les había obligado a separarse el uno del otro, a no poderse ver tanto como quisieran y a no poder hacer todo aquello que deseaban y considerando la situación en la que se encontraba Alemania eso iba a tener que esperar un tiempo más.

-West

-No puedo…

Prusia puso cara de sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cuál crees que será su reacción?

Prusia empezó a pensar y por las muecas que hacía parecía que la idea de contarle algo a Italia empezaba a ser muy mala. Alemania suspiró.

-Es por eso. También tengo que pensar en sus sentimientos

-¿Son los suyos o los tuyos los que estas teniendo en cuenta, West?-Alemania abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras. No se las esperaba y mucho menos viniendo de su hermano. Lo miró sorprendido, casi confuso- Él debería saberlo, reaccione como reaccione

-Trato de protegerlo

-Tratas de protegerte-corrigió Prusia- Admite que te da miedo saber que pasara si se entera

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Prusia se levantó y le entregó su teléfono móvil. Alemania lo aceptó y miró el aparato confuso, sin saber bien, bien el porqué se lo entregaba.

-Entonces llámalo

Aquellas palabras de su hermano casi parecieron puñales cruzando su corazón ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo eso?

-¿Qué lo llame?

-¿Te digo el número? Prefijo de Italia – 39; teléfono 852…

-¡Ya se cual es el número!-interrumpió Alemania enfadado. Aquello lo estaba metiendo en un gran aprieto contra él mismo en el peor de los momentos-.

-Entonces, llama. Adelante West, demuestra que me equivoco

Alemania hizo una mueca. No tenía opción. Lentamente empezó a marcar las teclas y una vez marco el número completo se acercó el teléfono a la oreja.

_Pip…Pip…Pip_

-Por favor no lo cojas, no lo cojas-deseó Alemania mentalmente-.

_Pip…Pip…Pi…_

-¡Ciao Prusia!-contestó un alegre Italia- ¿Pasa algo?

Alemania no sabía qué hacer. No quería decirle nada pero… Prusia lo miró y con eso bastó para que Ludwig se sintiera obligado a responderle.

-I-Italia

-¿Ah? ¿Alemania?

-Italia hay algo que…

-¡Que alegría! ¡Por fin puedo hablar contigo! Iba a llamarte hoy justamente ¿Cómo va todo por Grecia?

-¿Grecia? Esto… la verdad es que-Alemania miró a Prusia. Ahora era el momento- Yo…Yo…

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Italia preocupado desde el otro lado del auricular-.

-Italia… ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo hablando conmigo?! ¡Tienes que prepararte! ¡Imagínate que te atacan!

-¡Ah perdón, perdón! ¡Enseguida me pongo con más preparativos, capitán!

-Nada de banderas blancas

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Qué no es evidente?!

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Lo he entendido!

-Ten cuidado. Te quiero-dicho esto colgó-.

-¿West porque…?

-Por favor-pidió Alemania. A Prusia le sorprendió ver aquello. Hacía mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía aquello. Verlo le recordó que, al igual que él, su hermano también tiene sentimiento contra los que no puede luchar- No puedo decirle nada hermano, él no puede saber nada de todo esto

-West

-Por favor-suplicó entre sollozo y sollozo-.

Prusia lo contempló arrepentido de haberle hecho pasar por todo aquello. Asintió.

-Está bien. No diré nada a Ita-chan por esta vez-sonrió-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Romano-sonrió Antonio-.

Era evidente que aún estaba débil, que tenía que hacer más reposo pero aún así insistió en salir del hospital. De hecho, creó una batalla campal contra las enfermeras para que le dejaran salir. De no ser porque Lovino estaba allí aquello hubiese terminado en una especie de guerra.

-Idiota-murmuró el italiano- Deberías estar en el hospital

España sonrió.

-No me gusta estar en ese lugar

Lovino hizo una mueca de fastidio. A él tampoco le gustaba que estuviese ingresado pero prefería que se recuperase a que empeorase. Llegaron a la casa. Lovino abrió la puerta y siguió cargando a España.

-Yo me las apaño Romano, gracias por todo-España quitó el brazo de detrás del cuello de Romano y trató que este quitara el brazo de detrás del suyo. Rió- Romano, puedes soltarme- él seguía sin quitar el brazo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Apenas puedes caminar ¿Y me vas a decir que tú te las vas apañar? No me hagas reír idiota. Sabes tan bien como yo que no estás en condiciones de estar aquí y si te han dejado salir es porque…

-¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera estar contigo, a solas?-interrumpió con una de sus odiosas pero atractivas sonrisas que solo hacían que a Romano le dieran más ganas de besarle. Desde que estuvo en el hospital tuvo que contenerse. Como mucho permitía que Antonio le diese alguna caricia en la mano y cuando una enfermera no estaba allí, y eso ocurría 5 minutos cada día-.

Lovino desvió la mirada. No hacía falta que se mirara en un espejo para saber que estaba rojo a más no poder. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevo drásticamente con solo escuchar aquellas palabras del español. Le fastidiaba tenerlo que admitir pero aquella persona era su punto débil y no podía luchar contra ella.

España se lo miraba, intrigado por la respuesta que Romano podría darle. Se imaginaba sus coletillas típicas ¿Qué dices ahora, idiota? ¡No es que me afecte lo que me has dicho! Etc Sonrió. Había pasado el minuto en que Romano tardaba en asimilar, controlar sus sentimientos, reprimirse a la mínima expresión, sacar su carácter normal e inventar una respuesta (aunque siempre resultaban ser las mismas).

-¡No es que me afecte lo que me has dicho!

Antonio sonrió. Así que hoy eligió esa. Le gustaba confundir a Lovino, se había vuelto en uno de sus hobbies. Lo miro, le sostuvo la mirada a lo que el italiano respondió con una cara encendida por la vergüenza y una voz que aparentaba ser normal.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo ahora?!

Antonio rio y lo besó. Parecía mentira como aquel pequeño beso podía llegar a confundir tanto a Romano. Era evidente que todo lo relacionado con mostrar sus sentimientos a alguien más lo ponía en un aprieto.

-¡¿Se puede saber que…?!

Y nuevamente lo calló con un beso. Aunque en este Antonio se regocijo comprobando y disfrutando cada rincón de la boca de Lovino. La había echado de menos. Todos aquellos días que estuvo en el hospital con ganas de abrazarle, de estar con él, de besarle, y algo más que todo eso… Y todo lo que no pudo hacer por tener a las pesadas de las enfermeras controlándolo, inútilmente, todo sea dicho, día y noche.

-¿Te parece que no estoy recuperado?-preguntó-.

-¡Me parece que estás loco!-gritó rojo de vergüenza-.

España sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Acerco sus labios y dijo lo siguiente.

-Pase lo que pase, este donde este, siempre te protegeré. Tú siempre has sido lo más importante de mi vida, Romano.

En ese momento no supo qué hacer. Su cuerpo entero se paralizo, su mente se detuvo y paso lo que no debía. Los sentimientos de Romano se mostraron en forma de lágrimas. Quería evitar que salieran pero aquellas palabras, maldita sea, ganado por unas simples palabras. Lo suyo era patético. Antonio se lo miró, sorprendido. Romano esperaba que se riera, que se burlase pero no, sonrió de una forma tan cálida que casi le pareció que brillaba como el sol. Con el pulgar secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y le besó nuevamente.

-Siempre Romano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bielorrusia cogió el rifle.

El resto estaba ciego al no ver lo que decía ese mensaje. Ella lo había entendido perfectamente a la primera.

Era un ataque masivo a todo Rusia programado para que durara durante semanas y una vez empezado, nada podría detenerlo. Salvo que detuvieran el primer ataque, luego serían incapaces de continuar. Pero si dejaran que eso pasara, podrían acabar matando a su hermano.

No tenía tiempo de avisar al resto, ella misma lo detendría, aunque eso significase sacrificarse a ella misma. El mensaje lo recibirían mientras estaba luchando.

Los soldados iban rápido preparándolo todo, tenían menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para que el ataque empezara.

Bielorrusia cogió sus cuchillos. Que más le daba lo que le sucediera a ella, mientras su hermano estuviera a salvo. No le importaba morir.

Lanzó un cuchillo a la pared. Había llegado la hora en que ella entrara en acción y no iba a dejar que sus enemigos, fueran quienes fueran, olvidasen la derrota que iban a sufrir.

Fin de la conversación

* * *

**Y ahora a esperar hasta el capítulo 11**

**¡Esperamos vuestro reviews y hasta la próxima semana! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo! Curly aquí! Y feliz año!**

**Bueno, después de sobrevivir a la profecía de los mayas y empezar el año nuevo, aquí viene otro capítulo de este fanfic. Uno de los propósitos de este año es terminar este fanfic y llegar a los 100 reviews!**

**Pasamos a agradecer nuevamente todos los reviews, favoritos y followers. ¡Gracias por leeros esta historia!**

**Saiai-Kirkland: ¡Gracias por el review! Siempre nos alegra mucho ver que te gusta la historia. Lo que Alemania no quiere decir a Feliciano es el hecho de que ha sido bombardeado, porque no quiere que Feli se preocupe. Y Bielorrusia... Me da mucha pena...**

**Reika J.K bondevick: ¡Gracias por comentar! Si, pobres Alemania y Bielorusia... ¡Esperemos que te guste este capítulo! ¡Bielorusia va a tener cierta importancia ahora!**

**ZomiBunny: ¡Gracias por comentar! Antonio siempre tan tierno... Lovino tiene mucha suerte. ¡Y Bielorusia evidentemente que no dejará que le suceda nada a Ivan! ¡Protegerá a su hermano con todo lo que tiene! **

**Aquí va el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

_Otra vez, eso fue inútil, y tuvo que parar cuando sintió que sus puños le dolían. La pared seguí quieta e impasible ante él. Seguía emitiendo esos desagradables destellos azules que lo ignoraban._

_Se empezó a desesperar. Algo le decía que tenía que moverse, que tenía que salir de allí, que alguien lo estaba esperando fuera de las paredes de esa extraña habitación. Y sin embargo no podía salir de allí para averiguar quién era, ni siquiera si era verdad esa sensación que sentía._

_Y estaba ese silencio... Ese ruido que echaba en falta y que sin embargo echaba tanto de menos… ¿qué sería?_

_Apoyó ambas manos a la pared. No sabía qué hacer…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Este tampoco puede ser-murmuró Inglaterra-.

Apartó aquel papel y lo dejo encima de la pila de: no sirve. Era una pila realmente alta y como Inglaterra siguiera a ese ritmo podría caerse, de hecho, ya empezaba a ir algo torcida. Estados Unidos suspiró, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban él e Inglaterra tratando de descifrar ese código. Más de una vez pensó que era alienígena y que resultaría más efectivo llamar a Toni para que se lo tradujera pero Arthur lo impidió diciendo que eso no era alienígena.

Varias naciones estaban trabajando en ese código y ninguna había logrado averiguar ni una sola palabra. Cada vez que parecía que tenían la respuesta algo se lo estropeaba y les hacia empezar de nuevo.

-Este tampoco es-Arthur apartó otra hoja y siguió comprobando más papeles-.

Lo miró. Estaba tan concentrado que no había caído ni siquiera en hacer su té de las 5. Por muy fuerte que Inglaterra dijese que era no podía seguir manteniendo ese ritmo sino enfermaría. Tenía que buscar una manera de que dejase de comprobar todos esos papeles. Empezó a pensar ¿Vertiéndole té en los papeles?... No, eso solo haría que Inglaterra tuviese ganas de matarlo ¿Desordenarlos? Tampoco, la reacción tampoco sería muy buena. Dada la situación solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Estados Unidos miró aquellos rascacielos de papeles de la mesa de Inglaterra. Sonrió. Su plan tenía posibilidades de funcionar. Se levantó y se lanzó encima del escritorio mandando todos los papeles a volar por toda la habitación.

Al principio Arthur se quedó parado y luego, poco a poco, su cara fue cambiando a más y más enfadada.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! ¡¿Te han afectado las hamburguesas?!

-Tampoco te pongas así-rió- No hay para tanto

-¡¿Cómo que no hay para tanto?!-Inglaterra agarró el papel con el código y lo puso justo delante de Estados Unidos- ¡¿Sabes lo importante que es esto?!-gritó-.

América desvió la mirada hacía el suelo. Su plan no había dado los frutos que él esperaba, ni por asomo se parecía a lo que él se imaginaba. Se fijo en uno de los papeles. Volvió su vista al papel que tenía en frente, miró de nuevo el papel que estaba en el suelo ¿Podría ser…? Se levantó de la mesa y cogió aquel papel del suelo. Arthur detuvo su regañina, sabía que Estados Unidos no lo estaría escuchando pero que se quedaría tumbado encima de su escritorio mientras le regañaba y por el contrario se levantó y cogió uno de los muchos papeles que había en el suelo.

Alfred se acercó a la mesa observando el papel que acababa de coger con atención.

-¿Se puede saber que…?-le quitó el papel con el código de las manos- ¡Tú…!

-Lo he encontrado-murmuró sorprendido-.

Inglaterra dio un respingo ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lo había encontrado? ¿Tan fácil? No podía ser. Cogió las dos hojas de las manos de América y las comprobó.

-No… No puede ser…

-¿Sabes que pone?

Inglaterra dirigió una mirada a Estados Unidos. Había miedo, temor, aquellos ataques empezaban a parecer una ruleta, le podía tocar a cualquiera y todo se confirmo una vez Inglaterra descifró el código.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Fuego!

Otra tanda de aviones cayó antes de llegar a imaginarse que encontrarían un nuevo enemigo en el camino.

Bielorrusia observó satisfecha como aquel ejército aéreo iba cayendo poco a poco ante sus aviones y armas. Sonrió. Nadie le iba a poner las manos encima de su hermano sin antes derrotarla a ella. Y no iba a dejar que la derrotasen, si hacía falta estaba dispuesta a subir ella misma en los aviones enemigos y derribarlos uno a uno con sus cuchillos.

El ruido de las explosiones era casi insoportable, pero era un precio a pagar. Sabía que varios pueblos cercanos a las fronteras se habían visto afectados, pero eso no le preocupaba, que quisiera proteger a su hermano no significaba que hubiera olvidado sus deberes como nación. Había retirado las personas que vivían allí y les había prometido una nueva vivienda cuando todo eso terminara. No estaba preocupada por su propia supervivencia. Ella era una nación, eso significaba que no moriría con la misma facilidad de un humano, además que estaba prohibido matarla, ya que al hacerlo, lo harían todas las personas con nacionalidad de Bielorrusia. Y eso sería demasiado catastrófico, por lo que había una ley no implícita que impedía matar a las naciones.

- ¡Bielorrusia! – la llamó un general del ejército.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – gritó la rubia clavando uno de sus cuchillos en una pared que tenía al lado- ¡¿Por qué has abandonado tu puesto?!

- ¡Me acaban de informar que se acerca una gran flota de aviones desde el norte y otra desde el oeste!

- ¿El norte?

- ¡No se dirigen hacia Rusia! – gritó alertado - ¡Tiene que proteg…!

No pudo acabar la frase. En ese momento, nuevas explosiones se volvieron a oír, pero mucho más fuertes, cerca y eran muchas más de lo normal.

Bielorrusia levantó la cabeza justo tiempo para ver como la flota mencionada aparecía en el cielo. No dio crédito a lo que veía.

Había miles y miles de aviones. Nunca había visto nada igual y estaba convencida que ni aunque se juntaran todos los ejércitos de Europa conseguirían reunir tal cantidad de aviones.

El alma se le vino a los pies. No iba a ser capaz de derribarlos todos. Pero se obligó a pensar en positivo y decirse que si al menos derribaba gran parte de ellos, su hermano no sufrirí…

_- ¡No dirigen hacia Rusia! ¡Tiene que proteg…!_

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, esa flota no iba dirigida a su hermano, habían visto que era ella quién impedía realizar su objetivo.

Todo Bielorrusia era el objetivo.

Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, tenía que defenderse de los aviones de la misma forma como si fuera a proteger a su hermano. Y aunque no lo lograra, podría salvar a gran parte de su población.

- ¡Dad las alarmas! – ordenó - ¡Que todo el mundo busque refugio excepto los militares! ¡Nos van a bombardear!

- ¡Sí!

Bielorrusia agarró unos fusiles, y se puso unos cuchillos en el cinto, preparándose por una dura batalla.

- Hermano…- murmuró -. Voy a terminar pronto con esta amenaza…

Corriendo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las ametralladoras y las baterías antiaéreas, sin embargo, cuando ya se acercaba, todo cambió.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy deprisa. Vio como los lugares donde se encontraban las armas del ejército volaban por los aires en cuestión de segundos, matando a todos los soldados que se encontraban allí. A pesar de que se encontraba sorprendida de la facilidad con la que habían acabado con sus hombres, se obligó a reaccionar y a poner pies en polvorosa hacia otro lugar de la ciudad. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, las bombas empezaron a llover por todos lados.

El suelo empezó a temblar, las explosiones que de lejos ya se le hacían difíciles de aguantar, ahora el ruido la estaba dejando sorda, no podía ver bien por el polvo que se iba levantando. Por todos lados no paraban de caer los edificios y el temblor hacía que el caminar fuera una tarea casi imposible.

Intentó gritar por ayuda, pero nadie acudió en su ayuda, todos estaban intentando ponerse a salvo. Muchos no habían tenido tiempo de abandonar sus casas y ahora corrían por las calles como podían. Sin embargo, un avión dejó caer una bomba en medio de estas, demasiado cerca de Bielorrusia, seguida de otro justo detrás suyo, haciendo que un edificio se derrumbara y cayera encima suyo, enterrándola.

Cuando despertó, notó dolor a lo largo del todo el cuerpo. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre debido a los cortes que le había provocado un vidrio al caerse. Probó levantarse, pero unos escombros le impidieron. Intentó apartar las ruinas, sin embargo, notó como su brazo izquierdo le dolía más que el derecho, y entonces vio como un hierro se le había quedado clavado por encima del codo.

Gritando de dolor, consiguió apartar todos los escombros y moverse. También le dolía más que el resto su pie, seguramente, estaría roto.

Cojeando, empezó a andar por la ciudad destruida. No había nada en pie. La habían bombardeado completamente. Por todos lados veía cadáveres, de soldados, de civiles… El que más le chocó fue el de un niño, que estaba abrazado por su madre de forma protector, ambos aún con una expresión de miedo y dolor en la cara.

Por algún motivo empezó a acercarse a ese niño… Quería estar cerca, pedirle perdón, aunque no pudiera oírla, ver si había alguna posibilidad que aún estuviera vivo, si respira…

De repente, el cuerpo del niño se inflamó. Al igual que todos a su alrededor, por culpa de una especie de armas que llevaban unos hombres con máscaras de gas.

- ¡NO! – gritó.

Pero la ignoraron y lo que dedujo que eran soldados enemigos, siguieron quemando todos los cuerpos con algo que tenía el aspecto de un rifle, pero que desprendía una pequeña llama al final.

Sin embargo, Bielorrusia no se preguntó qué clase de tecnología usaban, ya que la visión de los cuerpos de su gente siendo quemada fue más de lo que podía aguantar y sin dudarlo se abalanzó encima de uno de esos soldados. Había perdido sus rifles, pero aún conservaba los cuchillos, y no dudó en usarlos, a pesar del dolor que le provocaba su herida en el brazo.

No se detuvo hasta que ese soldado estuvo muerto. Iba a levantarse e ir a por el siguiente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, oyó como un montón de pasos se le acercaban y una serie de clics metálicos de armas que la apuntaban.

De inmediato recuperó la cordura y levantó los brazos. Era temeraria y arriesgada, pero no estúpida. Revelando su condición, quizás la tomaran de prisionera.

- Soy una nación – se defendió -. No podéis matarme.

Sin embargo, el que parecía el comandante gritó:

- ¡Fuego!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Y centenares de balas atravesaron su cuerpo.

Eso habría matado a un humano normal. Pero ella era una nación y no era tan fácil que muriera. Solo se había quedado agonizando. Escupió un poco de sangre. Sus pensamientos pasaron por varias personas. La gente de su pueblo, los Bálticos, su hermana, Rusia…

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué la habían atacado? Si era algo prohibido matar a una nación…

Entonces, el comandante se le acercó, sacó una pistola de su cinto y le apuntó a la cabeza.

- ¿Una nación? – dijo con una voz de burla -. Eso nos importa una mierda.

Y entonces apretó el gatillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento Rusia-chan, no encuentro nada

-Tranquila nee-san-sonrió Rusia- A lo mejor otros países han logrado descifrarlo

Ucrania asintió preocupada y empezó a mirar a lado y lado de la estancia en la que se encontraban tratando de descifrar ese código.

-Bielorrusia es muy buena descifrando códigos-Rusia asintió- Me preguntó dónde está. Hace tiempo que no la veo

-Yo también, y eso que su hobbie es acosarme-pensó la mente de Ivan al ver que su hermana menor no andaba detrás suyo como siempre solía hacer-.

Ivan miró nuevamente la hoja y pasó otra página de aquel grueso libro de códigos. Página 298 de 573… Aún tenía mucha faena. Comprobó, tampoco era ese. Miró a la página siguiente. Ucrania levantó la vista y lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Pasa algo?

Rusia tragó en seco y asintió levemente. Deseo por dentro que aquella no fuese la traducción del texto porque de ser así tenía las horas contadas.

-Rusia-chan

Se levantó apoyando sus dos manos sobre la mesa y miró a su hermana en una especie de estado de shock.

-Ru-sia

-Van tras de mi

-¿Cómo?

-El código dice que me atacaran a las 12:00 del día de hoy

-¿A las 12:00? ¿Estás seguro de que eso puede ser?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son las 12:45 y sigues aquí-sonrió- No tienes de que preocuparte

Ivan miró el papel desconcertado. Lo cogió y lo observó más de cerca.

-¿Puede ser que se trate de un código hecho para confundirnos?-preguntó su hermana-.

Rusia negó. Aquello no podía ser una farsa, era cierto. Tenían intención de atacarlo pero por alguna razón él no recibió ningún daño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al pensar en esa posibilidad.

En ese momento las puertas del lugar se abrieron y generales del ejército ruso hicieron acto de presencia. Ucrania y Rusia los miraban, sorprendidos y preocupados de su presencia, el que ellos estuviesen allí no podían significar buenas noticias.

-Señor Rusia, Señorita Ucrania hemos venido a traerles unas noticias urgentes en relación a Bielorrusia

Ucrania también se levantó de la silla. Eso parecía muy serio. El oficial tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para poder entregarles el mensaje a sus superiores.

-Bielorrusia ha… muerto

* * *

**(Se esconde)**

**Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Vamos a sufrir por lo sucedido a la pobre Bielorrusia?**

**¡Dejadnos un review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! Rena al habla ;)**

**Y después de que, como siempre, nuestras vacaciones se esfumaran (literalmente xD) volvemos aquí con el capítulo 12! ^^**

**Queremos agradeceros todos los reviews, followers y favoritos ¡Son muy importantes! ¡Muchas gracias! J Y ahora a contestar reviews! ^^**

**ZomiBunny: Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos alegra que te guste el fic y a ver que hacen Alfred y todos los demás después de lo de Bielorrusia :P ¡Esperamos que te guste este capítulo y hasta la próxima!**

**Reika J.K bondevick: Veo que a más de una se le ha saltado la lagrimilla con el 11 ^^' Hahahaha gracias por tu reviews y esperamos verte pronto! ;)**

**Kamirin-chan: Tomatina!-lanza un tomate y va a parar a la cabeza de Alemania- … Si alguien pregunta yo no he sido –empieza a silbar para disimular- En fin ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Nos alegra que os guste el fic y a ver qué os parece este capítulo nuevo ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Nekogoro-chan: Te podría decir quiénes son los que los están atacando pero… ¡No quiero hacer spoilers! XDD (Además Curly tampoco me deja .-.) Así que habrá que esperarse a ver qué pasa ;) Gracias por el reviews y esperamos verte pronto!**

**Saiai-Kirkland: Hahaha Cuando sepas quienes los están atacando añádeme al grupo de _Vendetta _;) Gracias por dejar tu reviews y hasta pronto! ^^**

**d34th carla m4k3nshi: Veo que lo de Bielorrusia ha dado de que hablar! xD Tendremos que montar un funeral en su honor a este paso hahahaha Muchas gracias por dejar un review y esperamos que os guste este cap.! ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Klaudia14: ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no será la única? xD Veo que el ánimo está tocado después del 11 XD en fin, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y esperamos verte pronto y como siempre ¡Esperamos verte pronto!**

**EmilyJonesKirkland: ¡Hola de nuevo! Tú también estas en shock por lo de Belarús por lo que veo xD, lo del funeral empieza a ser una buena idea y todo hahaha Muchas gracias por el review ¡Y esperamos verte pronto!**

**Y después de contestar a todos los reviews… ¡CAPÍTULO 12!**

* * *

_Se quedó sin voz de tanto gritar. Sentía como si le hubieran desgarrado la garganta después de tanto rato, y se veía incapaz de producir otro sonido. La locura le estaba empezando a pasar factura. _

_Sin embargo aún podía llorar. Y eso hizo. Lloró y lloró. Las lágrimas le iban cayendo silenciosamente por la cara, silenciosamente, como sino quisieran ser notadas. Caían lentamente al suelo, formando un pequeño charco._

_Miró a la puerta. Sería tan fácil levantarse y salir de allí… Pero por algún motivo, no podía. Solo se quedó en el suelo llorando y sin producir sonidos. Sin embargo, el ruido del reloj no cesaba.  
Se tapó los oídos con más fuerza para no escuchar el reloj que le atormentaba._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. __Tic, tac._

**Capítulo 12**

El silencio regnaba en aquella sala. Ninguno de los cinco se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna después de aquella noticia que confirmaba todos sus miedos.

-Estamos en igualdad con los demás-murmuró Noruega rompiendo el silencio que se había producido-.

-A diferencia de un humano nosotros representamos a miles de ellos, no podemos morir-murmuró Finlandia quien empezaba a temerse lo peor-No tan fácilmente

Dinamarca se limitó asentir.

-Nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado con esto-murmuró Islandia. Este dirigió su mirada a su brazo aun envuelto en vendas ligeramente teñidas de rojo- Luchar contra un enemigo que no vemos y resultar ser heridos, lo nuestro es patético-rió amargamente-.

-Esto empieza a superarnos…-murmuró Suecia-.

El silencio confirmó aquella última frase. Una guerra era algo que más de uno de tomaba a la ligera, como por ejemplo Estados Unidos, pero la muerte de una nación… Eso no era frecuente, no era normal y más aún sin saber quién era el verdadero enemigo.

Ni la colaboración entre todos los miembros de la OTAN sirvió para evitar bombardeos como los de Islandia, Polonia o España. Grecia se vio severamente afectado e incluso tuvo que reclamar la ayuda de las islas. Las cosas no eran favorables y parecía que las cosas solo tendían a empeorar más y más conforme pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas…

-Debemos recorrer a medidas drásticas-murmuró Dinamarca pensativo-.

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Sacar toda tu artillería medieval?-preguntó Noruega-.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme pensar?!

Finlandia suspiró.

-Llegados a este punto creo que solo nos queda algo por hacer

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Islandia-.

-Si la OTAN no puede contra nuestro enemigo…

-Oye-llamó Dinamarca-¿Lo dices en serio Finlandia?

Finlandia asintió.

-Puede que tenga razón-apoyó Suecia- la ONU está tardando demasiado en reunirse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Japón!-Corea siguió corriendo a través de todo el campamento hasta que entro en la tienda principal-.

Allí estaba Japón. Un sudor frio recorría su frente, no apartaba su mirada del mensaje que tenía en frente de sus ojos, su mente se negaba a creer lo que leía, sus piernas amenazaban en dejarlo caer al frio suelo…

-Japón-murmuró el sur preocupado en ver el estado de su aliado. Se acercó hasta él y puso una mano encima de su espalda. El país volteó a verlo, era evidente que estaba asustado- ¿Estás bien?

-Corea ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Si por alguna razón el enemigo de Europa nos toma como a nuevos objetivos-hizo una mueca de dolor- No quiero pensar que pasara

-No lo contaremos

-¿Nosotros y cuantos más?

Japón miró a Corea sorprendido. No figuraba en la personalidad de Corea ser serio y como solo una vez cada muchas décadas ocurría Corea dejaba de lado su habitual carácter y pasaba a uno mucho más serio y calculador adecuado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando eso sucedía era señal de que todo estaba demasiado complicado como para resolverse con unos cuantos tratados de paz como se ha hecho en más de una ocasión.

Japón lo contempló un par de segundos. Él no era el único que había comprado boletos en esa lotería de los ataques y tampoco era el país con más posibilidades de ser el próximo en caer, ese país era justo el que tenía a su lado. Lo miró con lastima.

-Corea-llamó decidido- Cúbreme por unos días voy hacer un par de cosas

-¡Espera!-logró agarrarlo de la manga y de ese modo evitar que se fuera de la tienda- ¿A dónde vas, Japón? ¿Vas a volverme a dejar solo?-dijo con algunos sollozos-.

Japón lo miró con una mirada tierna. Volvía a ser el Corea que siempre conoció.

-Yo no te dejaré solo, al contrario, voy asegurarme de que todo está bien, solo eso

-Japón…

-Ya has leído el mensaje, comprobaré que no se trate de nada falso y en caso de ser verdadero…-detuvo sus palabras- Tomaré las medidas oportunas

-Pero…

-Por supuesto todas mis respuestas serán no-rió antes de salir del lugar-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Suiza le temblaba el pulso solo de tener entre sus manos aquel mensaje ¿Podía ser cierto? Lo nunca antes pensado estaba ocurriendo y de forma muy precipitada. Si que había habido muertes de naciones anteriormente pero nada como eso.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y rápidamente escondió el papel debajo de la almohada.

-Liechtenstein

-Oni-sama ¿Ocurre algo?

Tragó en seco. Al igual que él ella también habría recibido ese mensaje.

-Liechtenstein ¿Has recibido…?-no terminó la frase que ella asintió confirmando sus sospechas- Entonces ¿Cómo estas tan tranquila?

-No pasa nada-sonrió dulcemente- Mientras Oni-sama esté conmigo a mi no me pasara nada

-Liech…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soltó una risa de incredulidad delante aquel mensaje.

-Oye Grecia no es nada para reírse-se quejó Turquía quien se encontraba de pie a su lado contemplando las vistas que había desde el acrópolis-.

-Solo pensé que quien protagonizaría esta noticia sería yo y no Bielorrusia

Turquía se lo miró. Aún no había participado muy activamente en esta guerra, prefería mantenerse al margen el máximo de tiempo que le fuese posible pero, en el tiempo que paso pudo ver el cambio que hubo en la personalidad de Grecia y de sus islas.

-¿Saben las islas esto?-preguntó-.

Grecia mantuvo su mirada fija en la ciudad de Atenas.

-Si tú no les has dicho nada, no

-¿No crees que deberían saberlo?

-No lo sé-dejó ir en un profundo suspiró-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto… ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!-gritó Estados nidos golpeando la mesa-.

-Se nos está escapando de las manos-sentenció Inglaterra de brazos cruzados-.

-¡Una nación! ¡Una maldita nación eliminada por un enemigo invisible!-siguió gritando América aún enfurismado por cómo estaba sucediendo todo y el ritmo tan apresurado que estaba tomando esta guerra- Para matar a una nación se requieren décadas y varios ejércitos y aún así…

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de tomarse esto en serio

-¿Más?

-Esto en parte es culpa nuestra, después de los tres bombardeos deberíamos habernos reunido todos y aún así hemos tenido que esperar a un intento de invasión en Grecia y a la muerte de Bielorrusia

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Si la OTAN no puede hacer frente a este enemigo habrá que recurrir a medidas más extremas

-¡¿Te refieres a…?!

Inglaterra asintió.

-La ONU debe reunirse de inmediato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Austria dejó caer sus manos en el piano. No había manera de concentrarse. No después de las noticias recibidas.

Una nación muerta, que habían matado. Hacía cientos de años que eso no sucedía, solo recordaba de cuando aún era solo un niño, que había oído que en algunos lugares, pequeños reinos como era él en aquel entonces habían sido masacrados. Pero eso era lo más cerca que había estado de ese peligro. Después de una tragedia en Europa, matar a una nación se había convertido en un gran tabú.

Por una vez, se veían amenazados, no por ser conquistados, con la misma muerte.  
Se alejó de su piano, por una vez, el piano no le distraía de sus preocupaciones y no hacía nada más que recordarle a Bielorrusia.

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente a la puerta y se puso en guardia. Llevaba una pequeña pistola encima desde que había recibido la noticia, aunque sabía que eso le serviría de poco si era atacado. Pero solo era Hungría.

- Austria-san – dijo ella -. ¿No va a seguir tocando?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo seguir – respondió – No hago más que pensar en la pobre Bielorrusia.

Hungría asintió.

- Es terrible – dijo.

- Y también, solo puedo pensar en quien puede ser el siguiente en ser atacado.

- Que intenten llegar aquí – dijo Hungría sacando una sartén de vete a saber donde -. Que los voy a echar.

Austria sonrió. Mientras su querida amiga estuviera allí no tenía nada que temer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

China se puso la chaqueta y miró a su alrededor. Todo oscuro y en silencio. Perfecto.  
Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda de puntillas, procurando no hacer nada de ruido. Ya faltaba poco, pronto estaría fuera…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

¡Maldita sea! Pensó.

- A ningún lugar aru – respondió –. Solo salía a tomar el aire aru.

- ¿A estas horas? – preguntó Corea del Norte.

- No podía dormir aru – dijo -. No me ha sentado bien la comida aru.

Corea del Norte se lo miró con una ceja alzada, dando a entender que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡No puedes irte ahora! – le gritó.

- Tengo que ir aru – se defendió China -. ¡Acaban de matar a su hermana aru! No puedo abandonarlo ahora…

- ¿Y a mí me vas a abandonar?

China se quedó sin habla durante un momento. Cruzó sus brazos por delante del pecho como si quisiera protegerse de alguna cosa.

- Es distinto aru – dijo China -. No voy a retirar ni uno solo de mis soldados de Corea. No me necesitas aquí para luchar. Pero Rusia me necesita más que nunca aru – dijo -. Por favor, deja que me vaya a su lado – le rogó -. Voy a volver aru. Lo prometo aru.

Corea del Norte suspiró. Iba a pedirle que se quedara, iba a amenazarle, decirle que porque se preocupaba por alguien que lo había dejado en medio de un campo de batalla, a pesar de que China no corría peligro alguno. Pero al ver su rostro preocupado, supo que no podía reclamarle eso.

- Tienes una semana – dijo.

China sonrió.

- Gracias aru – dijo.

Y entonces salió de la tienda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rusia acarició la madera del ataúd, dudoso de si debía retirar la mano o seguir adelante. Quería alargar más el brazo y tocar a su hermana por última vez, sin saber muy bien el porque, quizás por comprobar si en verdad estaba muerta, quizás con la esperanza de que de repente se alzara y empezara a perseguirle de nuevo. Quizás simplemente como una última despedida. Pero tenía miedo, de tocarla y de comprobar nuevamente que su cuerpo estaba frío, que ya no volvería a moverse. Que ya no se encontraba más entre los muertos.

- Perdóname pequeña – murmuró -. Si tan solo hubiera descifrado el código antes…

Bielorrusia parecía dormida dentro de él. Cuando habían encontrado su cuerpo, este estaba maltratado y herido. Los soldados habían murmurado entre ellos que tenía una expresión horrorizada en el rostro, algo que habían intentado que sus hermanos no supieran. Sin embargo, ahora que habían limpiado el cuerpo, cubierto las heridas y vestido con las ropas tradicionales de su país, simplemente parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente.  
Al lado del ataúd se encontraba Ucrania, que dejaba escapar un gemido de vez en cuando. Aún no había podido asumir la muerte de su hermana. Ninguno había podido. Les parecía inconcebible. La chica había pasado días sin poder salir de la habitación pensando en su hermana pequeña y seguía llorando.

Rusia también había llorado un montón, pero parecía que sus lágrimas se habían secado antes. Pero eso no significaba que ya no se sintiera triste por la muerte de Bielorrusia. Las lágrimas simplemente habían abierto paso a la rabia. Una rabia intensa que lo abrumaba.  
El único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era "venganza". El hecho que no iba a parar hasta que los culpables de la muerte de Bielorrusia estuvieran todos muertos. Y que no iba a perdonar a quien pusiera una mano encima a las personas que se atrevieran a poner la mano encima a alguno de los seres queridos que le quedaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Alemania se cubrió los brazos con una chaqueta. Por fin le habían permitido salir del hospital. Sin embargo, aún no le habían quitado todo el vendaje. También tenía que decir, que más que dejarle salir, se habían visto obligados tras los últimos acontecimientos.

Alemania tampoco daba crédito a lo sucedido: ¡Una nación había sido asesinada! Era algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Normalmente, las naciones solían capturarse para luego hacer tratos, muchas veces, esto había supuesto el fin de una guerra. Pero el hecho de que a sus enemigos les diera igual el impacto que causaba la muerte de una nación (el asesinato de Bielorrusia había supuesto la muerte de más de 9.500.000 de personas) era una situación completamente nueva por el mundo actual. Nadie sabía como reaccionar a eso. Y por si fuera poco no sabían ni por donde empezar a atacar. Por increíble que fuese, no habían logrado hacer ni un solo prisionero desde los inicios de la guerra.

Se sentó en su escritorio y miró unos papeles que le acababan de llegar. Estaba empezando a concentrarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!

El pequeño italiano corrió a abrazarle saltando encima del escritorio y tirando por el suelo todos los papeles.

- ¡Italia! ¡Ve con más cuidado! – le gritó.

Pero la verdad es que en aquel momento no le podían importar menos los documentos y antes que se diera cuenta, él también estaba abrazando al italiano de forma protectora. Se había sentido tan aliviado cuando lo había visto…

- Ve~ Te he echado de menos – dijo el italiano.

Alemania enrojeció ante esas palabras, pero eso no impidió que besara a su pareja, que acabó de pasar por encima del escritorio para sentarse encima de sus piernas.

- Yo también – murmuró.

Después de eso, Italia se aferró más fuerte a Alemania.

- Tengo mucho miedo…- dijo con una voz temblorosa-. ¿Va a morir alguien más?  
Alemania lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

- No – dijo -. Y en ningún caso permitiré que te ocurra algo.

- Ve~- hizo Italia un poco más alegre.

- Pero tienes que entrenar más cada día.

- ¡No~! – se quejó sin ganas.

Entonces se volvieron a besar, pero más profundamente. Italia aferró sus manos en los brazos de Alemania, subiendo sin querer la chaqueta, mientras el germano acariciaba su espalda. Cuando lo habían echado de menos…

Pero de repente Italia se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Alemania.

Italia no respondió. Tenía la mirada fija, horrorizada, hacia los brazos del alemán, que tenía las vendas fuera.

Alemania se quedó paralizado un momento y luego miro nuevamente al italiano, que ya no dirigía sus ojos al brazo, sino que hacia él.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto…?

* * *

**¿Qué puede pasar ahora?**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic y os esperamos la semana que viene con una nuevo capítulo (Sobre todo no olvidéis dejar un review :3)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Curly al habla!**

**Aquí traemos un nuevo capítulo! Veo que la escena de la muerte de Belarus tocó bastante...**

**Primero de todo, agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos!**

**DemonBlackStar: Gracias por el review! Veo que te has cambiado el nombre...Ya queda menos de la mitad para llegar a los 100! Pronto habrá cosplay!**

**Saiai-kirkland: Gracias por los reviews! Haremos como que no lo hemos leído xD. Y Alemania ya se encargará de impedir que le pase algo a Ita-chan!**

**klaudia14: Si. Eso son muchos países... Y sin ninguna duda Italia no debería de haberlo visto... ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Gracias por el review!**

**ZomiBunny: Hasta Alfred se pone serio cuando ocurren cosas como estas... Y en cuanto a los nórdicos, conseguirán cierto protagonismo dentro de unos capítulos...**

**Bueno, pues sin más demora, emepecemos el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 13

_No sabía que hacer. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado._

_Gotas de frustración empezaron a caer cara abajo, aunque por algún motivo, se sentían muy distintas a como deberían de haber sido realmente. Todo era tan extraño… Y no había manera de descubrir el porqué._

_Quería dejarse caer al suelo y no moverse de allí, pero después de lo que le había costado levantarse no quería arriesgarse. Así que no hizo nada, solo mirar hacia abajo, mientras las lágrimas caían en su lugar._

_Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de agotamiento. Pero eso fue otro error. Porque en cuanto la piel la tocó el dolor de antes volvió en todo su esplendor._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

China cogió todo el valor posible para abrir la puerta.

Desde fuera, las luces del que había sido el Palacio de Invierno en San Petersburgo, y ahora un museo, estaban apagadas. Pero él sabía que Rusia se encontraba allí, siempre que le ocurría alguna cosa se iba a ese lugar para reflexionar. Cuando discutían, cuando los Bálticos y sus hermanas se independizaron, cuando Ucrania tenía problemas y él no podía hacer nada… Siempre iba allí, cuando no había nadie más, en esa sala de baile donde ahora se encontraban esos mosaicos…

Sabía donde encontrarlo y también la mejor forma de entrar sin que empezaran a sonar todas las alarmas. Pero una vez vio las grandes puertas de la sala, le entró la duda. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?

Pero tenía que hacerlo, simplemente no podía abandonarlo ahora que era cuando lo necesitaba más.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la sala, lo buscó con la mirada, angustiado un momento al no verlo por ningún lado. Lo encontró mirando al río, sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas, la misma que, según le había contado una vez, estuvo jugando a las adivinanzas con la princesa Anastasia.

No se volteó cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, cosa que asustó a China.

- Rusia aru…

Reaccionó con el sonido de su voz y miró en su dirección.

China se estremeció, se lo veía en un estado terrible, con ojeras, cansado, temblando de tristeza. Parecía roto.

Al verlo pasaron unos segundos y el ruso empezó a dejar caer lágrimas. El chino no dudó y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia él para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Rusia correspondió el abrazo y se dejó llevar. Había pensado que había vencido la tristeza con rabia, pero al ver a China, esta se había desvanecido de repente, dando paso otra vez a ala lágrimas y a la tristeza. Y por una vez, pudo sentirse un poco aliviado en brazos de su amado.

Pero su deseo no había cambiado en ningún momento. Lo haría pagar a quienes habían matado a su hermana, igual que lo haría a quienes pusieran un dedo encima a los que quería.

China por su parte, se aguantó sus lágrimas. No podía derrumbarse delante de Rusia. No en ese momento.

Simplemente estuvieron abrazándose en silencio hasta que las lágrimas de Rusia se secaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inglaterra suspiró. Más papeleo sobre el ataque de Bielorrusia. Cuando habían anunciado su muerte, no había pensado en el trabajo que conllevaría eso. Aunque la verdad, no tenía ganas de trabajar ni tampoco lograba concentrarse.

Hacía tiempo que se había dejado de relacionar con humanos, pues su vida era demasiado corta y el dolor de su pérdida, después de muchas muertes, nunca acababa de compensar el tiempo pasado junto a ellos. Tener una vida humana, tan corta, que pasaba todo tan deprisa, tenía que ser horrible… Al menos no tenían tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros como una nación.

Recordó un fragmento de la serie del Doctor Who, cuando Rose le reprocha al Doctor el hecho que deje a todos sus acompañantes atrás y él le contesta que no puede detenerse con ellos, que debe seguir adelante. Eso era parecido a lo que le ocurría a él.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto. Si a sus enemigos invisibles no les importaba matar a naciones, todo cambiaba. Podían esperar cualquier ataque, de cualquier magnitud.

Pero no lo entendía. ¿Por qué matar naciones? ¿Para extender el terror al resto del mundo? No. Eso ya lo provocaba la guerra en sí. ¿Para quitarse rivales de encima? Eso sonaba más factible, pero no acababa de convencerle. ¿Para demostrar algo? ¿El qué?

_Nos están demostrando que no nos necesitan._

De repente, la puerta de su estudio se abrió. Haciendo que se sobresaltara y poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia. Sin embargo, solo era Estados Unidos, que lo observaba serio.

- Deberíamos ir hacia la sede de la ONU cuanto antes mejor – dijo el menor.

El inglés asintió. Tenían que hablar sobre eso con todo el mundo.

- Tienes razón – dijo para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Estados Unidos sonrió.

- ¿No deberías cambiarte?

- ¿Eh?

El británico se dio cuenta que no se había quitado el uniforme militar desde su última visita a Grecia. Había estado tan ocupado con el código, la muerte de Bielorrusia y otras cosas que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo. Llevaba ya tres días con él. Sin duda, era hora de cambiarse.

- Es verdad…- oyó como su pareja soltaba una risilla - ¡No te rías! ¡No todos podemos descansar!

Y se dispuso a dirigirse al armario, pero antes de que llegase, Estados Unidos lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre ahora?! – exclamó mosqueado. Pero al ver que el menor no contestaba empezó a preocuparse - ¿Al?

- No voy a dejar que te pase nada… - murmuró – No otra vez…

Inglaterra supo al inmediato a que se refería. A la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En los bombardeos, cuando estaba luchando solo contra Alemania y Estados Unidos aún era neutral, a pesar de sus ganas de luchar.

Inglaterra se giró y lo besó.

- Idiot…- dijo -. No me va a ocurrir nada. Desde hace siglos que ningún enemigo que haya pisado suelo británico haya salido bien parado. Así que mejor nos preocupamos por el resto de Europa.

Estados Unidos le devolvió el beso.

- Me da igual – le replicó -. No pienso volver hasta que estés seguro…

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados y besándose y se habrían quedado así hasta el día siguiente, pero una reunión los esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No lo haga!-tiró uno de los hombres de las mangas de tu traje- ¡Corea-san!

-¡Soltadme!-ordenó mientras trataba de seguir adelante- ¡Tengo que ir!-se resistió a ceder ante sus soldados-.

-¡Aún tenemos tiempo de regresar! ¡Vámonos!-insistieron nuevamente-.

-¡Que no!

De pronto el soldado lo soltó y eso hizo que por unos instantes se tambaleara. A su suerte logró mantener el equilibrio y no caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Le extrañó que lo soltara así de golpe aunque, cuando miró a la persona que estaba delante suyo todo cobró sentido.

-Her…mano-murmuró sintiendo el miedo que desprendía aquella persona-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres terminar con esta guerra tan rápido?

-¡No es eso!-Corea desvió la mirada- Creo que ya sabes de la reunión que ha sido convocada

-¿La de la ONU?-preguntó con una ceja al alza ¿Cómo pudo llegarle esa información? Lo tiene completamente incomunicado… Claro, Japón- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Creo que deberíamos de ir

Corea del norte soltó una risa y agarró a su hermano por el cuello de su traje levantándolo ligeramente dejando que toara el suelo con las puntas de sus pies.

-¿Estamos en guerra y aún quieres ir a una reunión?

-¿Has pensado que si te atacan ahora también morirás? Bielorrusia ha muerto ¿Quieres seguir su camino?

-¿Desde cuándo tú…?-preguntó enfadado-.

-Por favor-pidió Corea depositando las manos encima de las de su hermano- Aunque solo sea esta vez, paremos esta guerra hasta que volvamos de allí…

-Ni hablar. Una guerra es una guerra, no la abandonaremos porque si

-¡No es porque si!

-¡¿Qué no?!

-¡Ahora mismo ni tu ni yo tenemos a nuestros aliados!-Corea del norte acercó a su hermano un poco más al suelo ante el impacto que le causo aquella frase aunque claro, no dejó que eso abriera una grieta en su carácter prácticamente militar- ¡Sin ellos esto puede ser una guerra sin fin!

-¡China regresara!

-¡Y Japón también! Después de la reunión… Es por eso

Corea del norte cerró los ojos y soltó a su hermano. Este, asombrado, lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hermano

-Está bien-lo miró de forma que casi parecía que sus ojos lanzaban cuchillos contra su hermano- Pararemos esta guerra hasta que esa reunión se haya celebrado, una vez regresemos volveremos de nuevo Corea del sur miro a su hermano con asombro y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias

.-.-.-.-.-.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Al fin llegaba aquella maldita planta ¿Tenía que ser tan alto ese edificio? Empezó a correr ese pasillo iluminado por ventanas a un lado y todo un seguido de puertas de madera perfectamente cuidadas al otro. Vietnam, Swazilandia, Tailandia, Tanzania y Japón. Se detuvo delante la puerta, tomó aire y se aventuró a poner la mano encima del pomo. Al instante de rozar el frió metal la puerta se abrió mostrando a Japón.

Sus miradas se cruzaron provocando una extraña sensación en ambos, habían pasado tantas cosas y hasta ahora no se habían podido ver, después de tanto… Puede que fuese la nostalgia, la preocupación, cualquier sentimiento, no importaba pero algo impulso a Grecia abrazar a Japón.

A un principio el asiático no sabía cómo reaccionar pero, poco a poco, fue levantando sus brazos hasta dejarlos reposar encima la espalda de Grecia.

-Y-Yo…

-Estaba muy preocupado-interrumpió Grecia quien llegó a estreñir más a Japón entre sus brazos- Tenía miedo de que te ocurriese algo

Aquello sorprendió a Japón ¿Él estaba preocupado? Pero si él solo estaba en una guerra, en comparación a la invasión que sufrió Grecia lo suyo no era nada.

-¿Y tú? Fuiste invadido y ni siquiera fui a verte…

-Mejor así-contestó-.

Grecia lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Japón no sabía cómo reaccionar, su timidez le impedía sostener por mucho más tiempo la mirada pero ¿Por qué no podía retirarla como solía hacer?

-Aunque hubieses venido no te hubiese permitido verme-lentamente se acercó a su oreja- No quiero que me veas en ese estado… Nunca-susurró-.

-Pero…

-Es lo único que te pido. Eso y que cuando todo esto termine vengas a verme-sonrió-.

Japón lo miró por unos segundos y asintió con una entrañable sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras pasar aquel portal un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Prusia. No le gustaba entrar en aquella sala, entrar ahí era sinónimo de problemas, GRAVES problemas.

Recorrió las gradas con su mirada, aún faltaban países por llegar, después de todo aún faltaban 15 minutos para que la reunión empezase además, la falta de algunos países era evidente como por ejemplo los hermanos Corea aún en guerra.

Caminó entre las filas de las mesas y se sentó en su sitió marcado por una placa. Miró el objeto "Prusia" vaya unos sosos. Suspiró y a temor de muchos una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

Se giró y sonrió ampliamente al país que se encontraba sentado detrás suyo.

-¡Oye Letonia!-tomó un rotulador negro que había encima de la mesa- ¿Me lo prestas?

Letonia lo miró entre una mezcla de miedo y timidez. Prusia espero una respuesta y en ver que esta tardaba más de tres segundos tomó el objeto como si nada. Cogió la placa y tras destapar el rotulador escribió debajo de su nombre, Awesome. Ahora estaba mejor, mucho mejor.

Dejó el rotulador de nuevo en la mesa de Letonia y colocó la placa de nuevo en la mesa, en el lugar desde donde todos pudiesen apreciar su obra de arte. Miró a su izquierda y localizó a su hermano dirigiéndose hacia su puesto, justo a su lado.

-¡Hey West! ¡¿Has visto que obra de arte?!-preguntó cogiendo la placa y mostrándosela-.

En una situación normal le hubiese regañado, le hubiese gritado que porque pintaba cosas que no le pertenecían, le hubiese dicho que tuviese más cuidado con el materia, le hubiese dicho tantas cosas pero por el contrario calló. Miró el objeto momentáneamente y sin apenas inmutarse se sentó en su sitió y dirigió su mirada al montón de papeles con letras minúsculas que había traído a la reunión.

Prusia se lo quedó mirando, aquello no era normal ¿No era así? Era raro ver a Alemania tan chafado, casi parecía que iba arrastrando su alma. Dejó el rotulo en su sitio y buscó a cierta persona en la sala ahora algo más llena.

-¡Italia!-llamó desde su fila-.

El italiano volteó levemente. Asintió y giró de nuevo la mirada hacia adelante. Otra reacción extraña. Creyó que era su imaginación pero ¿Estaba Italia triste? Aquello tampoco era normal. Algo estaba pasando allí y como a buen hermano (en realidad la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro) tenía que averiguar que había pasado.

Empezó a pensar ¿Y si le preguntaba a Romano? Si hacía eso sería mejor que fuese con España para evitar tomatazos además, al contrario que Italia, Romano tenía bastante mal humos así que prefirió eliminar esa posibilidad de su lista ¿Hungría? Claaaaaro y llevarse un buen sartenazo por cotilla, ella tampoco serviría…

En ese caso solo quedaba una opción.

Se levantó y camino varias filas atrás hasta que llegó a donde deseaba. Se plantó delante de aquella persona y apoyando ambas manos encima de su mesa trato de intimidarlo.

Este levanto la mirada y lo miro de forma algo indiferente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó elegantemente-.

-¿Qué les pasa a Italia y a West?

-No sé de qué me hablas-desvió la mirada- tonto.

-Oh sí, claro que sí que lo sabes-Prusia lo conocía, demasiado tiempo juntos como aliados o en guerra, lo mismo daba, lo conocía. Sabía cuando sabía algo y trataba de ocultarlo y también sabía cuando no sabía nada pero ese no era el caso. Lo examino y sonriendo como a niño que va a quitar la piruleta a otro agarró el rizo y empezó a tirar de él-.

-¡Deja de tirar de Mariazell!

Prusia dejó ir una risa. Hasta le había puesto un nombre a ese maldito rizo.

-¿Me lo dirás?-preguntó dispuesto a seguir tirando de su cabello hasta lograr lo que se había propuesto-.

-No sé de qué me hablas-murmuró-.

-Puedo pasarme así todo el día si es necesario, dime que ha pasado y parare-él hizo un silencio- Austria-insistió Prusia nuevamente-.

-Está bien. Al parecer Italia descubrió las heridas de Alemania.

Instantáneamente Prusia dejó de tirar del pelo de Austria y se quedó pensando.

-Así que ha sido eso…-murmuró sorprendido-.

-Ahora ¿Puedes volver a tu sitio? La reunión va a empezar

Y sin la más mínima mención de palabra Prusia volvió a su puesto. Se sentó y como hipnotizado miró hacía a Italia. Acto seguido miró a su hermano. Ninguno de los dos hablaba pero podía sentir claramente lo que decían sus silencios.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún tomatazo? (se protege) **

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con Italia y Alemania? ¿Y las dos Coreas? ¿Y la reunión?**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Hola! Rena al habla ;)**

**Sentimos la pausa de la semana pasada, apareció faena de todos lados xD Por eso esta semana nos las hemos apañado para poder publicar este nuevo capítulo ;)**

**Bueno agradecer todo el apoyo que nos dais tanto reviews, como followers, como favoritos ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Y ahora pasamos a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior ^^**

**DemonBlackStar: Hahaha el esperado encuentro entre Rusia y China ¡Al fin llegó! xDD Y creo que Alfred protegerá a Iggy ¿O tal vez no? :P ^^ Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y esperamos verte pronto :)**

**ZomiBunny: La reunión promete ser algo tensa ¿Verdad? Bueno, ahora veras que pasa ^^ Gracias por tu review y esperamos también verte pronto por aquí! :DDD**

**XeliaNoctus: Hahaha sentimos publicar cada semana pero no damos para tanto xDD Bueno al menos podrás animarte durante el curso con los capítulos ;) hahahaha Muchas gracias por tu review y pásate de nuevo por aquí! ^^**

**Bueno y hasta aquí todos los reviews que hemos recibido ^^ y ahora… ¡Capítulo 14!**

* * *

_U__n día oyó algo nuevo. No, no lo era. Era algo viejo, algo de su vida pasada, de hacía mucho tiempo. De antes de que se desatara el infierno._

_Música. Una música que antes le había gustado. Pero que ahora no hacía nada más que aumentar el dolor. Y lo dejaba sordo ante sus verdaderos enemigos, que sabía que seguían sonando en algún punto de la casa, indicando como el tiempo pasaba de largo sin que pudiera hacer nada._

_No le gustaba la música. Odiaba la música. Quería que esa música se detuviese y nunca más volviera a sonar._

_Lentamente se levantó del sofá donde alguien le había dejado tras la última vez que un reloj le robó la cordura y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venía la música. Mientras del lejos el reloj seguía avanzando._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

**Capítulo 14**

Suspiró profundamente, al parecer la sala ya estaba llena. Ordenó sus papeles y se dirigió hacía el pódium. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes se sentó en la mesa espaldas a todas aquellas banderas que colgaban tras él.

Acomodó el micro y dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros. La preocupación y la incertidumbre estaban escritas en todos sus rostros, el miedo al mañana, el miedo que suponía aquella reunión, el miedo a ser atacados justo en ese momento…

-Está bien-empezó a decir Inglaterra con un serio rostro- Ahora que todos los países estamos aquí podemos dar por iniciada esta reunión

-¡No estamos todos!-interrumpió una voz-.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron mostrando aquellas dos figuras. Todos voltearon hacía la puerta y la sorpresa en su rostro iba en aumento. Inglaterra no se quedaba atrás pues, como todos los demás, no esperaba que ellos dos acudiesen aquel lugar.

-Coreas…-murmuró el inglés aún impactado por la aparición de los dos hermanos-.

-Faltábamos nosotros-sonrió Corea del Sur-.

Y bajó el silencio en el que se había sumido la sala ambos caminaron hacía sus respectivos sitios, en la zona dedicada al continente de Asia. Corea de Sur sacó sus papeles y los puso encima de la mesa mientras que el norte se cruzó de brazos impaciente por terminar aquella "estúpida" reunión y así poder volver a sus asuntos, es decir, la guerra contra su hermano.

-¿Vamos a tardar mucho?-preguntó el norte, recién llegado, impaciente-.

Inglaterra tuvo que recolocarse y volver a tocar la realidad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se esperaba a los hermanos corea por allí y menos si estos estaban en guerra.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, no era conveniente volverse a envolver en aquel círculo de pensamientos. Se aclaró la voz y miró a los países allí presentes.

-Estoy seguro que muchos de vosotros sabréis el propósito de esta reunión. Recientemente se han producido una oleada de bombardeos y ataques a distintos países de Europa e incluso hemos llegado a lamentar la muerte de una nación.

Aún y la lejanía que separaba a Inglaterra y a Rusia y Ucrania pudo notar como estos dos, y los países bálticos, bajaban su mirada ligeramente al recordar la muerte de Bielorrusia. Arthur les dedico unos segundos y volvió sus ojos verdes a los demás allí presentes.

-El enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es muy poderoso y además, y esto es lo más frustrante de todo, no sabemos quién es.

Alguien en medio aquella multitud de gente se levantó. Inglaterra lo reconoció rápidamente, sus rasgos, su vestimenta, aquella civilización que dejó unas maravillosas pirámides en medio de desiertos donde ahora descansaban sus faraones.

-Espera un momento Inglaterra ¿Cómo no podéis saber quien os ataca?

-Es tal y como oyes, Egipto-lamentó el inglés- Varias naciones estamos trabajando en su reconocimiento pero son cautelosos, más que eso, son calculadores. Tienen en cuenta el más mínimo detalle, no se olvidan nada, no dejan que nada los evidencie. Seguirles la pista resulta muy complicado.

Egipto asintió y se sentó de nuevo dispuesto a seguir escuchando lo que aquella reunión tenía que ofrecer.

-Mi propuesta es que todos los que estamos aquí, o todos los que se vean en corazón, se unan a nosotros para detener esta destrucción

La sala quedó nuevamente sumida en el silencio. Parecía que cada país hablaba entre los mismos de aquel continente y trataban de llegar algún tipo de acuerdo. Unos a favor, otros en contra e Inglaterra observándolo todo desde su posición privilegiada. No le ha falta una respuesta para sospechar quienes se unirían a la causa.

Después de unos minutos, Inglaterra no se detuvo a contarlo, un país se cada continente se levantó en representación de este y pronto dirían el acuerdo al que habían llegado después de reconsiderar, muy seriamente, los pros y los contras de aquella situación y de las posibles situaciones que pudiesen suceder.

-Hablo en nombre del todo el continente asiático-empezó a decir China- Después de debatirlo y considerar la situación en la que algunos países se encuentran hemos acordado NO INTERVENIR en el conflicto de Europa

Se sentó.

-_Shit…_-murmuró Inglaterra lejos del micrófono. Sabía que algunos continentes se abstendrían de intervenir pero contaba con el apoyo de Asia. Aquello fue un giró en sus planes- África-dio paso-.

Impacto el país que hablaba en representación de África. No era grande, no era poderoso pero ese país sería el que daría la sentencia del continente.

-En nombre del continente africano hemos acordado la NO INTERVENCIÓN por nuestra parte-sentenció Seychelles antes de sentarse nuevamente en su silla-.

-Oceanía

Era de esperar que Australia fuese el representante. El chico se levantó y miró a Inglaterra serio.

-En nombre del continente de Oceanía hemos decidido NO INTERVENIR por el momento.

Tras comunicar la sentencia se sentó y espero la respuesta de los demás continentes que faltaban. Ahora se levantaron dos personas, una de ellas representando al norte y la otra representando al sur de América.

-Yo, Perú, como representante de América Latina comunico que la respuesta de este continente es NEGATIVA. Por lo que ninguno de los países va intervenir en el conflicto.

-Estados Unidos y Canadá-empezó a declarar Estados Unidos serio como pocas veces se le veía- PARTICIPAREMOS y daremos nuestro apoyó a Europa.

Aquella declaración alivió un poco la preocupación del sector Europeo que estaba en pura tensión por saber la respuesta de los demás países que en su mayoría no eran más que negaciones y prácticamente ninguna ayuda.

-Por último-empezó a decir el inglés- Queda Europa. Nosotros somos los principales blancos de este problema, somos los que más puntos tenemos para ser heridos o eliminados aún así, me veo obligado a dar esta opción… ¿Qué país quiere mantenerse neutral?

Se esperaba que dos personas se levantasen en ese momento pero algo rompió los esquemas y un tercer país se declaró neutral.

-¿C-Como?-dijo Prusia perplejo-.

-Yo, Austria, me declaro neutral en este conflicto-sentenció-.

-¡Roderich!-gritó Prusia-.

-¡Austria-san!-se sorprendió Hungría-.

-¿E-Dinamarca tragó en secó- En serio hará eso?

-¡Austria tú no puedes irte!-gritó Bulgaria levantándose de su silla-.

-¡Bulgaria!-llamó una voz. De nuevo la sorpresa hizo acto de presencia- Si Austria quiere mantenerse neutral no podemos hacerle cambiar de opinión…

-Italia-murmuró Bulgaria sorprendido-.

-Veneciano…

-Os recuerdo que nos encontramos en una peligrosa guerra en la que tenemos desventaja

Alemania alzó la mirada por primera vez en toda la reunión ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Aquellas palabras realmente las dijo aquella persona?

Sin habla, todos se quedaron sin habla. El concepto que había de Italia no correspondía con nada con lo que acababa de pasar ¿Se había vuelto loco el mundo?

-El apocalipsis, se acerca el apocalipsis-murmuró Francia sorprendido, como todos los demás, por las palabras de Italia-.

-Tampoco te pongas así-trató de animarlo Mónaco dando pequeños golpecitos en la espalda-.

-Está bien-aceptó Inglaterra- Austria y…

-Yo Suiza y Liechtenstein también mantenemos una posición neutral dentro este conflicto

-Suiza-llamó Francia- Tú también puedes resultar herido

-Siempre mantendré mi postura de neutralidad en los conflictos, deberías saberlo Francia.

Todos se sentaron. Aquello no marchaba bien. Miró a su hermana, la preocupación no había hecho nada más que aumentar. En su opinión Inglaterra no debería dar tanta libertad ¡Era un tema serio! Pero ciertamente no podía hacer nada si los demás preferían mantenerse neutrales a todo.

Si ella hubiese estado aquí… ese era el problema. Ella ya no estaba. Miró a su lado izquierdo y contempló la única silla vacía de la sala, la silla donde se sentaba Bielorrusia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prusia se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la otra persona que podía saber que estaba ocurriendo entre su hermano e Italia. Una vez acabada la reunión ya muchos empezaban a irse.

No era que Alemania no confiara en él. Claro que no, era simplemente que el día anterior había estado de fiesta (a pesar de estar en plena guerra y de que los habían bombardeado a ambos) junto con Francia y España y no había estado cuando había ocurrido y no se habían visto hasta la reunión.

Sí, tenía que ser eso. Definitivamente. Era demasiado _awesome_ dando consejos para que su hermano le ocultara algo.

De todas formas, no le hacía nada de gracia tener que preguntárselo a Austria. Pero seguía siendo una mejor opción que intentar decirle algo a Romano y la cosa acabara mal.

- ¡Ey señorito! – dijo cuando estuvo cerca de él.

Austria lo miró desconfiado.

- ¿Qué quieres, baka? – volvió a repasarlo – Y vístete decentemente la próxima vez.

- Solo quiero preguntarte algo – sonrió y empezó a tirar del rizo castaño- Creo que antes no me has contado todo

- ¡Deja de tirar de Mariazelle! – gritó el austríaco provocando que tres naciones que se encontraban cerca se voltearan.

Prusia lo dejó ir fastidiado. Le encantaba meterse con el señorito, pero ahora necesitaba que estuviera del mejor humor posible. Sobretodo sabiendo que la señorita marimacho podía estar cerca.

- Quiero que me digas qué pasa entre mi hermano e Italia – dijo Prusia seriamente.

- ¿Entre esos dos? – dijo Austria -. ¿Qué quieres qué ocurra?

El prusiano lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Por favor – dijo -. No se han hablado en toda la reunión, cuando normalmente Italia siempre intenta sentarse al lado de Alemania, aunque aún es más raro que no haya pedido pasta en toda la reunión ni se haya quejado de que tiene miedo a pesar de que hemos hablado de la guerra. Y lo más impresionante es que no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el rato – explicó -. Y Alemania no ha sido tan estricto como lo es normalmente ni se ha puesto el mando en la reunión a pesar de la tensión qué había en todos lados. Parecía más bien un poco triste y más serio de lo normal. Y la última vez que le vi así fue cuando Italia abandonó el Eje durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- Vaya – dijo Austria -. Parece que alguien ha encontrado el cerebro que le faltaba.  
Con eso Prusia ya había tenido bastante.

- Escucha señorito – dijo con tono amenazante y cogiendo al austríaco por el cuello de la camisa-, que estamos hablando de mi hermano. Así que ya estas cantando – dijo - ¡Y no te metas con el grandioso yo!

- Está bien, está bien – respondió el otro tranquilamente. Prusia lo soltó - Ya te lo he dicho antes, Italia descubrió lo del bombardeo.

Prusia se sorprendió, aunque luego se calmó.

- Era de esperar pero ¿Que pasó luego?

Austria sacudió la cabeza.

- Luego se pelearon por eso – dijo -. O más bien Italia se enfadó un montón.

- Y con razón…

- Pero entiendo porque Alemania hizo eso – dijo Austria.

- Claro, porque el romanticismo nos va a servir de mucho en esta guerra…

- No es eso.

Prusia alzó una ceja.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Hay muchas cosas de las Italias que no sabes…- dijo Austria -. Y a pesar lo mucho que te desprecio espero que nunca lo llegues a saber.

Y dicho esto, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue antes de que Prusia pudiera preguntar nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte del mundo en ese momento…

- ¡Qué no!

- ¡¿Y por qué no?!

- ¡Porque he dicho que no y es que no!

Catalunya se tiró hacia atrás fastidiado mientras Madrid volvía a centrarse en los papeles.

- ¡Eres un tacaño! – le gritó el catalán – ¡Y luego me dicen eso a mí!

- ¡Que estamos en guerra!

- ¡Por eso! Me independizo y un territorio menos que preocuparse.

- ¡Claro! ¡Como si tuvieras un ejército para luchar!

- ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a entrar a la guerra?

- ¡No es momento para pensar en eso!

- ¡Nunca lo es! Y siempre me echas las culpas a mí. ¡Y además nunca escuchas!

- ¡Que si que escucho!

- ¡No es cierto!

Madrid miró a su alrededor mientras las otras comunidades los observaban, aburridos después de media hora con el mismo tema… Desde hacía ya décadas.

- Ya hablaremos luego – dijo Madrid un poco más bajo.

- ¡Eso dices siempre, pero nunca hablamos!

- Ahora no…

- ¡Son las Canarias! ¿Verdad? – dijo -¡Siempre te vas allí de vacaciones mientras al resto no nos haces caso! – miró a las islas – No es nada personal.

Tenerife hizo un gesto de que no les importaba. A esas alturas de la discusión ya habían dicho tantas cosas de todos que les era igual.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Os hago caso a…!

- ¡Ya me estoy hartando de que siempre estés…!

Cantabria se acercó un momento a Asturias.

- ¿En que momento han empezado a discutir como si fueran un matrimonio? – murmuró.

- No lo sé… - respondió.

- Venga – dijo Euskadi – Cat, que ya ha pasado tu turno, ahora deja que los demás también nos peleemos.

- No hace falta – dijo Murcia -. Ya vendréis a reclamar cuando no estemos todos…  
Catalunya los fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo decido cuando acaba mi turno, _colla de patates_*. – se dirige a Madrid - ¡Y dame de una maldita vez los papeles de divorcio!

- Es verdad hijo – dijo Castilla la Mancha -. Que yo también quiero estar soltera otra vez y tu seguro que quieres cambiar de padrastro.

Ambos se miraron con una mirada burlona.

- _Gràcies, carinyo_**

- De nada, cielito.

A Madrid le entraron arcadas.

- ¡No pienso dártelos! – dijo a Castilla- ¡Y tú, mamá, sabes muy bien que si os doy los papeles, este será independiente y luego también tendremos que dejar que el otro se independice! – dijo señalando a Euskadi - ¡Así que no!

Tanto Catalunya como Euskadi quisieron quejarse, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Castilla y León intervino diciendo que estaría bien empezar la reunión seria.

Empezaron a hablar sobre la guerra sin llegar a nada en concreto. Todos creían posible que fueran atacados de nuevo, sobretodo ahora que estaban intentando conquistar Grecia. Si invadían España y Portugal, tendrían la entrada al Mediterráneo controlada. Sin embargo, no consiguieron sacar nada en claro.

- Por cierto – dijo Extremadura de repente -. ¿No está tardando mucho Andalucía?

Aunque llegar tarde no era una cosa nueva para ninguno de los presentes en las reuniones, ya hacían horas que deberían de haber empezado y nunca nadie llegaba tan tarde y además siendo Andalucía el que había sido bombardeado.

- Es cierto… - dijo Murcia – Voy a llamarlo a ver que está haciendo.

Salió de la sala, pues allí no había cobertura "por mejorar la concentración" (pero alguien se había olvidado del Internet). El resto se quedó en silencio, hasta que alguien empezó a hablar con voz baja y, poco a poco, se iniciaron diversas conversaciones en la sala.

_- Escolta, Cat – dijo Mallorca – Com està en Romano?_

_- En Roma? – dijo Catalunya – Bé, encara no l'han atacat i té a Alemanya ajudant-los a ell i el seu germà. A part, si passa res, jo i Espanya anirem cap allà d'immediat._

_- Mentre no us acabi passant res a vosaltres per això…_

_- Au, dona, no siguis pessimista – dijo -. Però no puc deixar-lo en aquesta situació. Una vegada el va estar al meu càrrec i a més li dec un favor des de fa temps._

_- Ja ho sé, però…***_

En ese momento Murcia entró alertado a la sala.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- Es Andalucía – dijo -. Me ha dicho que nos están invadiendo. Y son diez veces las fuerzas que atacarón Grecia.

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones: **

**_*pandilla de patatas – Insulto sacado del personaje de Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z en catalán, sus insultos son todo un mito en Catalunya._**

**_** Gracias Cariño_**

**_*** - Escucha Cat – dijo Mallorca - ¿Cómo está Romano?_**

**_- Roma? – dijo Catalunya – Bien, aún no lo han atacado y tiene a Alemania ayudándolos a él y su hermano. A parte, si pasa nada, yo y España iremos hacia allí de inmediato._**

**_- Mientras no os acabe pasando nada a vosotros…_**

**_- Venga, mujer, no seas pesimista – dijo – Pero no puedo dejarlo en esta situación. Una vez estuvo a mi cargo y además le debo un favor desde hace tiempo._**

**_- Ya lo sé pero…_**

**En este capítulo aparecen las comunidades que integran el estado español. Actualmente hay ciertas comunidades (Catalunya, el País Vasco, Galicia) que desean la independencia del estado. De hecho, las partes en cursiva que tienen un asterisco están escritas en catalán (la lengua hablada en Catalunya aparte del español)**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasara? La situación se complica cada vez más y más**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar vuestro review**

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Curly al habla!**

**Esta vez, os traemos un capítulo que nos ha costado un poco de hacer... Demasiado trabajo por todos lados...**

**Pero antes que nada, agradecer a todos los reviews, followers y favoritos!**

**DemonBlackStar: (la despierta) ¡Gracias por el review! Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que se van a jugar la vida, no creo yo que se quieran meter mucho en la guerra, aunque quien sabe...**

**ZomiBunny: Si, miraremos si los hacemos salir otra vez en algún momento a los latinos, aunque no lo sabemos seguro. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Saiai-Kirkland: ¡Gracias por el review!Un momento...(lo lee de nuevo) ¿En verdad somos tan malas? T.T De acuerdo, sí, lo somos, este capítulo lo prueba. Pensamos que quedaría divertido ver a Cat i Madrid peleando como un matrimonio, sobretodo cuando en unos capítulos van a cobrar un poco de protagonismo xD.**

**XeliaNoctus: ¡Gracias por el review! No sé porque Perú es el representante, esa parte la escribió Rena, si la hubiera escrito yo seguramente habría sido Argentina o Chile. En cuanto a lo de las Comunidades Autónomas ya pensamos que habría gente que no las conocerían, por eso abajo hemos puesto el link para un mapa.**

**Mesic: OOOOOOOOOOH! Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, lo de la economía es exactamente lo que queríamos expresar con este fic, que puede cambiarlo todo. Nos encanta que te esté gustando el fic, esperamos que lo sigas disfrutando.**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis un mapa con las comunidades autónomas de España por si no las conocéis y que olvidamos ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero lo consideramos necesario ya que algunas cobrarán cierto protagonismo(juntad los espacios y poned un . c o m detrás de clubdelahistoria):**

** files . clubdelahistoria 200000041 - 129ae1394e / Autonom % C3 % ADas % 20 españolas . jpg**

**Y sin más demora, el capítulo 15!**

* * *

Capítulo 15

_Volvió a caer al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor que le había provocado la descarga de la pared. Pero esta vez, la ropa no lo protegió y el suelo también empezó a electrocutarle._

_Se retorció de dolor, debilitándose más y más con cada descarga recibida. Gritó y gritó, pero ese martirio le impedía oír su propia voz, ni tampoco había nadie cerca para poder escucharle._

_En un momento de relativa paz intentó arrastrarse, moverse hacia un lugar donde no pudieran herirle, sin embargo, sabía que no había escapatoria, que ese habitación tan extraña estaba cerrada._

_Solo podía esperar más dolor._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alemania corrió por el pasillo.

Estaba preocupado. Esa reacción de Italia en la reunión no había sido normal. Si no hubiera ocurrido nada al día anterior se habría portado de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre. Pero Italia estaba enfadado. Oh, vaya si lo estaba. Y era culpa suya.

En cuanto descubrió sobre el bombardeo y que había estado en el hospital por culpa de él, pareció volverse loco. En un primer momento, pareció que no sabía como reaccionar, luego le preguntó porque le había ocultado eso varias veces, subiendo su tono de voz cada vez más.

Alemania no pudo darle una respuesta que lo convenciera, pues no iba a decirle el verdadero porqué, Italia se fue enfadando cada vez más. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Gritaba, pero no de miedo, sino de furia. También estaba llorando, pero era de tristeza y frustración. Y Alemania, en el fondo de su mirada, pudo ver que lo había decepcionado, profundamente, por no haberle contado que le había ocurrido.

Cuando Italia se fue por la puerta, no sabía lo que iba ocurrir, ni con la guerra, ni entre ellos dos. Pero Alemania estaba seguro que nada bueno iba a pasar.

Lo encontró cuando ya iba a salir del edificio. Iba solo, sin Romano. Supuso que este se había ido ya a casa tras recibir la noticia de la invasión.

- ¡Italia! – gritó.

El menor lo ignoró y apresuró un poco el paso. Sin embargo, Alemania le atrapó y lo agarró del brazo.

- ¡Espera! – dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo el italiano con una voz que aparentaba ser fría, pero en verdad escondía muchas cosas.

- ¿Por qué has contestado eso en la reunión? –dijo Alemania.

- ¿Es que acaso ahora no tengo derecho a intervenir? – contestó Italia -. Austria quería salir de la guerra, está en su derecho hacerlo.

- Ahora mismo Austria no me importa – dijo Alemania –. Lo que quiero saber es si estás bien.

- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – dijo soltándose -. No es a mí a quién han bombardeado.

Alemania cerró los ojos en un momento.

- Italia…

- Si vienes a disculparte, eso ya lo hiciste ayer – dijo -. Quién decidió no perdonarte fui yo.

- No voy a pedírtelo que lo hagas – dijo Alemania -. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo. Pero cálmate, sino, sabes qué ocurrirá.

La mirada de Italia pasó de fría a furiosa.

- ¡¿Que qué va a ocurrir?! – gritó - ¡Me escondiste que te habían bombardeado! ¡Has estado en el hospital! ¡Podrían haberte matado! ¡Después de lo de Bielorrusia, ¿cómo quieres que me lo tome?! – dijo -. ¡¿Cómo sé que un día no recibiré una llamada de alguien diciendo que has muerto porque estabas herido?!

Estaba temblando violentamente, con las lágrimas apunto de caérsele de los ojos. Alemania le puso ambas manos en los hombros por intentar calmarlo, pero Italia las apartó bruscamente.

- ¡No me toques! – gritó. Luego hubo un momento de silencio en el que pareció calmarse -. Me voy a la otra reunión. Tenemos que prepararnos para luchar.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se fue, antes de que Alemania pudiera ver como lloraba. El alemán se cubrió los ojos con una mano. ¿Cómo había podido meter tanto la pata…?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuántas vueltas habría dado a aquella diminuta habitación? ¿Cuántas veces se planteo devolver aquella llamada? ¿Cuántas veces su mente reproduciría aquella llamada de Catalunya?  
Se detuvo y miró al exterior, tan tranquilo… ¿Quién pensaría que allí, en la lejanía, más allá de ese mar azul estaría España con…? Torció la boca solo en pensar nuevamente en aquello ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarse allí? ¿Ir?  
Tenía la sensación que hiciese lo que hiciese se sentiría mal. Estaba en una de esas odiosas situaciones en las que optar por una de las dos opciones comportaba problemas de todas formas. Si preguntase a otra persona esta le diría que no hiciese nada y lo dejase todo en manos de Europa pero… Era él quien estaba en peligro y por mucho que le dijese y le gritase no dejaba de ser la forma que Romano tenía para decirle que le quería, le quería más que nada en ese mundo.  
Miró el reloj, ya hacía una hora que Catalunya lo había llamado y le había explicado la situación. Era evidente que el tiempo no se iba a detener solo porque él lo quisiera, el tiempo no se iba a detener solo porque alguno de los que viven en él lo quisiese.  
Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido. Y la situación fuese al revés a él le faltaría tiempo para ir ayudarle ¿Por qué a él no le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Por qué no envió a nadie tan buen punto supo lo que estaba ocurriendo en España?  
Golpeó la pared, era un completo idiota. Esa era la descripción que mejor le iba. Rió, no iba aceptar esa definición sobre sí mismo, no… más que eso, no iba a permitir que le ocurriese nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
-¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho el País Vasco?-preguntó Francia nuevamente-.  
Inglaterra asintió y volvió la vista a su móvil que reposaba encima de la mesa. Con la pantalla apagada a la espera de que esta no volviese a encenderse para traer más malas noticias. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya tenían bastante.  
-Tenemos que enviar ayuda-sentenció Alemania- No quiero ver la muerte de alguien más…  
-El problema es que con nuestros recursos no podemos hacer mucho-murmuró Arthur de brazos cruzados y con una cara notable de decepción sobre sí mismo- ¿Tendrían esto planeado?  
Prusia golpeó la mesa indignado  
-¿En serio estas dudando enviar alguna tropa a España, Inglaterra?  
-¡No lo estoy dudando! Solo digo que nuestros recursos en este momento son muy limitados, no podemos….  
Prusia ya no aguantó más, su autocontrol quedo reducido a la nada, total ¿Para qué? ¿De que servía mantener las formas? Si eso seguía así España… Se levantó de la silla y miró a Inglaterra con una mirada que asesinaba a todo aquel que tenía en frente suyo, fuese quien fuese, mirada que reflejaba su indignación.  
-¡Esta siendo invadido!-golpeó la mesa nuevamente- ¡Invadido por una fuerza mucho mayor a la de Grecia! ¡¿Y pretendes no ayudarle?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?! ¡¿Es que solo te importas tú mismo?!  
Ahora fue Inglaterra el que perdió los nervios. De un golpe se levantó para ponerse a la altura de Prusia, no soportaba estar por debajo de él y tener que alzar la mirada para verle la cara.  
-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo…!  
-¡Prusia!-interrumpió una voz-.  
Fue en ese momento cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y, tanto Estados Unidos como Italia, entraron al lugar.  
-Te equivocas con respecto a Inglaterra, él es el primero que quiere ayudar a España pero…-se mordió el labio, no debía decir más que eso y confió en que Prusia lo entendiese-.  
-¿América que vas hacer?-preguntó Francia- ¿Ayudaras a España?  
-Si la situación va en peor, si  
-¡¿Si va en peor?! ¡Eso solo luchando contra una ejercito que reduplica al de Grecia! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que vaya peor ya?!  
Estados Unidos no contestó, se limitó a mirar a Italia quien restaba callado a su lado, sin alzar la vista apenas.  
-Italia…-murmuró Alemania de modo que nadie allí lo escuchó-.  
-Dilo-cedió Estados Unidos-.  
Italia tomó aire y asintió. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo los presentes pudieron ver la cara, una cara que no reflejaba su natural sonrisa o despreocupación sino que esta mostraba una clara angustia y miedo.  
-Romano… Ha ido a ayudar a España…  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos al unísono-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Austria se acercó a la puerta lentamente preguntándose quién podía ser. Por si acaso, agarró su pistola y se preparó por disparar en caso de que fuera necesario, no se fiaba de nadie ahora que era neutral, ni siquiera de las naciones que formaban parte de la Unión Europea, que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Se tranquilizó al ver que solo se trataba de Liechtenstein, que saludó alegremente cuando abrió la puerta.

- Hola, señor Austria.

- Hola – contestó con una sonrisa -. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó dejando que entrara - ¿Tu hermano no ha venido contigo?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Solo vengo de visita – contestó -. Le pregunté si quería venir, pero me dijo que no, que tenía mucho trabajo.

- Ya – hizo Austria – Claro.

Pasaron al salón (decorado al puro estilo barroco), y mientras Liechtenstein se sentó ponía cómoda, Austria fue a preparar un café, de primera calidad, para que luego pudiera decírselo a su hermano.

Cuando regresó al salón, Liechtenstein estaba mirando un cuadro que le regalaron en los tiempos en los que era un imperio, pero volvió corriendo al sentir la aroma.

Empezaron a charlar tranquilamente.

- ¿Y cómo lo llevas esto de ser neutral? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Supongo que bien…- respondió Austria -. Aunque n sabes de quién fiarte y de quién no. Parece que en cualquier momento alguien vaya a salir y reprochártelo en la cara.

Liechtenstein se rió.

- Es normal – dijo -. Yo también pasé por eso al principio, pero después te acostumbras y el resto deja de verlo como un problema…

Austria no respondió y tomó un sorbo de café.

- ¿Por qué has bajado tus defensas? ¿Y por qué has decidido hacerte neutral? – preguntó la niña.

El austríaco se tomó un momento para pensar.

- No lo sé…- respondió – Supongo que estoy cansado de luchar… de matar y ver como la gente muere. Creo que ya he vivido demasiado…

Liechtenstein lo miró sin comprender.

- Pero somos naciones – contestó -. Tenemos que vivir por nuestro pueblo.

- Lo sé – contestó Austria -. Pero por mucho que quiera a mi pueblo, ellos nunca van a hacer nada por mí. Y no me refiero a mí mismo como una nación, sino como Roderich Eldestein. Después de mil años, ni un humano me ha tratado como un igual, solo como alguien a quien se pueden echar las culpas si todo va mal. Estoy cansado de esto…

- No lo entiendo…

Austria iba a contestar, pero en ese momento, oyeron como unos fuertes golpes venían de la puerta principal, como si alguien intentara echarla abajo.

Liechtenstein lo miró asustada y Austria le hizo un gesto para que se callara. La tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro de un armario para que se escondiera. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Austria se dirigió hacia la puerta con su pistola en la mano. Había sido un acierto reforzar todas las cerraduras y las ventanas. No les sería tan fácil entrar, y cuando lo hicieron, no dudó en meter una bala entre las cejas de sus atacantes.

Más soldados desconocidos, genial. Pero, ¿por qué lo atacaban si se había declarado neutral?

Mientras, en el armario, Liechtenstein se preguntó que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Había empezado a oír disparos, más ruidos de puertas que se abrían violentamente, vidrios que se rompían. Tendrían la casa rodeada des de el principio. ¿Sabrían que se encontraba allí?

Vio como el armario tenía un pequeño hueco por el que podía ver un trozo del salón, sin embargo, solo podías ver soldados con unas máscaras de gas que iban de un lado para otro hablando en diversos idiomas.

De repente, los disparos cesaron, cosa que la asustó. Había demasiados soldados solo por Austria.

Se obligó a pensar rápido, pero lo único que se lo ocurrió fue que tenía que avisar a su hermano. No podía llamarle, la encontrarían, pero un mensaje no afectaría nada.

Cogió su teléfono móvil, y tras ponerlo en silencio, y haciendo lo posible para que la luz no fuera visible, escribió "HILFE"* y lo envió. Solo esperaba en que se diera prisa.

De repente, los soldados entraron arrastrando algo por el suelo. Un cuerpo. Austria.

- ¿Por qué me atacáis? – preguntó -. ¡Yo no estoy en la guerra!

- No nos interesa ningún país de Europa.

Y tras responder eso, le dispararon una, dos y tres veces en la cabeza. Luego, dejaron caer su cuerpo muerto al suelo.

El grito de Liechtenstein le subió por la garganta y le salió por la boca antes que se diera cuenta que eso sería fatal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Corrió, más que eso, voló. Nadie podría haber llegado a España tan rápido como él lo hizo. Se detuvo al borde de aquel acantilado y casi pareció que su corazón se detenía, no de cansancio sino de ver aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Aquella explanada que se encontraba bajo sus pies estaba toda cubierta de cadáveres y sangre. Un panorama realmente desolador e impactante que casi lo dejaron sin aliento.  
El temor se apoderó de él ¿y si allí estaban las comunidades del sur? ¿Y sí allí esta, Extremadura, Castilla la Mancha, Murcia? ¿Y si allí estaba él? Bajo aquel lugar tan rápido como puso, buscó por todo aquel cementerio ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién era aquel enemigo?! Lagrimas de impotencia aparecieron en sus ojos ¡¿Por qué no reaccionó antes?! ¡¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo?!  
-¡Romano!-gritó una voz-.  
Él volteó y notó alguien que se le tiraba encima y que, junto a él, caían al suelo.  
-¡Aragón!-reconoció-.  
El disparó de una pistola se oyó resonar en aquel lugar. Puso notar como todo su cuerpo de paralizaba por un instante, el miedo que sintió ¿Estaría siendo amenazado por algún enemigo? ¿Era por eso que Aragón se le tiró encima?  
Volvió la vista hacia atrás, allí estaba él. Con la pistola en mano y mirando fijamente aquella figura humano desplomarse en aquella moqueta de cadáveres.  
-Ya esta-dijo-.  
Aragón asintió y se levantó, luego le ayudó a Romano hacer lo mismo. Romano estaba parado, boquiabierto, asustado. Veía como se acercaba hasta donde estaba, veía que su rostro no denotaba alegría sino preocupación y enfado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se alegraba de verle allí?  
-Yo me encargo-dijo-.  
Aragón asintió y se alejó de donde ambos estaban. Se detuvo delante de Romano, con cara sería.  
-¡¿Por qué has venido?! ¡¿No has visto que por poco te matan?!-Romano no podía contestar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se esperaba aquella reacción ¿Por qué actuaba así?- ¡Romano!-gritó nuevamente-.  
-Yo…  
-¡Por poco no te hieren!  
Eso le molestó  
-¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Acaso te has visto?! ¡Estas sangrando! ¡¿Y qué hay de esos cortes?! ¡¿Has pensado que…?!  
Su abrazo le hizo detenerse, calmar sus palabras, aumentar su incertidumbre… Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos aunque, por mucho que en ese momento Romano no pudiese ver el rostro se España podía saber… lo podía saber  
-España-entristeció el rostro en escuchar alguno de sus sollozos-.  
-Vete-pidió apretándolo aún con más fuerza- Te lo pido por favor  
-Pero yo…  
-Si estás aquí te eliminaran-  
-¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Has pensado que pasaría si te eliminasen a ti?!  
-Eso no importa  
-¡Si que importa!  
Lo miró. Nunca lo había visto en aquel estado, nunca había visto aquellos verdes ojos brillar de ese modo.  
-No, no importa. Lo que me pase o deje de pasarme es indiferente. Yo solo quiero que tú estés bien  
-¡Pero…!  
-Por favor-pidió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa- No quiero que ni tú ni Italia paséis por este dolor-hizo una mueca de dolor que le hizo tambalearse-.  
Romano logró cogerlo. Por su estado dedujo que Andalucía, Murcia y Extremadura ya habían caído y que muchas otras regiones estaban a punto de ser eliminadas por ese ejército de la muerte.  
Pudo notar la palidez de su piel, el dolor en todo su cuerpo, la dificultad para hablar. El daño era importante. Puede que su corazón no quisiese reconocerlo pero su mente lo supo, lo supo todo y a consecuencia dejo que las lágrimas saliesen de los ojos del italiano.  
-España…  
-Regresa, no es tu batalla… Romano…  
Rápidamente juntó sus labios, si iba a obedecer lo que le pedía al menos tendría que darle algo a cambio. Rió indignado, como pudo ser ese beso más doloroso que toda su historia como nación, Romano ya no sabía que pensar pero de algo estaba seguro, puede que eso no volviese a repetirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suiza llegó lo antes posible después de recibir el mensaje de su hermana pidiéndole ayuda, aún así, había tardado unas cuantas horas antes de ser capaz de llegar a casa de Austria. Y sin embargo, ya sabía que este había muerto.

Por las calles, había todo de personas que habían perecido sin una razón aparente. Los coches que habían chocado, ahora incendiaban toda la ciudad y los animales corrían asustados por todos lados. Era una visión horrible.

Quizás habían tenido más suerte en comparación con Bielorrusia, habían muerto sin dolor, sin bombardeos, sin soldados que los exterminasen uno por uno…

Pero en ese momento no le preocupaban esas personas, solo era capaz de pensar sobre Liechtenstein… Su hermanita… Su Lily…

La puerta principal de la casa de Austria estaba derribada y todos los vidrios rotos. Aún así ya no quedaba nadie allí. En seguida supo que había sido una misión secreta, que se habían infiltrado para acabar con Austria. Pero, ¿por qué lo habían atacado cuando se había declarado neutral?

¿Qué más daba eso ahora? Tenía que darse prisa y encontrar a su hermana. Tenía que estar allí, viva, en algún sitio… No la podían haber matado, seguro que Austria la había escondido, seguro que estaba bien…

Empezó a andar apresuradamente por la casa para buscarla hasta llegar al salón. Allí encontró a Austria y se le acercó.

Lo sacudió un poco y le tomó el pulso, solo para confirmar que estaba muerto. Se le humedecieron los ojos y le vinieron los recuerdos de su infancia junto a él. ¿Por qué había ocurrido esto…?

Su teléfono sonó y aunque estuvo tentado a ignorarlo, sabía que debía cogerlo, tenía que informar sobre lo ocurrido en Austria, que más de 8 millones de personas más habían sido víctimas de la guerra.

- Diga – contestó con la voz un poco quebrada.

- Señor – dijo la voz de un soldado -, tenemos que informarle de una situación urgente – Suiza notó dificultades en su voz.

- Aquí en Austria la situación también es urgente – dijo Suiza levantándose-. Lo han…

- ¡Escúcheme por favor! – dijo el soldado - ¡Es Liechtenstein! ¡Toda la población ha…!

Suiza no escuchó el fin de la frase.

El móvil se le cayó de las manos e hizo eco en la silenciosa sala cuando tocó el suelo.

Pero él no se dio cuenta, pues no podía apartar la vista del interior del armario, donde se encontraba el cadáver de su hermana

cubierto de sangre.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Vamos a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa por lo de Austria y Liechtenstein?**

**¡Dejen un review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, Rena al habla! ;)**

**Después de una semana venimos con un capítulo nuevo! ^^ Por lo visto tanto Curly como yo tendremos que ponernos en algún programa de protección como sigan llegando amenazas xDD**

**Bueno, como siempre, agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos que nos llegan ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Wow! Está demostrado que con las muertes tenemos más reviews hahahaha, vamos a contestarlos ;)**

**Antes que nada hacer un pequeño aclaramiento, hemos visto algunos reviews y por si acaso preferimos aclarar el asunto antes del próximo capítulo, España NO ESTÁ MUERTO. Los únicos muertos en este capítulo son Austria y Liechtenstein. Lo que ocurre en España es una tremenda invasión, solo eso.**

**ZomiBunny: ¿Somos crueles? *risa malvada* Nosotras no hemos hecho nada *silba* Bueno, sí que hemos hecho un poco ^^' Hay que admitirlo :P Aún así, nos alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por dejar tu review y esperamos verte pronto por aquí ^^**

**DemonBlackStar: ¡No te mates! Piensa que si lo hace no te puedes vengar xD Si quieres, al final de la historia publicamos donde podéis encontrar a los enemigos y os encargáis de eliminarlos, okey? ;) hahaha Muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos verte pronto**

**klaudia14: Si xD Aquí todos están en peligro, seas neutral o no hahahaha Gracias por tu reviews y esperamos verte pronto a ti también! ^^**

**XeliaNoctus: Repetiré la aclaración por si las moscas, los únicos que mueren en el capítulo son Austria y Liechtenstein (no queráis añadir a más gente xD) Sobre las cursivas… Siempre puedes dar tu teoría ;) Nos alegra que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por tu review! Esperamos verte pronto (esperamos que hayas tenido cuidado con las pastillas xD)**

**Kamirin-chan: ¡Alguien más quiere unirse a las plazas del ejercito en contra de _Enemigo Misterioso_! ¡Últimas plazas! ¡Últimas ofertas! ¡No se pierda la oportunidad de vengarse! xDD Vale, creo que algo que me he tomado me ha afectado hahahaha Bueno, ya sabes, si quieres unirte a un equipo que hay por aquí formado en contra a los enemigos misteriosos que se están cargando países ya sabes! ;) Gracias por tu review y esperamos verte pronto! ^^**

**carlac94: Wow! Por aquí hay gente que clasifica al fic como increíble! Hehehe (e.e) Pues muchas gracias por la valoración, nos alegra que te guste tanto el fic y te agradecemos mucho tu review! ^^ Esperamos verte pronto por aquí (Espero que la espera no se haya hecho muy larga hahaha)**

**MemoriesOfRhapsody: Bueno muchas gracias por la valoración pero somos dos escritoras, Curly y yo (Rena) ^^' Aún así ¡Como si nos lo tomaremos como si nos lo hubieses dicho a las dos! Hahahah Pues muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos verte de nuevo! ;)**

**Saiai-Kirkland: ¡¿De nuevo por aquí?! Hahahaha ya eres nuestra cliente fija! ;) Vaya, lo de Austria y Liechtenstein ha calado hondo ¿Nos habremos buscado una muerte lenta y dolorosa por eso? Hahahaha, También, y por si acaso, España NO está muerto ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Hahahaha En fin, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí ;)**

**Mane: ¡El apocalipsis! Eso es lo que nos falta para incluir en el fic xD ¿Lo ponemos Curly?**

**Curly: ¿Me harás contestar?**

**Rena: Me tomaré eso como un "ya lo veremos" ;) Hahaha Muchas gracias por el review, aunque es algo ¿Abstracto? xD**

**Curly: Original… Es Original**

**Rena: ¡Lo que yo decía! *ríe para disimular un poco* Muchas gracias por dejar tu reviews y al igual que a las demás ¡Esperamos verte pronto por aquí!**

**D34h carla m: En serio ¿Nadie más quiere unirse al ejército para matar al Enemigo Desconocido? xD Al final seremos una buena tropa HAHAHA, por tu reviews… será mejor que te dejemos a ti la parte de tortura ;) hahaha Volviendo al tema, muchas gracias por dejar tu review ^^ Esperamos verte pronto :D**

**Y hasta aquí todos los reviews que hemos recibido. Hay una buena tira ¡Muchas gracias! :DD Bueno, y después de toda esta parrafada… ¡Capítulo 16!**

* * *

_Cuando llegó en el lugar de donde salía la música, se quedó mirando el reproductor con odio.  
Cogió un altavoz con las manos y lo observó detenidamente, pensando en que iba a hacer con él. Imaginó miles de cosas, desde quemarlo hasta lanzarlo en un río, pero todos le recordaban un pasado demasiado reciente. _

_Le dolía tanto escuchar esa música, la odiaba tanto… ¿Por qué no podía simplemente parar y no volver a sonar jamás?_

_Al final, se decidió. Iba a destrozar ese aparato, hasta que solo fuera polvo. No iba a parar hasta que dejara de parecer lo que era, para que no volviera a reproducir nada más, mientras, seguía oyendo el reloj._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

**_Capítulo 16_**

Inglaterra colgó el teléfono temblando. No podía ser... No otra vez…No podía creer que hubieran matado a dos naciones más.

Eso ya era demasiado, el número de víctimas había subido ya a veinte millones solo con las tres naciones asesinadas. Si contaban los soldados caídos y la gente muerta en los bombardeos la cifra aumentaba cinco millones más ¡y no llevaban ni un año de guerra!

- Nos están masacrando… - murmuró.

A su lado, Estados Unidos se estaba peleando con sus jefes por conseguir más ayuda en Europa, ya que ellos se negaban a enviar más soldados, diciendo que ya tenían bastante con dos guerras de gran magnitud y con las muertes de naciones tenían que mantener el resto del ejército en el país para que lo defendieran.

- ¡Pero nosotros no estamos metidos en ningún problema para que estos tipos nos ataquen! – oía como gritaba -. ¡La situación es más urgente aquí en Europa que en América!...¡Si acaban con ellos nosotros sí que nos iremos a pique!...¡Ya sé que es peligroso, pero…!

Inglaterra trató de ignorarlo y prestar más atención en el mapa que tenía adelante. Él no tenía ningún poder en esa discusión ya. Toda la presión que podían hacer sus jefes sobre los de su pareja ya no llegaba para más, solo podía confiar en Estados Unidos ahora, aunque tampoco quería que se expusiera demasiado.

Volvió a mirar las marcas que había hecho sobre los lugares bombardeados e invadidos. Las tres naciones muertas estaban pintadas en negro. Pero solo veía sentido a los ataques en Grecia y España, que estaban pensados para apoderarse del Mediterráneo, el resto parecían aleatorios.

Los bombardeos se habían multiplicado después de la muerte de Bielorrusia, pero en ciudades pequeñas y aisladas de diversas naciones. Parecía que quien fuera el jefe tuviera también un mapa de Europa y decidiese a suerte que lugar sería el siguiente.

Él estaba de suerte y aún no le había tocado, y esperaba que siguiese de esa forma durante mucho tiempo.

Al final se rindió. Era inútil pensar donde atacarían al siguiente sitio, porque tanto podía ser Noruega, como Albania u Holanda. Solo podía recordar a Malta y a los hermanos italianos reforzar sus defensas porque era probable que ellos fueran los siguientes en ser invadidos.  
De repente sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás.

- Iggy~

- Estoy ocupado – respondió secamente.

- Pero Iggy~…

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo sabiendo que no pararía hasta que le hiciera caso.

Estados Unidos hizo que se diera la vuelta y le dio un beso.

- Ya he acabado de hablar con mis jefes…- dijo sin separarse mucho.

- Mm… Ya lo veo, idiota…- dijo un poco distraído.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, como si no quisiera que hablara. Esto le hizo pensar que no todo iba bien y se separó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

Estados Unidos no respondió e intentó besarlo otra vez, pero Inglaterra se lo impidió.

- Al…

El menor suspiró.

- Me han dicho que quizás envíen más ayuda.

Inglaterra alzó una ceja.

- Pero…- empezó.

- Pero voy a tener que volver allí para organizarlo todo…

Inglaterra se asustó, como si no fuera a verlo nunca más. Pero se obligó a pensar de forma racional. Él solo era un aliado, no había guerra en su casa, todo iría bien…

- ¿Cuándo…? – alcanzó a decir.

- Dentro de unas semanas según pasen las cosas…

-Esta bien – dijo Inglaterra resignado -. No hay nada que hacer si es la condición de tus jefes. Pero… ¿volverás pronto?

Estados Unidos asintió y se volvieron a besar.

Querían aprovechar hasta el último momento. Porque en esa guerra no sabían que podía ocurrir en el día siguiente…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Estamos listos señor!-informó un soldado-.

Corea del Norte asintió. De brazos cruzados contemplaba a sus enemigos en medio de aquel escuadrón de enormes y letales tanques que arrasaban con todo lo que se atrevía a interponerse en su camino.

-¿Cuándo desea iniciar el ataque?-preguntó otro oficial de rango alto que se encontraba junto a la personificación de su país-.

-5-empezó a contar-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Están listos!-gritó un saldado que entró, notablemente estresado, a la tienda donde estaban los oficiales de alto rango- Están listos para atacarnos

A Corea del Sur se le pusieron los pelos de punta ¡¿Si hacía una hora que acababan de llegar?! Miró al mapa que había encima de la mesa. El papel mostraba la zona y con algunos símbolos marcaba la posición del enemigo y como tenían ellos distribuidos los diferentes armamentos de los que disponían.

_4…_

-¡Hay que tomar una decisión rápida!-alertó un oficial- Si no hacemos algo no lo contaremos

Corea lo miró fijamente y asintió.-

-¡Esta bien! ¡A los misiles 2, 3 y 5! Poned en primera fila los tanques más resistentes y en segunda lo más potentes. Los rodearemos mientras ellos están concentrados atacándonos

_3…_

Los oficiales asintieron y empezaron a gritar a todos los soldados para que actuaran rápidamente siguiendo las instrucciones que Corea acababa de dar. Mientras, el país, contemplaba la movilidad que se estaba produciendo en el campamento de brazos cruzados. Tratando de analizar la situación lo más fríamente posible.

_2…_

Soltó una leve risa. Sabía que esa no era situación de broma pero no pudo evitarlo hacer al pensar que, en cierto modo, esa actitud de pensar las cosas fríamente, era muy propia de su hermano. Hermano que lo estaba atacando sin compasión.

_1…_

-¡Corea!-le llamó un general que se plantó delante suyo- ¡Lo tenemos todo listo! Hemos organizado cuatro grupos que rodearan al enemigo mientras la batalla se desarrolle

-No olvidéis que mi hermano no dejara que lo acorralemos así como así, debe tener a alguien en la retaguardia

-¡Si señor!

Corea alzó la mirada y la fijó en las dos filas de tanques.

-¡A mi orden!-gritó- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_¡0!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comprobó otra vez la hora ¿Cómo se lo hacía para llegar siempre tarde? Suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza. Disponían de poco tiempo, más bien él disponía de poco tiempo. Casi podía sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho aunque, si se las arreglaba bien, podría aguantar unos días más.

-¡Madrid!-llamó una voz-.

¡Al fin! Pensó la comunidad. Allí, lleno de heridas de las cuales, más de una, salía una cantidad importante de sangre aunque a él parecía no afectarle. Se acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué querías? ¿A qué viene esa prisa? No es propio de ti…-comentó España ligeramente asustado por el mensaje de la comunidad-.

Este desvió la mirada ¿Acaso no sabía en la situación en la que se encontraba, con solo él sino ambos? Negó, era España, lo más es que no sospechara el porqué de su llamada. Madrid lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta el interior de un despacho.

España contemplaba el lugar confuso ¿Por qué lo llevaba allí? ¿Acaso Madrid no sabía que estaban en guerra? Negó, de los dos Madrid era el que tenía los pies más puestos en la tierra ¡Claro que él sabía sobre la guerra! Y seguramente… también sabría de las derrotas de Andalucia o Extremadura…

Entristeció el rostro, que panorama más lamentable tenía que ver…

-Escúchame España-en el rostro de Madrid apareció una sonrisa torcida que mostraba todas sus inquietudes y el conocimiento de su inminente futuro- Si por alguna razón yo cayese

-¡¿Se puede saber que…?!

-Si yo cayese-le interrumpió- Quiero que saques los papeles que hay dentro de esta caja fuerte y se los entregues a Galicia, el País Vasco y Catalunya

España fijo la vista en la caja fuerte a la cual Madrid se refería.

-¿Acaso allí están los…?-Madrid asintió y volvió su mirada al objeto-.

-Si este barco se hunde al menos que podamos salvar algo de él

España lo miró con ojos grandes, sorprendido de esas palabras. Madrid también guió su vista hacia España y sonrió de forma que, hasta ese entonces, España nunca lo había visto hacer. Una sonrisa cálida, amable pero triste.

-Tú también lo sabes. Por mucho tiempo he evitado esto pero, esta vez es distinto. Creo que ha llegado el momento de anteponer mis sentimientos egoístas y hacer algo de provecho

-Madrid…

-Admitámoslo, si no hago esto nadie lo contará

-¿Porque ellos tres?

-¿No es evidente? Ellos siempre han deseado algo así y las demás comunidades

-¿No vas a salvarlas?

-¿Quieres que te mate?

España soltó una leve risa.

-Ya lo estoy-murmuró-.

Madrid lo miró fijamente y terminó por desviar la mirada. Nunca en su vida esperó encontrarse en aquella situación, nunca.

-Hablé con las demás comunidades pero se negaron en rotundo-explicó-.

España no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿Es que estaban locos? Si no desintegraban el país morirían, igual que Extremadura y Andalucia ¿Por qué no actuaban?

-Ellos preferían eso-empezó a decir Madrid sacando al país de sus más profundos pensamientos- Después de todo-sonrió nuevamente- Somos un país

-Madrid ¿Cómo tú…?

-La guerra cambia a las personas-rió- No creo que yo pueda etiquetarme como persona pero…

-¡Tú también eres humano!-España lo agarró de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo- ¡Tú también tienes que vivir!

Madrid colocó sus manos encima de España lográndose deshacer su agarre. Negó.

-Yo, que soy tú corazón, moriré contigo. Sin España, Madrid deja de tener sentido ¿Entiendes? No hay opción para mí, tampoco para todos los que han decidido quedarse aquí a pesar de saber las consecuencias, entiéndelo, nosotros creemos en ti, creemos en España aún y saber que tenemos los días contados.

-Pero…

-Aún así-siguió- No recriminaremos a ninguno, ni a Catalunya, ni a Galicia, ni tampoco al País Vasco el hecho de quererse ir. En parte, es mejor así. Al menos lograremos que algo de la cultura hispánica permanezca ¿No es así? ¿No lo ves así?

España pudo sentir el dolor que desprendían aquellas palabras, el dolor de la persona que las estaba diciendo, todo. Madrid tenía razón, aquello era lo mejor. No es que conociera a la comunidad perfectamente debido a que era bastante cerrada pero aún así, pudo saber que, si Madrid lo llamó allí era porque sabía que su final estaba cerca.

Miró al suelo, enfurecido ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, salvarlos a todos? Daba igual su muerte, solo quería salvarlos…

-La contraseña de la caja es… 14.03.1516

España se sorprendió, conocía esa fecha ¡Fue cuando…! Madrid lo miró y asintió al leer lo que su mente pensaba y reflejaba en su rostro.

-Tu nacimiento-contestó la comunidad con cierta nostalgia en su voz-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hungría abrió la puerta de la casa de Alemania de golpe. Quería hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo… Eso no podía seguir de esa manera…

Avanzó con pasos largos por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban ambos hermanos hablando seriamente. A ellos también les había llegado la fatídica noticia, pero se giraron asustados al oírla entrar.

- ¡Hungría! – gritó Prusia - ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Parecía que iba a soltar alguna de sus frases, pero la mirada de la mujer lo detuvo.

- ¡Alemania! – gritó.

El rubio la miró. Por su aspecto, había estado llorando, y mucho. Su cara estaba contraída por el dolor. Había sido la primera, después de Suiza de enterarse de la muerte de Austria y la pequeña Lily. No habían sabido de ella durante horas y supusieron que estaba dolida por su pérdida. Pero ahora, su mirada decía otra cosa: ira, rabia, furia, venganza…

- Alemania – dijo -, necesito soldados.

Los dos hermanos cruzaron la mirada. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio.

- Voy a matar a los cabrones que lo han asesinado.

Alemania cerró los ojos un momento.

- No – respondió.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó la chica.

- Porque es una idea suicida – intervino Prusia.

Hungría alzó su sartén y la dirigió hacia él.

- ¡¿SUICIDA?! – gritó - ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡Lo han matado! ¡Y no había razón alguna para hacerlo! ¡No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que sus asesinos siguen atacando Europa!

- Pero no sabemos nada, no tenemos ni por donde empezar a buscar – dijo Prusia serio.

- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡No voy a parar hasta encontrarlos!

- ¡¿Y qué vas hacer?! – gritó el albino - ¡¿Arrasar todo el planeta?! ¡¿Ir con una sartén y golpear a todo el que se te ponga por delante?!

- ¡Si es necesario lo haré! – dijo intentando darle un golpe.

Sin embargo, Prusia detuvo su brazo a medio camino, entonces la chica intentó golpearla con el puño del otro brazo, pero también lo paró y la obligó a mirarla en los ojos.

- Por favor, Hungría – dijo -. Reacciona. Si lo haces solo vas a morir tú también. Austria no querría eso.

- ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú lo que quería él?! ¡Está muerto! ¡No va a volver! ¡ Nunca más! – su voz empezó a quebrarse – Jamás…

- Por eso mismo – dijo Prusia –. No vayas a ser la siguiente. Haremos lo que podamos entre todos para vencer a estos malditos… Por eso, no te precipites, tendrás tu oportunidad de vengarte.

Hungría se dio por vencida y rompió a llorar sonoramente. Prusia la abrazó mientras también le caían unas lágrimas por la cara. Comprendía perfectamente a la chica, él también había sentido ese impulso de ir y matar a todos los que habían matado al señorito y herido a su hermano, pero había conseguido reunir más autocontrol. Así que se limitó a consolar a Hungría, por el momento.

- Si es así, dejadme colaborar.

Los dos hermanos alzaron la cabeza hacia la puerta sorprendidos por la nueva persona que había entrado allí.

Suiza.

No presentaba un aspecto mejor que Hungría, pero al menos, no parecía haber perdido la cabeza, aún.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – preguntó Alemania.

- La puerta estaba abierta – respondió -. O más bien derribada.

Por toda respuesta, el alemán sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Suiza dio unos pasos hacia delante.

- Quiero encontrar los hombres que han matado a mi hermana – dijo -. Abandono la neutralidad. Voy a ayudaros en esta guerra.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tendremos que, finalmente, irnos a un programa de protección? xD**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado y hasta la semana que viene! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Curly al habla!**

**Vaya, parece que cada vez recibimos más reviews! (va cosiendo su cosplay de Luffy)**

**Bueno, antes que nada, dos cosas: **

**La primera es agradecer a todos los favoritos, followers y reviews (sigue cosiendo).**

**La segunda es sobre el ejército contra el enemigo desconocido! Quien se apunte tendrá una sorpresa más adelante! habrá unos cuantos capítulos para apuntarse. **

**DemonBlackStar: ¡Gracias por el review! Parece que sus muertes han calado hondo a mucha gente... Esperemos que te guste este capítulo, empieza a ponerse más interesante... ¡A unirse al ejército!**

**saiai-kirkland: ¡Nuestra cliente fija! ¡Gracias de nuevo por el review! Así que crees que son los papeles de la independencia... Quien sabe, quien sabe... Y si Suiza ha caído en el ranking de la neutralidad, pero seguro que lo va a recuperar tarde o temprano. ¡Y únete al ejército por favor!**

**Kamirin-chan (y Mi-kun): (se esconde) ¡No nos mateis! ¡Somos muy jóvenes par a morir! ¿Quien va continuar el fic sino?...T.T (Vuelva a leer) No nos asustéis así... ¡Gracias por el review y uníos al ejército!**

**ZomiBunny: ¡Oooh, otra habitual por aquí! ¡Gracias por el review! Seguro que si Suiza y Hungría unen sus fuerzas nadie los podrá parar (se lo apuntan en un listado de ideas). ¡únete al ejército por favor!**

**XeliaNoctus: ¡De nada! Nosotras también queríamos que dejase de ser neutral. ¡La primera apuntada en el ejército! ¡Vamos a acabar con ese ejército desconocido! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**carlac94: ¡Gracias por el review! Oooh, la segunda que se apunta al ejército! Bien, bien... En cuanto a la largada de los capítulos depende de la faena que tengamos durante la semana que toca escribirlos, aunque cada vez son más largos. Y las letras en cursiva... Cada vez falta menos para descubrir qué son, pero si tienes alguna teoría, expresala.**

**Mane: ¿En serio fue culpa nuestra lo del papa? Si que tenemos influencia xD. Mmm si... tu review podría darnos alguna idea quizás... (o no, por el momento, no te preocupes xD). ¡Gracias por el review y únete al ejército!**

**tamy-lovi: ¡Gracias por dejar un review! Aunque de nuevo, somos dos personas las que escribimos este fanfic. ¡Esperamos volver a verte por aquí y únete al ejército!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, disfruten del capítulo! (vuelve a coser su cosplay)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_Y el dolor continuó y continuó sin descanso. Hasta que lo dejó exhausto, sin fuerzas para gritar, moverse o luchar. Solo se dejó llevar por él, mientras descargas y más descargas atravesaban su cuerpo sin cesar. Parecía que lo mataran y lo devolvieran a la vida cada vez._

_Solo quería que todo acabara, abrir los ojos y saber que estaba en otro lugar. ¿Pero es que acaso había un lugar más allá de esas paredes? Algo en su interior le decía que así era, pero ¿cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Es que acaso había visto alguna vez lo que había más allá esos muros?_

_Una nueva descarga lo sacó de esos pensamientos y cuando la siguiente lo atacó, ya no tuvo las fuerzas para pensar más._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agachados empezaron a caminar entremedio de aquellos arbustos. El arma les dificultaba el paso pero no importaba, si todo iba bien, lograrían zanjar la guerra que había enfrentado a ambos hermanos.

En poco tiempo, todos los escuadrones a los que se les ordenó rodear al enemigo llegaron a sus posiciones. Se posicionaron siguiendo las instrucciones del capitán que los acompañaba, y esperaron la orden de Im Yong Soo.

Algo los sorprendió. Había tanto silencio… ¿Dónde estaba el sonido de los tanques disparando los unos contra los otros? La música que los había estado acompañando y que, en parte, les había ayudado a no ser descubiertos, había desaparecido.

-Esto me da muy mala espina-murmuró el capitán de aquel escuadrón-.

El hombre, se levantó ligeramente logrando divisar lo que ocurría tras esos densos arbustos tras los que se escondían. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y sintió como su cuerpo dejó de responderle al ver aquella escena ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Así de fácil?

-Señor Lee-llamó uno de los cabos que se encontraba allí-.

-A mi señal-respondió él- A mi señal disparad contra el enemigo-ordenó-.

-Ni se os ocurra-interrumpió una voz-.

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con tropas norte coreanas apuntándolos con aquellas letales armas desde atrás.

-¡Nos han rodeado!-dijo uno de los soldados-.

-¿Qué esperabais?-preguntó uno de los soldados norte coreanos- Sois demasiado predecibles

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alemania fue caminando de un lado del despacho al otro nervioso. Iba a encontrarse con Italia, sus jefes lo habían ordenado de esa forma, para que pudieran discutir sobre la guerra.

Era la primera vez que lo vería desde la reunión, y ya había pasado una semana desde eso. No sabía como reaccionar ante él, en verdad había metido la pata hasta al fondo al no decirle ni una palabra sobre el bombardeo. Tenía la impresión de que nunca iba a perdonarle por completo.

Habría preferido dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco antes de su próximo encuentro, pero sus jefes tenían razón: necesitaban reunirse. La situación en España cada vez era peor, Grecia resistía a duras penas y no se podían olvidar las tres muertes. Lo más probable era que los dos hermanos italianos junto con Malta fueran los siguientes. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación que ahora, su pareja no quería que le ayudara, si es que aún le consideraba su pareja.

Llamaron a la puerta y respondió con un "adelante".

- ¡No me des órdenes, macho patatas! – fue el saludo de Romano, quien Alemania agradecía su presencia, haría que la reunión no estuviese tan tensa, o al menos eso esperaba.

Italia se limitó a saludarlo sacudiendo la cabeza, evitando mirarle a los ojos, parecía que él tampoco estaba cómodo con esa reunión.

Sin muchas ganas, empezaron la reunión. En otra ocasión, esta hubiera estado más animada, con Italia llorando de miedo, Romano criticándolos a ambos y él acabando con dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, esta vez, él e Italia hablaban de una forma calmada y tensa, casi robótica. No se desviaron ni un momento del tema que les concernía, aunque Alemania así lo deseaba, quería que el italiano lo perdonase… Pero Feliciano se mantuvo serio y sin cambiar su expresión, el alemán supuso que para él debía suponer cierto esfuerzo, nunca lo había visto tanto tiempo de esa forma.

Romano, por su parte, se mantuvo callado, sin apenas abrir boca. Y cuando lo hacía, era para maldecir a Alemania, aunque menos que en las otras reuniones. Parecía distraído y el germano sabía el porqué, sabía que su cabeza se encontraba a cientos de quilómetros, en España. En parte podía saber como se sentía y ahora comprendía porque Italia se había enfadado tanto con él.

Cuando la reunión acabó, Italia fue el primero en levantarse y antes de que Alemania pudiera decir nada, salió por la puerta.

Lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Romano, pero este simplemente lo esquivó.

- Tú te lo has buscado, macho patatas – dijo Romano.

Alemania sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo sé.

- Bien – dijo -. Porque no estoy por contarte tus problemas. Bastante tenemos ya con los nuestros.

- Solo… Tened cuidado – dijo -. Y vigílale, sé que suele distraer.

- Descuida – dijo -. Hemos heredado más cosas de nuestro abuelo de lo que piensas. Que no queramos presumir o hacer uso de ello ya es otra cosa.

- De todas formas…

- ¡Fratello! – oyó como gritaba Italia desde el pasillo.

- ¡Voy! – dijo Romano -. Escucha, imbécil. Sabes que nunca me has gustado, pero aún así tengo que pedirte un favor.

_Menuda manera de pedirlo…_ pensó Alemania.

- Sé que todo lo que ocurre en la guerra pasa por ti e Inglaterra primero, así que quiero que me informes inmediatamente de cualquier situación que ocurra en España - dijo Romano.

El alemán asintió.

- Como quieras – dijo -. No es nada que se haya de ocultar…

- Y aún así las noticias siempre me llegan tarde.

- Procuraré que todo te llegue.

En la cara de Romano se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No voy a agradecerte por esto.

Alemania alzó las cejas, tampoco se lo esperaba.

- ¡Fratello!

- Nos vemos – dijo Romano, antes de largarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Dejadme ir! – gritó España mientras intentaba deshacerse de sus soldados - ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!

- ¡No lo soltéis! – ordenó Madrid - ¡A pesar de lo que diga no lo soltéis! ¡Es una locura!

El hispano lo miró con rabia, cosa que no le pareció importar al menor. No entendía porque lo retenía.

Castilla, su madre, había desaparecido hacía unos días, pero hacía apenas unas horas habían interceptado un mensaje que confirmaba que esta se encontraba a un campamento a apenas dos horas de distancia. ¡Ni siquiera hacía falta que se movilizara todo el ejército! Solo con unos cuantos hombres podía infiltrarse allí y rescatarla… Y si nadie quería acompañarle iría él solo.

- ¡¿Es que a caso no ves la oportunidad?!

Madrid asintió.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero atacar así en medio de la noche es un suicidio!

- ¡No es necesario un ataque!

- ¡Infiltrarnos es aún peor! ¡Nos matarían! Tenemos que ser pacientes.

España cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Madrid dio por hecho que su hermano había entendido la situación y que no iba a hacer ninguna locura.

- Soltadle – ordenó,

Ambos soldados obedecieron y dejaron la tienda.

- Hoy ya es tarde – dijo Madrid -. Mañana pensaremos qué hacer.

- Claro – respondió España.

Madrid se dio la vuelta para dejar también la tienda, pero antes de que pudiera salir, sintió como alguien le agarraba por el cuello. Era su hermano, que lo asfixió hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

- Lo siento – dijo aunque no podía oírlo -. Pero tengo que hacerlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corea del norte miró a los arbustos que rodeaban la explanada donde se encontraban. Hacía ya unos minutos que los tanques de ambos lados habían dejado de disparar, habían dejado de hacerlo desde que capturaron a ese sujeto.

-¿Qué harás Im Yong Soo?-preguntó el norte a su hermano, el sur-.

Este no respondió, se limitó a desviar la mirada. Unos de los soldados que lo tenía cogido de los brazos tiró de él, tratando de forzarlo a contestar pero este se reusó de nuevo. Corea del Norte, en vista de la tozudez de su hermano negó con la cabeza a los soldados que mantenían sujeto a su hermano dando a entender que no siguiesen insistiendo. Él no diría nada. Puede que por vergüenza, no les costó nada predecir sus movimientos y mucho menos capturarlo. Soltó una risa, que patético era.

-Veo que no quieres contestar. No pasa nada, así me ahorraras escuchar tus palabras suplicándome piedad

Los ojos de Corea del Sur se abrieron como platos ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer? ¿Iba a matarlo? Si hacia eso todo el mundo…No, era su hermano, la opinión global sobre él era lo que menos le importaba.

Corea del norte volteó y tomó de las manos de un general una espada tan reluciente como letal. Se podría reflejar todo el entorno en su fino filo.

Ahora sí, lo podía saber del cierto, quería aniquilarlo. Forcejeó con los guardias que le privaban de movilidad pero no sirvió de anda. Solo veía a su hermano acercarse más y más a él dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza sin ningún tipo de preámbulos.

Detuvo su paso, en frente de él, y lo miró con ojos profundos.

-Aquí terminas-murmuró-.

Empuñó la espada y la bajó velozmente. Corea del Sur cerró los ojos y espero, no sentía nada, ni siquiera el agarre de aquellos gorilas ¿Lo habría matado ya su hermano? ¿Tan rápido? Claro que si ¿Por qué iba su hermano a dudar sobre su asesinato? ¡Si es lo que más desea en el mundo!

Entonces, si estaba muerto ¿Estaría en el paraíso? ¿Cómo sería ese lugar? La curiosidad hizo que abriese sus ojos. No podía ser.

-¡Japón!-reconoció Corea del Sur-.

Allí estaba la nación. Él, con su katana, había sido el causante de que la espada de Corea del Norte nunca lo alcanzase. Miró a ambos lados encontrándose con todos los soldados norte coreanos en graves aprietos debido a la llegada de las tropas japonesas y las americanas. Buscó entre la multitud, no localizó a América, seguramente aún estaría en Europa. Aún así, desde la lejanía, le agradeció su protección.

Japón, en un rápido movimiento, empujó con el pie de Corea del Norte logrando un tiempo para escapar. Volteó rápidamente y, tras agarrar la muñeca de Corea del Sur, tiró de él llevándoselo de vuelta a su campamento.

A medida que ambos países se retiraban las tropas aliadas a estos dos hacían lo mismo logrando que Corea del Norte tuviese que dar esa batalla por perdida.

-Esto no te lo perdonaré-juró el norte entre dientes-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio reino en aquella sala por días. Una reunión tras otra y todas llegaban a la misma conclusión: Estamos en una situación crítica. Los cinco presentes sabían eso y alguno de ellos lo experimento en sus propias carnes, concretamente Islandia, quien, tras el bombardeo, parecía haberse vuelto más cauteloso y calculador de lo que antes era.

Ahora guardaba silencio, observaba todo detalle a su alrededor, pensaba en las consecuencias de todas y cada una de las acciones que hacía y tan solo Mr. Puffin lograba ver al verdadero Islandia.

Aquella actitud tan impropia empezaba a preocupar a los otros nórdicos pero, considerando la situación, se podía entender que esa actitud de Islandia no era nada más que una autodefensa a otro ataque.

-Es una situación complicada-murmuró Finlandia sin apartar la vista de los papeles que cubrían gran parte de la mesa-.

Los demás se limitaron a asentir en silencio.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! No sé de qué tenemos tanto miedo. Siempre que tengamos algún problema podemos llamar a los muebles que hemos construido y crear un super robot que nos proteja a… ¡AHHH! ¡Noruega! ¡Sigas tirando de mi… ¡Arrg!

Finlandia miraba la escena con una mueca en su rostro. Estaba acostumbrado aquella actitud del noruego con los disparates inoportunos de Dinamarca pero, aún así, no dejaba de incomodarle aquella situación de violencia que, de vez en cuando, se producía en las reuniones.

-¡Noruega!-gritó Dinamarca en otro intento de que el país lo soltase-.

A sorpresa de todos, el noruego lo soltó.

-No es algo para tomárselo a broma-añadió Noruega antes de volver a su silla-.

Tenía razón. Todos los sabían. En la situación que estaban no podían tomarse nada a la ligera, si hacían eso corrían el riesgo de terminar en la lista de naciones desaparecidas.

-Y si-empezó a decir Suecia rompiendo con el silencio del lugar- Podríamos reforzar las defensas de nuestros países

Dinamarca tuvo que rebobinar esa frase de Suecia en su cabeza para comprobar que no había errado al escucharla por primera vez.

-¿Y la alianza?-casi lloriqueó-.

-No podemos depender tanto, somos rápidos pero aún así…-Noruega miró a Islandia-.

Islandia no les dirigió ni una mirada, le parecía que la mesa era muy bonita, no había necesidad de mirar a los demás, total ¿Para qué? Podía imaginarse sus caras, no era necesario que lo comprobase. Tomó aire, sabía lo que significaba la suspensión que Noruega había hecho.

-Esos tipos son tan rápidos como letales. La alianza puede ayudarnos pero confiarnos de ella solo hará que nos eliminen-hizo una pausa- Estoy con Suecia

-I-Isu-murmuró Dinamarca sorprendido de aquellas palabras del islandés-.

Islandia desvió la mirada hacía el suelo, le había aburrido la mesa.

-Es lo que creo y he visto

-Yo-empezó a decir Finlandia- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Su-san. Deberíamos reforzar nuestras propias fuerzas por si algo pasase.

-Vale por mi está bien-aceptó Noruega tranquilamente-.

-¡Noruega!-gritó Dinamarca. Este suspiró algo molesto y sorprendido a la vez y miró a los presentes- Esta bien entonces, reforcemos nuestras defensas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres horas después, se encontraba en el lugar donde sus enemigos estaban acampando.

No le había sido fácil esquivar a los suyos, y rescatar a Castilla aún iba a ser más difícil. Seguramente sería la prisionera más vigilada y en un lugar difícil de llegar.

Intentó pensar la forma más fácil de entrar, pero la mayoría implicaban demasiado tiempo, y él no tenía de eso. Debía acabar la faena antes de que se acabara la noche, no tenía que ser descubierto y volver vivo con los suyos. Hacer todo eso solo era prácticamente imposible, un proeza.

Más lo será sobrevivir a la bronca de Madrid mañana pensó para animarse. Su hermano no le iba a perdonar fácilmente, seguramente, nunca lo haría. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Castilla con esos hombres, a saber que le harían…

Cuando un soldado salió del campamento para hacer sus necesidades, vio su oportunidad. Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que con su hermana, también lo asfixió, pero esta vez, lo dejó muerto, no le interesaba que recuperase la consciencia en cuanto estuviera en medio del rescate. Se consoló pensando que si no lo hubiera hecho él, probablemente hubiera muerto en el campo de batalla.

Le quitó el uniforme y se lo puso. Buscó algún tipo de identificación para que lo ayudara a esconderse, pero no la encontró, se lo esperaba, ninguno de sus prisioneros la llevaba tampoco.

Lentamente, volvió al campamento, con calma y pensando en qué hacer. Todo estaba en silencio, a aquellas horas solo estaban despiertos los que tenían guardia sino tenían ningún ataque planeado.

Se movió a tientas por el campamento, diciendo a la gente que lo paraba que estaba volviendo a su tienda. Al final, aún resultaría que había sido una buena idea ir allí solo…

Pero a medida que fue avanzando, la desesperación empezó a acecharle. Los prisioneros no parecían estar por ningún lado y faltaban pocas horas por el alba. Si salía el Sol, estaría perdido, lo encontrarían y entonces el país entero moriría. Empezó a sudar, tenía que darse prisa…

Vio unas tiendas que tenían más guardias y por la puerta, sudo adivinar una especie de jaulas. ¿Estarían allí los prisioneros? Sin embargo, había demasiados, incluso para solo unos prisioneros.

Disimuladamente, se acercó, hasta que uno de los guardias lo detuvo.

- No puedes pasar.

- Perdona – dijo España -. Soy nuevo aquí y aún no me oriento muy bien. Estaba buscando…

- Pues vete – le respondió el hombre -. Aquí no hay nada que ver.

- ¿Es aquí donde guardan los prisioneros? – preguntó rápidamente antes de que le largara.

- Sí – dijo - ¿Por? No hay nada de tu incumbencia.

- El general me ha dicho que tengo que hacer unas preguntas a uno de ellos. A, bueno, ya sabes quien…

El soldado lo miró desconfiado y el hispano solo supo responderle con una sonrisa de confianza.

- Dime tu número de identificación.

Se quedó en blanco por un momento.

- 519161Q1 – dijo rezando a todos los dioses existentes que funcionara y no lo matara allí mismo.

Pero el soldado simplemente se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar para el asombro del hispano.

Se adentró a la tienda, a oscuras, no llevaba ninguna linterna ni nada por alumbrar. Estaba bien, tampoco sabía como iba a sacar a su madre de allí tampoco…

Se acercó a la primera de las jaulas para ver quien estaba encerrado. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

Todas las jaulas estaban vacías.

- ¡No muevas ni un músculo!

Levantó las manos por instinto, al mismo tiempo que se encendían miles de focos se encendieron y un montón de armas lo apuntaban.

- Veo que el ratón ha caído en la trampa – dijo uno que parecía el comandante.

España alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, para saber quien era. Pero nuevamente, ni una pista.

- Pero no esperaba que solo cazáramos a uno… - continuó -. Y al mismo tiempo los tuviéramos a todos. Ha sido muy imprudente por tu parte.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Lejos – dijo-. ¿En serio te has creído que mantendríamos un prisionero tan valioso aquí? Y por cierto, no necesitamos número de identificación.

España tragó saliva, había caído en la trampa más obvia del mundo. Debería de haber escuchado a su hermano…

- ¿Lo matamos? – preguntó un soldado.

Cerró los ojos esperando la muerte. Los acababa de condenar a todos a una muerte segura.

- No – respondió el comandante -. Él sabe todos los movimientos de sus tropas. Nos interesa más que esos bastardos del centro de Europa. Tomadlo prisionero. Lo interrogaremos.

Al instante, miles de manos lo atraparon y le pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza mientras empezaban a golpearlo.

Antes de perder la consciencia su último pensamiento fue para Romano. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber lo que había ocurrido?

* * *

**Y esto es todo por esta semana! ¡Gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado y que no nos manden tomatazos!**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**(Se va a coser el cosplay, otra vez)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Rena al habla! ;)**

**Después de una semana volvemos a estar por aquí y traemos este nuevo capítulo ^^ Como siempre agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos! :DD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Kamirin-chan: Okey entonces os apuntamos en la lista del ejercito (que, ahora que lo vemos, empieza a tener un tamaño considerable xD) Nos alegra volverte a ver por aquí y agradecemos mucho tu review!**

**klaudia14: Que bueno volverte a ver por aquí! :D Hahahaha se ve que Dinamarca no logra tomarse las cosas en serio ¿Lo hará más adelante? :P Muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos verte pronto**

**XeliaNoctus: Hahaha, tú también quedas apuntada en el ejercito entonces ;) Al final podremos contra ese ejercito misterioso hahahaha Nos alegra mucho que te guste el fic, esperamos que te guste este capítulo nuevo y a ver si te volvemos a ver pronto por aquí! ;)**

**Dazaru Kimchibun: Si que es cierto que es una pena que las coreas no aparezcan en el anime (si tienen mucho que ofrecer xD) pero bueno, siempre podemos reclamárselo al gobierno de corea del sur, a ver si así quita el veto (?) xDD Muchas gracias por comentar y esperamos verte por aquí de nuevo! ;)**

**DemonBlackStar: Apuntada al ejercito ;) Cuanto tengamos todo el plan preparado ya contactaremos contigo xDD ¡Qué bueno volverte a ver por aquí! Gracias por dejar tu comentario y a ver si te vemos por aquí de nuevo ;)**

**Saiai-Kirkland: Hahaha, un nuevo miembro, la legendaria Saiai xDD Este ejercito promete y mucho hahahaha Que bueno volverte a ver por aquí (Y) Si, Toño debería haber hecho caso a Madrid pero ya sabes como es, Romano se va a mosquear por esto… ¿Tal vez? ;) Gracias por el reviews y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí**

**Mane: Creo que es espíritu vikingo se ha esfumado por ahora xD ¿Quién sabe si después…? Contamos contigo en el ejercito ;) Bueno, nos irá bien tener algún miembro de la marina xD ¿Quién sabe? Hahahaha Gracias por dejar tu review y esperamos verte pronto por aquí! ;)**

**carlac94: Nuevas teorías sobre lo que significa la cursiva! Esto es interesante! ;) Entonces tu teoría es que es Inglaterra…. _That's interesting my friend_ xD No se, con el paso de los capítulos se vera. Si tienes alguna teoría más no dudes en decirla ;) Gracias por tu review (y tu teoría xD) y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí! ;)**

**Y hasta aquí la contestación de los reviews. Ya sabéis quien se quiera unir al ejercito solo tiene que decirlo! Ahahahaha Dejo de enrollarme y os dejó con el capítulo**

**¡Esperamos que os guste!**

* * *

_Pero cuando iba a lanzarlo al suelo, la música de repente cambió. Era otra canción, una de muy vieja que hacía años que no escuchaba y sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente._

_Cada nota, cada palabra, cada momento… Le resultaba tan doloroso recordarlo… y sin embargo no quería que parase de sonar. Quería que se repitiese una y otra vez, para siempre, recordándole ese momento perfecto de la vida que había tenido anteriormente a esa locura.__  
__Las lágrimas le empezaron a bajar por la cara otra vez, esta vez en silencio, dejando que se le escapara un pequeño sollozo de vez en cuando._

_Por una vez, el sonido del reloj quedó eclipsado por la música._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

**Capítulo 18**

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor!

Islandia despertó de repente. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue de matar a quien le había interrumpido el sueño a esas horas de la madrugada. Pero acto seguido, supo que si un soldado le despertaba a esas horas era que no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado.

- ¡Nos están invadiendo! ¡Son demasiados! – dijo el soldado mientras lo hacia levantarse de la cama y lo arrastraba por el pasillo - ¡Debe irse de inmediato!

El peliplateado no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Una invasión? ¿En Islandia? ¿Qué podía querer ese ejército desconocido de su casa? ¿ Por qué lo atacaban si él no estaba participando en esa guerra? Aunque después de las muertes de Austria y Liechtenstein suponía que era inútil preguntarse eso último.

- ¡Hemos preparado un avión! – dijo el soldado - ¡Partirá en una hora hacia Noruega!

- Un momento – dijo deteniéndose - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo abandonar el país! ¡Soy vuestra nación!

El soldado se le acercó.

- ¡No hay tiempo para discutir! ¡Su hermano ya ha sido informado de la situación!

- ¡Yo no me voy a ningún sitio!

- ¡Por favor, señor! – dijo el soldado - ¡Comprenda que si usted está a salvo el resto del país puede estarlo si nos rendimos!

- ¡Tenemos que devolverlos el ataque!

- ¡Es imposible! – contestó el soldado - ¡Son demasiados! ¡Nuestro ejército es pequeño y la ayuda no llegará a tiempo! ¡En dos horas han conquistado la mitad del país!

A Islandia se le cayó el alma a los pies al oír eso. Era cierto que era una nación con demasiados pocos habitantes como para tener un ejército de gran magnitud, pero pensaba que podría hacer algo si lo atacaban. Pero ahora veía que era inútil.

Se enfrentaba a un enemigo que mantenía dos grandes invasiones, una en España y otra en Grecia y que al mismo tiempo habían matado a tres naciones y bombardeaba al resto. Nunca podría hacer frente a eso.

Se dejó llevar por los pasillos de su casa hasta la calle, que era lo suficientemente ancha para un avión militar. Le obligaron a sentarse y entonces el piloto arrancó. En pocas horas, Reikiavik habría caído y él estaría junto a su hermano a salvo. A lo lejos pudo ver donde se encontraba la línea de combate, más cerca de lo que había pensado. Derramó unas lágrimas de rabia. Se sentía tan inútil…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho tiempo en eso. Porque en ese momento, el piloto empezó a hacer unos movimientos raros, haciendo que el avión girara casi al completo.  
No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar lo que ocurría que vio como les acechaban sus enemigos. Lo habían descubierto y les estaban disparando, pero ellos no podían devolverles los ataques.  
Intentaron huir lo más lejos que pudieron, sin embargo, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando empezó a salir humo de una ala, luego de la otra. La temperatura en el avión empezó a subir también de una forma preocupante y el piloto confirmó que no había nada que hacer, que o se estallarían o el avión explotaría. Daba igual, en los dos casos suponía la muerte. Al menos la primera sería más rápida.

- Perdóname, Onii-chan – murmuró Islandia -. Parece que no voy a llegar…

El avión explotó.

No pasaron muchas horas antes de que todo el mundo supiera que había muerto otra nación y que en esa pequeña isla en el norte de Europa no quedaba nadie con vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y si…

-No-negó Inglaterra calmadamente-.

-Pero no sabes si…

-Repito. No.

Y así llevaban todo el día. Diciendo ideas que, conforme pasaban las horas, eran más y más surrealistas. Habían dicho, incluso, pedirle a Romania que resucitara al conde Drácula a ver si servía de algo. Ya no sabían que hacer. Parecía que la situación no hacía más que escaparse de sus manos.

-Se me han acabado las ideas-declaró Estados Unidos definitivamente-.

-No eres el único. Bielorrusia, Austria, Liechtenstein y ahora España esta cautivo-Inglaterra frunció el ceño, impotente, ante aquella situación- Cualquiera puede ser el próximo

-Iggy…

-Admite que es verdad, incluso tu…-el inglés bajó la mirada y volvió a sumergir su mente en un montón de ideas tratando de buscar una solución-.

Estados Unidos lo miró ¿Por qué lo podía ver distinto? Parecía que el Inglaterra, sarcástico, quejica e incluso gritón que conocía se había esfumado dejando paso a ese otro Inglaterra más centrado, preocupado y, esto es algo que él jamás reconocería, asustado.

Estados Unidos se levantó y se acercó hasta donde Inglaterra estaba, recostado sobre su escritorio, cubierto de papeles. Como sospecho, estaba tan sumergido en su mente que ni se percató de que estaba en frente suyo.

Desvió la mirada. Él se preocupaba mucho por todo Europa pero en ningún momento pensó en él mismo. Siempre anteponía a todas las demás naciones a él ¿Estaba loco? Él no era una excepción, él también estaba en Europa, también podría recibir un ataque en cualquier momento y aún así no había desplegado, ni siquiera, un tercio de sus defensas totales.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Inglaterra trataba de buscar alguna solución. Había considerado lo de revivir a Merlín, aun recordaba como podía acceder a su tumba. También pedirles a los seres mágicos alguna que otra ayuda pero, sabiendo que él era el único que podía verlos… No resultaba una muy buena idea. Si tan solo pudiese mandar sus defensas hacía España, Italia o Grecia, eso les ayudaría pero a cambio él estaría en una perfecta posición para ser la próxima nación eliminada… ¿Qué debía de hacer?

En ese momento algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo que lo rodeó cálidamente y lo alejó de aquel mar de dudas y oscuridad.

-América…-murmuró cerca del oído del otro al percibir un abrazo de la otra nación-.

-Dime los países que componen Europa-pidió Estados Unidos-.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo-pidió suavemente-.

Inglaterra se extraño de aquella pregunta pero, uno por uno, citó a todos los países que estaban en Europa, incluyó también a Bielorrusia, Austria y Liechtenstein ya que, aún y después de su muerte, ellos siempre pertenecieron a Europa hasta el final de sus vidas. Tras terminar la enumeración se produjo un breve silencio interrumpió por una leve risa de Estados Unidos que desconcertó a Inglaterra.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-¿No te has dejado ningún país?-Inglaterra negó- ¿Seguro?

-N-No… No me he olvidado de nadie-trató de asegurar Inglaterra no muy seguro de aquella afirmación-.

Estados Unidos se separó ligeramente de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Se te ha olvidado, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte-sentenció el americano-.

-P-Pero que dices idiota, y-yo ya no me cuento y-ya se q-que soy un país de la Unión Europea

-No lo eres-le interrumpió Estados Unidos- Tú mismo antepones a todos los demás a ti ¡Tú también puedes morir!

-¡Yo no…!

-¡Si, Inglaterra! ¡Tú también eres un país! ¡También puedes morir igual que Austria y los demás!

-América…

-También puedes ser capturado, herido y sepultado. No eres distinto a las otras naciones. Además eres el país con menos protección de todos y…

-¡Tú tampoco tienes apenas protección!

-¡Toda mi vida he estado luchando en guerras! ¡No es lo mismo!

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-¡Tú ya lo sabes! Voy de una guerra en otra, tú no… Además, yo no estoy en Europa ¿Recuerdas? En América no hemos recibido un simple bombardeo. Es por eso que puedo permitirme tener las defensas a mínimos, a mis mínimos. Pero tú, tú deberías tenerlas al máximo

-Eso…-desvió la mirada- No es necesario

-¡Inglaterra!

Aquel gritó de Estados Unidos sorprendió a Inglaterra. Nunca lo llamaba por su nombre sino por Iggy. Si él le llamaba por Inglaterra… Estaba hablando en serio y además, aquel nombre denotaba una cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Tú también formas parte de Europa… Quiero que tengas eso en cuenta

-Pero yo…

-¿De nuevo vas a salir con la misma excusa?

-¡No es ninguna excusa!

-¡Si que lo es! ¡Admite que tengo razón! A pesar de cómo puedas compórtate entregarías tu vida un millón de veces si con eso salvaras a Europa entera

-¿Qué tendrá eso que ver con…?

-No has pensado que pasaría conmigo si tú te fueses. Solo piensas en Europa y en los países que están siendo atacado pero ¿Y tú? ¿Y yo? ¿No has pensado en eso un solo segundo?

-No es momento de ser egoísta América

-No es ser egoísta, solo quiero-lo abrazó y le besó en la frente- Que estés conmigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mundo de Romano se derrumbó tras escuchar aquella noticia ¡¿En que estaba pensando para dejarse capturar?! ¡¿Que tenía ese idiota en la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué?! De la rabia golpeó la pared y luego se recortó levemente sobre esta.

¿Por qué ocurrió? ¡Maldita sea! Golpeó nuevamente la pared pero con más fuerza. Del golpe un libro mal colocado en una de las estanterías cayó al suelo abriéndose por una de las páginas del centro. Lo ignoró. Ahora mismo le preocupaba más saber como podía ser tan idiota. Siempre le llamaba idiota pero, sin duda, el más idiota de los dos era él ¡¿Por qué le hizo caso y se regreso a casa como si nada?! ¡¿Por qué no se quedó allí ayudándolo?! ¡Si él hubiese estado allí…!

La pared recibió otro golpe. Ahora mismo, a Lovino, no le importaba si con los golpes se cargaba la pared, no le importaba que sus superiores pensasen que estaba loco, no le importaba que si Feliciano se ponía a llorar de miedo por los golpes ¡Qué más daba eso! Él estaba cautivo, eso era lo más importante ahora mismo. Volteó y empezó a correr hacía el escritorio pero, a su desgracia tropezó con la realidad y cayó al suelo, justo delante del libro que se había caído.

Romano alzó la mirada y contempló la página abierta de aquel libro, más que libro, álbum de fotografías ¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel? Poco a poco, y sin que se diese cuenta, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Mientras, su mente, estaba concentrada en aquella nostálgica fotografía en la que Antonio lo abrazaba.

-I… Idiota…-logró murmurar al silencio que había en aquella sala-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Movió un poco las muñecas para ver si encontraba una posición más cómoda, pero solo consiguió arañárselas más y que más sangre le bajara por ambos brazos.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí colgado? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Estaba convencido de que menos tiempo del que le había parecido, aunque ya le daba igual. Su fuerza de voluntad se había ido abajo tras las diez primeras torturas.

Las primeras habían sido suaves, dentro de lo que cabía. Básicamente habían consistido en ir golpeándolo con un hierro ardiente en un costado mientras le preguntaban si tenía ganas de hablar, golpearlo hasta que se habían quedado a gusto e ir hundiendo su cara en agua hasta dejarlo casi sin aire. Pero eso no les había servido de nada, había sido prisionero antes, en los tiempos en que él e Inglaterra eran piratas y lo que le había llegado a hacer la otra nación dejaba a esos torturadores como unos principiantes. La diferencia es que siempre, por un motivo u otro, el inglés siempre lo acababa soltando, España sabía que de allí no saldría con vida.

Después, todo cambió. Una vez cuando comprobaron que las torturas normales no funcionaban, empezaron a endurecerlas una por una. Comenzaron con los químicos, el fuego, los animales… Dios, nunca había pensado que llegaría odiar de esa forma a los animales.  
Querían una información que no estaba en su posesión, sobre Europa y la disposición de las tropas en su casa. Pero no la tenía. Por seguridad habían acordado que cada una de las naciones de Europa, incluyendo las que no eran un país, solo parte de la información ocurrida exceptuando a las que se habían autonombrado jefes, como Alemania, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Él solo tenía parte de ella. Sino, ya podía asegurar que habría cantado hacía unas veinte torturas.

El día y la noche habían dejado de existir para él. Estaba encerrado en una habitación oscura y fría donde unos soldados hacían lo que quería con su cuerpo. De vez en cuando, uno que parecía superior a ellos entraba y les gritaba por no estar haciendo bien su trabajo. Pero era inútil, nunca hablaría porque no había nada de que hablar. Y quería que siguiese de esa forma, ya que sabía que sino lo hacía, se desharían de él rápidamente.  
Cada vez que lo dejaban solo, se tenía que recordar a él mismo el porqué debía seguir vivo. El porque no podía morir y dejar atrás todo ese dolor. Pensaba una y otra vez en sus ciudadanos, que estaban siendo masacrados uno tras otro por ese ejército. Si seguía con vida, aún algunos lograrían llegar a Francia y conseguir la ciudadanía de allí, entonces, no estarían en peligro…  
Francis, Feliciano, Gilbert, Castilla, Madrid, Bélgica, Holanda… Eran nombres que cruzaban constantemente por su cabeza. Pero el que se repetía una y otra vez tras cada minuto era el de Romano y los momentos que había pasado junto a él…  
La puerta se abrió de nuevo. La pesadilla volvía otra vez.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Nos veremos obligadas a buscar una servicio de protección?... Tal vez xD**

**No olvidéis dejar vuestro review y hasta la semana que viene!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola hola! Curly ya llegó!**

**Oooh, veo que por fin hemos alcanzado los 100 reviews! **

**El cosplay aún no está listo, pero prometo que pronto estará hecho!**

**Esta semana les llevamos un nuevo capítulo! Un poco más largo para compensar el de la semana pasada**

**Y ahora pasamos a agradecer todos nuestros followers, favoritos y reviews!**

**ZomiBunny: Uyy, Voldemort, el otro nombre de Rena xD. No, fui yo la encargada de la muerte de Isu, pero ella también estuvo de acuerdo! Ahora Noru se va a vengar!¡Gracias por el review!**

**XeliaNoctus: ¡Gracias por el review! Si, Islandia no es que tuviera la mejor muerte que digamos, pero al menos no sufrió. En cuanto a la canción, vamos a decir el título capítulos más adelante, por ahora solo podemos decir que es una canción de inicios de los 60 y es conocida.**

**Kamirin-chan: ¡Gracias por el review! Así que Sealand eeh? Interesante teoría... Podría ser, podría ser... (o quizás deberías hacer caso a Mi-kun y dejar de acompañar a Rusia xD). De todas formas, quizás... Bueno, ya veremos qué pasará.**

**DemonBlackStar: ¡Deja las paredes que te vas a quedar sin casa! Y si, por fin hemos llegado a los 100! El cosplay ya está medio hecho, pronto, pronto estará listo del todo. ¡Y ánimos que de momento no les ha pasado nada a noru e iggy!**

**D34th carla M: ¡Apuntada al ejército! ¡A vengarse de esos malditos enemigos invisibles! Por cierto, quiero aclarar que somos dos las que escribimos este fanfic (Rena y yo, Curly). ¡Gracias por el review!**

**carlac94: ¡Gracias por el review! Mmm... ¿Será España? ¿Será USA? Quien sabe, quien sabe...(Rena: Nosotras) En cuanto a la canción puedo decir lo mismo que arriba: es de inicios de los 60 y se conoce bastante. ¡Pronto llegaran las órdenes!**

**tamy-lovi: ¡Gracias por el review! Todos queremos vengarnos de ellos, ¡pero no aparece por ningún lado! Y ambos (Inglaterra y USA son una lindura, tienes mucha razón. Disfruta del capítulo!**

**Saiai-kirkland: Bueno, ya lo dicen, más vale tarde que nunca xD. ¡Le enviaremos tus ánimos a Toño para que al final pueda salir de allí! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Y ahora, sin más demora, el capítulo de la semana! **

* * *

Capítulo 19

_Por fin el dolor se detuvo. Después de muchas descargas que le habían atravesado el cuerpo de miles de formas, por fin paró y lo dejó en paz._

_Lentamente, se atrevió a moverse, procurando que su piel no tocara ni el peligroso suelo ni las misteriosas paredes de las que era prisionero. Ahora que sabía que provocaban, procuraría no volver a hacerlo._

_Cuando vio capaz, se sentó al suelo, haciendo un ovillo y poniendo la cabeza entre las piernas. Se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar. No sabía cuanto rato había estado sufriendo esas descargas, probablemente horas o días. Quizás incluso más._

_Intentó que su respiración se normalizara lo más posible e intentó mantener la mente clara. _

_Aún echaba de menos algún sonido desconocido._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Como hipnotizado contemplaba el horizonte de aquel gélido mar. Por alguna razón esperaba sin esperanza la llegada de alguien. Después de esa llamada era evidente cual sería su destino, lo sabía pero, en algún rincón de su subconsciente, aquella realidad tan evidente no quería ser aceptada ¿Otro más… había caído? Aquello no podía ser cierto, mucho menos real. Tenía que ser un sueño, un maldito sueño del que nadie podía despertar.

Oyó unos pasos detrás suyo. Sabía quiénes eran, los había llamado él mismo después de todo.

-Noruega-llamó Finlandia en un hilo de voz-.

El noruego no contestó, ni siquiera volteó. No es que los estuviese ignorando era solo que temía que, cuando apartase los ojos de aquel mar, apareciese aquella pizca de esperanza personificada.

Dinamarca desvió la mirada. Era increíble como Noruega, sin la mínima mención de palabra, había logrado transmitirle todo el dolor, sufrimiento y miedo que sentía. No podía soportar la idea de que el noruego estuviese en aquel estado por lo que empezó a avanzar hacia él abrazándolo por detrás.

Trataba de calmarlo, trataba de decirle que todo estaba bien pero, ciertamente, nada estaba bien. Finlandia y Suecia intercambiaron miraras y acordaron avanzar y situarse a lado y lado del noruego, al borde de aquel puerto.

-Islandia…-murmuró Finlandia dirigiendo sus castaños ojos hacía el mar que se dibujaba ante ellos-.

Dinamarca apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del noruego y también volvió la vista hacia el mar. Una suave brisa corría por el lugar aún así, ninguno de los presentes le dio importancia, había algo mucho más importante en sus cabezas, algo mucho más triste que todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. La muerte de Islandia.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Iggy! ¡Iggy!

El inglés despertó al sentir como su pareja lo sacudía fuertemente. Pero no se movió, no era la primera vez que Estados Unidos lo sacaba de la cama porque decía que un fantasma lo quería raptar.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – preguntó medio dormido -. Ya te he dicho que las hadas no so…

Pero otro sonido a lo lejos logró sacarle de la mente esos pensamientos.

Sabía que la transmitían a lo lejos, pero sonaba tan fuerte que parecía que estuviera a apenas diez metros de allí. Las orejas le dolían solo escucharla, los ojos se le pusieron blancos y su cuerpo se paralizó por el miedo. Las habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Eran las mismas sirenas que se habían usado para avisar a la gente de que un bombardeo se acercaba durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y ahora volvían a sonar.

Se quedó quieto, como una estatua en la cama, sin poder mover un músculo. Y al instante le vinieron a la memoria todas los ataques que sufrió durante esa guerra. El miedo, la desesperación, la soledad de cuando era el único luchando contra el Eje, las muertes… Y sabía que esa vez podía ser mucho peor. Que podía ser que no volviera a ver la luz del Sol.

- ¡Iggy! ¡Arthur! – gritó Estados Unidos mientras le agarraba la mano.

Eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, al menos, esta vez no estaba solo como la última.

- ¡Ponte algo encima! ¡Rápido! – el inglés desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras empezaba a moverse - ¡Van a llegar en cualquier segundo!

Rápidamente, cogió los pantalones y la camiseta que había tirados por el suelo y se las puso de cualquier manera. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Estados Unidos ya lo había arrastrado escaleras abajo hacia la puerta principal.

De un golpe y sin que le preocupara la cerradura, la abrió y salieron corriendo hacia la calle. El estadounidense sabía perfectamente hacia donde dirigirse, había estado en un par de bombardeos en Londres durante la guerra contra Alemania. Inglaterra agradeció que hubiera sido de esa forma, porque si no fuera por la mano que lo guiaba, se habría quedado paralizado del miedo en el medio de la calle.

La primera bomba cayó mucho antes de lo que esperaban y más cerca de lo que hubieran querido. ¿Habían sonado tarde las sirenas o no las habían oído antes? Inglaterra se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la boca por no soltar un grito. Aún había gente que corría desesperada a su alrededor, no podía mostrarse débil, no ante ellos y dejar que el pánico aún fuera más intenso. Debía mostrarse fuerte, por su gente.

Las explosiones fueron oyéndose cada vez de forma más seguida en diversos puntos de la ciudad, pero ninguna estalló en el barrio. Mentalmente, lo atribuyeron a la suerte.

Divisaron el antiguo refugio a lo lejos, donde había un hombre que avisaba a la gente que fuera entrando, que pronto cerrarían las puertas. El inglés empezó a correr más rápido hacia su salvación.

- ¡Espera! – le detuvo Estados Unidos.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – dijo - ¡El refugio está justo ahí!

El americano señaló a la lejanía, más allá del refugio, en el que habían un seguido de soldados que llevaban los uniformes del ejército enemigo, esperando.

Entonces Inglaterra vio el porqué lo había detenido. Esos soldados estaban allí por él, ese bombardeo estaba planeado para eso, pues no era tan grande como el que sufrió Bielorrusia. Por ese motivo no caía ni una bomba en esa zona de la ciudad. Tenían la vista fija al refugio, esperando que él entrara allí, para luego forzar la entrada y matarlo a él junto al resto. Las bombas eran solo para despistar, una estrategia para que cayera en su trampa.

El alma se le cayó a los pies y sintió un auténtico pánico por todo el cuerpo. Vistos de más cerca, con esas máscaras que les tapaban toda la cara y que le recordaban un capítulo de Doctor Who en el que un niño iba convirtiendo el resto en una especie de monstruos con solo tocarlos y que decía "_Are you my mummy_?", y esos uniformes negros que solo los hacía ver más letales hacía que tuviera ganas de rendirse y dejar que lo mataran.

Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que huir lejos de allí.

Nuevamente fue su pareja quién lo sacó de sus pensamientos, arrastrándolo lejos de allí lo más rápido posible, sabía que en cuanto cerraran las puertas del refugio, registrarían la zona para encontrarlo.

¡Estados Unidos! Recordó de repente Inglaterra. Si lo atrapaban a él también lo harían con el americano y no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Cuando se encontraron lejos del refugio, el americano se dirigió a la puerta de una de las casas. Por suerte, sus dueños habían huido lo más rápido que habían podido y habían dejado la puerta sin cerrar con llave y no les fue difícil entrar.

Se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el sótano, aunque en el fondo, Inglaterra sabía que era una mala idea. Allí estarían atrapados irremediablemente si les encontraban.

Un destello de luz momentáneo en un rincón de ese lugar, que reconoció como una hada, le recordó que huir no era lo único que sabía hacer. Se apoyó contra la puerta haciendo ver que era porque estaba agotado, pero en verdad, pronunció dos hechizos para que esta quedara escondida. El sótano no tenía más entradas, así que ahora estaba menos preocupado.

O al menos eso creía.

En cuanto volvió a ver a su pareja, corrió hacia él y se abalanzó en sus brazos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba llorando de terror. Su pareja tampoco decía nada, podía sentir como también estaba temblando de miedo.

Ver a sus asesinos a pocos metros de distancia, impasibles, esperando al momento oportuno para acabar con ellos les había chocado a ambos. Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca tan cerca de la muerte. Habían estado en diversos campos de batalla y capturados e incluso torturados, ambos tenían cicatrices de ello, pero nunca les habían querido matar sabiendo la masacre que eso provocaría.

Los sollozos de Inglaterra fue lo único que Estados Unidos escuchó mientras de lejos aún podían oírse las explosiones. Quería decirle que se calmara, que todo iba a ir bien, pero no se atrevía a articular una palabra, pues él también tenía mucho miedo, pero tenía que obligarse a pensar claro por los dos, pues era evidente que su pareja no podía. Pero por el momento solo pudo aferrarse más a él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si Bielorrusia, Austria, Liechtenstein, España, a quién la mayoría ya daba por perdido, y Islandia, con su muerte tan reciente se habían sentido de la misma forma justo antes de morir. Aterrorizados, sin saber qué hacer, sin ninguna otra opción que rezar para sobrevivir.

Miedo a morir… Era una sensación tan humana y a la vez tan extraña por una nación… ¿Es que acaso se sentían de esa forma la gente? ¿Tenían ese terror cada vez que su vida estaba en peligro por cualquier cosa como caerse por las escaleras? ¿Qué sentían al verse un día al espejo y ver que eran cada día más viejos?

Una explosión más cercana lo quitó de sus pensamientos. ¿Y qué mas daba eso?

La habitación oscura no ayudaba a rebajar el terror. A pesar de las paredes azul oscuro, estaba todo llena de muebles viejos cubiertos por sábanas blancas y trastos que aquella familia ya no usaría nunca más. Después de un rato, se quedaron abrazados en el suelo en un rincón, entre un baúl viejo y un armario vacío.

El inglés poco a poco fue calmándose y las lágrimas se detuvieron, pero se mantuvo en silencio, el miedo era demasiado fuerte. Estar con el americano le estaba ayudando bastante y fue lo que le impidió gritar cuando los soldados desconocidos entraron en la casa a golpes y los buscaron por todas partes. Por suerte, no los encontraron, su hechizo había funcionado. Solo minutos después que hubiera silencio en la casa se atrevió a hablar.

- Se han ido…- murmuró.

El americano asintió.

- No nos han encontrado – dijo -. Hemos sobrevivido. ¿Ves? ¡El héroe te ha protegido!

El inglés asintió sonriendo un poco y lo besó. Fue un beso apasionado, como si hubiese de ser el último que tuvieran que hacerse, por el miedo que aún no se iba.

Sabían que aún no estaban a salvo del todo, pero lo peor podría haber pasado ya. Que probablemente los soldados ya no volverían a esa casa y podrían estar allí tranquilos hasta que el bombardeo acabara.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron esperando que el bombardeo acabara. Cuando las bombas dejaron de escucharse, Arthur deshizo el hechizo sin que el americano se diera cuenta. Aún así, no se movieron de allí hasta que la familia les descubrió.

No los echaron de mala manera, pero tras esa experiencia, tampoco querían que se quedaran. Las dos naciones les comprendieron y dejaron la casa, agradecidos por seguir vivos y haber sobrevivido esa pesadilla que solo acababa de empezar…

.-.-.-.-.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó China mientras contemplaba, desde un lugar elevado y privilegiado, la posición del campamento enemigo-.

-Casi logramos acabar con esto pero aparecieron Japón y la tropa americana-murmuró Corea del Norte de brazos cruzados y notablemente molesto por lo que ocurrió en la última batalla- No son más que una molestia.

China suspiró profundamente.

-Molestia o no son poderosos. Ya lo sabes.

Corea lo miró algo indignado ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo eso? ¡No era necesario! ¡Él ya sabía sobre la capacidad del ejército japonés e americano! Su molestia fue en aumento y terminó por voltear e ir tirando hacía el campamento.

-Corea-llamó China. El país volteó y miró al mayor con cierto fastidio pero sabiendo que, ahora mismo, él era su único apoyo- Has hecho un gran trabajo en la última batalla pero permíteme que ahora sea yo quien les ataque, se un punto débil muy importante.

Corea lo miró de reojo. No sabía lo que tramaba pero tampoco es que le importase, su prioridad era terminar con esa guerra y controlar a su hermano.

-Como quieras-se limitó a contestar antes de seguir hacía el campamento-.

China sabía que a Corea le molestaba que él tomase la iniciativa pero, si luchaba con Corea, podría su plan fracasar así que optó por luchar solo en esta ofensiva. Si todo iba según lo previsto lograría terminar rápidamente con la guerra. Espero a que la noche cayera utilizando todo el día para instruir y perfeccionar el plan.

Una vez la luna se posicionó en lo alto del cielo varios soldados chinos empezaron a rodear el campamento enemigo. Armados hasta los dientes esperaban la señal. China, junto con dos generales más de su ejército llegaron al corazón del campamento, completamente desierto.

-Zhang te encargó la inutilización de la artillería

-¿Pesada también?-preguntó el soldado quien recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su superior. Sin la más mínima mención de palabra empezó a correr hacía donde habían sabido que se encontraban las armas y la pólvora-.

-¿Y yo, señor?-preguntó-.

-Wei. Cuando recibas la señal de Zhang avisa a las tropas que rodean en lugar

-¿Qué hará usted?

-Pasar cuentas

Sin dar más explicaciones corrió hasta una de las tiendas que, a juzgar por su gradaría, sería donde dormiría alguno de los cabos importantes del lugar. China apartó la cortina que hacía de puerta y entró al interior encontrándose con una sorpresa. No había nadie allí.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo alarmado-.

Instintivamente volteó y vio a Japón a punto de golpearlo con la katana. En un rápido movimiento logró impedir que el arma rajase nuevamente su espalda y este vez todo se clavase es su brazo.

-No otra vez-murmuró-.

Japón apartó la katana y le apuntó con ella.

-Sois muy vistosos y lentos-China abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquella aclaración de Japón- Nuestros guardias os han visto y nos ha dado tiempo suficiente a planear un plan para deteneros

-¡No puede ser!

-今!*

En ese instante la tela que constituía la tienda fue quitada dejando a Japón y a China al centro de un circulo formado por soldados que, con imponentes amas, los apuntaban. China miraba aquello incrédulo ¿Podía eso ser?

-Aquí termina todo-sentenció Japón-.

China soltó una risa. En ese momento Corea del Sur se abrió paso entre los soldados y se posicionó al lado de su aliado.

-Corea-murmuró el chino-.

No entendía porque pero, por alguna razón, China no sentía suficientes fuerzas como para mirar a Corea del Sur a la cara por lo que lo evitaba constantemente. Por otro lado, el propio Corea no podía apartar su vista de su hermano mayor.

-Japón, diré lo mismo que aquella vez-China lo miró a los ojos- La guerra te cambia

Pareció que por un instante el pulso de Japón tanteó pero rápidamente se recompuso y siguió amenazando a China con clavarle la katana si hacía algo imprudente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Corea?-preguntó el japonés-.

El surcoreano iba a responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un par de balas derribaron a la nación china por la espalda y esta se derrumbó en seguida.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – se giró Japón rápidamente hacia donde provenían.

Un asustado soldado americano soltó el arma al ver como lo apuntaban con una katana.

Tenía un cuchillo…! – se defendió - ¡Iba a…!

El japonés le dio la espalda.

- Mierda… - murmuró para sus adentros – Esto nos va a salir caro…

.-.-.-.-.

Tosió y mientras lo hacía, escupió sangre.

Las nuevas torturas le estaban haciendo más daño de lo que esperaba, incluso para ser una nación, eso ya empezaba a ser demasiado.

Estaba seguro que ya hacía tiempo que sus torturadores se habían dado cuenta de que él no sabía nada y ahora solo recibían órdenes de hacerle vivir el peor de los infiernos el tiempo que pudieran, antes que alguien de más arriba les dijera que había llegado la hora de acabar con él.

Abrió el único ojo por el que aún veía solo para ver que aún estaba encerrado. Por algún motivo, había esperado encontrarse en un sitio diferente, en algún lugar lejos de allí, donde… vaya, al menos no lo torturaran de esa forma tan violenta.

Cada vez más pensaba en Romano y en los momentos que había pasado junto a él, desde que era un niño hasta ahora que era mayor. Lo echaba tanto de menos… Más de una vez, tras pasar una tortura muy intensa, había tenido alucinaciones del italiano, que entraba en su celda como si nada. Algunas veces había sido para rescatarlo, otras veces venía simplemente para visitarlo, como lo habría hecho un día cualquiera, sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba el español. Venía de todas las formas, desde un niño vertido con su camisa rosa y su pañuelo desde su traje militar. Pero todas las veces, España le gritaba que huyera, que se fuera de allí antes de que lo atraparan y le hicieran pasar por lo mismo que él. Y cuando empezaba a gritar, venía un soldado a hacerlo callar de la manera más cruel posible y rompía la ilusión.

A veces, prefería que solo fuera una alucinación, no quería que Romano le viese en ese estado. No era por orgullo, eso lo había dejado atrás hace tiempo ante el italiano, temía la reacción de Romano y no era precisamente porque lo fuera a rechazar.

Volvió a toser y más sangre salió de su boca.

Sabía que si nunca salía de ese lugar ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Había pasado por un auténtico infierno y eso lo había cambiado para siempre. Probablemente, ya no podría sonreír de la misma manera despreocupada de antes y seguramente, habría perdido esa alegría que tanto le caracterizaba. Por no hablar ya de su aspecto físico, muchas partes de su cuerpo quedarían ya desfiguradas para siempre. También sabía, que si sobrevivía, nunca podría olvidar los días que había pasado y que viviría el resto de sus días atormentado por esas torturas.

Nuevamente, tuvo que escupir sangre de su boca.

Quizás lo mejor sería que muriese en ese instante.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Largo? ¿Corto? ¿Teorías?**

**¡Dejadnos un review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, Rena al habla! ;)**

**Y dentro de nuestras ocupadas semanas (por exámenes xD) hemos logrado traeros este nuevo capítulo ;)**

**Decir que, por trabajo, la semana que viene no podremos renovar así que hemos hecho este capítulo un poquito más largo para compensar ;) Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los reviews, followers y favoritos que recibimos semana tras semana ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Y ahora pasamos a contestar los reviews de esta semana :D**

**klaudia14: La primera de la semana! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y apoyarnos siempre. Nosotras tampoco queremos que nadie más muera pero todo depende de ese ejercito malvado! DDD:**

**Kamirin-chan: Pobre Norue en el fondo todos los nórdicos se sienten fatal por lo de Islandia :( Pero son fuertes ;) Imagino que lo de Sealand es una teoría sobre la cursiva ¿Me equivoco? xDD Bueno, es interesante ¿De verdad crees que todo esto lo planearon los latinos? xDD es una posible opción hahaha (no dire nada :P) Muchas gracias por el comentario y esperamos verte pronto!**

**DemonBlackStar: Según Curly el cosplay está en proceso xD (Dejad que se tome una pausa, esta hasta arriba de faena xD) Otra teoría! Mmm la nación que los esta atacando, dices… That's interesting my friend XDD podría ser… o no :P;) Muchas gracias por el reviews y hasta pronto! :D**

**XeliaNoctus: MEIN GOTT! Uno de los reviews más largos que he visto xD Anda! Nos hemos ganado el titulo a escritoras sádicas e.e Otra más a la lista xDD junto con el de loca, Voldemort etc xDD (Al menos por lo que a mi respeta, Curly tiene otros tantos títulos dignos de mención xD) Muchísimas gracias por dejar este gran reviews hahaha es bueno saber que hay más lectores que sigues esta historia ;) Procura estudiar mucho y esperamos verte pronto por aquí :D –lamento que este comentario no llegue a la mitad de tu review- x3**

**Dazaru Kimchibun: Esperamos que estés mejor de tu salud DD: Si te has enfermado por culpa de fic las culpas se las das a Curly xD (Si lee esto me mata xD) Ojala que no haya sido cosa nuestra! xDDD En fin, me dejo de tonterías, nos alegra mucho que te guste el fic (otro lector nuevo ;)) Muchas gracias por el review y esperamos verte pronto ^^**

**Saiai-Kirkland: ¡Nuestra clienta VIP! XDD De nuevo por aquí hahaha Como siempre muchas gracias por dejar tu review :D Bueno después de todo lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior esperamos que todo mejore un poco ¿no? ;)**

**carlac94: Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí! ;) Primero nos alegra que te haya gustado aunque la opinión en general diga que era un poco cruel, tema nórdicos, Inglaterra y España xDD Ojala todo mejore ^^ Esperamos tu teoría ¡Es muy interesante saber que sospecháis sobre la cursiva e.e! hahaha A ver si te vemos pronto y gracias por tu review!**

**ZomiBunny: Suerte que Iggy y USA lograron escapar (sino no lo contaríamos xDD) Bueno nos tomaremos como que te ha gustado el capítulo (a pesar de que sufran un poco u.u') Muchas gracias por el review y esperamos verte de nuevo! :D**

**MIniwa Vessalius: Creo que es la primera vez que te vemos ¡Bienvenida! xDD Uuu! Nos alegra que te guste el fic y tranqui, aquí venimos con la conti e.e hahaah Ojala que te guste mucho y a ver si te vemos de nuevo por aquí ok? ;) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!**

**tamy-lovi: La parte de Inglaterra se ha ganado el premio a la más impactante xDD Nos alegra que te guste el fic y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí. Ojala que este cap también te guste y ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Okey. Ya están todos contestados (disculpad mi falta de imaginación xDD) y, sin entretenerme más… ¡Capítulo 20!**

* * *

_Unos pasos le hicieron reaccionar. _

_No estaba solo en la casa. Había algo más aparte del reloj. O alguien. Pero le hacía sentir intranquilo. Esa presencia no era buena._

_¿O quizás sí?_

_¿Podía ser que se tratase de alguien del pasado? ¿De alguna cosa buena que lo sacara del dolor? ¿De una persona que le dijera que todo había sido una mentira y que nunca había pasado? ¿O la dulce muerte que venía a rescatarlo?_

_No se pudo mover. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que fuera alguien que le quisiera hacer daño. Miedo de que no le mataran. Miedo de morir. Miedo de que fuera otra ilusión.  
Entonces esa persona se asomó a la puerta mientras el reloj seguía sonando._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

**Capítulo**** 20**

China abrió débilmente los ojos. No podía creerlo, estaba vivo.

Le dolía todo, veía de forma borrosa y no sentía nada ni con los oídos ni con las manos. Pero estaba vivo.

Creía que la bala le había atravesado algún punto vital y que se habría reducido drásticamente la población en el planeta.

Poco a poco, empezó a recobrar por completo el resto de los sentidos. Pudo ver el techo blanco de un hospital, escuchó los ruidos propios del lugar a lo lejos y degustó en su boca el gusto de los analgésicos y medicinas que le habían dado. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las manos que se agarraban fuertemente a la suya.  
Eran unas manos frías y temblorosas, de alguien que ha estado esperando en un sitio sin importarle la temperatura de ese lugar. Pero ese temblor también le transmitía miedo. Un miedo profundo y triste, de alguien que se aferra a algo, cuya pérdida de eso hundiría por completo su mundo.

Al mismo tiempo pudo notar como esas manos apoyaban la suya en la lisa piel de la cara de esa persona, en su frente. En su muñeca, pudo notarlo un poco mojado, seguramente de lágrimas.

No le habría hecho falta girarse para descubrir quien era esa persona, pero necesitaba verla. Después de lo ocurrido, era el único con quien quería estar.

- Rusia aru…- dijo con la voz debilitada.

El mencionado alzó la cabeza, que tenía escondida tras las manos, como si medio esperase que hubiese oído mal. Pero lo que le esperaba era China, mirándolo hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- China…- dijo con su voz un tanto rota.

El chino asintió, sin entender muy bien el porqué. Quizás para confirmar a su pareja que estaba vivo, quizás para decírselo a si mismo. O simplemente porque las lágrimas volvieran a aflorar en la cara del ruso.

- Estoy bien aru – dijo China intentando parecer convincente -. Aunque duele un poco aru…  
Rusia no respondió. Movió la boca en busca de las palabras que estaba buscando, pero simplemente, no pudo decir nada. Al final, se dejó caer encima del chino con delicadeza para abrazarlo. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar por los sollozos que atacaban su cuerpo y lloró con más fuerza.

- ¿Pero que te sucede aru? – dijo China con una voz que quería ser despreocupada – Te he dicho que…

- Creí que te perdía…- le cortó el ruso.

China calló de golpe.

- Cuando me lo dijeron…- dijo Rusia llorando – Yo…

El asiático alzó su brazo para rodear al ruso.

Se acordó de que acababa de perder a su hermana pequeña, a quién, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, quería un montón. Había llevado muy mal su muerte y a las pocas semanas de ese suceso, mientras se encontraba bajo la amenaza constante de una guerra, lo atacaban a él. Seguramente habría sido demasiado para el ruso, quién, a pesar de no aparentarlo, era alguien muy frágil por dentro.

Gran parte de él ya estaba roto desde que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Bielorrusia maltratado por los soldados desconocidos. A China no le habría importado ir tras su pareja inmediatamente para recoger sus pedazos e intentar que volviera a sonreír. Pero otra guerra se lo había impedido, y si hubiera muerto ¿quién habría estado ahí para curarle sus heridas? ¿Ucrania, que estaba encerrada en casa desde la muerte de su hermana? ¿Los Bálticos con quien se había llevado tan mal?

Se habría quedado solo… pensó China No habría podido soportarlo…

Solo pensar de un Rusia completamente hundido por su muerte lo mortificaba. Tenía que permanecer a su lado. Más que por su gente o las guerras, él tenía que ser su principal motivo para seguir viviendo, aunque las personas no lo vieran de esa manera.

Siguieron abrazados durante horas, con fugaces intentos por parte de China por iniciar una discusión, pero Rusia los había rechazado todos para seguir llorando. Había pasado tanto miedo… Temía tanto que no volviera a despertar…

Había recibido la noticia del mismo Japón, que lo había avisado para entregarle al malherido, alegando que no merecía hacer al chino prisionero cuando había estado a punto de causar algo tan grave como una muerte de una nación.

Cuando llegaron al hospital en Corea del Norte, estaba fuera de sí. Hicieron falta diez hombres para inmovilizarlo y dejarles que trataran a China para salvarle la vida.

Solo cuando se hubieron asegurado de que su vida no corría peligro, dejaron que se le acercarse al chino y desde entonces no se había separado de su lado por cuatro días.  
Más tarde, supo que la culpa de eso no había sido de Japón. Si bien él y Corea del Sur lo habían planeado todo, nunca habían querido herirlo realmente, solo capturarlo. Y eso aún podría aceptarlo, pues sabía que normalmente eso acababa con una negociación y la rendición de dicha nación, pero siempre volvía a casa.

Había sido un soldado estadounidense.

Al oír eso, una vieja llama se volvió a encender. La de la Guerra Fría.  
Aunque en ese momento, ya no se sentía tan fría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silencio. Así se mantuvieron durante más de media hora. Sin que ninguno de los dos encontrase algo de lo que hablar con el otro. Tenían miedo de preguntar al otro algo, sabían la situación en la que se encontraban tanto a nivel de nación como a nivel personal. Cualquier cosa les remitía a una de estas dos preocupaciones que tenían y el silencio entre los dos hermanos italianos se había convertido en algo deseado y odiado a la vez.

El silencio les permitía pensar, pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo poco que ellos podían hacer para mejorar la situación pero, por otro lado, el no conversar les permitía no añadir más preocupaciones. Era una situación difícil de explicar.

La tensión, los nervios y sobretodo el miedo se podían leer en el ambiente que había en su habitación. Los que vivían con ellos lo habían notado, sabían de su situación y todos contribuían a animarlos sin éxito alguno. Algunos de los criados hacían apuestas sobre cuál de los dos hermanos estaba peor. Al principio era fácil decir que era Veneciano quien llevaba la delantera con todo el asunto del bombardeo que le ocultó Alemania pero, desde lo de España, Romano igualaba a su hermano o, como muchos decían, lo superarlo.

No sabían qué hacer. Los miembros del gobierno italiano estaban que se subían por las paredes. Notaban una pasividad absoluta de los dos hermanos lo que les hacía replantearse seriamente él prescindir de su aprobación aunque, tal y como dictaba la ley, eso era imposible y necesitaban el sí o de Romano o de Veneciano.

Italia tragó en seco y miró de reojo a su hermano. En frente suyo, apoyado en el escritorio de brazos cruzados, sumergido en el más profundo de sus pensamientos tratando de buscar una solución a sus preocupaciones. Volvió la vista al suelo ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería hablar de aquel tema con alguien pero recientemente mucha gente le había sido arrebatada y, por más que buscaba, veía que solo podía contarle aquello a su hermano. Y su hermano no hacía nada más que andar sumergido en sus pensamientos sin decir nada a casi nadie.

Levantó la vista y lo miró.

-Romano…

El mayor alzó su mirada y miró a Italia. Le sorprendía que su hermano menor le hubiese logrado sacar de sus pensamientos con aquel hilo de voz, a lo mejor no estaba tan concentrado como pensaba.

-¿Qué debería hacer con Alemania? Él…

-Olvida a ese macho-patatas-contestó Romano sin dar tiempo a su hermano a explicar el porqué rompía ese silencio que, durante varios días, había gobernado su casa-.

-Pero…

-Te mintió Feliciano, no tienes que tenerlo más en cuenta. Hay cosas más importantes

Y esa fue la justificación que Romano dio a su hermano. Tan simple, tan fría ¿No sabía lo que Alemania era para él? Pero, pensándolo mejor, era cierto.

-Tienes razón él…

-¡Feliciano!-llamó Romano tratando de contener todas sus emociones- Ahora no, por favor-pidió-.

Italia se miró a su hermano extrañado. Se tomó a mal aquel tono que empleó ¿Qué tenía de malo que quisiera hablar con él después de tantos días sin mencionar palabra alguna?

-¡Acaso soy menos importante que España!-gritó Veneciano molesto y ofendido-.

Romano se lo miró con ojos grandes, rojos, llenos de furia e impotencia.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás diciendo, Veneciano?! ¡Ambos sois muy importantes para mí!

-Llevas días sin hablar a nadie, no haces más que andas metido en tus pensamientos y te oigo como…

-Tú también-interrumpió su hermano-.

Era verdad. Al igual que su hermano mayor, Italia también hacía todas aquellas cosas que ahora le estaba recriminando al otro. Calló rápidamente y el silencio regreso a la sala por unos segundos pero, al contrario que la última vez, fue Romano quien lo rompió esta vez.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de lo inútil que me siento en estos momentos. Saber que él está…-frunció el ceño y prefirió callar. Evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos requería de bastante autocontrol algo de lo que, en esos días, Romano había echado en falta-.

-Aún no sabes nada de…

-No-contestó tajante-.

Italia bajó la cabeza llegando a la conclusión que hubiese sido mejor no haber dicho nada. Miró a su hermano quien, nuevamente, se había ido a rincones perdidos y profundos de su mente. Miró a través de la ventana. Aquel oscuro día acompañaba con su estado de ánimo, incapaz de sonreír, Italia empezó a mirar las estanterías, plagadas de libros, que decoraban la pared.

Y justo en ese momento un sonido resonó por el lugar. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente Romano volteó y descolgó el teléfono que había encima del escritorio. Con ansias acercó el auricular a su oreja y esperó escuchar una voz al otro lado del aparato. Italia miró a su hermano y caminó hacía él tratando de ver si, de ese modo, lograba saber que le estaban comunicando al mayor.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Romano-.

Silencio. De nuevo. Italia tenía la esperanza de que aquella llamada trajese buenas noticias pero no podía asegurarlo, su hermano no mostraba ningún sentimiento y le era difícil decir lo que estaban diciendo al otro lado del aparato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía más.

Había llegado a su límite. No podría seguir de esa forma mucho más tiempo.

Su cuerpo había dejado de sentir el dolor ya hacía días, de la forma brutal que lo torturaban. ¿Qué más le daba ya lo que podían hacerle si solo iba a seguir algo mucho peor?

Ya no se preocupaba por su ojo derecho, estaba convencido que ya no podría ver nunca más con él. Tampoco podía oír nada desde la tortura de hacía dos días, pero no sabía si eso iba a ser permanente. Había perdido la sensibilidad en una pierna y en su mano izquierda. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Había sido mucho peor lo que había venido después.

Las alucinaciones volvían cada día a su celda. Ya no les gritaba, pues era el único momento en que podía recordar un porque tenía que seguir con vida. Ya no solo era Romano quien le visitaba en sus delirios, sino también lo visitaron Francia y Prusia un par de veces con jarras de cerveza en las manos invitándolo a una copa. Otra vez lo visitó su madre y le cantó una canción de cuando era pequeño. Madrid también, recordándole que tenía que firmar los presupuestos de ese año. Bélgica y Holanda charlaron con él y la chica lo invitó un día a comer en su casa. Los latinos también aparecieron varias veces, alguna vez todos juntos, otras por separado, pero siempre alegres o preocupados por él. Incluso Catalunya y Euskadi fueron a verle, con la intención de discutir con él y montones de otras personas en miles de situaciones distintas.  
Pero todo eso, pasó a ser agradable a ser un infierno.

Cuando sus captores se enteraron de que padecía alucinaciones, buscaron una manera de mortificarlo de la forma más cruel posible con ello.

Pidieron a sus jefes un cierto tipo de droga experimental, que transformó las visitas en horrores. Le administraban cada vez que terminaba una tortura con una inyección de la que apenas se daba cuenta después de gritar tanto rato. Cuando lo volvían a encerrar y las visitas empezaban, estas siempre acababan mal.

Una vez, vio como Francia moría fusilado, en otro, ahogaron a Italia en un tanque de aceite hirviendo, toda su familia colgada, Prusia siendo devorado lentamente por animales que parecían más bien mutantes, Romano atado en la pared mientras lo mataban clavándole espadas lentamente.

Vivió una y otra vez sus muertes de mil formas diferentes, cada cual más dolorosa aún. Pero la única que no llegaba nunca era la suya, la que podía terminar con todas y cada una de esas alucinaciones horribles. La que lo liberaría de ese dolor y de esa tortura que no acababa nunca.  
Quería morir… Era lo único que podía pensar desde la séptima muerte de Romano siendo ahogado lentamente. Quería que todo acabase de una vez…

No podía decir el punto exacto en el que había perdido la esperanza de ser rescatado, en el que sabía que esas alucinaciones sería lo único que vería de las personas que habían estado en su vida. Porque ya tenía claro que de allí no saldría con vida. No sabía si sería uno de esos soldados lo que pondría fin a su vida o si sería él mismo quien decidiría acabar con todo de una vez por todas, pero esa celda iba a ser su tumba.

Estaba convencido que los soldados que lo torturaban disfrutaban mucho haciéndolo, porque era seguro que ya sabían que él no tenía nada de información y solo habían convencido a su jefe para que pudieran seguir con eso. ¿Por qué no le ponían el final de una vez por todas? Sería lo más compasivo que le habían hecho… Pero esos hombres no sabían de compasión.  
Pero entre el dolor, recordó el motivo por el que le estaba prohibido morir, por el que no podía dejar que lo mataran.

Su gente. Las personas que aún vivían en España mientras Madrid ponía en marcha su plan y los que huían a otro país cambiaban de nacionalidad… No podía morir mientras aún hubiera gente que pudiera morir por su culpa…

Por eso, acabó con las alucinaciones. Cada vez que alguien aparecía cerraba los ojos y se convencía que no era real hasta que desaparecía. Al no oír nada, era fácil. Al poco tiempo, se acabaron las visitas y volvió a quedarse solo en la celda. Por muchas drogas que le administraran, cuando su oído regresó las alucinaciones no volvieron.

Pero nuevamente, sus captores se dieron cuenta y esta vez, sus jefes, insatisfechos de los malos resultados que nunca mejorarían, jugaron su última carta.

Y con eso, le arrebataron su última voluntad de vivir.

El ejército enemigo cogió a todos los habitantes de los sitios de España que ya habían conquistado y le mostraron como les mataban de una forma dolorosa. Y esa vez, no eran alucinaciones ni falsificaciones.

Vio como morían millones y millones de personas ante suyo. Como cada vez, su casa se quedaba cada vez más vacía. Y los que seguían con vida, eran tratados en condiciones deplorables, deseando que les llegara la muerte, sin voluntad de vivir.

Era como ver un campo de exterminio nazi, pero esta vez, era él quien sufría las consecuencias.

Cada vez se sintió más vacío, con menos habitantes, hasta que supo que había menos de un millón de personas vivas.

Entonces tomó la decisión. No podía seguir.

Tomó una decisión.

- ¡No lo hagas, idiota!

Alzó la cabeza débilmente. No podía ser… No en ese momento…

Delante suyo, había un pequeño Romano. Su pequeño Romano, como en los viejos tiempos, con la misma expresión preocupada y enfadada de cuando lo veía marchar a la guerra.

- No eres real…- murmuró. Tenía que convencerse de que no lo era. Si lo hacía tiempo no tendría que ver como moría…

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! – gritó el pequeño - ¡No puedes dejarme así!

España cerró los ojos e intentó no escuchar. Si ahora le veía su determinación se desvanecería… Que se fuera rápido por favor…

- ¡Ya estamos de camino! – gritaba el pequeño - ¡Vamos a rescatarte!

Su voz perforaba sus barreras y un par de lágrimas le salieron de los ojos. Quería ver a Romano… Al auténtico… Pero eso no podía ser… Ese no era Romano, y él no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Pensó en la gente que estaba muriendo solo para torturarlo, lo mejor sería darles un final rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Con valor abrió los ojos para ver como Romano se le acercaba y le daba un abrazo. Sabía que solo era una alucinación, pero se sentía tan real… Quería romper las cadenas y devolverle el abrazo, pero eso no le estaba permitido y tampoco podría moverse si lo desataban.

- Resiste por favor…- le suplicaba el pequeño.

- Perdóname…- dijo con una voz ronca y debilitada -. Dale recuerdos a todos de mi parte. ¿Sí? – aunque sabía que estos nunca llegarían.

Romano se aferró aún más fuerte a él.

- ¡NO!

- Lo siento…- se disculpó nuevamente -. Romano, ahora…

- ¡No te vayas! – dijo la voz del pequeño entre llantos- ¡No me dejes solo!

- Vete por favor… - dijo -. No quiero que veas esto…

Romano negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó más fuerte.

- No te voy a dejar…

España cerró los ojos un momento y luego intentó sonreír.

- Te quiero, Romano…- murmuró esperando que el auténtico también pudiera escucharle.  
Y entonces se mordió la lengua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Romano tras coger el teléfono-.

-Esto no es bueno señor-comentó el espía que había al otro lado del aparato-.

Desde que Romano se entero de la captura de España por Madrid envió a un seguido de espías a inspeccionar el lugar y tratar de salvar aquella nación, a su nación. Madrugadas enteras se las había pasado en aquel despacho, despierto gracias al café, esperando la llamada de los espías trayéndole noticias. Durante todas esas noches en vela deseaba que aquella llamada llegase ya hora, deseaba que, si no todo era bueno que al menos aquel espía dijese…

-España está muerto pero…

El auricular cayó de las manos de Romano que se quedaron sin fuerza. Aquella noticia no lo pilló por sorpresa, era una posibilidad que había incluido y sabía que podía suceder pero… pero… era una verdad demasiado dolorosa como para aceptarla sin más. El mundo se le caía encima y él no haría nada para evitarlo. De todos modos, hiciese lo que hiciese, él ya no estaba.

Italia miró a su hermano, lo vigilaba con la mirada. Sabía que la noticia no había sido buena y que en esos momentos no estaba para contestarse. Procuró buscar un momento en que Romano estuviese totalmente en otro lugar para que, en un rápido gesto, pudiese coger el auricular y escuchar lo que el espía decía. Lo encontró. Rápidamente agarró el aparató y se lo acercó a la oreja llegando a escuchar únicamente

_Pip, pip, pip, pip…._

Italia miró desconcertado a su hermano y vio como este, aún más rápido que él, había cortado la línea antes de que hubiese podido escuchar algo.

-¡¿Por qué has…?!

Veneciano detuvo sus palabras al ver cómo, de los ojos de su hermano, salían lágrimas demostrando el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Ha muerto-sentenció el mayor fijando la vista a un lugar de la mesa, evitando la mirada de su hermano pequeño-.

-¿Qué?-contestó Feliciano automáticamente-.

-Él ha muerto…-Romano hizo una pausa tratando de inhalar aire pero el llanto se lo impedía- Ya no está más aquí…

Al principio Italia no se hacía a la idea. La sorpresa lo había golpeado de mala manera y no sabía como reaccionar. Quería consolar a su hermano pero su cerebro no respondía y sus sentimientos lo dominaron haciendo que, al igual que su hermano, por sus ojos empezasen a salir dolorosas lágrimas.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Teorías? ¿Vais a lanzarnos algún hechizo contra nosotras? xD**

**De parte de Curly: ¡Ejem! Sobre el tema de España… u.u' No seáis muy crueles recordad la muerte de Ace o el final de Clannad ¡Eso fue peor!**

**-fin del mensaje-**

**No se si sirve de mucho pero yo lo pongo xDD Bueno, recordad que la semana que viene no renovaremos así que tendréis que esperaros dos para ver el 21 ¡Sed pacientes y hasta la próxima renovación!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola de nuevo! Curly al habla!**

**Si, ya sé que prometí el cosplay de Luffy, peeeero está de camino, lo juro! (el próximo que me diga que es fácil hacer ese cosplay me lo cargo)**

**Bueno, referente al mensaje que le di a Rena al capítulo pasado me refería a que la muerte de Antonio fue escrita con lágrimas en los ojos y mientras se iba pensando: el autor de One Piece fue más cruel con Ace y Merry... Clannad fue peor... ¡Lo juro!**

**A todo esto, queremos agradecer nuevamente a todos los favoritos, followers y reviews!**

**DemonBlackStar: OMG! La primera persona que me encuentro que no ha llorado con Clannad! Y por lo que veo esta vez las paredes se han salvado! Bien, sigue así! Gracias por el review!**

**Saiai-Kirkland: OOOOOH! Gracias por este review tan emotivo! En serio, nos ha subido el ánimo un montón! Pero aún así, opino que la muerte de Ace fue mucho peor... No se lo merecía...**

**ZomiBunny: Si, lo sabemos... Somos de lo peor, también hemos llegado a esta conclusión. Pero ya estamos de vuelta! Esperamos volver a verte por aquí y que te guste el capítulo!**

**gloria . cg . 18: ¡Gracias por dejar un review! Este "pero" se va explicar muy pronto. Disfruta del capítulo!**

**tamy-lovi: ¡Gracias por el review! Sí, Rusia puede ser sensible a veces, sobre todo con China. Tal como he dicho antes, el pero se va a contar pronto! ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

**Mane: ¡Ánimos con el estudio! (se pone a animarla) Pronto veremos el contragolpe...(o no tan pronto xD) A todo eso, España sí que está muerto, te lo confirmamos ahora, aunque no hemos cometido suicidio exactamente... ¡Gracias por el reviews e interesantes teorías!**

**Dazaru Kimchibun: Parece que lo de España ha tocado mucho! (como no, la verdad es que nos pasamos...) Y china e Ivan estuvieron bastante lindos en este capítulo... ¡Qué bien que ya estés recuperada! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**carlac94: ¡Gracias por dejar un review! Vaya, ahora me empiezo a sentir culpable por su muerte (R: Normal...). La respuesta es sí, se suicidó, no podía aguantarlo más Dx. ¡Esperamos que te guste este capítulo!**

**Bueno, y ahora sin más demora! El capítulo 21!**

* * *

Capítulo 21

_No se movió. Era incapaz. Descorazonado y desesperado, sabía que siempre acabaría igual: con esas descargas castigándole, haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera horrores y sin darle ni una respuesta._

_Pero, ¿castigarle? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho que fuera merecedor de tal cosa? ¿Qué crimen lo había llevado a que lo encerrasen en esa horrible habitación? No lograba recordarlo por mucho que lo intentase._

_Unas lágrimas le rodaron mejillas abajo, sin comprender muy bien el porqué. Quería salir de allí… Ir al exterior… Ver que había más allá de esas paredes a pesar de que eso tampoco podía recordarlo…_

_Lloró y lloró. Pero nadie estaba allí para escuchar sus llantos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía días que no salía de la habitación, pero poco le importaba. Le habría dado lo mismo quedarse encerrado en ese lugar como en otro, pero parecía que la poca conciencia que le quedaba lo había llevado a ese lugar, donde nadie tenía nada que buscar y así lo dejaran en paz. Debían de haber sido los instantes de justo antes de volverse loco.

De empezar a gritar y llorar sin parar, hasta que se quedó sin voz y sin lágrimas. Pero el dolor no se iba, parecía querer enterrarlo, pero nunca matarlo y llevarlo con él…

¿Por qué lo habían matado? ¿Por qué no lo habían dejado en paz? ¿Por qué no habían atacado a Italia en su lugar? ¿Por qué no podía morir?

Ah, lo olvidaba, él no era humano. No podía morir porque tenía gente que dependía de su vida.

Entonces, ¿qué le habían hecho a España para que al final decidiera suicidarse? ¿Qué podía haber sido tan horrible que le hiciera decidir poner fin a la vida de miles de personas?

El genocidio que habían sufrido gran parte de su país no era un secreto, sus enemigos se habían asegurado que no lo fuera, como si les mostrasen una advertencia de lo que les podía pasar. ¡Pero aún quedaban millones de personas cuando este se suicidó! ¡Y esas personas estaban libres! ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que lo mejor para ellas era encontrar la muerte?

Desde que le dieron la noticia, varias personas habían ido a verle e intentar que reaccionara. A todas las había echado fuera. Bélgica, Holanda, los latinos, Seborga, sus jefes…

El único al que le permitía la entrada era a Italia y aún así le ignoraba cuando estaba allí y no tocaba la comida que le llevaba. Al menos él podía entenderle un poco, pues había pasado algo parecido cuando el Sacro Imperio Romano desapareció. A veces le hablaba sin esperar respuesta, dándole algunas noticias sobre Europa, que al final no le interesaban. La única vez que reaccionó fue cuando le dijo que habían dado con el cuerpo de España, que le pidió que le llevara a verlo. Pero su hermano se negó y cuando le comenzó a explicar el estado en que lo habían encontrado comprendió el porqué. A los diez segundos de explicación tuvo que hacerlo callar para no volver a perder la cordura, como hacía continuamente casi cada hora.

Pero un día, recibió una visita de alguien que había esperado no ver nunca más.

- Deberías estar muerto…

- _És el que diu tothom_ – dijo Catalunya – _Hola, Romà*_.

El menor no le devolvió el saludo, su mente no podía funcionar bien en ese momento. Si Cat estaba vivo, entonces…

- ¿Y él…?

- No te engañes – le respondió -. Está muerto. Yo, Euskadi y Galicia nos salvamos gracias a una idea que tuvieron él y Madrid. Sabían que esto podía ocurrir y ofrecieron la independencia en secreto, en caso de que esto ocurriera. Pero solo tres aceptamos.

Romano lo miró sin interés. Ahora que lo sabía, había perdido todo el interés en su antiguo tutor.

- Debes estar feliz – dijo el italiano -. Esto es lo que deseabas.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Cat -. Sí, lo quería, pero no de esta forma. He perdido a uno de mis hermanos, Romano, y a buenos amigos. No creas que por querer ser independiente significa que los odiase.

Romano no respondió, no tenía interés en hablar de eso.

- ¿Es por eso que ha sobrevivido tanta gente? – dijo Romano - ¿El porque se…- se detuvo un momento antes de pronunciarlo - …suicidó? ¿Por qué no quedaba casi nadie?

Catalunya asintió.

- Por lo que sabemos quedaban pocos miles de personas que esperaban una muerte lente y dolorosa.

- ¿Y cuántos catalanes habían allí? – dijo Romano - ¿O simplemente firmaste un papel y huiste?

- Quinientos mil. Sumando el otro millón que ya ha muerto por la guerra he perdido más del veinte por ciento de mi población – respondió Catalunya -. Y mi respuesta es sí, huí. Preferí eso a dejar que toda mi gente muriera. Trátame de cobarde si quieres, pero es lo que creí mejor, sabes que no soy una persona que se rinda fácilmente. Mientras viva, puedo seguir luchando.

- No hace falta que te justifiques – dijo Romano -. Es solo…

- ¿Qué preferirías que hubiera sido España quien hubiera entrado por esa puerta y no yo? – dijo Catalunya.

Romano asintió. Lo echaba tanto de menos…

- No paro de pensar en los horrores que debió pasar…- dijo - ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Cuánto sufrió? ¡¿Por qué no puede irme con él?!

Dio un puñetazo a la pared con rabia y se hizo daño a los nudillos. Otra herida más que se había provocado a causa de la locura. Iba a dar otro golpe, pero Catalunya se lo impidió abrazándolo.

- _Ja és tard per ell_ – dijo Catalunya, cosa que le hizo ganarse una mirada enfurecida y rabiosa de Romano -. _Però no és massa tard per venjar-te_.**

Esa idea hizo que Romano se sorprendiera.

- ¿…Venganza…?

- Sí – dijo Cat -. ¿No me digas que no se te ha ocurrido?

Romano empezó a pensarlo. Venganza… Catalunya tenía razón, los muertos no podían volver, ya fueran humanos o naciones. Pero los que habían hecho sufrir a su pareja aún estaban allí fuera, libres, seguramente celebrando su muerte. No se merecían estar contentos, no se merecían estar vivos. La palabra venganza empezaba a bailar en su cabeza de una forma tan dulce… Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él?

- Yo no sé hacer nada para…

El catalán se rió.

- Por favor – dijo –. Sí que puedes. Lo que pasa es que te has convencido que no. Pero puedes luchar mejor que tu abuelo.

¿Podía? ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese…?

Entonces un recuerdo de cuando era pequeño le asaltó. Una vez que unos soldados de Francia le secuestraron y no había nadie cerca para salvarle. Esa noche intentaron abusar de él y se resistió. Lo siguiente que recordaba era que lo habían encontrado a la mañana siguiente y que sus raptores estaban muertos por unos cortes de una de sus espadas. No sabía que había ocurrido.

Ahora sí lo recordaba. Él los había matado.

Y si era capaz de hacer eso de pequeño y desarmado, ahora que era mayor y con ejércitos en mano era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Yo voy a ayudarte – dijo Catalunya -. También tengo a quien vengar y a quien proteger. ¿Qué me dices?

Romano cerró los ojos un momento para reflexionar. Pero la respuesta estaba clara.

Abrió los ojos, más oscurecidos de lo normal y con una expresión salvaje y enfurecida.

- Van a pagar caro lo que han hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquello empezaba a ser como el principio del fin. El último rayo de sol antes de una eterna oscuridad. Una nación más caída, otro jaque-mate.

Inglaterra ojeó, sentado en la butaca de su despacho, las hojas que le habían llegado. En ellas se explicaba, con pelos y señales, todo lo ocurrido en lo referente al asunto de España. Hojas impresas a cara y cara cubiertas de finas líneas que aportaban todo tipo de información.

La puerta se abrió y por allí apareció una elegante muchacha cuyo cabella rojizo estaba recogido en un moño. En sus manos sostenía una gruesa carpeta cargada de documentación que seguramente tenían como destino pasar bajo la supervisión de Inglaterra.

-¿Pasa algo, Melody?-preguntó él apartando sus ojos de aquellas hojas catastróficas-.

-El Señor Estados Unidos lo llama por la línea 13-Inglaterra se extrañó pero dejó que su secretaria siguiese- Está en espera. Desea hablar con usted

Tras informar a su superior de la llamada se marchó de la sala haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Inglaterra esperó, esperó a que Melody abandonase la sala para coger el manos libres y adaptárselo a la oreja. Con los dedos tanteó sobre la superficie del aparato y presionó uno de los botones.

El día anterior a la muerte de España sus jefes habían hecho regresar al estadounidense a su casa a regañadientes. No quería dejar a su pareja, y menos después de ese ataque, pero las presiones y amenazas de sus superiores acabaron ganando.

_-What fucking are you doing, America?!***_

-Sé que tienes los informes sobre lo que pasó con España-contestó el otro serio, desde el otro lado del aparato- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Para qué…?

-¡Inglaterra!-aquel gritó de Estados Unidos preocupó al inglés. No era típico de él comportarse de ese modo y menos con él- Por favor…-insistió nuevamente más relajado-.

Inglaterra lo meditó unos segundos. Aquella era una información que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y que, ciertamente, era conveniente que los distintos países la tuviesen en cuenta. Lo que ocurrió en España podría ser un salvavidas dentro de aquel mar pero nada estaba garantizado.

-Está bien-cedió-.

Se levantó de la butaca y se aproximó a la alargada ventana del palacio de Westminster. Desde allí podía ver la corriente del Támesis o, incluso, el London Eye.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber sobre lo que ocurrió con España?

-Me llegó un informe del Pentágono. A diferencia de las muertes anteriores… España recibió la peor.

-Tortura psicológica que incita al suicidio-continuó Inglaterra al ver las dificultades que Estados Unidos tenía por decir aquellas palabras- Exacto. Eso fue lo que él sufrió.

-Pero, si España se suicidó entonces porque…

-Escucha América, el caso de España es distinto a los demás. No se puede comparar.

-¿Por qué?

-Ninguno de los anteriores, Bielorrusia, Austria ¡Quién fuese! Ninguno de ellos sabía por antelación que él sería el siguiente… España sí.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Si realmente él sabía que…!

-¡Cálmate América! ¡Por mucho que él supiese de su cercana muerte ¡¿Crees que podía huir?! ¡¿Crees que podía ser una opción tan simple?!

_-¡Of course!_

_-¡Of course not, brat!****_

Estados Unidos detuvo sus gritos ante esa última frase de Inglaterra. Era extraño en el inglés perder el control. SI eso ocurría era porque la situación era crítica y, evidentemente, le afectaba.

-Somos naciones ¿Lo has olvidado?

-¡Por eso mismo!-contraatacó el americano-.

-¡Por eso mismo no tenemos opciones tan fáciles como huir! Lo único que podemos hacer es resignarnos, no hay más… Ya lo sabes…

Estados Unidos asintió, concienciado de lo que Inglaterra decía, sabiendo que, en el fondo, y por mucho que le costase aceptarlo, era verdad. Como país no podían contemplar opciones fáciles, triviales.

-Sabiendo de eso, no solo España, sus comunidades planearon una forma de evitar la muerte de más de 40 millones de personas.

-La independencia

-De todas las comunidades-prosiguió Inglaterra- Aunque únicamente la aceptaron ellos tres. Los demás murieron, junto con España.

-Ellos tres…

-Imagino que, tras lo ocurrido, Portugal, Andorra y Gibraltar habrán tomado cartas en el asunto y hasta que esos territorios se reestructuren se ocuparan de ellos.

-¿Te lo ha comentado Gibraltar?

-No, es lo que deseo. No quiero ver como más gente muere a manos de un fantasma de aire

-Inglaterra…

-No es increíble-rió incrédulo- Ni juntando gran parte de los servicios de inteligencia de Europa logramos dar con el enemigo… Lo nuestro empieza a ser patético

-No. No lo es. Es muy valiente

-Ya no. Hace tiempo que Europa ha dejado de ser lo que era. Ahora no es más que una tierra llena de miedo

-Pero…

-Tengo que colgar. Gracias por llamar – y casi murmurando añadió – Te quiero.

Y, quitándose el aparato del oído, cerró la conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rusia atravesó las puertas del edificio tranquilamente, pero con decisión.

Hacía pocas horas que había abandonado el hospital en China, justo cuando su pareja estaba durmiendo. Le había dejado una nota contándole media verdad de lo que se disponía a hacer y también que pensaba volver en unas pocas horas, cosa que era claramente cierta.

Caminó por los pasillos con un poco de prisa, quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible e irse. No tenía ganas ahora de aguantar a sus jefes y a los altos cargos del ejército mucho rato, a pesar de que la idea había sido enteramente suya.

Contaba con que lo aprobarían, era fácil convencer a la gente con un puñado de monedas en mano y con ascensos previstos. Muchos estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por esa cosa tan superficial llamada dinero. Prueba de ello era esa estúpida guerra que se estaba librando por Europa.

Vio la puerta al fondo del pasillo que lo llevaría ante ese puñado de gente y apresuró su paso. No quería esperar más.

Sintió como se le caía la bufanda y se detuvo un momento para volver a ponérsela. Hacía un momento, Ucrania había intentado impedir que fuera a la reunión, que se detuviera, que era una tontería lo que estaba planeando. Pero ella no le entendía, no entendía que eso lo hacía también por ella, para que nunca más nadie volviera a hacer daño a alguien importante para él.

Durante un momento recordó el momento en que su hermana le había dado, probablemente, fue uno de los instantes más dulces de su vida y dudó. Pero entonces le vino a la cabeza, Bielorrusia, quien estaba también ese día presente y a quien ya no vería nunca más y todas las dudas se disiparon. Tenía que hacerlo, por China y la hermana que le quedaba.

Abrió la puerta, que lo llevó dentro de una sala de reuniones ya llena de gente y sonrió a su habitual manera.

- Os preguntaréis el motivo por el que os he reunido aquí – dijo.

_Y ese fue el primer paso a la condena._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alemania se lamentaba. Aquello no iba mal, iba fatal. A sonido del cañón iban cayendo, una tras otra, diversas naciones. No importaba el tamaño, la potencia militar, nada. Eran aniquiladas como a hormigas.

-Esto es peor que una pesadilla-murmuró Alemania-.

-Razón no te falta-comentó Prusia apareciendo por la puerta del despacho-.

Instintivamente, el hermano menor se levantó. Sabía a que podría deberse aquel rostro triste tan poco frecuente en su hermano. La muerte de uno de sus amigos, la muerte de España.

-Hermano…

-West, pase lo que pase, no dejes que te arrepientas de nada. Lo pagaras si lo haces-murmuró pensativo-.

Alemania no dijo nada, frunció el ceño. En ese momento, en el momento en que vio a su hermano mirar su teléfono móvil desganado, pensó en Italia ¿Podría ser que su hermano le dijese algo para evitar que Italia y Romano corriesen la misma suerte que España? ¿Podría ser eso?

-_Wie lange*****_-murmuró Prusia nostálgico-.

Alemania lo miró extrañado y su hermano, sin decir palabra, se fue a algún lugar.

* * *

*** Es lo que dicen todos. Hola, Romano**

**** Ya es tarde para él. Pero no es demasiado tarde para vengarte.**

***** ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, América?**

****** - ¡Por supuesto!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no, mocoso!**

******* Cuanto tiempo…**

* * *

**A ver... Una pequeña aclaración.**

**Romano y Cat tienen tanta confianza porque antes de que el primero se quedara a cargo de España, estaba a cargo de Catalunya. Cuando este se juntó con Castilla y se formó España, Romano gradualmente fue quedando en la manos de Antonio. Es por eso que tiene tanta confianza con Cat y por lo que entiende el catalán (de hecho, aún hoy en día hay algunas zonas en Cerdeña que se habla el catalán).**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy!**

**Les ha gustado? Que les ha parecido? Bien? Mal? Demasiado corto?**

**Dejen un review!**

**Y visitadnos en facebook: www . facebook pages / Youseii-san / 508440222530984**

**(lo sabemos aún no hay casi nada xD) Allí colgaremos las fotos del cosplay, las actualizaciones de los capítulos, previews, así como imágenes y algún que otro vídeo.**

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos! Rena al habla!**

**Uff! Sentimos la pausa de la semana pasada pero cuando se amontonan los exámenes no nos queda más remedio que estudiar :P**

**Agradecer, como siempre, todos los favoritos, followers y reviews! ¡Nos encanta saber que hay tanta gente siguiendo nuestra historia! ^^**

**Y no olvidemos la contestación de reviews ;) Esta vez va a ser cortita :P**

**DemonBlackStar: Ya eres seguidora vip! Hahahaha Nos alegra ver tus reviews siempre hahaha este ha sido cortito, no tenias tiempo :P – aunque nosotras tampoco xDD- Igualmente muchas gracias por comentar y esperamos verte pronto por aquí!**

**klaudia14: Hahaha Romano sacando su lado oscuro ¿Qué pasara? Klaudia14, otra seguidora fiel xDD –no se que me pasa hoy xD- Como sea, perdonad si me repito más de lo normal haha Muchas gracias por el review y, como a DemonBlackStar, a ver si te vemos de nuevo por aquí!**

**Guest: El último review de este último capítulo, no se porque creo que las amenazas empiezan a gustarme y todo! Hahaha Aunque no lo parezca intentamos no ser muy crueles :P Aunque sale lo que sale hahaah Nos agrada que te guste el fic ;) Esperamos verte pronto a ti también! ^^**

**Bueno y hasta aquí los reviews del capítulo 21. Por cierto, se que queda muy en modo propaganda pero bueno xD Os dejamos la dirección de nuestra página de FACEBOOK, allí colgaremos previews y las imágenes del cosplay que os debemos!**

**www . facebook pages / Youseii-san / 508440222530984**

**Recordad que hay que quitar los espacios pues Fanfiction no deja colgar links. **

**Y ahora, sin más demora… ¡Capítulo 22!**

* * *

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

_La reconoció. Reconoció esa persona. Y no era buena._

_El pánico tomó el control de su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y corrió. Esa persona le traía demasiados recuerdos, felices, tranquilos, amargos, tristes, alegres… Recuerdos de un tiempo que ya no podría recuperar. No era alguien que le haría daño. No era quien le daría ese final que tanto ansiaba._

_Corrió y corrió. Mientras esa persona también lo hacía y llamaba su nombre para que se detuviera. _

_Pero no le hizo caso. Simplemente huyó y huyó. Durante un momento giró la cabeza para ver si aún le seguía y…_

_- ¡Cuidado!_

_Sin querer, atravesó una puerta de vidrio y miles de cristales se clavaron en su cuerpo. __  
__Observó sus manos ensangrentadas antes de perder nuevamente la cordura y quedar inconsciente._

**Capítulo 22**

-Imagino que ya todos estaréis al tanto de lo ocurrido pero aún así voy a decirlo, para que lo tengáis bien presente –Inglaterra tomó aire- España ha sido el siguiente en caer.

-No es el primero-objetó Suiza-.

-Tampoco el último-le contestó Hungría-.

-No es como si nuestro único problema fuese la desaparición de naciones-comentó Dinamarca más serio de lo normal pues la situación requería ese comportamiento- a mi saber aún no sabemos a que enemigo nos estamos enfrentando.

-Ningún gobierno por ahora ha logrado avanzar algo-comentó Inglaterra-.

-Se dice que Austria sabía algo y por eso lo atacaron-comentó Suiza tratando de no mencionar el nombre de la persona que murió junto con Roderich- No os preocupéis. Si ese rumor es cierto os aseguro que se encargaron de eliminarlo todo.

-Además-Hungría miró a Alemania quien sería callado, escuchando lo que los 5 allí presentes, en representación de todo Europa, decían- Dicen que Gilbert ha desaparecido

-¿Gilbert?-se extraño Dinamarca- ¿Tu hermano?

Alemania esperó un momento. Aquel era un tema delicado y requería que pensase muy bien lo que iba o no a decir.

-Si bien no sé donde está pero no está desaparecido

-¡Eso es lo mismo!-gritó Inglaterra al borde de un ataque de nervios en ver como las cosas se precipitaban cada vez más a un abismo sin fondo-.

-Muerto no está-sentenció Suiza- De ser así lo hubieses sentido y la mitad de la población alemana ya no estaría aquí

Alemania asintió levemente. Inglaterra tuvo que encontrar un método para calmarse y, sin saber cómo, lo medio logró pero aún sentía sus nervios comerle por dentro. La sala se quedó en silencio, todo ideaban un esquema de lo sucedido, analizaban todas y cada una de las situaciones sin encontrar una lógica entre ellas. Ningún hilo del que poder tirar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta e inevitablemente todas las miradas se posicionaron sobre el soldado que se presentó allí.

-Disculpen la intrusión pero hemos capturado a unos individuos sospechosos. Desean hablar con usted, Inglaterra.

Arthur miró momentáneamente sus papeles y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Vas a ir?-preguntó Suiza-.

-En esta situación puede ser algo importante-dijo el inglés- Esperadme hasta que vuelva. Luego iniciaremos nuevamente esta reunión-comentó antes de salir de la sala-.

Silencio de nuevo. Ninguno decía nada únicamente se miraban entre ellos desconcertados, nerviosos… Alemania era el único que no hacía eso. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el mapa de Europa que tenía delante suyo. Contemplando los límites de cada país, su posición, su…

Tiró la silla al levantarse tan bruscamente. Los demás le hablan, no los escuchaba, si estaba en lo cierto sabía quién iba a ser el próximo y no, él no…

Cogió la chaqueta y salió de la sala apresuradamente dejando asombrados a todos los que se encontraban con él que, debido al poco caso que él les prestó, se sentían ignorados y confusos.

-¿Qué le ha picado?-preguntó Dinamarca a los demás quienes se limitaron a suspirar-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acompañado de 3 guardias armados bajó por las escaleras que conducían al los sótanos del edificio. Allí se encontraban los calabozos donde encerraban a los sospechosos que osaban entrar en el edificio. Inglaterra sabía de ese lugar, el más vigilado que nunca había conocido.

-Señor Inglaterra-llamó un soldado mientras avanzaban por las vacías celdas que había en el lugar- Le advierto que son bastante escandalosos y…

-¡Catalunya!

-_¡Calla i treu la reixeta!*_

-Galicia, Catalunya, van a venir y os van a pillar en plena acción

-¡Cállate Euskadi y échanos una mano! ¡¿O no quieres salir de aquí?!

-Salir quiero pero no creo que quepa por ese mini conducto de ventilación

-Ahora que lo dices

-¡No dudes ahora Galicia y saca la rejilla!

Inglaterra escuchaba los gritos cada vez más cerca y suspiraba resignado ¿No podían ser un poco más serios? No, eso era demasiado pedir. De brazos cruzados se detuvo delante de la celda 221 donde las 3 comunidades supervivientes de España estaban encerradas.

-Por ahí no cabéis ni en broma-sentenció Inglaterra-.

Todos miraron hacía el otro lado de las rejas.

-Hola Inglaterra-saludó Euskadi-.

-Exactamente ¿Qué pretendéis?

-¡Nos han encarcelado porque si!-gritó Catalunya indignado una vez Galicia bajo de encima suyo-.

-No sé como os habréis presentado al entrar aquí pero escuchando la escena que estabais montando para entrar aquí no me extraña que os detuviesen

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritaron Galicia y Catalunya al unísono-.

-Escandalosos-murmuró Euskadi-.

Inglaterra suspiró.

-¿Y qué queríais?

-Francia nos comentó que estabais celebrando esta reunión y que en su lugar viniésemos a-Catalunya tapó la boca de Galicia y rió fuertemente haciendo aún más sospechosa la escena-.

_-¡Res, res! ¡No et preocupis! Estavem aquí per curiositat-miró a Euskadi- oi?**_

Se produjo un segundo de silenció y Euskadi desvió la mirada.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-sentenció el otro desanimando a Catalunya-.

-Francia… Ya decía yo que era muy extraño de que no se quejase cuando le dije que no era necesario que asistieses

-¿No se quejó?-se extraño Catalunya-.

-¿A que es raro?-preguntó el inglés de forma retórica- Supongo que ya tenía esto en mente-suspiró- Y vosotros ¿Cómo os dejáis influenciar por ese _Frog_?

-Hombre…-murmuraron los tres nuevos países desviando la mirada cada uno por un lado distinto-.

-Está bien-Inglaterra miró a uno de los guardias- Déjalos salir. No son peligrosos.

El soldado asintió y tras colocar su huella en una pantalla táctil la puerta de la celda se abrió y los tres prisioneros pudieron salir.

-Bien. Si ese es el caso, acompañadme a la sala de reuniones

Complacidos asintieron y siguieron a Inglaterra a través del edificio, eso sí, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias del lugar quienes aún desconfiaban de ellos. Inglaterra se detuvo delante de una doble puerta y la empujó mostrando una sala relativamente pequeña en comparación a otras con una mesa circular en el medi personas allí sentadas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Suiza de brazos cruzados a ver a las tres comunidades entrar allí junto al inglés-.

-Catalunya, Galicia y Euskadi-respondió Hungría- Son las tres comunidades que sobrevivieron después de lo de España

-¿Son ellos?-se extrañó Dinamarca-.

-¿Dónde está Alemania?-preguntó Inglaterra al no ver al germano por ningún lado y que incluso no estaba su chaqueta-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Venga… - dijo mientras volvía marcar el número -. Responde por favor…

Pero Italia no cogió el teléfono, aún lo ignoraba por lo del bombardeo y no parecía tener la intención de olvidarlo pronto.

Por la cabeza de Alemania pasaban los peores escenarios y las situaciones más horrendas en la que podía encontrarse su pareja si no conseguía llegar a tiempo al sur. Se lo imaginaba muerto en un armario como Liechtenstein, derribado en un avión como Islandia, muerto en un bombardeo como Bielorrusia… O lo peor, capturado y torturado como España.

Había estado presente cuando habían examinado su cuerpo. Ya de por sí, presentaba un aspecto horrible que no quería recordar, pero que en ese momento, le venía todo el rato en la cabeza. Calvo, le faltaban dedos y parte de un pie, por no hablar de las múltiples heridas hechas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo hechas con varios instrumentos. Pero cuando el forense empezó a decir en voz alta todo lo que le había ocurrido, le entraron náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Había tenido que desconectar un par de minutos para no tener que salir un momento a tomar aire.

Solo pensar que eso le podía ocurrir a Italia…

Aceleró el paso por la playa italiana, hacia donde se encontraba gran parte del ejército que había podido llegar desde Alemania y Grecia en ese momento.

Bajo sus brazos llevaba los mapas que le habían ayudado a comprender lo que tramaban sus enemigos. Tenía que hacerlos saber a Italia inmediatamente o lo acabarían matando y Romano no estaba disponible en esos momentos para ayudarles, seguramente, aún estaría hundido por la muerte de su pareja, pues tampoco le respondía.

Llegó al lugar de encuentro justo cuando llegaba otro avión lleno de soldados y eso hizo que se retrasara un poco para llegar justo donde estaban los oficiales del ejército alemán.

- ¿Está seguro que es aquí? – dijo un coronel.

Alemania desplegó los mapas y lo comprobó por enésima vez.

- Sí – dijo -. Este es lugar en que van a atacar. Siguen una estrategia.

La nación les explicó lo que pensaban hacer sus enemigos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó uno de los generales - ¡¿Cuántos hombres tienen para llevar a cabo una estrategia así?!

Alemania ignoró su pregunta y volvió a llamar a Italia. Tenía, que saberlo, ese no era el momento de estar peleados…

- Venga, por favor…

Pero nuevamente, saltó el buzón de voz. EL italiano estaba ignorándolo, claramente, si le hubiera sucedido algo, ya lo sabría.

Llamó a otro número de teléfono, si no podía decírselo él, al menos que se enterara por otra persona. Por suerte, Hungría descolgó en seguida.

- ¿Diga?

- Hungría, por favor, tienes que avisar a Italia en seguida – dijo Alemania -. A mí no me cogen el teléfono ninguno de los dos hermanos y puede ser cuestión de vida o muerte para ellos.

La mujer se asustó por el tono que estaba usando el alemán.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Alemania le contó rápidamente la estrategia que había descubierto y cual era el siguiente movimiento de sus enemigos. Hungría le escuchó atentamente, estando cada vez más sorprendida y aterrorizada por lo que le estaba diciendo el alemán.

- Sí – dijo Hungría -. Ahora mismo lo aviso. También llamaré a Irlanda, también corre un grave peligro.

- Por favor…- dijo Alemania suplicando

- ¿Y no sabes qué ha ocurrido con tu hermano?

- No – dijo -. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para encontrarlo…

- Ya veo – dijo Hungría -. Voy a llamar a Italia, ve con cuidado.

- Gracias – dijo antes de colgar.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se volvió a concentrar en los mapas y a dar órdenes a sus soldados. No podía permitirse ni un solo error, si no, ambas Italias lo pagarían muy caro.

- ¡Señor! – lo llamó un soldado señalando al horizonte.

Los aviones del ejército desconocido ya se acercaban a toda velocidad, antes de que Alemania había previsto, pero tampoco lo suficiente pronto para cogerlos por sorpresa.  
Se levantó de la mesa.

Con el ejército italiano o sin él, tenía que hacer esto.

- Preparaos para atacar – ordenó con una voz imponente -. Esta no va a ser una batalla fácil…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Italia empezó a inquietarse un poco.

Hacía ya mucho rato que el teléfono había dejado de sonar y ahora había silencio en su habitación.

Después de los días que había pasado con su hermano, ayudándolo para que pudiera llevar la pérdida de su pareja un poco más fácilmente, ahora que Catalunya había aparecido y les estaba echando una mano con su hermano, por fin se había podido permitir hundirse un poco.  
Y de repente, todos los eventos pasados lo últimos meses se le echaron encima y lloró toda la noche de forma silenciosa.

SI hubiera sido diferente, habría llamado a Alemania, o se habría presentado en su casa por sorpresa, como hacía siempre, para estar con él y todo se le hiciera más llevadero. Pero no podía, el orgullo, el enfado y el dolor de que le hubiera escondido algo tan importante aún le eran demasiado presentes para perdonarlo.

Miles de veces había pensado en perdonarlo, sobretodo después de las muertes de Austria y de España, decirle que todo estaba olvidado y que quería estar con él, porque no sabían si verían la luz del día siguiente. Pero no había podido perdonarle…

Aún así, le preocupaban ese seguido de llamadas de Alemania. Había intentado ponerse en contacto con él muchas veces desde que se habían enfadado, pero nunca le había respondido y al final, el alemán siempre se acababa rindiendo.

Pero no esa vez y nunca tantas veces seguidas. ¿Debería responderle? Negó con la cabeza, no podía… Peor podía ser algo importante. ¿Y si habían atacado a otra nación? ¿Y si lo habían vuelto a bombardear? ¿Y si… le necesitaba…?

Antes de que pudiera poner respuesta a cualquiera de estas preguntas el teléfono volvió a sonar. Pero no era Alemania.

Era Hungría.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Italia! – gritó Hungría alarmada - ¡Tienes que irte al sur de tu país rápido!

El italiano se asustó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

- ¡Alemania ha descubierto la estrategia de nuestros enemigos! – parecía que ese día el alemán estaba por todas partes - ¡Tú y Romano sois los siguientes en ser atacados!

El italiano abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y el pánico invadió su cuerpo. Tuvo otra vez el instinto de huir, pero no podía, Romano se comportaba de una forma extraña y Alemania no estaba allí para ayudarlo esa vez…

- ¡Alemania ya está allí preparando para atacar! – dijo Hungría - ¡Tienes que ir! ¡Él solo no podrá aguantar un ejército tan grande!

A Italia casi se le cayó el teléfono de las manos.

- ¡El resto vamos para allá! – siguió Hungría - ¡Peor no llegaremos a tiempo antes de que llegue al ataque! ¡Tienes que…!

Italia no tuvo tiempo de acabar de oír la frase que estaba diciendo Hungría. Ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero no había llegado a tiempo.

Había tardado pocas horas en preparar parte del ejército y en moverlo hacia el sur, de la forma más rápida que había podido. Había ordenado al resto del ejército italiano que se preparara y se pusiera en marcha inmediatamente para encontrarse con Alemania.

Lo había hecho todo lo más rápido que había podido, luchando contra aquel instinto que le decía que debía huir, porque temía que matasen a Alemania. Pues, a pesar de todo, aún lo quería.

Pero había llegado demasiado tarde y la batalla ya había acabado.

Cuando el ejército italiano llegó, esta ya había terminado en una victoria europea. Pero una triste victoria.

Ningún soldado quedaba ya en pie, ni alemán ni desconocido.

Un panorama desolador se presentaba ante los civiles que temerosos empezaban a salir de sus refugios para ver el estado en que estaban sus casas. Todo eran runas, cadáveres, armas, municiones… y siempre salpicado de sangre. Los restos de la batalla habían tomado un tono rojizo de toda la sangre que se había vertido.

Italia se quedó paralizado ante esa visión. Era su culpa. Si no hubiera ignorado a Alemania… Si hubiera llegado un poco antes…

Miró y miró en busca de algún superviviente, pero no encontró a nadie que estuviera en pie.

- No…- murmuró -. No puede haber…

Empezó a correr, buscando al alemán. Tenía que estar allí, tenía que estar vivo… Era imposible que lo hubieran matado, no podía haber muerto, él no…

Unas lágrimas empezaron a descenderle por las mejillas y sintió como su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho debido al miedo de no verle nunca más. No podría aguantar eso otra vez…

- Por favor…- iba rogando – Por favor…

Pero entre los miles de cuerpos, no podía verle. Era imposible distinguirlo.

- ¡Alemania! – gritó para ver si respondía, pero nada contestó - ¡Ludwig! – pero el grito se quedó en el aire.

Siguió buscándolo, desesperado, por todos los rincones de la batalla pero no conseguí encontrarlo…

- ¡Señor! – oyó que lo gritaban desde atrás - ¡Hemos encontrado a Alemania!

Italia fue corriendo a la dirección en que le señalaba ese soldado, esperando de que su pareja estuviera bien.

Pero lo que encontró le horrorizó aún más.

Alemania estaba allí, en el suelo, aún aferrado a su arma y con el dedo en el gatillo. A su alrededor, había cuatro soldados enemigos muertos por las balas del alemán.

Pero Italia no se fijó en eso, pues su pareja estaba cubierta de sangre, con el cuerpo retorcido y medio enterrado en lo que parecían los resto de un avión. Corrió aún más deprisa y se dejó caer a su lado.

Le cogió la cara entre las manos esperando que lo notase, que reaccionase.

- Alemania – dijo - ¿Me oyes? ¡Estoy aquí! Por favor…- suplicaba.

Se aferró aún más fuerte al alemán, lo sacudió un poco y luego lo abrazó, esperando que se moviera, que diera algún signo de vida…

- Es culpa mía…- dijo Italia -. Perdóname, por favor… Vuelve…

Pero Alemania no le escuchaba y Italia empezó a rendirse. Lloraba cada vez más y a medido que iba perdiendo la esperanza sentía como la culpa ocupaba su lugar. Porque sabía que era culpa suya, por no haberle hecho caso, para estar enfadado por lo que ahora parecía una tontería. No podía ser, él no podía dejarlo… No otra vez… No…

Un débil latido de corazón lo sorprendió. Escuchó con atención para asegurarse que no se había equivocado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del alemán.

Otro latido.

- ¡Está vivo! – gritó Italia y luego se giró hacia los dos soldados que tenía detrás -. ¡Llamad a un médico rápido! ¡Es urgente!

Los dos soldados no se hicieron esperar y salieron corriendo hacia el campamento en busca de un médico.

- Es un milagro que aún viva – dijo uno de ellos.

- Tiene que hacerlo – respondió el otro -. Las naciones no tienen derecho a morir.  
EL primero sacudió la cabeza.

- Pues ya han muerto unas cuantas.

- Entonces – contestó el otro -, seguro que han recibido el castigo que se merecen.

* * *

_***-¡Calla y quita la rejilla!**_

_****-¡Nada, nada! ¡No te preocupes! Estábamos aquí por curiosidad-miró a Euskadi- Verdad?**_

* * *

**Esperamos que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar un review!**

**O dale a me gusta en nuestra página de Facebook xD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! Curly al habla!**

**Aquí venimos esta semana con un capítulo muuuuuuy largo. **

**No, en serio, es el doble que los anteriores. Nos ha ocupado quince páginas enteras y nos ha costado bastante de hacer.**

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los reviews, followers y favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**klaudia14:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Romano… ¿Dónde estará…? Ese soldado se pasó un poco, sí. ¡Esperamos que disfrutes de este capítulo!**

**saiai-kirkland:**** ¿Dónde se habrá ido Prusia? Esta es una buena pregunta… A nosotras nos dio mucha pena escribir esa escena de Italia (aunque parezca que no xD). ¡Gracias por el review! PD: Tenemos un plan de huida en caso de que empiece la guerra y sobrevivir.**

**DemonBlackStar:**** Así me gusta, que seas bien educada xD. ¡Gracias por el review! Pero mucho me temo que lo de Toño lo vamos a arrastrar durante un poco más de tiempo… ¡Esperamos que disfrutes del capítulo!**

**tamy-lovi:**** A nosotras, el conflicto de Corea también nos lo está recordando xD. ¡Gracias por el review! Buena suposición… Quizás sí que ha ido a vengarse…¿o quizás otra cosa? En todo caso, ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

**XeliaNoctus:**** ¡No te tires por la ventana! ¡Qué también nos caes muy bien! Mm… Buena teoría, aunque lo de la cursiva pronto será revelado, lo prometo. En cuanto lo de España… No lo odiamos, simplemente, cuando decidimos quien tenía que morir, lo elegimos a él por un motivo muy concreto que aún no podemos decir. ¡Y Alemania está vivo! Decidimos ser compasivas con él (o no)¡Gracias por el review! **

**Miniwa Vessalius:**** ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Prusia? Parece que es la gran pregunta de hoy… Si, ya era hora que Italia le perdonara, lástima que lo hiciera demasiado tarde… ¡Gracias por el review!**

**carlac94: ¡Suerte que lo he visto a tiempo, porque ya iba a publicar xD! Mm... Interesantes teorías las de la cursiva... Quizás... Quizás... Veo que tu también te haces la pregunta, ¿donde estará Romano? ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Bueno, y ahora, sin más demora, el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 23

**Estados Unidos**

Estados Unidos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Washington DC, intentando mantener un paso tranquilo. Quería saborear los últimos momentos de calma que pasaría antes de irse hacia Europa otra vez.

Por fin había dejado resuelto todos sus asuntos con el gobierno, que se quejaba de su larga ausencia por la guerra y le dejaban regresar al otro continente. Su avión salía en tres horas y quería aprovechar el único tiempo que le quedaba libre en un lugar donde el peligro de morir se reducía bastante.

No era que no tuviera ganas de volver, al contrario, quería llegara allí lo antes posible y ver a Inglaterra, que lo tenía preocupado desde el bombardeo que sufrió. No quería esperar para regresar… Pero la compañía de aviones que lo llevaba no parecía tan entusiasmada como él por ir en un país en guerra y no había querido adelantar el vuelo.

Giró en una esquina, pensando en qué podía hacer en ese tiempo a solas, pero no se le ocurría nada. Parecía que su casa se había vuelto muy aburrida desde que había empezado la guerra, no encontraba nada que pudiera distraerle completamente y los ratos que había pasado entre reunión y reunión con su gobierno los había pasado pensando en que debería estar en Europa en vez de allí. Cuando encontraba algo que parecía captar su atención, se sentía un hipócrita y un imbécil y, seguidamente, le venía a la mente que podía morir otra nación mientras él jugaba con su Xbox. Al final, acababa no haciendo nada, cosa que no le hacía ningún bien ni a él ni a nadie.

Pero en pocas horas eso se acabaría y volvería a la acción. No más jefes pesados ni economías con números rojos. Podría estar junto a Inglaterra, donde debería haber estado todo ese tiempo y borrar de su mente todas las preocupaciones referentes a su país.

La ciudad estaba tranquila ese martes por la mañana, sin mucha gente en la calle, como una premonición de que algo iba a suceder. Pero no le dio importancia, prefería pensar en otras cosas, era mejor ser optimista en los tiempos que corrían.

Pensó en qué debería hacer en cuanto llegara a Europa, con todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Seguramente, no le darían ni tiempo de dejar sus cosas que ya lo pondrían a trabajar, pero no le importaba, necesitaban gente después de tantas muertes y con Alemania sin poder luchar. Aunque también esperaba tener un tiempo a solas con Inglaterra, aunque solo fueran un par de horas… Aunque no creía que fuera posible. El británico no había parado desde el inicio de la guerra y sus ratos de descanso básicamente se reducían a unas pocas horas de sueño. Tendría qué pasar un milagro para que pudieran estar solos.

Entonces, un objeto llamó su atención.

A través del vidrio de una tienda, divisó un bonito reloj antiguo, hecho de madera, con los números romanos y unas curiosas agujas para marcar las horas. No era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño. De alguna forma, le hizo pensar en Inglaterra y creyó que sería perfecto para él. Recordó que hacía poco se le había roto el que tenía en el salón, así que pensó que sería un buen regalo, para levantar el ánimo.

Comprobó cuanto dinero tenía en la cartera y se dirigió hacia la tienda, pensando que su pareja se alegraría con ese reloj.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Italia**

Sus manos temblaban apoyadas en el vidrio que le permitía ver lo que ocurría en la habitación del hospital y no podía parar de llorar.

Llevaba ya muchos días allí, esperando por el momento en el que los médicos le dijeran que podía pasar dentro de ese lugar vigilado a todas horas por si acaso su condición empeoraba. Pero solo la familia tenía permitida la entrada y él, no era familia de Alemania. Solo Prusia podía acceder allí, pero nadie sabía donde se encontraba. Aún así, no había importado todo lo que habían intentado los médicos y enfermeras para echarlo. Italia no se había movido de ese lugar.

Cuando se llevaron al alemán del campo de batalla, les separaron. Simplemente lo cogieron y dejaron a Italia detrás, sin una pista a donde se lo llevaban. Eso lo volvió loco.

Gritó, lloró, preguntó a toda persona que se le pasaba por delante de una forma desesperada donde se lo habían llevado y cuando se negaban a responderle, los atacaba. Al final, tuvieron que dejarle sin sentidos para que se calmara.

Cuando despertó, lo habían atado por si acaso y le dijeron que estaban tratando a Alemania en Berlín y, después de asegurarse que no era peligroso, lo dejaron ir bajo vigilancia. No querían que volviera a perder el control. Italia estuvo de acuerdo con eso, tenía miedo de si mismo.

Pero lo que le esperaba en el hospital era otro infierno.

Recordaba la cara que había puesto el médico que se encargaba de Alemania cuando había ido a recibirlo y al instante supo que no eran buenas noticias. Las palabras que dijo, se le reproducían en la cabeza una y otra vez:

- Está muy grave – dijo el médico -. Hemos conseguido salvarle la vida, pero es muy probable que nunca pueda salir del coma – dijo mientras más lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Italia, dificultándole la tarea de explicarle la situación -. Y si despierta…- empezó -, lo más probable es que no vuelva a ser nunca el mismo.

Eso había acabado de destrozar al italiano por completo, ya era demasiado cruel… No recordaba muy bien que había ocurrido después, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba atado otra vez, junto al soldado que lo acompañaba, ante la habitación donde tenían a Alemania ingresado.

Verle en ese estado, hizo que la culpa volviera a apoderarse de él. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes… Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido por no perdonarle… Quería cambiarle el lugar…

Debería de haber sido él quien se encontrara en ese campo de batalla. Tenía que haber sido él el que se encontrase en coma en esa cama. Él no servía para nada, se decía, en cambio, Alemania habría sabido mantenerse cuerdo, al menos.

Más de una vez se había vuelto loco e intentaba entrar en la habitación o hacerse daño a si mismo para pagar por lo que se consideraba culpable. Cada vez que eso sucedía, lo sedaban y cuando despertaba, volvía delante del mismo vidrio a observar.

Seguramente, se sentiría mejor si le dejaran entrar a la habitación, estar a su lado, tomarle la mano, decirle que lo sentía… O quizás acabaría haciendo una soberana tontería como desenchufarlo de las máquinas que le mantenían con vida. Aunque, no sabía que era peor, si la muerte o quedarse en coma para siempre, siempre dependiente de esas máquinas. Pero, eso que era una elección para los humanos, no les estaba permitido a las naciones. Alemania tenía que vivir, para que su gente pudiera sobrevivir e Italia, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien consideraría que su pena había durado demasiado y lo arrancarían de allí.

Eran naciones, nunca podrían estar en paz. Siempre tendrían que hacer caso a los humanos, nunca podrían elegir por ellas mismas, porque quienes las gobernaban no las veían como iguales, sino como herramientas. No había espacio para sus propias decisiones y sentimientos en esto.

Fue cuando llevaba ya cinco días esperando que ocurriera alguna cosa, cuando Romano, por fin, apareció, después de un tiempo del que no sabía gran cosa.

- Así que es cierto – dijo el italiano mayor con una voz fría y dura.

Italia no respondió.

- El médico me ha puesto al tanto de su situación – dijo Romano -. Supongo que ahora las cosas se pondrán más feas.

La rabia de Italia fue creciendo dentro. Él no era el único culpable. Habían decidido no llamar a Romano por el simple hecho que creían que aún estaría muy tocado por la muerte de España. Pero allí lo tenía, hablando como si nada, con una voz carente de emociones y distante, cuando quizás, podría haber ayudado…

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! – le espetó el italiano - ¡Siempre le has odiado!

Pero en cuanto miró a Romano, se dio cuenta que ese no era el hermano que conocía. Tenía una mirada sombría, dura, fría, con la única emoción del odio. Una mirada dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos. Y detrás de su hermano, estaba el soldado que lo custodiaba inconsciente.

- No me digas que…- dijo Italia.

- Voy a vengarme de esos cabrones, hermano – dijo Romano, con un tono que parecía un poco…¿feliz?

- ¿Qué has…?

- Y tu podrías acompañarnos – dijo Romano.

Italia negó con la cabeza. Su hermano le daba miedo…

- No… puedo… - dijo Italia -. Debo permanecer aquí… Fue mi culpa…

- No lo fue – dijo Romano -. Él tomó la decisión de protegerte. Fueron ellos lo que lo atacaron, no tú. Ellos lo dejaron en ese estado, no tú.

- Para, por favor… - rogó el italiano, no quería escucharlo.

- Probablemente, no volverás a oír su voz. No te volverá a mirar con sus ojos azules, ni te podrá abrazar ni besar de la misma forma. No eres capaz de devolverle nada de eso, pero…

- ¡Alemania no está muerto! – gritó Italia.

Romano sacudió la cabeza.

- En ese estado – dijo -. Es como si lo estuviera. ¿No quieres que paguen lo que han hecho? ¿No quieres darles lo que se merecen?

Italia iba a negarse, pero de reojo miró a su pareja, quien quizás nunca podría volver a despertarse y estaría condenado a vivir enchufado en una máquina para el resto de su vida.

Su mirada se oscureció, sustituyendo sus ojos llorosos por unos con un toque de odio.

- Claro que quiero. Y les daré diez veces lo que se merecen – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Guerra de Corea**

-Esto se está alargando demasiado… Sur, no te rendirás fácilmente ¿No es así?-decía Corea del Norte mientras, desde lo alto de ese acantilado, divisaba, al completo, el campamento enemigo- Eres demasiado terco hermano, aunque no lo creas invadirte es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Deja de resistirte

-¡Corea!-llamó una voz-.

Este ni se molestó en voltear. Sabía quién era, que quería y, siendo sinceros, no tenía muchas ganas de cambiar de postura así que esperó hasta que la persona que lo llamó se paró a su lado. Lucía preocupado o eso pensaba, tampoco iba a molestarse en averiguar que le preocupaba a China. Su cabeza tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Cosas que pronto dejarían al mundo sin palabras. Cosas que atemorizarían a todo el mundo sobre lo grande y poderosa que es Corea del Norte.

-¿De verdad vas hacer eso?

-¿Tienes alguna objeción al respeto?

China lo miró momentáneamente y volvió sus ojos al campamento enemigo.

-No creo que ni él tenga que…

-¿Quieres que alarguemos esto aún más?

-Yo no…

Corea del norte no se limitó ni a seguir a escuchando. Directamente volteó y con sus habituales aires de superioridad, ahora en aumento, se dirigió hacía su propio campamento. Los soldados se apartaban a su paso, un pasillo se formaba y, después de pavonearse por allí como si fuese el rey del mundo, llegó a la tienda principal. Entró y puso sus ojos en aquella mesa que tenía en frente. En ella se extendía un detallado mapa del territorio y, marcado con unas figuritas azules, se concretaba todo lo referente al enemigo. Con figuritas rojas, para resaltar aún más el comunismo, se marcaban todas sus posiciones, armas y unidades de soldados.

-Ya lo tenemos todo planeado-informó uno de los generales que estaba allí-.

-¿Qué ha dicho China?-preguntó el único mariscal del lugar-.

-Está de acuerdo-se apresuró en responder Corea del Norte con la intención de evadir el tema de China lo antes posible-.

-¿Está seguro? Antes ha parecido que…

En un acto reflejo el país sacó la pistola que tenía escondida en la chaqueta y apuntó a la persona que justo acababa de entrar al lugar, China. Asustado no se atrevía a decir palabra. Corea lo miró un par de segundos y bajó el arma.

-¿Porqué entras sin decir nada?-interrogó a la defensiva dispuesto a disparar si era necesario-.

En las últimas semanas y con todo el caos que se estaba produciendo en Europa Corea del Norte había empezado a perder la paciencia. Aún más frío, más despiadado, más inhumano, dispuesto a sacrificar todo su pueblo si con eso lograba el reconocimiento como superpotencia. Exacto, ahora era ese su objetivo, que todos hablasen de él. Que le temiesen, que no se atreviesen a cuestionar su autoridad. Ahora mismo Corea era una perfecta máquina de matar.

-Corea creo que puedes bajar el arma-se atrevió aconsejar uno de los presentes-.

El país le lanzó una mirada y disparó el gatillo. Todos cerraron los ojos, no se atrevían a ver aquel lugar manchado de sangre pero, al no escuchar el sonido del dolor, el olor de la sangre, poco a poco, fueron abriendo los ojos. Corea del Norte aún empuñaba su arma y no parecía dispuesto a bajar la guardia.

China siguió el recorrido de la bala. Era evidente, Corea no estaba para bromas, para dar hecho de su autoridad se encargo de desviar el disparo para que la bala pasase por delante del soldado que se atrevió a decirle que bajase el arma. Aquel hombre, con cara de asustado, temió haber dicho algo y, tratando de recuperar la compostura, se prometió mentalmente no volver a decir nada aquel letal país.

-¿Habéis terminado con los últimos detalles?-preguntó Corea bajando, después de unos tensos minutos, su arma-.

-Si señor-se apresuró en decir uno de los oficiales- En el mapa está todo representado con todas las posibilidades

Corea examinó el mapa, lo memorizo y lo estudió con detalle pues otra batalla sin que nada quedase claro no se lo podía permitir.

-Corea, lo diré otra vez-advirtió China-.

-No es necesario-le interrumpió el país quien lo miró con aquella fría y perturbada mirada- China, no hace falta que lo vuelvas a decir porque lo he decidido. Este plan será el último. Mi hermano no seguirá corrompiéndose

-No pongas como excusa a tu hermano cuando en realidad es tu propio ego quien te está pidiendo esto

-China-dijo Corea con una voz rota- Vuelve a decir algo imprudente y serás el próximo país en caer-le amenazó-.

El antiguo país, indignado, decepcionado, asustado terminó por salir de la tienda principal. Aquello sobrepasaba lo surrealista y ese plan era otra cosa imposible. Corea del sur tenía la ayuda de Estados Unidos y Japón. Visto de ese modo el Norte tenía las de perder pero… con ese plan… Podía ganar tranquilamente aún sin la ayuda de China.

Regreso aquel acantilado. Desearía poder volver al pasado, cambiar cuando decidió apoyar a Corea del Norte. Aún pensaba que lo mejor que le podía pasar el sur era ser conquistado por el norte pero no bajo ese plan, no bajo ese plan mortal.

Se compadeció de los soldados americanos que bromeaban con los japoneses. Se compadeció de Japón hablando tranquilamente con Corea del Sur. Se compadeció de todos ellos quienes, si no disponían de una gran suerte, no lograrían escapar de las zarpas del Norte.

Volteó y contempló el campamento detrás suyo. Triste, callado, el que mostrara un mínimo indició de felicidad era castigado duramente. Que dos imágenes más distintas, opuestas completamente la una a la otra, sin nada en común, igual que los dos hermanos. Entre Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur no había un solo rasgo de semejanza, nada. Dos mundos completamente antagónicos.

De pronto de fijo, Corea del Norte salía de la tienda acompañado de sus generales. Rápidamente todos los soldados formaron en filas y mostraron su respeto hacía su líder.

-Ha llegado el momento-empezó a decir el Norte a sus soldados- Después de estos meses de guerra ha llegado el momento de demostrar lo fuertes que somos, lo poderosos que podemos llegar a ser y sobretodo que Corea del Sur se equivocó al elegir el capitalismo. Por eso, esta misma noche, pondremos en marcha la operación…

-Barbarroja II-continuó China desde las lejanías- La operación militar más brillante de la historia, Operación Barbarroja, llevada a cabo por los nazis que, en otras palabras, era la invasión de la Unión Soviética-China frunció el ceño- ¿Pretendes hacer lo mismo con tu hermano, Norte?

-Todos habéis estado instruidos para este momento. El momento en que Corea del Norte será conocido como una superpotencia superior a Estados Unidos, superior a Europa, la superpotencia más temida del mundo. Con nuestras armas nucleares podemos dominar el mundo entero si nos place. Y demostraremos nuestro poder invadiendo aquello que, años atrás, era nuestro ¡La otra Corea! ¡El sur!

Los soldados parecían contentos con aquella idea de superpotencia, con aquella idea de miedo que pretendían demostrar al mundo entero, la pregunta es ¿Lo lograrían?

China no sabía la respuesta. No sabía si era bueno que eso ocurriese, ahora mismo, no podía apoyase en nada.

Entonces, empezó a escuchar gritos que venían del campamento de Corea del Sur. Se giró y vio como el caos empezaba a extenderse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Corea del Norte.

China no pudo responder. Solo veía horrorizado como todos los soldados que venían de uno de los países enemigos caían por razones inexplicables.

Acababa de morir otra nación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al día siguiente**

**Grecia, Turquía y Chipre.**

-Yo creo que esto supera todo lo sospechado…-comentó Chipre decaído viendo como su futuro, y el de todo Europa, era cada vez más difícil de ver-.

-¿En qué momento perdimos las naciones nuestra condición de inmortales?-preguntó Grecia-.

-En el momento en que Bielorrusia murió-contestó Turquía- Tengo todo el país revolucionado, militares arriba militares abajo y aún siento como si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer justo como él

-Ciertamente era muy fuerte-aceptó Grecia- Hubiese sido más normal que yo hubiese caído antes

-¡No digas eso Grecia!-gritó Chipre- No tienes que pensar eso. Eres un país, no puedes morir así como así… aunque él lo haya hecho…

Grecia miró al chico y asintió levemente antes de perder su mirada en el cielo azul de San Torini.

-Me preguntó que pasara a partir de ahora. Esto no entraba en los esquemas de nadie

-Ni siquiera del enemigo-continuó Turquía sumergido en sus pensamientos-.

-Ni si quiera del propio afectado-siguió Chipre- ¿Qué creéis que hará Europa?

-Alemania está en coma, los nórdicos afectados por los de Islandia, las Italias están cambiadas e Inglaterra no creo que entre en razón cuando sepa de esto… Dependemos de Francia y en caso de que Prusia apareciese, de él también-dijo Grecia-.

-¿Qué hay de Suiza?-preguntó Chipre-.

-Realmente no se qué hará él-contestó el heleno-.

**Hungría**

-Siento que esto se pone cada vez peor-soltó una risa incrédula- ¿Pero es eso posible? ¿Pueden empeorar aún más las cosas? Después de la muerte de Bielorrusia todo cambió, todo se trastornó y ahora hemos llegado a esta impensable situación.

-Señorita Hungría…

-¿Cuándo aceptaste tú cargo en el ejercito pensaste en que los países tuviésemos está fragilidad?

-La verdad es que no

-Yo tampoco-rió algo triste- ¿Quién diría que, por una vez en nuestra larga vida, nos sentiríamos como vosotros? Sabiendo que nuestra vida puede acabarse de un momento al otro

-Todo eso depende de usted

Ella volteó a ver al general que se encontraba junto a ella contemplando, de noche, la capital iluminada.

-Usted puede decidir si rendirse o seguir luchando junto a los otros países. Que él haya caído no tiene que significar que los demás…-se mordió el labio para no seguir hablando-.

Hungría lo miró un par de segundos, sorprendida, sin palabras que decirle. Sabía que tenía razón y, tras esos instantes de sorpresa, esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Crees que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente?-preguntó volviendo la vista a la capital de su país, tan hermosa de noche- No permitiré que eso pase. Nosotros no caeremos-miró al soldado- Es una promesa

Él la miró y sonrió también, confiando plenamente en las palabras de la chica. Sabía que ella no los iba a dejar, no permitiría que desaparecieran, los protegería, por su bien.

-Confió en usted, señorita Hungría-dijo él-.

**Nórdicos**

-Ahora sí que tendrías que empezar a quitar el polvo a tu armamento, Noruega-comentó Dinamarca quien cargaba con su gran hacha dispuesto a unirse a la lucha en cuando se le necesitara-.

-Mi país es pacifico

-Pero no el exterior-interrumpió el danés frunciendo el ceño-.

-La verdad es que no-reconoció Finlandia- Sealand me ha comentado que nos ayudará en cuando lo necesitemos, la verdad es un alivio contar con él.

-Sí-asintió Dinamarca- Pero tampoco podemos depender de él. Esto es más serio de lo que nos podríamos haber imaginar en un primer momento. Tenemos que ir con cuidado

-¿Has movilizado todo el ejército?-preguntó Suecia-.

-¿Me queda otra?-preguntó el danés retóricamente con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro-.

-¿De verdad tengo que alertar a mis militares?-preguntó Noruega-.

-La situación es crítica-comentó Finlandia- Y yo no quiero no poder volver alguno de mis amigos…

-Amigos… ¿Me pregunto cuántos habrán llorado ya por la pérdida de uno?-preguntó Dinamarca al horizonte que se dibujaba delante suyo-.

-Amigos, familia… ¿Son estos los horrores de la guerra?-preguntó Finlandia-.

Suecia asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Manteniendo ese triste silencio que se había creado.

-Pocas veces los nórdicos, al completo, nos hemos involucrado en estos conflictos-murmuró Noruega-.

-Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera-comentó Dinamarca-.

-Todo sea por evitar más muertes-aseguró Finlandia-.

-Tenemos que acabar con esta guerra-aseguró Suecia haciendo que todos los presentes asintiesen decididos a cumplir esa meta-.

**Japón y Corea del Sur.**

-¡Japón!-llamó Corea acercándose hasta donde el país se había retirado-.

Este volteó y miró a su aliado. A pesar de lo que tratase de aparentar era evidente que, al igual que él, Corea también había sentido lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo sabes ¿No es así?-Corea asintió- Esto no puede ser posible… Alguien como él…

-Me asuste cuando vi que todos los soldados cayeron, tuve miedo, pensé que mi hermano había puesto en marcha otro plan pero… Sinceramente no se que sería peor. Perder mi libertad o perder a mi amigo

-Corea…

-Tú también Japón. Admite que hubieses preferido que esta guerra terminase conmigo derrotado a que él se fue

Kiku bajó la cabeza. Lo que Corea decía tenía parte de razón, a preferir hubiese sido eso pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que Corea quedase bajo las surrealistas normas de su hermano que, con el paso de los años, se trastornaba más y más.

-Pienso que, si él hubiese retirado sus tropas a lo mejor no hubiese…

-Si hubiésemos querido evitar esto solo tendríamos que haberlo detenido, no dejar que se fuera de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Dicen que todos los países vuelven a su casa antes de morir

Corea lo miró un par de segundos y lo abrazó de pronto. Japón se extraño pero detuvo sus dudas al sentir como las lágrimas de Corea del Sur mojaban su traje, acto seguido, no pudo evitar que la tristeza aflorada en su rostro.

-Corea…

-Me alegra que estés aquí Japón ¡Me alegra mucho!-dijo entre llantos-.

-Tranquilo… No tengo intención de volver a casa antes de tiempo-aseguró el japonés mientras acariciaba el cabello de Corea con una cálida sonrisa- No lo haré hasta que esto haya terminado.

Corea asintió y, sin detener sus lágrimas, se escondió más y más en el pecho de Japón. No quería que sus soldados lo viesen, viesen como su líder se desmoronaba pero necesitaba desahogarse. Fue, en ese momento, cuando Corea agradeció más que nunca la presencia de su hermano allí.

**Francia, Catalunya, Euskadi y Galicia.**

-Esto empieza a parecer más una tómbola que una guerra-comentó Galicia-.

-Galicia-llamó Catalunya algo molesto por el comentario del otro nuevo país- No es momento de bromas, esto es muy serio

-Que él muera no significa que esto sea nada-comentó Euskadi de brazos cruzados-.

-¿Nadie ve algo extraño en todo esto?-preguntó Francia de repente después de estar minutos sumergido en el más profundo de los silencios- Alguien como él…

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que no te cuadra?-preguntó el vasco-.

-Ni todo ese ejército fantasma podría contra él. Tienen que haberlos…

-¿Crees que hay países que les son aliados?-preguntó Catalunya incrédulo- ¿Quién quería eso?-sopló-.

-Piénsalo-pidió Euskadi- De ese modo no tendrían que tenerles miedo y a cambio solo tendrían que proporcionarles soldados y armas. Es una buena estrategia si es que quieres seguir vivo

-Y quieres que medio mundo se te ponga en contra-siguió Galicia- Si ese ejercito fuese descubierto y aniquilado yo sería el primero en ir a matar a los países que lo apoyaron

-Ya, Galicia y su gran fuerza militar- dijo Catalunya con ironía-Si apenas llegas a los 3 millones de habitantes ¿Qué vas a aniquilar? No podrías ni con Gibraltar

-Ahí te has pasado-intervino Euskadi-.

- Si nosotros estamos mal –interrumpió Francia- hay alguien que nos supera con creces

-¿Canadá?-probó Galicia-.

-Alguien más…

Por el silencio que se produjo Francia dedujo que ninguno de los tres que lo acompañaba sabía de quien hablaba así que, tras esperar un poco, terminó por decir el nombre de aquella persona.

-Inglaterra

-Es verdad… él…-Euskadi no se atrevió ni a seguir con la frase. Era hasta doloroso imaginarse el estado en el que Inglaterra se encontraría tras enterarse de la noticia. La persona menos pensada… aniquilada-.

-Francia-llamó Catalunya- ¿Qué pasará con Europa? No creo que Inglaterra esté para decidir algo, Alemania está en coma, tanto Italia como Romano están fuera de sí y Prusia está desaparecido

-Me extraña lo de Prusia. Toda la población alemana está viva pero él no aparece por ningún lado

-¿Crees que es él quien se alió con el ejército enemigo?

-Prusia puede ser tonto, creído, raro incluso pero jamás nos traicionaría. Tiene que haber alguna razón tras su desaparición. Estoy seguro.

**Inglaterra. Un par de horas antes.**

Sentía la agonía clavarse en su corazón aunque no sabía por qué. Sentía que algo iba mal aunque no sabía el que. Sentía que Europa y Asia se derrumban a razones que él desconocía. Podía percibir el caos que se vivía y que pronto se contagiaría devastándolo. Tantas malas sensaciones…

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-preguntó al río Támesis el cual fluía como de costumbre, como si la guerra que devastaba el mundo no estuviese sucediendo-.

-Señor Inglaterra-llamó un soldado- Al fin lo encuentro

Inglaterra se levantó y volteó a ver al hombre ¿Sería ese hombre el inicio de todos los malos presentimientos que había tenido?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Le llaman del palacio señor, su majestad pide su presencia

-¿La reina?-se extraño-.

Siguiendo aquel llamado acudió al palacio real. Los guardias, quienes solían mostrar un rostro neutro fruto de su seriedad, parecían preocupados. Las personas que circulaban por el interior del lujoso edificio parecían devastadas, preocupadas como si un aviso del apocalipsis hubiese llegado a sus oídos.

Siguió la alfombra roja y se presentó en la sala principal del palacio, al final, la familia real al completo lo esperaba. Sus caras mostraban una preocupación similar a la que había visto antes. Parecía que lo del apocalipsis empezaba hacerse posible.

Se situó en el centro de la sala y, con guardias a lado y lado, espero a que la reina hablase.

-Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que comunicarte Arthur-empezó a decir- Ha ocurrido algo que nos preocupa y nos entristece a todos nosotros.

Inglaterra empezó a prepararse para lo peor. Aquel inicio no era bueno y no parecía que las noticias fuesen buenas, más bien todo lo contrario, parecían lo peor de lo peor.

-Señor Smith-dijo la mujer-.

Un soldado que se encontraba al lado de su trono asintió y bajo el pequeño pódium sobre el que se encontraba. Dudoso, camino por la alfombra roja hasta que se posicionó delante de Inglaterra entregándole lo que en sus manos sostenía, un reloj.

Inglaterra miró el objeto confundido. Estaba en un estado lamentable, las agujas se habían parado en las 3:25 y parecía que el tic-tac que debería hacer no iba a producirse nunca más pues sus engranajes deberían estar gravemente dañados.

-Esto le pertenece-dijo el soldado antes de unirse a los compañeros que se encontraban en esa misma sala-.

-Majestad esto… yo no…

-Hay algo que tenemos que decirte Arthur. Escucha atentamente-pidió la mujer. Él asintió a la espera de recibir esa noticia que tanta curiosidad le estaba produciendo- Resulta que ayer, a las 3:25, se produjo un… atentado… nuclear contra… - no pudo pronunciar el nombre - Lo siento tanto…

El corazón de Arthur se paró de golpe. Comprobó el reloj que le habían entregado, marcaba la hora del atentado. Se fijo en la parte posterior de la tapa, había una inscripción allí. La leyó y de pronto lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"_Te quiero Arthur"_

Quería detenerlas, no quería llorar allí, dejando ver su debilidad en público pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquello era demasiado.

-Lo siento-dijo la reina quien también había dejado que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos en ver como Inglaterra se desmoronaba allí, sin consuelo, sin salida a su desesperación, sintiendo como su corazón colapsaba, sus emociones lo bloqueaban, como no podía responder con palabras, no podía disculparse, no podía aparentar normalidad, ahora mismo, no podía hacer nada-.

Arthur negó. Con el antebrazo tapó sus ojos verdes vidriosos pero el llanto era demasiado como para que eso hiciese efecto. Aquello rompió el corazón de la familia real, igual que perder a un amigo, a un pariente, sentían el mismo dolor insoportable de cuando alguien importante se va de tu lado.

-¿Cómo…?-logró articular Arthur-.

La reina no tenía el valor suficiente para comunicarle lo siguiente y el soldado que le entregó el objeto, haciendo de tripas corazón, se lo comunicó.

-Días antes del ataque me dijo que tenía pensado comprarte un regalo-dijo con cierta dificultad en su voz pues aquello superaba todos los dolores imaginables-.

El llanto de los presentes iba en aumento haciéndose insoportable aquella situación. Aquella impotencia. Aquella tristeza que los inundaba.

Inglaterra pronunció su nombre entre sollozos solo en recordar lo que había grabado en la parte posterior de la tapa del reloj.

_Y entonces empezó la locura de los relojes para Arthur Kirkland._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Estados Unidos, el día anterior**

Acababa de salir de la tienda, con el reloj debajo del brazo cuando todo comenzó.

Nada parecía haber cambiado desde el momento en que había entrado en el lugar. La señora que le vendió el reloj le trató amablemente y él observó algunos objetos de la tienda con cierto interés, por si alguno capturaba su atención. Pero no. Él prefería lo nuevo, Inglaterra se podía quedar con el reloj.

Cuando salió, iba con una sonrisa en la cara pensando en la reacción del inglés cuando le diera el regalo. Seguramente, le diría que no haría falta y haría ver como si no le importara mucho, pero Estados Unidos sabría que le gustaría, cuando se ruborizara y lo cogiera fuerte, como siempre hacía cuando le daba un regalo. Decidió volver a casa lo antes posible, no quería esperar más para irse. Si los de la compañía le decían que no podían salir antes, se volvería más pesado que el plomo y acabarían cediendo.

No vio nada anormal en las calles, todo seguía igual. Coches arriba y abajo, gente caminando yendo a sus trabajos… Vio un colegio al otro lado de la calle que iban de excursión, se veía a los niños felices, sin ser conscientes de la situación al otro lado del mundo. Se alegró al verlos y se lo tomó como un buen señal.

Que equivocado estaba…

_En la habitación azul, el chico se cubría la cara con las manos la cara mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando abajo._

La primera señal de que algo iba mal fue un dolor en su hombre derecho, no era normal y, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que era: muchas personas muriendo de golpe.

Solo lo había sentido una sola vez. Cuando atacaron las Torres Gemelas en Nueva York. Pero esa vez era más fuerte e intenso, lo suficiente, para que se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de soltar el reloj.

_Acababa de tener lo que parecía ser un recuerdo._

Se quedó quieto en medio de la calle. Asustado, mientras el hombro le dolía cada vez más y más, hasta que no pudo mover más el brazo. ¿Les dolía siempre de esta manera a los países en guerra? Estaba seguro que no era tan intenso… Normalmente se quejaban de dolores, pero no llegaban nunca al extremo que le estaba llegando. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir en el oeste de su país? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cuánta…gente había muerto?

_Pero era doloroso, más que las descargas que lo atormentaban continuamente. Era un dolor lento, que entraba dentro de su cuerpo despacio, destrozando la vida._

No tuvo tiempo en reaccionar cuando ambas piernas empezaron a dolerle de igual forma o mucho peor y sintió como le fallaban, pero intentó mantenerse en pie. Intentó reconocer los lugares donde habían sido atacados, pero tenía la mente completamente en blanco. No entendía nada…

Hasta que recordó con quienes estaba en guerra y en seguida lo supo: era ese ejército desconocido, quien lo atacaba. Lo habían elegido para ser la siguiente víctima.

Acabó cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Pero no fue el dolor lo que provocó eso. Sino unas repentinas náuseas que le hicieron vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en el pavimento.

_Y de repente, dudó de si quería recordar algo tan doloroso, a pesar que dentro de sus podía encontrarse la respuesta de que hacía allí._

Pero la cosa no acabó allí y enseguida sintió como su cuerpo hervía, de una forma particular, que desde la Guerra Fría no había sentido. Desde que su gobierno hacía experimentos en el desierto para una guerra nuclear y tenía que pasar días en la cama tras eso. ¿Habían lanzado bombas nucleares a las ciudades?

No podía ser… No podía estar ocurriendo… No era un solo ataque nuclear, sino que por el momento habían habido tres. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando sus enemigos al hacer eso?

No escuchó a la señora que se le acercó para ayudarle ni vio al hombre que intentó levantarle, pues supo que había habido un cuarto ataque cuando el dolor se hizo presente en su pecho y tuvo que volver a vomitar.

De inmediato sintió el dolor por todas las partes de su cuerpo, mientras su temperatura aumentaba cada vez más y más y ya no fue capaz de moverse. Solo de pensar en el que podía estar ocurriendo en los lugares donde habían atacado.

_Pero su curiosidad pudo más que el dolor y decidió intentar recordar más. Para saber qué había hecho tan terrible para merecerse eso._

Seguro que Washington DC también estaba a la lista y eso podía significar el fin. Ni una nación podía sobrevivir a una bomba nuclear si se encontraba demasiado cerca. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales habían elegido Hiroshima y Nagasaki en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en vez de Tokio para lanzar las bombas, decisión que arrastraría para el resto de su vida, que podía acabar pronto.

Tenía que alejarse de la ciudad lo más rápido que podía… Si sobrevivía, aún podrían salvarse gran parte de los habitantes de su país.

Con las últimas fuerzas que podía, se aferró al pantalón de una de las personas que se encontraba allí.

- Por favor… - le rogó -. Sácame de la ciudad…

Entonces volvió a vomitar, pero esta vez, con sangre mezclada.

- Necesitas un hospital – dijo esa persona.

- ¡Por favor! – intentó gritar desesperado - ¡Sino me sacas de aquí vamos a morir todos!

Pero antes de que esa persona volviera a responder, otros gritos del fondo de la calle lo alertaron.

_Se centró en ese dolor, adentrándose más y más en sus recuerdos perdidos. Pero solo encontraba caos a su alrededor, nada más. Y cada vez era peor._

La noticia de las bombas nucleares había llegado antes de lo que pensaba y la ciudad se volvió un caos en un instante y la gente empezó a correr, dejándolo ignorado en el suelo.

Estados Unidos intentó moverse, pero solo pudo arrastrarse un poco, moviendo al reloj que tenía la caja manchada de sangre y vómito con él. La gente, le daba golpes sin querer, todos querían irse lo más lejos posible en poco tiempo. Pero tanta gente de golpe, no podía ser y solo se había desatado el caos.

Se tumbó boca arriba, se aferró a la caja con el reloj y rezó para que eso se acabara pronto. Pero los dolores que seguían creciendo, le decían que no, que eso no terminaría.

Estaba seguro que ciudades como Los Ángeles, Miami y Chicago ya eran historia. Nueva York también estaba apunto de acabar si la volvían a atacar y San Francisco no debía presentar un aspecto mucho mejor.

Lágrimas de rabia y dolor le surcaron el rostro. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada para impedir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero no tenía que rendirse. Si lo hacía, todo estaría perdido.

_Tuvo que detenerse cuando el lado izquierdo del pecho le empezó a doler demasiado, temiendo para que su corazón se detuvi…_

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, consiguió levantarse junto con el reloj en mano. Sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a caminar lentamente. Si encontraba alguien que pudiera llevarle fuera todo iría bien… No moriría tanta gente y…

Pero el golpe de una persona que corría en busca de alguien le hizo perder el equilibrio nuevamente y supo que ya no podría levantarse. Nuevos ataques habían ocurrido ya por el resto de su cuerpo y ya no podía moverse. Volvió a vomitar, esta vez, solo sangre.

Cuando empezaron los gritos diciendo que veían aviones militares acercándose, perdió toda la esperanza. Una explosión nuclear podía matar a todos los seres vivos que se encontrasen en el aire libre en 15 kilómetros a la redonda y se encontraba demasiado cerca del centro para alejarse. I sino lo mataba la explosión, de seguro que lo haría cualquiera de sus efectos inmediatos.

_La revelación que tuvo en ese momento le chocó casi tanto como los últimos recuerdos que tenía en la calle._

Esto no debería de estar ocurriendo… Debería de estar de camino a Europa… Abrió la caja del reloj para verlo y esperar que Arthur lo recibiera, ni que su muerte le afectara tanto como pensaba.

Mojó un dedo en su sangre y escribió en el reverso del objeto: _"Te quiero Arthur"_

_Ya sabía que sonido faltaba, lo había sabido siempre. Pero no había querido darse cuenta._

Entonces, vio los aviones sobrevolando encima suyo y supo que todo se había terminado.

_Su corazón. No latía._

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó boca arriba para esperar el final.

_Hacía tiempo que había dejado de latir._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la bomba cayera y estallara.

_Él ya estaba muerto._

**Fin de la primer parte**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Merecemos una muerte lenta y dolorosa por lo de Alemania y Estados Unidos?**

**Y, efectivamente, los de la cursiva eran Estados Unidos (el que recibía las descargas) e Inglaterra (el de los relojes).**

**¡Dejadnos un review! Y visitadnos en nuestra página de Facebook: Facebook / pages / Youseii-san / 508440222530984?fref=ts**

**Por cierto, estaremos dos o tres semanas sin actualizar porque estaremos acabando de planear la segunda parte de este fanfic. Lo seguiremos publicando aquí, la segunda parte (nosotras la llamamos The Last Life) será más corta que la primera, no habrá tantas muertes (quizás xD) y se centrará más en Inglaterra y las Italias. ¡Lo sentimos mucho!**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	24. The Last Life - Capítulo 01

**Ohayo! Rena al habla! ;)**

**Después de las numerosas amenazas (que ya esperábamos recibir tras este último capítulo) hemos decidido regresar lo antes posible! (así no podréis decir que somos crueles e.e)**

**Que quede claro que han sido semanas de planificación intensiva de esta segunda parte del fic ¡Que nadie se piense que estábamos de vacaciones! xDD**

**Como siempre agradecer todos los apoyos. Reviews, followers y favoritos ¡Muchas gracias! ^^**

**Y pasamos a la contestación de los reviews! ;)**

**_1. Zomi-Nozi:_ Primer comentario, primera amenaza… hahahaha Hay que admitir que hemos sido un poco crueles ¿Y aún lo seremos más? Tal vez hahaha Muchas gracias por tu review, esperamos que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**_2. klaudia14:_ Se terminó la espera! ;) Aquí está la segunda parte, ahora podrás ver como reaccionan las Italias ante estos nuevos… ¿Sucesos?¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ojala te veamos pronto por aquí ;)**

**_3. DemonBlackStar:_ ¡Una persona que no quiere matarnos! Hay que celebrarlo hahahaha Bueno, veo que lo de Alfred y Arthur ha afectado bastante en general xD Intentaremos no ser más crueles de ahora en adelante (no aseguro que lo posamos cumplir xD) Muchas gracias por tu reviews y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí ;)**

**_4. XeliaNoctus: _¡Mein Gott! Xelia perdió los nervios… Angawa, ahora sí creo que nos pasamos con lo de USA XDD No te tires por un pozo! Te necesitamos para la venganza pero… ¿Habra venganza? ;) hahaha lo dejo todo a vuestra imaginación :P Por lo del vocabulario tranquila xD, yo en tu lugar hacia algo parecido xDD En fin, siento que mi contestación no sea tan larga como tu review pero mi imaginación anda escasa últimamente (pregúntale a Curly sino hahahaha) Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review ¡Nos gusta saber que tenemos tu apoyo! A ver si este capítulo te gusta –y te reduce las ganas de matarnos xD- y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí! ^^**

**_5. tamy-lovi:_ Creo que ya vamos por la tercera amenaza… not bad xDD Creo que deberé de corregir lo de USA, los de Inglaterra ha causado mas trauma aún xDD Bueno, a lo mejor han sido las dos cosas al conjunto. ¡Aviso que intentamos no ser muy crueles –aunque no lo parezca xD-¡ Muchas gracias por dejar tu review (es importante el apoyo que nos dais con vuestros comentarios ^^)! Esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí y también con menos ganas de venganza hacía nosotras hahahaha**

**_6. d34th carla m4k3nshi:_ Contaremos este review como una amenaza indirecta xD, así que ya van 4 hahahaha Bueno, sobre Sealand y las micro naciones, no creo que entren en guerra pues su potencia militar… no creo que pueda hacer grandes milagros aún así veremos que podemos hacer ;) Y sobre lo de Molossia… Bueno, perdonad mi incultismo pero yo no sabía que existía. Nosotras consideramos que SOLO Estados Unidos ha muerto así que las micro naciones o colonias no se han visto afectados ;) Espero a haber contestado a tus dudas ^^' ¡Se hace lo que se puede! Hahaha En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos verte pronto por aquí! ;)**

**_7. Saiai-Kirkland:_ 5 amenazas xDD –casi a amenaza por comentario, batiremos un record a este paso hahaha-. Sobre lo de la música triste mientras lees… Yo, en una de mis iluminaciones, se me ocurrió escribir con una de las melodías de Hetaoni de fondo… Terminé llorando xD Solo aviso! Hahahaha ¡Anda! Una tortura peor que la de España?! Jolín T_T XDD Bueno, esperemos que seáis compasivas, ya que nosotras no lo somos *yao ming* hahaha En fin, si estás leyendo esto es que la gran espera ya se ha terminado ;) Aquí está la continuación ¡Esperamos que te guste y a ver si volvemos a verte de nuevo por aquí! Muchas gracias por el review!**

**_8. D34th Carla M:_ Emmm, consideraré está la 6 amenaza xD De verdad que sentimos estas vacaciones que hemos tenido que tomarnos pero necesitábamos planear toda esta parte envuelta en… ¡No voy hacer spoilers! :P –ahora sí que estoy cavando mi tumba xDD- En fin, muchas gracias por dejar vuestro review y esperamos veros pronto por aquí!**

**_9. Luka-Lin:_ Tan malas somos?! XD Bueno, siempre tenemos a los autores de Hetaoni, a esos no los superaremos nunca xD Uuu! Nueva integrante de nuestro ejército! Hahaha Te tendremos en cuenta para cuando hagamos las listas ¡Prepara las armas! XD En fin, muchas gracias por el review (diría que es el primero tuyo que vemos :P) y esperamos verte más veces por aquí al igual que Zomybunny! ^^**

**_10. Dazaru Kimchibun:_ No había pensado en lo de los juegos del hambre! Hahahaha Muy bueno xD Bueno, sobre lo de la continuación… SI no la hacíamos la venganza hubiese sido mucho mucho MUCHO peor xDD Aunque no lo parezca apreciamos nuestra vida hahaha Y aún así nos la hemos jugado al dejar el fic por unas semanas hahahaha Muchas gracias por el review y esperamos verte de nuevo ;) ¡Te esperamos! ^^**

**_11 y 12 Damista:_ Aunque no hayas comentado en el 23 contestaremos igualmente ;) Bueno, veo que aún vas por los primeros capítulos así que las amenazas aún no han llegado xD, aún así creo que no tardaras mucho en hacerlas ¡Tengo esa corazonada! Hahahaha Muchas gracias por tus reviews y esperamos que disfrutes de todo el fic que aún tienes por delante! ;)**

**¡Puff! Cuando tiempo que no respondía reviews xDD Lo echaba de menos ya hahaha. Bueno ¡Todos contestados! ;) Ahora si, dejo de enrollarme y…. _¡The Last Life, Capítulo 1!_**

* * *

**The Last Life. Capítulo 01**

Tic, tac. Tic, Tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

- ¡Señor Inglaterra! ¡Señor Inglaterra!

Abrió los ojos lentamente al oír como uno de sus soldados lo sacudía un poco para despertarlo. Estaba siempre vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día desde… Desde… No quería recordarlo. Si lo hacía, quizás la locura volvería a hacerse presente.

Sus locos, sin quererlo, se pusieron enseguida encima del reloj que tenía en su mesilla de noche que había sacado por algún motivo en el último ataque de locura hacía unos días. Pero ya le daba igual, pues su ruido ya no le molestaba.

El soldado lo miró con cara de preocupación e hizo el ademán de querer esconder el reloj antes de que la cordura se fuera, pero con un gesto, Inglaterra le indicó que no hacía falta, la locura ya no se hacía tan presente, a diferencia de una gran depresión. Aún así no habló, era algo que ya apenas hacía.

Se miró sus manos, aún llenas de vendajes por culpa de la puerta de vidrio que había atravesado el día que Escocia había ido a visitarlo. El simple hecho de verlo, provocó nuevamente que la locura tomase el control de su cuerpo otra vez, pues le hizo revivir todos esos años en que sus hermanos lo odiaban profundamente, pero no lo suficiente para que acabaran con su vida y pudiera reunirse con…él. El dolor era un tema que había dejado de preocuparle, pues sabía que acabaría sanando tarde o temprano.

Miró al soldado esperando que le dijese el motivo por el que le había despertado.

- El señor Francia está aquí de visita – dijo -. Dice que le gustaría hablar con usted.

Inglaterra asintió y se levantó lentamente, no le importaba hacer esperar a alguien. De hecho, pocas cosas le importaban ya. Solo se levantaba cada día, no salía de casa y pasaba el día sin hacer nada, esperando que la locura no lo volviese a atrapar. Cuando los soldados le llevaban de comer, comía. Varios médicos le habían visitado, intentando que se recuperase, pero era inútil, todos llegaban a la conclusión que quizás solo el tiempo haría desaparecer la locura.

Cuando tenía visita, se limitaba a escuchar y cuando lo obligaban a intervenir lo hacía con las respuestas más cortas posibles. Por las noches, simplemente se dormía y tenía un sueño lleno de pesadillas en las que se reproducía una y otra vez el día en que lo perdió.

Llegó al salón perezosamente, sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa, arrastrando los pies y con un rostro inexpresivo, el que tenía cuando estaba controlando la locura.

Francia estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, vestido de militar y una gran bolsa de color blanco.

- Bonjour, Angleterre – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El otro simplemente contestó con un golpe de cabeza y se sentó en otro de los sillones de la sala.

- Esperaba un recibimiento un poco más cálido – dijo Francia.

Si hubiera sido el pasado, Inglaterra habría contestado eso con algún insulto, pero en ese momento, no veía de que le podía servir hacerlo. Así que se quedó mirando impasible el rostro de Francia esperando que comprendiera que no quería más bromas.

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo el francés.

Entonces, por fin decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo en una voz seca, sin emociones y, aún así, parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

Francia suspiró.

- Han pasado muchas semanas, Inglaterra – dijo Francia -. Un mes para ser exactos. Y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces en la guerra.

Esa palabra hizo que Inglaterra se estremeciera. Nadie la había pronunciado delante suyo desde hacía semanas, pues una vez, le había provocado un ataque de locura que tuvieron que sedarle para que se detuviera.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en lo ocurrido? – dijo Inglaterra intentando que no se le notara el miedo en la voz.

- No me importa si estás interesado o no – respondió el otro bruscamente -. Sigues siendo una nación, tienes que saber lo ocurrido. Sino, no podrás proteger tu gente. ¿O la locura también te ha hecho olvidar eso?

Inglaterra no respondió. Evidentemente que no lo había olvidado, la gente era la única cosa que lo había mantenido en vida esos días. Simplemente ignoró al francés y fijo su mirada en el reloj de la estantería. El que le había regalado Estados Unidos. El único reloj que no funcionaba en toda la casa.

Cuando Francia lo consideró prudente, empezó a hablar.

- Supongo que ya sabes lo de Alemania – dijo -. Los médicos han decretado que es prácticamente imposible que pueda despertarse y si lo hace, no estará en condiciones de luchar, ni de liderar… De hecho, si despierta no será capaz de valerse de sí mismo nunca más.

Inglaterra asintió, todo eso ya lo sabía.

- Sin embargo, fue más listo que el resto y descubrió como planeaba conquistar toda Europa este maldito ejército desconocido – dijo Francia sacando un mapa de Europa de su bolsa -. De hecho, vista ahora, fuimos todos unos estúpidos al no darnos cuenta – explicó empezando a hacer dibujos y líneas en el mapa-. Su plan era primero atacar las naciones que se encuentran más a los límites de Europa. Es por eso que Grecia fue el primero en ser invadido, porque daba al Mediterráneo. Pero en parte, también obedecía una maniobra de distracción, pues pensamos que solo nos atacarían con la intención de invadirnos por el Mediterráneo. Los mismos dos objetivos tenía la invasión de España y el ataque a las Italias. Pero cuando teníamos todos nuestros ejércitos en el Mediterráneo y unos pocos en cada país, atacaron a Islandia y luego a ti, con la intención de mataros. Si lo hubieran logrado, ahora tendrían a toda Europa rodeada – hizo una pausa -. La muerte de Bielorrusia fue por un ataque fallido a Rusia que seguía la misma lógica que los demás, con el añadido de que nos habríamos quedado casi sin petróleo. La de Austria fue una mera distracción y quizás para instalar alguna base en el centro de Europa, Liechtenstein solo tuvo la mala suerte de no encontrarse en el lugar adecuado cuando los atacaron.

Inglaterra lo escuchó con cara impasible, algo parecido había deducido él, antes de la locura.

- En este mes que ha pasado – dijo Francia -. Ha muerto una nación más, Bulgaria. Y la guerra de las Coreas ha terminado. Corea del Sur ha perdido y no sabemos donde están él y Japón, pero siguen vivos, eso seguro. Pero aparte de la gran cantidad de muertos que ha habido hasta ahora, también hay otras noticias – dijo esperando alguna reacción por parte de Inglaterra -. Para empezar, te gustará saber que las Italias parecen haber despertado de una especie de letargo o algo y se están haciendo cargo de todas las defensas de Europa ellos dos solos. Y lo más increíble es que están echando a ese ejército. Otras novedades son que prácticamente todos los países con que… - no se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre – …él, había hecho una alianza han cedido ante la presión internacional y han declarado la guerra al ejército enemigo, varios países de América y Oceanía entre otros han entrado en el conflicto. Ahora la guerra se ha extendido bastante y el ejército se ha tenido que dividir, parece que al final, no es tan infinito como pensábamos.

Pero para Inglaterra, esas noticias eran indiferentes. Francia hablaba y hablaba, pero no le decía las palabras que él quería oír. Solo confirmaba una y otra vez la realidad. Solo le repetía una y otra vez que Estados Unidos estaba muerto. Es más, incluso parecía que muriéndose hubiera hecho un favor a Europa con eso de las alianzas. Estuvo a punto de hacer callar a Francia, que no quería seguir escuchando. Pero por algún motivo pensaba que si lo hacía, la locura volvería a salir a la luz.

Cuando acabó su explicación, Francia intentó entablar conversación con Inglaterra, pero este lo ignoró. Entonces miró el reloj, y al ver que ya pasaba de medio día se ofreció para cocinar algo y quedarse a comer, cosa que le valió por respuesta un: "Haz lo que quieras". En el pasado, la reacción habría sido otra.

Cuando escuchó como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba, Inglaterra se dirigió al montón de discos que tenía y escogió uno de vinilo que solo tenía grabado una canción. Con movimientos casi mecánicos, lo puso en su viejo tocadiscos.

Poco a poco, la canción empezó a sonar, y con ella, recuerdos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las palabras de la canción lo transportaron hacia el pasado, hacía cincuenta años. Cuando la Guerra Fría estaba presente en cada decisión que tomaba y parecía estar presente en todos lados. Cuando la Guerra de Vietnam se estaba librando entre otras, varias dictaduras surgían alrededor del mundo y el muro de Berlín era una gran realidad. Y sin embargo, era una época en la que él había sido feliz.

El primer día que escuchó esa canción, estaba en California, de camino a Los Ángeles con Estados Unidos a su lado, que había insistido a llevarlo a esa ciudad una vez escuchó que sus jefes le habían dado unos días de descanso.

Estaba aburrido por las horas de coche que llevaban y los temas de conversación prácticamente se habían acabado, así que se dedicó a mirar por la ventana como pasaba el paisaje.

Fue entonces cuando reparó que Estados Unidos llevaba cantando esa canción un buen rato y empezó a escucharla.

- … so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows…

La primera vez que la escuchó, pensó que era una canción pegadiza y cursi, de esas que ponen en la radio y se te queda bailando por la cabeza durante un rato. Pero después de veinte minutos, su pareja la seguía cantando una y otra vez. Al final, le cansó.

- ¡¿No puedes cambiar de canción, git?! - le dijo.

Estados Unidos le miró.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo – A mi me gusta esta canción.

- Pero existen más canciones – dijo Inglaterra -. Además cantas muy mal y solo es otra canción pastelosa y repetitiva.

- ¡No te metas con la música de Elvis!

Inglaterra suspiró. Había escuchado unas cuantas canciones de ese hombre y tenía que reconocer que lo hacía bien, pero no entendía el fanatismo de su pareja.

- Prefiero The Beatles.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Inglaterra supo que iba a pasar una vez que llegaran a la ciudad. Estados Unidos lo arrastró hasta una tiendo de música y compró un disco con esa canción. Luego fueron directamente a la casa que tenía allí, le hizo escuchar la canción. Y para sorpresa de Inglaterra, le gustó.

Acabaron escuchando esa canción muchas veces y mientras lo hacían, hablaban, reían, se abrazaban, se besaban, cantaban, bailaban… Inglaterra podía recordar ese día perfectamente, sin saber porqué. No fue el día más feliz que pasó junto el estadounidense, ni la canción de Can't Help Falling In Love era su favorita, pero aún así, siempre lo recordaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Inglaterra tampoco podía parar de cantarla.

- Sabía que te gustaría – le dijo el estadounidense.

- Aún así prefiero The Beatles – le respondió el inglés con una sonrisa.

Aún así, cuando llegó a casa, se hizo con una copia de la canción y la conservó a lo largo de los años. Escuchándola de vez en cuando, especialmente, cuando a veces su pareja iba a su casa y se ponía a mirar entre sus discos y encontraba el disco. Entonces la volvían a escuchar o cantar.

Pero eso fue hacía tiempo. Elvis ya había muerto, The Beatles se habían separado, la Guerra Fría había terminado, la guerra había vuelto a Europa y Estados Unidos ya no estaba en ese mundo. No volvería.

Cuando la canción se acabó, volvió a llorar, sabiendo que ese tiempo en el que había sido feliz no volvería nunca más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras coger su paraguas volteó a ver al inglés. Al parecer había se había decidido por acompañarlo hasta la puerta, a despedirlo. Al igual que cuando había llegado estaba ausente, no estaba en ese mundo. Su vista seguía perdida, su mente andaba en universos donde él estaba, donde él sonreía, donde él lo abrazaba. Francia sabía que no podía ponerse en su lugar, podía comprender mínimamente su dolor, pero nunca podría equipararlo al que Inglaterra sentía.

Con tristeza volteó. Pasó mucho tiempo al lado de Inglaterra y siempre lo recordaba de la misma manera: entrañables peleas. La guerra de los 100 años, que en realidad fueron 116, no fue más que otro episodio de su constante competición. A Francia eso ya le gustaba, restregar a la cara de Inglaterra su triunfo, eso cuando ganaba. Cuando la cosa era al revés aún tenía más ganas de pelea contra el inglés. Era una de sus razones de vivir, de levantarse por la mañana, mirar el cielo y decir: ¿Qué pasará hoy? Inglaterra era el factor sorpresa en la vida de Francia pero ahora… en ese estado… ese factor sorpresa se había convertido en un motivo de preocupación. De preocupación por aquel amigo que jamás reconocería, por aquella persona que daba azar a su vida como nación…

Miró el cielo encapotado de Inglaterra… Siempre lloviendo. Abrió el paraguas y, evitando que su preocupación fuese en aumento, empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa sin volver a mirar a su amigo.

Inglaterra esperó unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa de nuevo. Sentía que al caminar su cuerpo se tambaleaba, sentía que en cualquier momento podría caerse al suelo aunque ¿Qué más daba eso?

_"Eso ahora no importa, Noruega. Estoy aquí para que me acompañes. Te necesitamos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan contra… los que mataron a Islandia."_

Aún no supo cómo pero Inglaterra logró subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Más de uno lo hubiese confundido por un zombi, casi parecía que su aliento se había esfumado tras el incidente de un mes atrás, aquel traumático incidente para todo el mundo, para Inglaterra.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y de nuevo aquel sonido: Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. No se molestó en darle más importancia. El sonido de aquel ruido se había convertido en su compañero, en su amigo. Aquel reloj se había convertido en Estados Unidos. Aquel objeto era su presencia, eso pensaba en Inglaterra. Cada vez que escuchaba las manecillas moverse recordaba la risa de Estados Unidos, sus inoportunos comentarios, sus frecuentes imprudencias, sus impredecibles acciones… Solo podía revolcarse en aquellos lejanos recuerdos que jamás podría volver a vivir pues aquella persona estaba muerta.

_"Esto también es por Bulgaria, Romania. Al igual que él mucha gente ha muerto, entre ellos grandes naciones. Ya sabes a quien me refiero. No podemos dejar que esto siga así, ya no podemos mantenernos más tiempo en las sombras. Así que… ¿Vas a acompañarnos?"_

Como si caminase por encima de una nube, se dirigió hacía el sillón. De nuevo había vuelto a su sitió. Claro. Miró al sillón vacío de su lado… Él volvía a estar allí con esa gran sonrisa. Inglaterra sonrió ante esa dolorosa ilusión que su mente creó para evitar el dolor. Sumergido en el engaño, se relajó, cerró sus ojos y empezó a fantasear con sus vacaciones junto a Estados Unidos. Habían hablado muchas veces de recorrer las islas griegas aunque Italia también parecía un buen lugar al cual ir, además, si se lo montaban bien, Feliciano podría guiarles y llevarles a los mejores lugares. No lo sabía ¿Dónde podrían ir él y…?

Un fuerte ruido quebró el silencio de la sala, de la casa entera. Sobresaltado Inglaterra miró a su alrededor. En un primer momento pensó que sería el inició de un nuevo ataque así que, de forma sistemática, miró hacía la ventana. Londres permanecía en absoluta calma. Algo asustado se aventuró a ir hacía donde había creído escuchar el ruido. La puerta principal. Con hechizos de ataque y defensa en su cabeza bajó los escalones, uno a uno, cautelosamente y de forma silenciosa. Lo que le esperaba en el recibidor de casa le sorprendió.

-¿Qué…?-soltó sorprendido-.

-Hemos llamado al timbre pero nadie nos abría-comentó la chica-.

-Y no crees que tirar la puerta abajo con dinamita ha sido un poco… ¿Excesivo?-le preguntó Romania quien, al igual que Noruega, no parecían aprobar los métodos de la chica-.

-¡Es un poco de dinamita! No montemos un drama por eso-protestó ella-

-¿Se puede saber que…?

La chica se lo miró de reojo y volvió sus ojos a las dos naciones que la acompañaban.

-¿Tanto le cuesta terminar una frase?-preguntó-.

-La sorpresa-respondió Noruega quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando el desarrollo de los hechos-.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?! ¡¿Y quién es ella?!

Noruega y Romania abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa ¿era eso posible? Por un instante aquel pareció el autentico Inglaterra, el que conocían de años atrás que gritaba por casi todo. Con una sonrisa ella miró a ambas naciones y fijó sus ojos sobre él, sobre Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra, tengo órdenes de mi superior. Necesito que vengas conmigo a cierto lugar

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Traerá nuevas amenazas? xDD Como sea esperamos que os haya gustado ^^**

**Si alguien quiere escuchar la canción os dejo el enlace (recordad quitar los espacios!): _ watch?v=DRs2CCxJviE_  
**

**También os dejamos nuestra página de Facebook para que podáis leer algunos previews que vamos haciendo;) :_ Facebook / pages / Youseii-san / 508440222530984?fref=ts_ **

**Ahora sí, ya no tendréis que esperar tantas semanas :) ¡La semana que viene renueva Curly! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	25. The Last Life - Capítulo 02

**Hola! Curly está aquí después de tanto tiempo!**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que el cosplay está en camino, lo juro xD.**

**Y ahora, a agradecer todos los favoritos, followers y reviews. Parece que el magic trio y las italias ha sido lo que más ha triunfado.**

**Zomi-Nozi: Ooooh! Ya decía yo que los nombres eran parecidos... ¡Una amenaza menos por el momento! ¡Bien! Pronto llegará el momento de entrar a la acción...¡Gracias por el review!**

**DemonBlackStar: ¡Gracias por el review! Ooooh! una gran fan de Romanía! Me alegra que hayas tenido un momento feliz con eso xD. ¡Disfruta de este capítulo!**

**Damista: Bueno, parece que vas por el capítulo 12 y las amenazas aún no han llegado. Bien para nosotras, por el momento. ¡Esperamos que sigas disfrutando del fanfic!**

**XeliaNoctus: La verdad, las Italias dan un poco de miedo en ese estado, a saber que son capaces de hacer... Oooh alguien que se ha fijado en la música! Qué le habrá ocurrido a Prusia? Es aglo que aún no podemos responder... ¡Esperemos que este capítulo te ayude con la depresión y gracias por el review!**

**tamy-lovi: ¡Gracias por el review! Me parece que después de todo lo ocurrido en los capítulos anteriores y las amenazas, ya nos podemos considerar oficialmente malvadas (Rena: ¡Habla por ti!) ¿Y quien será esa chica...?**

**Luka-Lin: No sé si tomármelo como una amenaza o no... Pero ya era raro que en este capítulo no apareciera ninguna xD. ¡Otra fan del magic trio por aquí! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Saiai-Kirkland: ¡Perdón por la espera! Pero teníamos varios puntos que teníamos que acabar de decidir para esta segunda parte... En todo caso ¡Gracias por el review! y quién será...?**

**Hitori-chan: ¡Gracias por el review! Aunque me extraña que habiéndote leído la primera parte no sea una amenaza xD. Y si, las Italias por fin demuestran su valía!**

**Y ahora, sin más demora, el capítulo de la semana!**

* * *

THE LAST LIFE CAPÍTULO 02

-Inglaterra, tengo órdenes de mi superior. Necesito que vengas conmigo a cierto lugar

-¿A dónde?

-Decirlo ahora no te proporcionará ninguna información sobre mí, si es lo que pretendes-le contestó dejando a Inglaterra sin posibilidad de respuesta- Depende de ti. Puedes considerarnos o no tus enemigos pero… Nosotros también queremos acabar con ese ejército.

Ella hizo una pausa la cual Inglaterra no rompió. Dio por hecho que la nación se negaría a ir con ella y, haciendo una mirada algo decaída, indicó, sin palabras, a sus acompañantes que era hora de retirarse. Noruega y Romania lo entendieron al acto y empezaron a avanzar por el patio de la casa camino a la salida. Ella tardó algo más de tiempo, un par de segundos más, pero al igual que los otros dos también empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Aquello era muy raro ¿Qué necesidad había de tirar la puerta al suelo si después se iba a ir sin insistir un poco más? Dijo que eran ordenes ¿No es así? Además… ¿Por qué Noruega y Romania la acompañaban? Aquella desconocida…

-¡Espera!-dijo el inglés-.

Ella volteó y lo miró algo sorprendida. No dijo nada, espero a él hablase primero y, al parecer, a él también le costaba tratar con alguien tan especial como ella lo parecía.

-¿Qué eres exactamente?

-El comentario es ofensivo-suspiró- Humana. No soy un país como vosotros.

-¿Y de verdad quieres meterte en esta guerra?-preguntó-.

-¿Qué razón tendría para no hacerlo?

-Si naciones han perdido la vida en esta guerra-la miró- Los humanos, que aún sois más frágiles

Ella se lo miró un par de segundos y, contra la respuesta que Inglaterra se esperaba, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No me estas subestimando un poco?-preguntó como retándolo a ver su aguante- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. De allí de donde vengo, eso no funciona.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Acompáñame y lo sabrás-Inglaterra bajó la cabeza como negándose por segunda a vez a ir con ella- Aparte de mi hay otro miembro que está reclutando a ciertas personas… o sería más correcto decir, naciones.

-¡¿A quiénes?!-preguntó Inglaterra sobresaltado por la noticia-.

Ella se lo miró fijamente. No contestó pero Inglaterra rápidamente dedujo que ella no se lo diría. Tampoco le diría ella quien era o donde se dirigía junto con Noruega y Romania.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-De nuevo-suspiró aburrida y, como si de nada se tratase, de una pequeña cinta que tenía atada en la pierna, sacó un cuchillo- Vas a obligarme a usar la fuerza, Inglaterra. Y yo que pensaba que la con la psicología inversa bastaría para que me acompañases.

Rápidamente el inglés se puso en guardia. Aquella chica empezaba a darle muy mala espina… ¡¿Y si ella fuese…?!

-¡Romania, Noruega ella es…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a que aquel cuchillo cruzase su garganta. En efecto, en el tiempo que él tardó en parpadear, aquella chica se colocó detrás suyo e incluso tuvo tiempo a ponerle el cuchillo delante de su cuello.

Inglaterra no salía de su asombro ¡¿Quién era ella?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quería?!

-O-Oye…-murmuró Romania algo asustado por la violencia reacción de la joven-.

-No os preocupéis. Como es obvio no voy a decapitarlo-sonrió de forma escalofriante recordando aquellas sonrisas tenebrosas que Rusia hacía en ocasiones- Sin embargo… Me ha ofendido que me tomases por un enemigo

Inglaterra tragó en seco.

-Yo no soy tu enemigo pero parece que no quieres aceptar eso ¿Acaso quieres ser realmente mi enemigo?

-Hasta que no sepa quién eres no dejaré de desconfiar de ti-sentenció el inglés-.

-Muy bien-aceptó tranquilamente mientras retiraba su arma del cuello de Inglaterra- No puedo revelarte nada, por ahora. Si quieres saberlo tendrás que venir.

-Eres tozuda

-He aprendido del mejor-contestó ella con una media sonrisa-.

Inglaterra alzó una ceja y miró a las otras dos naciones.

-Está bien, aceptó… Iré con vosotros-cedió-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Catalunya hacía un buen rato que se paseaba por la sala mirando un mapa de Grecia tranquilamente y marcando los que serían los siguientes objetivos del ejército italiano. No lo había decidido él, sino los dos hermanos que ahora se encontraban un piso más abajo descansando mientras él le tocaba hacer todo el papeleo.

Debería haberme quedado con Francia en el Oeste de Europa, allí sería más útil.

Pero tal como eso vino a su mente, procuró borrarlo lo más rápidamente que pudo. Él y Grecia eran las únicas naciones que estaban en esa zona del Mediterráneo, y el griego no sabía como detener a las Italias en caso de que cruzaran algún límite, como ya había visto ocurrir en el pasado con Romano. Ese día había pensado que iba a matarle de verdad y había entendido el porqué Roma había educado a sus nietos de esa forma.

Cuando acabó con el mapa, se sentó en una silla y se puso a rellenar papeles con pereza. Si al menos tuviera algo de música de fondo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose un momento después, interrumpió su trabajo y alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con un general italiano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Catalunya.

Tenía que haber pasado algo, pues normalmente, la gente no se acercaba mucho a las naciones, ya que para los humanos eran algo distinto. Algunos los veían como herramientas, otros los miraban como si fuesen alienígenas, pero la mayoría los consideraban la máquina perfecta que tenía que solucionarlos todos los problemas y por eso, siempre les echaban las culpas cuando las cosas iban mal. Muchos, desconfiaban de ellos también y eso sucedía especialmente en el ejército y el gobierno.

El general asintió.

- Vengo a informar que hemos recuperado dos aldeas.

- Bien hecho – dijo Catalunya -. ¿Sabemos algo del origen del ejército desconocido?

- Nada, por el momento – respondió el general.

- Llevo oyendo la misma respuesta desde que la maldita guerra empezó – dijo Catalunya -. Algo se nos escapa.

- De la misma forma que a nosotros se nos escapan cosas sobre ti.

Catalunya lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿De mí?

- Alguien que tuvo a Romano tanto tiempo bajo su cuidado…- dijo el general -. Probablemente usted e Italia sean las únicas personas que le conocen más, pero sin duda, tú eres más capaz de sacar lo que quieras de él. Hasta ahora, te hemos ignorado porque no eras ni un país – dijo -. Dime Catalunya ¿Qué estás planeando?

Ante eso, le siguieron unos segundo de suspenso, para que luego el catalán estallara a carcajadas sinceras. A veces, la guerra volvía tan paranoicos a la gente.

- ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? – dijo Catalunya -. Ahora mismo soy uno de los países más amenazados de Europa. ¿No puedo decir que simplemente hago lo que hago por defenderme?

El general lo siguió mirando de forma desconfiada y no respondió.

- En serio, soy de fiar – se defendió -. ¿O es que acaso no os he conseguido las dos personas más peligrosas para una guerra? – dijo refiriéndose a los dos italianos.

EL general sacudió la cabeza.

- Son peligrosos – dijo -. En cualquier momento podrían perder el control y…

- Sé muy bien que puede pasar general – dijo -. Y créeme, no es una situación tan difícil de manejar una vez lo has vivido un par de veces – no quiso seguir la conversación -. Puede retirarse.

El general asintió y salió por la puerta.

Catalunya, cansado, lanzó el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano en la mesa y miró por la ventana. Había dicho una mentira, pues no era nada sencillo controlar a esos dos hermanos cuando se ponían de esa forma, pero tenían que seguir así, sino, perderían la guerra.

De repente, oyó ruidos de disparos en el piso debajo de sus pies y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Italia acabó de limpiar la pistola que Alemania le había regalado tiempo atrás. El día en que le había asegurado que no iba a ocurrir nada, cuando aún no había guerra y la muerte de una nación parecía una cosa imposible. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. No solo con el hecho de que se encontraban tan en peligro como los humanos, sino que también con las naciones: ahora eran ellos los líderes de Europa.

Después de que Alemania cayera en coma, Francia y Suiza intentaron hacerse cargo de la situación desesperadamente, pues pocos días después, Inglaterra cayó en la locura y no podían contar con él. Canadá tampoco era mucho de ayuda, algunos lugares del sur de su país se había visto afectado por la radiación de las bombas y eso le había afectado bastante. Si no hubiera sido por las alianzas, en esos días los hubieran eliminado a todos.

Pero entonces, Romano e Italia empezaron a mover su ejército desoyendo las sugerencias del resto de europeos y ganaron varias batallas. En poco menos de dos semanas, habían ocupado el lugar de los que no se encontraban disponibles para luchar.

Pero, a pesar de todo, la pena de haber perdido a sus parejas no desaparecía y la venganza parecía ser la única cosa que les calmaba el dolor y a Italia, esa pequeña esperanza que se produjera un milagro y Alemania se despertara bien, aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible.

Acabó de limpiar y se guardó la pistola escondida en su chaqueta. En el otro lado, llevaba otra. Hacía poco, había descubierto lo fácil que le resultaba apuntar bien.

Al otro lado de la sala, se encontraba Romano bebiendo un poco de vino, sin decir nada, con una mirada oscura, mientras planeaba con la mente donde deberían atacar después.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo el mayor de los italianos con una voz tranquila

- Con permiso – dijo una voz femenina.

Delante suyo, había una chica joven, con el uniforme italiano y el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Romano la miró de forma sospechosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Romano con voz desconfiada.

Italia desvió su mirada hacia la conversación y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Romano. Llevó una mano dentro de su chaqueta.

- Quería hablar con vosotros dos – dijo -. Vengo a haceros una propuesta.

Entonces, Italia agarró con fuerza una de sus pistolas, al tiempo que Romano cogía la arma que tenía más a mano, que resultó ser un cuchillo para abrir cartas bastante afilado.

La persona que acababa de entrar en la sala no era una nación, sin ninguna duda, la conocerían, ni tampoco italiana, su forma de hablar la había delatado, ni ningún soldado que hubieran visto antes en el campamento y mucho menos alguien que estuviera autorizado a acercárseles.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó Italia.

La chica puso cara de fastidio.

- No jodas que es tan fácil descubrirme – dijo tranquilamente mientras alzaba las manos -. Está bien, está bien. Me rindo – dijo -. ¿Ha sido por el acento verdad? – al no obtener respuesta, siguió hablando -. No soy una enemiga, en serio, solo quiero hablar con vosotros.

- Eso es difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta que llevas nuestro uniforme cuando no lo eres – dijo Romano.

La chica puso cara de asco.

- Créeme, si fuera por mí llevaría una cosa más cómoda – dijo -. ¿Cómo podéis enviar a los soldados a luchar con esto? Rendirían más si…

No acabó la frase, pues Italia disparó dos veces a la pared del fondo.

- No cambies de tema – dijo.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella, aunque no parecía muy preocupada -. Vengo a ofreceros un trato mientras mi compañera lo está ofreciendo a otras naciones.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? - dijo Romano.

- Uno que por el momento no puedo contaros – dijo -. Pero que puede ayudaros a vengaros.

Eso hizo que los dos hermanos se empezaran a interesar.

- ¿Y por qué me tengo que fiar de ti? – dijo Romano.

- Vamos a ver… - dijo ella -. Nada. Simplemente he entrado en una sala donde hay dos hermanos medio pirados, sin armas y con el uniforme más incómodo que se ha hecho nunca, sabiendo que iban a sospechar de mí y quizás me intentaran matar. Solo me ha faltado gritar ¡Gerónimo! cuando he abierto la puerta. Pues sí, yendo tan segura hacia un suicidio como este, diría que soy de fiar.

Aunque Italia tenía ganas de pegarle un tiro, pero se contuvo al ver que no podía contrarrestar ese argumento.

- Ahora – dijo ella -. ¿Podéis bajar esas armas? Me están incomodando un poco…

Ambos se miraron y Romano asintió y se relajaron.

- Gracias – dijo -. Para el plan tendré que llevaros ante el escandaloso de mi jefe, del cual no puedo deciros el nombre, a nuestra base que no puedo deciros donde está…¿Sabéis que? Mejor olvidad lo que he dicho y me seguís.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Catalunya acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- _I l'altre que arriba tard…_ - dijo la chica en un perfecto catalán.

- ¿Es cosa tuya? – dijo Romano cabreado.

- ¿Quién demonios es? – preguntó Catalunya alarmado.

- No tengo nada que ver con él – aclaró la chica -. Pero como me ha visto, tendrá que venir si decidís acompañarme.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a mirar, y casi como si lo decidieran telepáticamente, Romano dijo:

- Te acompañamos – Italia lo volvió a confirmar asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí…? – dijo Catalunya sin entender nada, a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Entonces coged algunas cosas y nos vamos – dijo –- Voy a buscar mis cosas y os recojo en un rato. ¡_Allons-y_!

Entonces salió por la puerta dejando atrás a un perplejo Catalunya y a dos indiferentes Italias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inglaterra miró a su alrededor. Después de estar un par días yendo de un transporte a otro, en los que la chica de pelo oscuro que los acompañaba había intentado desorientarlos, anunció que por fin llegaban a su destino después de cuatro horas de caminata por algún lugar de Europa. Lo había conseguido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraban. Solo podía afirmar que en un país cuya nación aún seguía con vida.

Apenas habían hablado unos con los otros durante el viaje, a pesar de los vagos intentos por parte de ella y Romania de empezar una conversación, pero había sido inútil. Noruega y él no estaban por hablar de ninguna trivialidad, Romania tenía demasiadas preguntas y la chica no quería contestarlas. Así que al final, solo conversaban cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Ahora, se encontraban cruzando un bosque en medio de unas montañas, a kilómetros del pueblo más cercano.

- ¡Por fin hemos llegado! – proclamó la chica con alegría en su voz.

Inglaterra alzó la cabeza para ver lo que tenía al delante.

Pero quedó decepcionado al ver que solo era una valla de metal, posiblemente con corriente para que ningún animal y menos alguna persona pudiera atravesarla. Más allá de ella, solo seguía bosque y más bosque hasta donde él alcanzaba a ver.

Rodearon la valla durante media hora más, hasta que llegaron a una puerta hecha del mismo material, donde había unas pesadas cadenas que, junto a un candado de extraña forma, la cerraban. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

Fue el pesado cartel de hierro que colgaba de las mismas cadenas. En cualquier otro lugar, hubiera puesto Propiedad privada o quizás Peligro: no entrar y al menos le hubiera dado una pista por el idioma de donde se encontraban.

Pero en ese cartel solo había una palabra escrita en mayúsculas en unas letras que parecían estar echas de sangre:

HIDE.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía ya varias horas que habían abandonado el campo de batalla. Después de dejar que los generales de más alto rango se ocupasen de los soldados, ellos se fueron siguiendo a aquella chica. Italia sabía que habían cruzado ya varios países. Era evidente el cuidado que ella tenía, dando una gran vuelta pretendía desorientarlos para que así no supiesen en qué país se encontraban pero, aquel lugar, Italia lo conocía muy bien.

-Alemania…-reconoció rápidamente el paisaje que lo rodeaba-.

Su hermano lo miró algo confuso pero eso, Italia, no lo sintió. Su mente se encontraba inundada por recuerdos, sobre todo por lo que ocurrió aquel día.

_Alemania respiró hondo. Sentía en sus pulmones la humedad que reinaba en la ciudad durante las noches. Las farolas alumbraban el camino y reflejaban su luz en los canales de la ciudad. Las góndolas, atadas, hacían un leve baile por el movimiento del agua. _

_Nunca pensó estar en aquella ciudad de noche. Se fijó en la única persona que, junto a él, paseaba por las desérticas calles de Venecia. Estaban algunos pasos más adelante, sonriente, contemplando la ciudad en la que había pasado parte de su infancia. En el fondo, todo y adorar Roma, echaba de menos aquella húmeda Venecia. _

_-¡Alemania!-llamó aquella persona volteándolo a ver. El alemán salió de sus pensamientos y se fijó en él. Como esperaba, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Me ha picado otro mosquito!_

_Y como esperaba también, era evidente que le diría alguna cosa impredecible, después de todo era él._

_-Ya te dije que te pusieras el repelente-le recriminó pues antes de salir Alemania se embadurno de repelente mientras, Italia, optó por no hacerlo- Veras cuando regresemos_

_-¡Esta bien!-sonrió- Tampoco me molesta_

_-Pero tampoco es cuestión de llegar con 20 picadas…_

_-Cuando era pequeño competía contra mi hermano a ver a quién le picaban más mosquitos… Siempre ganaba yo_

_-¡Que competiciones más raras!_

_Italia lo miró y sonrió radiante, iluminando aquella noche. El corazón de Alemania se sobresaltó al ver a Italia sonreír de ese modo. Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por un instante ante aquella sonrisa. Después de todo, y aunque pareciese todo lo contrario, Italia era mucho más fuerte que él._

_Consolado de su debilidad por su pareja se acercó hacía él y lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Parecía que Italia se sorprendía ante esa reacción ya que no se la esperaba para nada, aún así, era una sensación agradable que le gustaría sentir más veces. Aquella comodidad que sentía entre los brazos de Alemania no la sentía en ningún otro lugar. Italia recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja y correspondió su abrazo. Alejo de su mente todo tema existente y dejó que Alemania acaparase toda su atención._

_-Te quiero-le susurró Alemania al oído-._

Aquellas dulces palabras se encontraban, ahora, lejos del alcance de Italia. Aquel recuerdo parecía distante, extraño, una ilusión que la mente de Italia había creado.

-Veneciano-lo llamó Romano algo preocupado por el triste rostro que su hermano mostraba-.

Italia lo miró un instante y negó.

-Ya hemos llegado-anunció la chica-.

* * *

**_I l'altre que arriba tard_ - Y el otro que llega tarde**

**_Allons-y!_ - Vamos! (referencia a Doctor Who)**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Amenazas? ¿Tomatazos? xD**

**¡Dejadnos un review y visitad nuestra página de facebook! /pages/Youseii-san/508440222530984?ref=ts&fref=ts**


	26. The Last Life - Capítulo 03

**Hola! Rena al habla! ;)**

**De nuevo es miércoles, lo que significa que… ¡Traemos el nuevo capítulo! Este es un poco más largo de lo habitual ;)**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, followers y reviews! **

**Y antes de pasar al capítulo ¡Contestación de reviews!**

**Zomi- Nozi: Teorias! Teoria! ¿Eh? ¿Prusia? ¿De verdad crees que es él? Mmmm… Interesante ¡En este capítulo sabrás la respuesta! ;) Bueno, te agradecemos mucho el review (aunque nuestra amenaza de muerte siga en pie xD) ¡Esperamos verte pronto! ^^**

**DemonBlackStar: ¡Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capítulo! A ver que tal el siguiente! ^^ Veo que eres seguidora del Magic trio, puedo asegurarte que saldrán durante más capítulo! Hasta pronto! :D**

**Klaudia14: Nosotras también esperamos que los italianos se descontrolen! Xd Iríamos mal si lo hiciesen ¿La organización? Bueno, advierto que tiene un papel, relevante, en esta parte ;) ¡Gracias por el review y hasta pronto!**

**Tamy-lovi: ¡Ueeeee! No hay amenazas :DD HAHAHAHAHA Nos alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo y esperamos verte pronto ¡A ver si te gusta este nuevo capítulo!**

**Bueno, y hasta aquí la contestación de reviews (esta vez ha habido pocos xD) y, sin perder más tiempo…. ¡The Last Life. Capítulo 3!**

* * *

Italia y Romano miraron a su alrededor.

Tras cruzar el bosque y la valla de hierro, llegaron a una especie de trampilla escondida entre hierbas y arbustos. Allí, la chica, llamada Robyn, les había hecho bajar por unas largas escaleras varios metros por debajo del suelo.

Una vez dentro, unos chicos que iban con uniforme militar extrañamente blanco, con un símbolo celta sobre el pecho de color rojo sangre, los habían registrado, por precaución, mientras Robyn los dejaba un momento para ir a ponerse el mismo uniforme, lo único que ella lo llevaba con decorado con unos parches que hacían referencia a series, una pajarita y un brazalete azul con una M negra.

Después de eso, les guió por los largos pasadizos de paredes blancas de metal, contándoles por encima que eso era el HIDE, una organización secreta que existía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero se negó a responder más preguntas, dijo que los detalles se los contaría su jefe cuando se encontraran con él.

Con todo, ambos hermanos y Catalunya tenían la sensación que estaban cayendo en una trampa.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta blanca, que ella abrió.

- Esperaos aquí un momento – les pidió la chica a los dos italianos y a Catalunya.

Allá dentro se encontraban Inglaterra, Rumania y Noruega con otra chica vestida de blanco, lo único que ella era la única que llevaba el uniforme limpio, sin ninguna decoración, exceptuando por el mismo brazalete con una M, pero de color verde.

- ¡Ya era hora que llegaras, Robyn! – exclamó la otra.

Ella sonrió.

- Oye, que yo he tenido que ir más lejos – se quejó –. Además tuve que infiltrarme en un campamento.

- Sí, sí, excusas – dijo la otra, Inglaterra creía recordar que su nombre era Syra-. El pelmazo del jefe quiere vernos antes de encontrarse con ellos.

Robyn suspiró.

- Qué se la va hacer…- dijo-. No os mováis de aquí mejor.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Catalunya-

- Porque la noche es oscura y llena de terrores* – respondió Robyn.

Ante el desconcierto de la nación, la chica empezó a reírse.

- Lo que ella quiere decir – dijo Syra-. Es que la base es muy grande y os podéis perder.

Catalunya asintió y luego las dos chicas se fueron encerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las naciones estuvieron dos minutos en silencio, mirándose entre ellas sin saber muy bien qué decir. Hasta que Noruega se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Rumania.

- A investigar – respondió con voz indiferente -. No pienso quedarme aquí sentado.

- Yo también voy - dijo Inglaterra.

- ¡Pero nos han pedido que no nos movamos! – dijo Rumania.

- Por lo que sabemos de ellos, ahora mismo podríamos estar en una base enemiga – dijo Italia -. Sería mejor saber más. No me fio de ellas ni de ese jefe suyo.

- Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Romano.

- Vosotros no vais a ningún lado sin mí – dijo Catalunya precavido. No quería que los dos hermanos perdieran el control y causaran alguna desgracia por su cuenta.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta y la abrieron.

- ¡Pues yo no me muevo de aquí! – dijo el rumano.

Pero un minuto después ya los estaba siguiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inglaterra se separó de los demás nada más salir de la habitación. En su mayoría, no le molestaban, pero Rumania y Catalunya eran demasiado ruidosos y se había acostumbrado al silencio absoluto durante ese mes en el que apenas había salido de casa.

Se preguntó si había hecho bien de irse sin avisar a nadie, seguramente habrían empezado a buscarle. En un primer momento, pensarían que su desaparición sería producto de su locura y esperarían encontrarlo rápido, probablemente en algún lugar, hecho trizas por dentro. Cuando no lo encontraran, se lo tomarían más en serio y lo buscarían en un radio más amplio. Pero cuando aún así no apareciera, las alarmas sonarían en todo Europa, junto con las de las desapariciones del resto de naciones, porque quizás los habrían capturado sus enemigos.

Cosa que podría ser perfectamente posible pensó.

Empezó a vagabundear por los alrededores de esa misteriosa base, tan fría y metálica, pero enorme. Se debía extender a lo largo de quilómetros bajo el suelo, se preguntaba como nadie podía haberla encontrado aún.

Le sorprendió no encontrarse a nadie con uniforme blanco andando por allí cerca, tuvo suerte, le sería más fácil salir del lugar de donde estaban todas las habitaciones y explorar el resto de la base.

Pero se perdió. Todos los pasillos se veían iguales y luego de estar diez minutos andando de un lado a otro, ya no supo donde se encontraba. Genial, ahora tardaría una eternidad en volver… Y algo le decía que allí su condición de nación no era excepción para que le trataran mejor que el resto de soldados.

Una puerta le llamó la atención. Era mucho más grande que las demás y a diferencia de las otras, estaba hecha de madera, decorada de una manera muy exquisita. Le picó un poco la curiosidad, algo que no había sentido en un largo tiempo.

Lentamente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Dentro se encontraba una biblioteca, enorme.  
Dudoso, empezó a andar a través de las altas estanterías que contenían miles de libros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Italia no se sorprendió cuando vio que habían perdido a Catalunya, Noruega y Rumania de vista. Él y Romano habían optado por ir hacia otro lado, lo mismo que con Noruega. Los otros dos eran demasiado ruidosos, no tardarían en descubrirlos a ambos.

Lentamente, fueron caminando por los largos pasadizos de la base, mientras sus pasos resonaban por las paredes, tenían suerte de no encontrar a nadie. Pero era raro, demasiado extraño.

Si tal y como les había dicho esa chica que los había recogido (¿Robyn se llamaba?), ese lugar era alto secreto, ¿por qué no había ni guardias ni nada a su alrededor?. ¿O es que estaban tan seguros que nada ni nadie entraría allí que creían que ya no hacía falta.

Romano por su parte, examinaba cuidadosamente todas las puertas, la mayoría tenían un número, que servirían a los inquilinos del lugar para identificar qué era qué. No tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que solo andando no descubrirían nada, de manera que se acercó a la primera puerta que parecía un poco distinta a las otras.

Italia observó como la abría y entraba sin dudar allí, sin pensar en lo que ocurriría si había alguien adentro. Por suerte, parecía vacía, pues las luces estaban apagadas y entró él también.  
Buscó a tientas el interruptor, pero las luces se encendieron automáticamente, revelando el contenido de esa gran sala.

- ¿Pero qué…?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Catalunya y Romania optaron por el destino sorpresa. Lo ideal sería que encontrasen el puesto de mando, un mapa del lugar… Pero, con lo grande que parecía aquella cosa, no lo contrarían ni por casualidad. Asumiendo ese hecho decidieron que, lo mejor, era dar vueltas a ver que se les aparecía. Caminaron por largos pasillos, abrieron puertas, cerraron tantas otras y lo más sorprendente:

-¿No hay guardias?-se extraño Romania-.

-Mejor así-comentó Catalunya algo harto de andar sin sentido- No tengo ganas de correr

A Romania le parecía que hablar con Catalunya era, en ocasiones, lo mismo que hacerlo con una pared. El nuevo país andaba como perdido en su mundo, sumergido en sus cosas. En conclusión, era imposible saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del catalán.

Cuando Catalunya se sumergía en su mente se creaba un extraño clima que a Romania no le gustaba. Parecía que si no decía algo inteligente, Catalunya lo mandaría a tomar viento. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un tema de conversación. No lo había. Buscó más a fondo… Ya lo tenía.

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo tranquilamente, igual como lo habían hecho hasta entonces. Romania espero hasta el momento de pasar a la acción y entonces…

-¡Ah! ¡El sol! ¡El sol! ¡Me quemo!-dramatizó delante de una ventana la cual dejaba ver una potente luz al otro lado-.

Catalunya volteó y se lo miró de reojo.

-Romania-el país se paralizó al escuchar a su compañero hablar- Estamos bajo tierra, no hay sol.

Mierda. Eso fue lo que Romania pensó ¡¿Por qué diablo no cayó en ese "pequeño" detalle?! Estaba seguro que ahora, a ojos de Catalunya, sería un loco que se había escapado del manicomio. Catalunya tenía la cara roja y esbozaba una sonrisa. Romania se lo quedó mirando hasta que el catalán no pudo más y estalló en risas.

-¡Como te gusta dar la nota!-rió Catalunya-.

Al principio Romania no entendía la reacción de aquella misteriosa y nueva nación pero luego esbozó una sonrisa, contagiado por las risas del otro.

-Vamos-sonrió el catalán- Que tenemos que investigar, vampiro-le dijo amigablemente-.

Romania asintió y junto con Catalunya siguió recorriendo más y más pasillos vacios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inglaterra estaba sorprendido por los libros que tenían en ese lugar. Fue cogiendo uno tras otro y los hojeó.

Había libros que se consideraban desaparecidos desde hacía tiempo, libros prohibidos, otros que nunca se llegaron a publicar, libros de autores supuestamente desaparecidos misteriosamente, escritos sobre sucesos que los países habían mantenido en secreto, sobre hechos paranormales…

¿Qué demonios era ese lugar? ¿Quién demonios eran esas personas? Siguió buscando, quizás encontraría algo…

- Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Se giró de repente al oír una voz desconocida tras de sí.

Allí, de pie, se encontraba un chico de unos veinte años de edad, de pelo negro, con el mismo uniforme blanco que el resto de personas de la base: blanco con ese símbolo del amor eterno celta encima del pecho. Como los otros, este llevaba el uniforme un poso distinto al resto, llenándolo de distintos símbolos extraños, algunos de los cuales Inglaterra reconoció de unos libros que tenía en casa. Símbolos que la gente normal no conocía. Tenía un brazalete púrpura en el brazo derecho, como Syra y Robyn, debía tener algo de autoridad allí.

Pero es que sus ojos le decían que no era alguien normal. No con ese ojo amarillo y el otro violeta. Le sonaba haberlos visto antes, en alguna parte…

- Nadie me ha dicho lo contrario – respondió Inglaterra.

- Si no llevas el uniforme o eres un prisionero o un invitado – dijo él -. Y en ninguno de los dos casos estás autorizado en ir por la base si no es compañía de alguien del HIDE.

- Pero ahora tú estás aquí – dijo -. Y solo estoy mirando libros, ¿o acaso eso también está prohibido?

- Supongo que no – dijo agarrando el libro que tenía entre manos -. Disfruta lo que quieras de los libros, Inglaterra.

El susodicho sacudió la cabeza.

- Gracias… eh…

- Leigh – respondió el chico antes de sentarse en una de las mesas para leer.

Inglaterra siguió mirando por las estanterías en busca de libros. Mirando de no alejarse mucho del chico, pues si lo había dejado estar allí, era porque estaba seguro que podía obligarle hacer lo que él quisiera y ahora lo estaba vigilando. Lo mejor era no darle razones para desconfiar de él.

Se acercó a una de las estanterías y cogió un libro al azar, y su mano fue a parar a un antiguo libro de relatos, que conocía muy bien. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por un momento, al recordar ese libro, de hacía años, o más bien siglos, cuando Estados Unidos era solo una colonia en su cuidado. Su colonia más especial.

Para ese entonces, cuando se iba al Nuevo Mundo, por las noches solía leer cuentos a el pequeño, y más tarde, cuando Canadá pasó a su cuidado, también. Recordaba como los dos niños disfrutaban de ese rato, en el que abundaban los cuentos de hadas y las historias fantásticas, aunque Estados Unidos normalmente se dormía antes de que lo acabara y a la mañana siguiente siempre preguntaba como acababa el cuento. Muchas veces, si la historia era de aventureros, ambos niños jugaban haciendo ver que eran los protagonistas de la historia y siempre acababan metiéndose en problemas. A veces, Inglaterra iba a jugar con ellos, si no estaba muy ocupado, y siempre acababa haciendo de villano.

Una vez, les leyó ese libro de relatos, en el que había uno que trataba sobre un fantasma de una chica que no quería descansar en paz hasta que se hubiera casado, al final, la fantasma tomaba prestado el cuerpo de una princesa y se casaba, para luego irse para siempre. Ahora que lo miraba desde la distancia, no debería haberles leído ese cuento.

A la mañana siguiente, Estados Unidos oyó como una de las chicas de la cocina decía que estaba buscando una pareja para casarse. Eso lo asustó como nunca y corrió a buscar a Inglaterra, que intentó tranquilizarlo. Pero no sirvió de nada, estaba convencido que la chica estaba poseída por un fantasma y estuvo muerto de miedo unos días hasta que se le olvidó el tema.

Eso fue hasta que unas semanas más tarde, la misma chica le tocaba apagar todas las luces de la casa donde Estados Unidos vivía. Por si fuera poco, llevaba un vestido blanco y su piel era muy pálida. El pequeño se levantó para ir al baño y se cruzó con ella por el camino. Pegó un grito de terror y fue corriendo a la habitación de Inglaterra.

Los siguientes días fueron terribles por el pequeño, que además asustó a Canadá, y la cosa llegó a tal punto, que al final Inglaterra le tuvo que demostrar que era ella por medio de una pequeña actuación. Al final, lograron convencerle que no había ningún fantasma en la casa (aunque Inglaterra había visto unos cuantos) y Estados Unidos se olvidó del tema, pero Inglaterra nunca más le contó una historia de fantasmas hasta que fue mucho mayor. No era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de la infancia de Estados Unidos ni de lejos, pero nunca podría olvidarlo, porque iba el pequeño iba hacia él porque confiaba con que le salvaría, como si fuera una especie de héroe, y eso, secretamente, le gustaba, aunque no quería verlo asustado de esa forma.

El libro de relatos quedó escondido en algún lugar de la casa de Estados Unidos y nunca se preocupó por recuperarlo. Seguramente, estaría guardado en algún lugar o simplemente lo habría lanzado tras su independencia.

Inglaterra dejó el ejemplar que tenía en sus manos en la estantería, no quería que Leigh viese como un par de lágrimas le bajaban por la cara.

Entonces unas alarmas empezaron a sonar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un viento movía aquella bola de polvo que daba algo de vida a ese desierto en el que habían terminado. Ni Romania y mucho menos Catalunya sabían cómo habían terminado en ese lugar. No recordaban haber subido ninguna escalera ni nada parecido y aún así lograron salir de la base.

-Lo hacemos expresamente y no nos sale-comentó Catalunya-.

Romania volteó y luego volvió la vista la frente nuevamente.

-¿Cómo hemos salido?-preguntó Romania-.

-Ni idea-respondió Catalunya automáticamente-.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!

Ambos voltearon alarmados ante ese aviso. A sus espaldas, y acercándose con una velocidad vertiginosa, venían unos guardias de la base.

-Oh oh…-hizo Romania mientras veía esos 10 guardias, como mínimo, correr hacía ellos armados hasta los dientes-.

-¡Romania, corre!-ordenó Catalunya-.

Romania le dirigió una mirada y extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz.

-Si me convierto en…

Catalunya no lo dejó terminar. Reculó un pasó, agarró a su compañero del brazo y junto a él empezó a correr. Nuevamente, y sin saber cómo, había regresado al interior de la base aún así aquellos guardias los seguían y, la verdad, no parecían tener intención de dejarlos tranquilos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos italianos no podían creer lo que tenían delante suyo.

Allí solo había armas de todo tipo, millones de ellas. Había desde rifles a espadas que no se usaban desde hacía siglos, pero estaban en perfecto estado. También había cosas que no habían visto nunca, pero que tenían un aspecto muy letal.

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Italia acercándose a unas armas que parecían pistolas, pero sin embargo no lo eran -. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Romano tardó un rato en contestar, pues estaba examinando otra estantería con aún más armas. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, algo le decía que no deberían estar allí.

- No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de que son estas armas ni que es esta base. Y algo me dice que no deberíamos saberlo y que es mejor que siga así – dijo -. Sea lo que sea es peligroso.  
Italia asintió, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de la sala. Todo eso era demasiado curioso como para irse sin más.

- Con todo esto tendríamos suficiente armamento como para ganar esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas – dijo el menor.

- Eso sería si pudiéramos robarlo y llevárnoslo al exterior – dijo Romano -. Dudo mucho que este jefe suyo sea tan amigable que nos deje llevarnos las armas.

- Entonces solo tenemos que cogerlo – dijo Italia alargando la mano.

Romano iba a impedírselo, pero luego no vio el porqué. No había ningún guardia ni nada vigilándoles, estaban tan convencidos que nada saldría de allí que no vigilaban el lugar.  
Italia cogió una arma extraña en un momento y sonrió. No sucedía nada…

Hasta que las alarmas empezaron a sonar por todo el edificio.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noruega andaba tranquilamente por el lugar. Le había parecido ver todo un escuadrón de soldados correr hacía algún lugar, lo hubiese seguido pero no le apetecía. Allí dentro había un perturbador silencio que a Noruega le recordaba la zona del cabo del norte, desértico y frío.

Siguió avanzando por los pasillos pero algo le llamó la atención. Algo estaba rompiendo aquel profundo silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Sintió acelerados pasos que venían desde atrás. Volteó. No vio nada pero cada vez sentía esos pasos más y más cerca hasta que, por la esquina, aparecieron Romania y Catalunya corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Corre, Noruega! ¡Los guardias nos siguen!-le gritó Catalunya quien ni se detuvo a su lado-.

Noruega lo siguió con la mirada y levantó sus brazos.

-Yo me rindo-declaró. No tenía muchas ganar de empezar a correr-.

En ese momento, 20 guardias se unieron a la expedición de capturar a Catalunya y Romania. Corrían veloces y, tan preocupados estaban de los dos fugitivos involuntarios, que ni se percataron de que Noruega también estaba fuera de su habitación.

Por la mente del noruego pasó la posibilidad de alejarse de todo aquel espectáculo que Romania y Catalunya habían montado pero también era verdad que se aburría. Estar allí solo, en silencio, era aburrido. Buscando un poco más de diversión siguió a las guardias en absoluta calma, sin prisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empezaban a estar cansados de tanto correr. Sus perseguidores parecían estar en más buena forma que ellos y aún podían seguir corriendo 4 horas más si se lo proponían.

-No puedo más-suspiró Romania-.

-_Mare meva!_ ¡¿Por qué no hice caso a Valencia y corrí algún maratón con él?! ¡Ahora estaría en más buena forma!-se lamentó-.

De pronto unas alarmas empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar. Catalunya y Romania cruzaron miradas y miraron hacia atrás. A pesar del ensordecedor ruido de la alarma, ninguno de sus perseguidores parecía tener intención de abandonar la carrera para ir a ver que ocurría.

-No parece que quieran dejarnos tranquilos-comentó Romania mientras aún corría sin mirar la frente, sino en dirección contraria-.

-_¡Son pesadets els paios aquests!_-dijo Catalunya harto de los guardias-.

Tanto Catalunya como Romania miraron nuevamente hacia adelante dándoles tiempo solo a ver como se chocaban, sin remedio, contra otras dos personas. Del golpe, los cuatro cayeron al suelo, medio confusos. Los guardias, algo decepcionados de la patosidad de esas naciones, se detuvieron a su alrededor haciendo un circulo.

Noruega, quien llegó a la zona de la catástrofe bastante rápido, se abrió paso entre los guardias y observo como Catalunya, Romania, Romano e Italia estaban tirados al suelo.

-Lo vuestro tiene merito-les comentó el noruego prácticamente sin inmutarse-.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó otra persona-.

Noruega miró al frente. A pesar de que en su rostro no se reflejase, le extrañó ver a Inglaterra acompañado por alguien que vestía con el mismo uniforme que los guardias, algo cambiado por eso, no era exactamente igual.

-¿Será alguien de más nivel?-murmuró Noruega- Aunque es muy joven…

El noruego fijó su vista en el acompañante de Inglaterra tratando de analizarlo, tratando de descubrir quién era.

-¡Leigh!-llamó otra voz-.

Detrás suyo aparecieron dos chicas. A una de ellas la conocía, era quien los había reclutado, a Romania, a Inglaterra y a él. Si mal no recordaba, cuando llegaron, la llamaron por el nombre de Syra.

-¿Tanto costaba quedaros en vuestros cuartos?-preguntó la otra chica-.

-No-le contestó Syra divertida- Era más divertido colarse en el almacén de armas.

-Y en la biblioteca-corroboró Leigh con una sonrisa algo sarcástica- ¿No, Inglaterra?

Inglaterra desvió la mirada afirmando, silenciosamente, que había fallado en su empresa de colarse en algún lugar de la base y encontrar pistas sobre aquella misteriosa organización que los había reclutado.

-Ellos han salido del edificio-comentó Syra señalando hacía Romania y Catalunya- Aún no sé ni cómo se lo han hecho

-¿Han salido?-se extraño la otra chica-.

Syra suspiró profundamente y asintió a la pregunta de su compañera.

Noruega se fijo nuevamente en las naciones tumbadas en el suelo. Vio que Romano le hacía gestos a su hermano, algo planeaban.

-Veneciano-susurró Romano a su hermano quien yacía a su lado- Ahora están distraídos, podemos esca…

-¡A no!-le cortó Syra quien, al parecer, escuchó lo que hablaban los dos hermanos- Eso sí que no

-Te han pillado de lleno, Romano-rió Robyn- Leigh ¿Te importaría?

-¿De verdad?-preguntó a desgana. El chico estiró el brazo hacía adelante y, en un parpadeo, una serie de cadenas emanaron de su palma y envolvieron a las 4 naciones que estaban en el suelo aún-.

-¡¿Magia?!-gritó Inglaterra sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver-.

-¿No lo sabías?-le preguntó Robyn de brazos cruzados y un tanto sorprendida de aquella reacción que la nación tuvo-.

-¿No te has pasado un poco?-preguntó Syra al chico-.

-No, genial-le contestó Noruega desde el otro lado- Así no se moverán

-Leigh, Robyn, Syra ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Todas las naciones miraron detrás de aquellos chicos. Conocían aquella voz, era inconfundible. Catalunya lo conocía, Noruega lo conocía, Romania lo conocía, las dos Italias lo conocían e Inglaterra también, él también sabía quién era. Puede que, por esa razón de conocerlo, ninguno de los 6 salía de su sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-logró preguntar Romano-.

-¿Puede ser que estés aquí?-preguntó Italia más calmado pero igual de confuso que su hermano-.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Alguna amenaza? xDD**

**¡Dejadnos un review y visitad nuestra página de facebook! /pages/Youseii-san/508440222530984?ref=ts&fref=ts**


	27. The Last Life - Capítulo 04

**Hola! Curly está de vuelta!**

**Es miércoles, por lo que volvemos con un nuevo capítulo! **

**Este capítulo, estará muy centrado en el HIDE, pero prometemos que a partir del siguiente ya se volverá a centrar en las naciones, pero aquí se contarán cosas muy necesarias para entender los próximos capítulos.**

**Y después de esto, agradecer todos nuestro followers, favoritos y reviews!**

**Zomi-Nozi:**** (se esconde) El hacha no por favor… Q.Q Rumania y su vampirismo, si es que no puede evitarlo xD. Y en cuanto esa persona… Pronto se revelará su identidad… ¡Gracias por el review!**

**klaudia14:**** Mmm… Así que crees que está relacionado con Alemania… Interesante teoría… ¡Pronto sabrás la respuesta! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Canada F. Williams:**** ¡Gracias por el review y por ampliar nuestro vocabulario! Con que micronaciones… Mmm… Interesante teoría, pero no te voy a decir si estás en lo cierto o no xD ¡Nos encanta que te guste esta historia y esperamos que la sigas disfrutando!**

**DemonBlackStar:**** Wiiii una seguidora de Facebook xD Suerte con los estudios y gracias por desatenderlos un momento para leer la historia. ¡Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia!**

**Hitori-chan:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Así que crees que el jefe es Prusia eh? Interesante… Pronto se descubrirá la identidad de esa persona, así que sigue atenta!**

**Luka-Lin:**** Si, por el momento el tema muertes parece que se ha calmado, pero no nos amenaces con el grifo! Entre una amenaza y la otra al final tendremos que hacernos con el arsenal que han encontrado las Italias para defendernos xD ¡Gracias por el review!**

**DilarisPersefone:**** ¡Gracias por el review! ¿En serio e suno de tus favoritos? No sabes la ilusión que hace leer eso… ¡Otra para el ejército de los lectores! Gracias por colaborar en la causa y esperamos que sigas disfrutando del fic! Y encuanto a la identidad del jefe… Pronto… pronto…**

**Y ahora, sin más demora, el capítulo de la semana!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inglaterra se sentó un poco incómodo en su silla. A su lado, se encontraba Romano intentando deshacerse de las cuerdas que le ataban los brazos a la suya, mientras que en el otro, Syra, la chica que le había llevado a la base, lo observaba divertida.

Tras el incidente, los habían llevado a todos en una sala que parecía de reuniones, donde había una simple mesa redonda con las típicas sillas incómodas y sin una sola ventana. A algunos, los habían dejado andar en paz, cono a él y a Noruega, que no habían hecho nada. Sin embargo, las dos Italias, Catalunya y Rumania ya era otro tema, al haber provocado todo es follón, les habían acabado llevando vigilados hasta allí y los habían atado a las sillas de una manera cuya única opción de soltarse era cortarlas. Cosa que había hecho que los cuatro integrantes del HIDE presentes en la sala, sentados en el otro de la mesa, se echaran unas risas cuando Rumania trató de liberarse a base de morderlas.

Pero Inglaterra perdió interés en seguida por esos cuatro, para centrarse en los cuatro que llevaban el uniforme blanco del HIDE. Al lado de Syra, se encontraba Leigh, el misterioso chico que había descubierto que sabía hacer magia, cosa muy rara en los humanos durante esos días. Pero su atención ahora iba para la persona que estaba sentada entre este y Robyn, cuya presencia aún no podía creer. Y las dos Italias tampoco y era por eso que Italia del Norte quería desatarse inmediatamente con una expresión furiosa en su cara. Inglaterra tampoco es que estuviera muy alegre por verle…

- Nunca me hubiera esperado que te encontraras un lugar como este – dijo al fin el inglés.

- Y yo nunca había pensado que las cosas llegaran a tal punto que tuviera que invitar a más naciones a mi preciada base – dijo el jefe -. Creo que es la primera vez en que tanta gente de fuera viene aquí y no es para quedarse.

- Para desgracia nuestra, tú no te vas – le espetó Syra a su jefe.

- Kesesese – dijo -. Como puedes ver mis subordinados me aman mucho.

- Tanto que en tu último cumpleaños te regalamos un muñeco de voodoo de ti mismo – dijo Robyn -. Y era de verdad, Leigh lo garantizó.

- Lástima que no caí, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a vuestras tretas – respondió sonriendo.

Italia se cansó de esa discusión que estaban teniendo entre ellos y los miró directamente, con una mirada desafiante.

- No me lo puedo creer…- dijo - ¡¿Cómo has podido estar escondiéndote aquí todo este tiempo mientras tu hermano se encuentra en coma al hospital por pelear, Prusia?!

El alemán, por primera vez, miró al italiano a los ojos.

- No he estado escondiéndome – dijo el prusiano -. He estado haciéndome cosas más útiles que la mayoría del resto de Europa. Y no soy yo el que no llegó a tiempo para ayudarle.

Italia se levantó, aún atado a la silla, amenazador.

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves!

- ¡Ya basta! – intervino Leigh por primera vez -. Prusia, ahora no es el momento para ir haciendo el idiota. No los hemos llevado aquí para que vayas provocándolos – le dijo a su jefe -. Italia, siéntate, muy a mi pesar, puedo garantizarte que este tipo dice la verdad.

- ¡Oye! – dijo el prusiano -. ¡Un poco de respeto hacia tu awesome jefe!

- El día que sirvas para algo más que beber cerveza me lo pensaré – le contestó el chico -. Pero tenemos cosas más importantes sobre las que hablar ahora mismo.

- Leigh tiene razón – dijo Syra -. Ya disfrutaremos en ver como te despelleja después.

Prusia los fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo también os adoro – dijo en tono irónico -. Tendréis preguntas…

- Ahora mismo – dijo Catalunya -. Estoy idolatrando a estos chicos, pero sí.

Inglaterra tosió.

- Por empezar, ¿qué demonios es todas esta organización?

Prusia sonrió.

- Buena pregunta por comenzar – dijo -. Os voy a contar gran parte de lo que consiste, pero no puedo revelarlo todo. Por empezar, esta organización se llama HIDE, no son siglas, simplemente alguien lo puso porque siempre estamos escondidos de todo el mundo, así que no os matéis en buscar otro significado. Yo quería cambiarlo, pero…

- No íbamos a llamarnos Prusianos Aunque Nuestro Pasaporte Diga Lo Contrario – dijo Syra -. Por empezar no tenemos ni pasaporte.

- Cierto – dijo Prusia -. Pero era un nombre guay para…

- Las pajaritas son guays – dijo Robyn poniéndose bien la que llevaba -. Tú y tus estúpidos nombres no. Si no sigues contando lo haremos nosotros.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo al ver la cantidad de cejas levantadas, caras de indignación y alguna que otra cara asesina entre sus invitados -. Como iba diciendo, nos escondemos de todo el mundo, por lo que somos una organización secreta. Muy secreta. Ni los gobiernos tienen conciencia de nuestra existencia. Fuimos creados hace miles de años, y nos encargamos de intervenir en los conflictos y lograr la paz, aunque de manera casi imperceptible…

- Pues vais un poco tarde con la gran cantidad de guerras que ha habido hasta ahora – dijo Inglaterra indignado.

- Por favor – dijo Prusia -. No me digas que sigues creyendo que aguantaste toda la Segunda Guerra Mundial sin ser invadido por las tropas alemanas estando completamente solo durante unos meses. No te creía tan inocente.

Inglaterra iba a contestarle, pero Prusia siguió hablando.

- Siguiendo con lo otro y esta fabulosa base que ahora me pertenece…- Robyn murmuró un por desgracia- El HIDE fue creado hace mucho tiempo, al margen del gobierno, pero con la única norma que una nación siempre sería quien lo gobernara, pero dicha nación no podía revelar su existencia.

- ¿Por qué? Alguien debe de haberse ido de la lengua… – preguntó Rumania.

- Porque ahora mismo estás sentado en la mesa con las únicas tres personas que tienen derecho a cargarse una nación sin miedo a condena alguna – dijo alegremente, mientras Robyn y Syra lo saludaban con una sonrisa sádica -. Duerme bien esta noche – añadió con una sonrisa burlona mientras el supuesto vampiro los miraba a todos con pánico.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Noruega -. No te creas todo lo que dice.

- Para mi desgracia, no es una mentira – dijo Prusia -. Siguiendo por donde iba. Además de no poder revelar su existencia, dicha nación tenía que cumplir otra condición: tiene que ser una nación que esté a punto de desaparecer, así se llevará el secreto a su tumba.

- ¡Pero este tipo nunca se muere! – dijo Syra - ¡Lleva ya doscientos años! ¡Nadie ha estado tanto tiempo!

- Mejor para mí si después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial me convertí en Alemania del Este – respondió Prusia -. Y para vosotros, nadie tiene un jefe tan awesome como yo.

- Iba a decir algo, pero me voy a morder la lengua porque estaría insultando a las ratas.

- ¡Oye! – dijo Prusia.

- A todo esto – dijo Romano -. SI tu eres el jefe, ¿por qué están ellos tres aquí?

- ¿Ellos? – dijo Prusia – Porque son mis fans…- esquivó un bolígrafo que Leigh le había lanzado -. Son los Mariscales del HIDE, los que mandan después de yo – aclaró.

Inglaterra los examinó cuidadosamente. Eran jóvenes, quizás demasiado para pertenecer al ejército, y aún más por ser oficiales y mucho menos Mariscales.

- Es imposible sean Mariscales a su edad – dijo el inglés.

Los demás asintieron.

- Esto aquí no funciona como en el resto de los ejércitos – dijo Leigh -. Y sin embargo parece que es un sistema más efectivo.

Italia iba a contestarle, pero Prusia siguió.

- Esto es todo lo que debéis saber sobre el HIDE – acabó.

- Pero no nos has llevado aquí solo por eso – dijo Noruega.

- Cierto – dijo Prusia -. Como ya os he dicho, no he estado haciendo el vago durante todo este tiempo. Hemos estado buscando este ejército desconocido – hizo una pausa -. Y, aunque no hemos podido determinar quién es, hemos podido localizar su base principal, en una isla en el Atlántico, ataca esa base y perderán la guerra.

De repente, tuvo la atención completa de toda la sala.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo Catalunya

- ¡Dime su punto exacto! – dijo Italia – ¡Voy a ir allí!

- Tú no vas a hacer nada por el momento – dijo Prusia -. Hemos investigado a fondo esa base y, como esta, no es un lugar de fácil acceso. Un gran ejército no podría hacer nada, solo lo cerrarían y huirían con todo, está preparada para eso.

- Entonces se envía un grupo pequeño y...- dijo Romano.

- Eso tampoco funcionaría – dijo Robyn -. Nosotros mismos estudiamos esa posibilidad. Pero no. No es una base que tenga un sistema informático que se pueda hackear o una estructura que se pueda derrumbar fácilmente.

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Rumanía - ¿Qué sugerís?

- Leigh tiene un plan – dijo Prusia -. Y aquí es donde entráis vosotros. Así que os voy a pedir que escuchéis.

El chico se levantó y sacó lo que parecía un mapa de la base enemiga.

- Tenemos unos agente infiltrados allí que nos han conseguido todo esto – explicó -. Como ya ha dicho el pesado del jefe – Prusia tosió un poco -. La base no se puede derrumbar con explosivos o cualquier otro método convencional. Pero, hay algo que nosotros tenemos que ellos no tienen.

- ¿El qué? – dijo Romano.

- Tres naciones capaces de hacer magia y Leigh, que es muy bueno – dijo Syra.

Entonces Inglaterra ató cabos. Por eso les habían llamado, no era la primera vez que había ganado batallas mediante la magia y recordaba una ocasión en que una guerra se había decidido a su favor por ese factor. Pero desde hacía años que no usaba la magia para la lucha, desde que su simple uso había sido razón suficiente para que te quemaran en una hoguera. Solo el hecho de pensar en que volvería a usarla de esa forma le emocionaba y por la cara que ponían Noruega y Rumania, supo que estaban sintiendo lo mismo que él.

- Tenemos que volar la base, ¿no? – dijo.

Leigh asintió.

- Acepto – dijo Inglaterra, mientras Noruega asentía marcando su aprobación.

- Digo lo mismo – dijo Noruega.

- ¿Y nosotros qué pintamos en esto? – dijo Italia.

- Vosotros dos – dijo Prusia -, ahora mismo sois la mayor fuerza militar que se encuentra en Europa, por lo que vuestra función es crear una batalla lo suficientemente grande para que la base esté mínimamente protegida.

- O sea, que básicamente tenemos que patearles el culo bien fuerte – dijo Romano.

- Exactamente – dijo Prusia -. Aunque nosotros os vamos a ayudar de forma encubierta.

- Por eso no hacía falta que nos reunieras aquí – añadió Romano -. Ya lo estábamos haciendo.

- Sí, pero Syra y Robyn quieren comentaros una estrategia concreta – dijo Prusia -. Y creo que puede funcionar.

- ¿Y yo? – dijo Catalunya - ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Simplemente – dijo Prusia -. Vigilar que estos dos no pierdan los nervios – entonces se relajó -. Con esto podemos dar la reunión por acabada – dijo -. Ya discutiremos los detalles de cada misión más tarde.

- ¡Por fin te callas! – exclamó Syra.

- Es que mi voz es tan awesome que nadie es digna de escucharla tanto rato – dijo a su subordinada.

- Claro, es tan awesome que ojalá te ahogues y así no la volvemos a escuchar – dijo Robyn mientras desataba a las naciones con un cuchillo.

- Por favor – dijo Prusia -. Llevadles a sus habitaciones, aunque tenéis permiso para entrar a la mayoría de lugares del HIDE. Aunque no me pasaría por los laboratorios, ni yo tengo estómago por lo que hacen allí… Ni a la cocina, os van a echar de mala forma. Y por lo que más queráis, no toquéis nada del arsenal sin permiso, que volverán a saltar las alarmas y la próxima vez no puedo garantizar que mis soldados sean tan compasivos…

- Eso es culpa tuya por insistir en no montar guardias – dijo Leigh.

- Como sea, no os metáis por estos sitios y todo bien – dijo Prusia -. Y por supuesto, cuando salgáis de aquí, no diréis ni una palabra del HIDE, de hecho, haréis como si nunca hubiera existido – dijo -. O no os van a gustar las consecuencias.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – dijo Inglaterra.

- Una advertencia – respondió Prusia.

Y dicho esto, abandonaron la sala lentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras terminar la reunión Prusia se marchó a su despacho. Por un instante temió haber dado demasiada información sobre el HIDE. HIDE, que organización tan misteriosa, ni él, siendo el líder, conocía todos sus secretos. Solo una persona, en toda la historia, sabe todos los secretos que el HIDE oculta. Y esa persona… más bien, esa nación… desapareció.

-Es raro que te dignes a pasar por tu despacho-le acusó una voz-.

Miró detrás suyo. Allí, apoyada contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, estaba Robyn.

-¿No deberías acompañar a todos esos a sus habitaciones?-le preguntó con una mueca de fastidio, él que ya se había hecho ilusiones de estar tranquilo, solo durante un tiempo y ahora tendría que aguantar a una de sus oficiales de mayor rango-.

-Le he dejado a Syra ese trabajo

-¿Y Leigh?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en la butaca de su escritorio-.

-A saber-suspiró- Ya sabes como es

Prusia asintió y volvió sus ojos al escritorio. Allí, donde estaba en perfecto orden, había algo que, desde luego, no estaba en su lugar. Era un cuaderno cubierto de piel marrón. Prusia lo tomó y lo abrió. Con cierta nostalgia empezó a reseguir las imágenes, escrituras, lo que allí había.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Robyn tomando asiento-.

-Recuerdos-murmuró- Robyn ¿Sabes que nación fue líder del HIDE antes que yo?

Ella negó y miró, por un instante, la pagina del cuaderno que Prusia tenía abierto. Allí había una pequeña imagen de alguien, parecía una foto hecha a un cuadro muy antiguo. Además, encima de esa imagen había una bandera, la bandera de algún país…

-_Heiliges Römisches Reich_…-reconoció-.

Prusia la miró y asintió nostálgico. Deseando regresar, aunque solo fuese por un instante, a aquellos días en los que luchó a su lado.

-Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico-comenzó a decir Prusia- Fue por él que estoy aquí y, lo que debería haber sido mi perdición, terminó salvándome

Robyn lo miró extrañada. No sabía nada acerca de Prusia a pesar del tiempo que había pasado con él. Era misterioso aunque, siendo sinceros, tampoco se había molestado mucho a saber sobre él o sobre la organización que dirigía. Aun así, tras ver aquella especie de álbum de recortes, la curiosidad despertó en ella. Ya días anteriores, en una conversación con Leigh y Syra, la curiosidad había aparecido pero, tras ver aquella pagina del cuaderno, aún quiso saber más sobre lo que pasó para que Prusia terminase al frente del HIDE.

-¿Cómo paso?-Prusia la miró con cara de interrogante- ¿Cómo terminaste en el HIDE?

-Ahora te interesa ¡eh!-rió-.

-No, que va. Lo que pasa es que si sé quién te puso aquí, tendré a quién echarle las culpas por aguantarte cada día-le contestó tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible-.

Prusia la miró de reojo y retrocedió varias páginas atrás en el cuaderno.

-_Incluso cuando yo muera, Europa seguirá sumida en un caos constante. Ese es su destino, lo sé desde hace 1000 años. Roma._

-¿Roma?-se extraño Robyn-.

-Él fue el primer miembro y mi predecesor…-volvió a la pagina que estaba antes- Casi pude sentir a Roma cuando me dijo aquello

-¿Qué dijo?

_Fue después de la paz de Westfalia. Para ese entonces, Sacro Imperio ya estaba bastante debilitado y las naciones que lo integrábamos estábamos en constante tensión. Se produjo la guerra de Sucesión Austriaca y la de los Siete años, guerra tras guerra, él se iba desgastando, iba muriendo lentamente. Hasta que al final, el 6 de Agosto de 1806…_

_Aún no podía creer como había dejado engañarme de ese modo por Francia. Al fin y al cabo él logró lo que quería, quedarse a solas con el Sacro Imperio. Fui al campo de batalla y, si pudiese cambiar el pasado, juro que me hubiese impedido llegar allí. Vi montones de soldados muertos de las formas más atroces, aldeas devastadas, algunas aún en llamas y, tras esa masacre, encontré al hombre que lo ocasionó todo. _

_-Napoleón-murmuré-._

_Y frente a ese ambicioso hombre, únicamente había una persona. Un muchacho joven, de cabellos dorados el cual iba armado con una espada._

_-Sacro Imperio…-le reconocí-._

_Inmediatamente busqué su ejército. Los que huyeron, murieron y él, él se quedó solo ante aquella persona. Francia no estaba allí, de haber estado seguramente hubiese evitado aquello, después de todo, Francia también formó parte del Sacro Imperio alguna vez. Esta vez, el mérito era exclusivo de Napoleón._

_-Ya eres mío_

_-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó él- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, Napoleón?_

_-Acepta tú derrota_

_-Acepta-empuñó su espada y la dirigió hacía su estomago- que nunca me conquistaras…_

_-No lo harás-trató de convérsese Napoleón en voz alta-._

_-Auf Wiedersehen*_

_Y tras esas dolorosas palabras se clavó la espada. Vi, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, como aquel inocente cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo. Vi como la blanca capa que llevaba se teñía de rojo de la forma más trágica imaginable. Su espada, manchada por su sangre, cayó a su lado._

_Napoleón lo maldijo y rápidamente se retiró junto a sus tropas. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Corrí hasta donde Sacro Imperio yacía, agonizando, tomando sus últimos sorbos de aquella efímera vida que había tenido. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero, al notar mi calor, los abrió ligeramente, dejando entrever el azul profundo que sus ojos poseían. _

_-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!_

_-Prusia-puso su mano temblorosa y roja sobre la mía- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?_

_-¡¿Qué quieres?!-le grité enfadado por su suicidio y triste por su inevitable muerte-._

_Él rió ante mi reacción y, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se sacó un anillo dorado decorado con una piedra negra. Abrió mi puño y deposito la joya allí._

_-¿Se puede saber que pretendes?_

_Sonrió._

_-Puede que te esté condenando al darte esto pero-me miró con ojos tristes, arrepentidos incluso- eres en quien más puedo confiar ahora mismo_

_-Sacro…_

_-Tú también quieres evitar más sangre ¿no es así?_

_-¡Solo quiero que la gente cercana a mi deje de morir!_

_Sacro Imperio esbozó una sonrisa cargada de dolor._

_-Es por eso… Busca en la cómoda de mi habitación. Allí encontraras un libreto de piel. Léelo atentamente y, por favor, no me odies por condenarte. _

_Escuché las tropas francesas acercarse. Si no salía rápido de allí podía terminar igual que el Sacro Imperio. Le miré y él sonrió._

_-Ve…te-dijo débilmente-._

_-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!_

_-No te preocupes. Yo ya estoy acabado, sálvate tú… Aún tienes que vivir un poco más…_

_Y a pesar de que mi corazón dictaba todo lo contrario, seguí las instrucciones de mi cabeza y me alejé del lugar. Sentía mi corazón hundirse en el más triste sentimiento que jamás hubiese conocido. Él murió y ahora, yo tenía que cumplir el favor que él me pidió._

_Llegué a su habitación y, tal y como me dijo, en su cómoda había un cuaderno. _

-¿No será este cuaderno?-preguntó Robyn algo sorprendida-.

-Emm… no ¡¿Cómo pretendes que dure tanto en cuaderno?! Este lo transcribí yo del antiguo. Fue justamente, al pasar de un cuaderno al otro que entonces-fue a la última de las páginas donde había un trozó de papel, amarillento por el paso del tiempo, allí pegado-.

-¿Alemán?

-Lo escribió Sacro Imperio en sus últimos días.

-¿Qué pone?

- _Um zu vermeiden, eine blutige Europe_-Robyn puso cara de interrogante- Que quiere decir… Para evitar una sangrienta Europa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hace tiempo que me sigues ¿Quieres algo?

Inglaterra se detuvo al sentir a Leigh hablarle. Maldita sea, había sido absolutamente silencioso, aún así, aquel chico joven que, con mirada perdida y expresión indiferente, volteaba a verle, lo había descubierto. Era inquietante el misterio que envolvía al joven mariscal llegando incluso a estremecerle, a desarrollar cierto miedo hacía él.

-Puedes hacer magia ¿no es así?-le preguntó la nación-.

-Depende de cómo lo mires. Como todo, mi habilidad por la magia es relativa.

-¡¿Cómo va a ser una habilidad relativa?! ¡Te vi usándola!

-Entonces, si sabes que puedo ¿Para qué me lo preguntas?

Las ganas de pegarle una paliza iban en aumento. Lo había observado a lo largo de la reunión. Leigh a pesar de lo poco que hablaba era capaz de, en una frase, dejar mal a todo aquel que fuese en contra de sus ideas las cuales nunca rebelaría abiertamente. El perfecto rompecabezas.

Inglaterra desvió la mirada y tosió tratando de disimular el duro golpe emocional que la contestación de Leigh le había provocado.

-Además-empezó a decir el mariscal- Creo que mi uso de la magia es bastante evidente

-¿Por qué?

Leigh lo miró y, sin decir palabra, apartó el cabello que ocultaba su ojo derecho. Inglaterra parpadeó ante ese curioso hecho. El ojo derecho, el que hasta ahora había estado oculto bajo el oscuro cabello de Leigh, era de color amarillo y el otro, violeta. Aún así, Inglaterra, estaba más sorprendido por lo que había producido esa consecuencia que no por la consecuencia propiamente dicha.

-No puede ser…-logró decir la nación perpleja-.

-Imagino que ya sabes el porqué de esta diferencia de color entre mis ojos

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

-No soy el único loco que hay en la capa de la Tierra, no me mires así-le contestó-.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Quiero decir, con esos ojos… ¡¿Puedes comunicarte con los muertos?!

Leigh lo observó atentamente y terminó por suspirar.

-¿Quieres hablar con él? Bueno, me sorprende que tú no lo sepas. Te tenía como alguien de más nivel que yo, en lo que a magia se refiere, claro

-No puedo saberlo todo

-Sería muy irónico que alguien como yo, quien apenas tiene 21 años, sepa algo que alguien que tiene más de 1000 no sepa.

De nuevo, otra puñalada que cruzó el orgullo de Inglaterra partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-¿Lo sabes o no?-volvió a preguntarle reflejando, en su voz, la poca paciencia de la que disponía-.

Leigh alzó la mirada al alto techo de la biblioteca y suspiró.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que lo sepa…

-…Y puede que no ¿Me equivoco?-trató de adivinar la nación el final de la frase-.

Leigh lo miró y negó.

-Puede que lo sepa y puede que no sea la mejor forma de hacerlo. Es relativo.

Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo asestarle un fuerte golpe, a ser posible, en la cara pero su cerebro, al analizar la frase, identifico una posible respuesta dentro de aquella ambigüedad en la que Leigh respondía.

-¿Sabes una forma?

Él asintió.

-Pero… no es una buena idea.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Demasiado HIDE xD? Por cierto, quiero aclarar que Prusia es uno de nuestros personajes favoritos aunque no lo parezca en este capítulo xD.**

**Dejen un review y visiten la página de Facebook! pages/Youseii-san/508440222530984**


	28. The Last Life - Capítulo 05

**Hola! Rena al habla ;)**

**Antes de nada, voy hace un recordatorio que más de uno de vais agradecer ¡Hoy salen los Cd con las nuevas canciones de Alemania e Inglaterra! :DDD**

**Bueno, una vez dicho esto (que era bastante importante xD) Como siempre, agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Y pasamos a la contestación de reviews!:**

**Zomi- Nozi: Hahaha Ibas bien encaminada al pensar que Prusia estaba detrás del HIDE ;) Pronto entrará en acción el _Magic trio_ (?) y ¡No me digas que Leigh no te gusta! XD Lo digo porque, en el poco tiempo que llevo tratando con él, sería mi personaje favorito… Mejor no te explico que les pasa a mis personajes favoritos xD Bueno, muchas gracias por el review y hasta pronto! :DD**

**Liz Jones Kirkland: Hello Hitori! Que bueno volver a tenerte por aquí ;) Creo que nos pasamos un poco con la muerte de SIR, aunque sin ese puntito trágico no hubiese sido lo mismo, no crees? xD (creo que estoy dejando entrever demasiado mi crueldad xD) Bueno, veo que a alguien le gusta Leigh (Y)! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos verte pronto! ;)**

**DemonBlackStar: ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Hasta la China?! ¡Que potencia! Hahahahaha Quiero aclarar que, sobre la muerte de SIR, no pretendíamos ser crueles, creo, y trataremos de mejorar tu corazón herido por la muerte de USA con este capítulo ¿Qué te parece? :) Muchas gracias por el review y hasta pronto! ^^**

**Pinsel D34CM43: _Merci_ por la aclaración xD Hahaha, que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo y que te gustase el anterior :D Bueno, ahora ya sabes que Prusia está en el HIDE ¿Qué pasara? Veo que lo de la muerte de SIR ha calado hondo XD y, sobre el tema de los tríos, sí que ha sonado mal e.e xDD Nada tranquila hahahaha En fin, muchas gracias por tu reviews y esperamos volverte a ver por aquí! :D**

**Mane: ¡Pensábamos que te había pasado algo! Era raro no ver tus reviews por aquí (sí, no nos llegaron tus reviews) :OOO Has descubierto que queremos entrar en Hollywood! XD, gracias por la idea, si algún día somos guionistas de Hollywood, en las ruedas de prensa te lo agradeceremos xD El tema de tu postulación a la marina está en camino ¡Lo juramos! Paciencia hahaha Muchas gracias por el review y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí! ^^**

**Canada F wiliams: ¡Has descubierto nuestro secreto! ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! No le hemos dicho a nadie nuestra intención de ahogarte en tus lágrimas! Hahahaha En realidad intentamos no ser muy crueles (aunque parezca lo contrario! xD) Okey! ;) Quedas alistada en el ejército y trataremos de no seguir torturándote (?) Muchas gracias por el reviews y esperamos seguir viéndote por aquí! :DD**

**Y hasta aquí los reviews del capítulo pasado! :D Y sin perder más tiempo (una de mis habilidades)…. ¡The Last Life. Capítulo 5!**

* * *

_The Last Life. Capítulo 05_

-¿Qué manera?-preguntó Inglaterra al chico- ¿De qué modo puedo comunicarme con los muertos?

-Tengo la sensación que más que comunicarte, tú quieres rescatar a alguien

Inglaterra sintió como su corazón palpitaba ¿Tanto se notaba? Bueno, era bastante evidente después de todo aun así, no entendía la sorpresa que le ocasionó aquella deducción del joven mariscal del HIDE.

-También sabes cómo hacerlo ¿No es así? Esos ojos…

-La heterocromia que sufro en el iris viene derivada por un mal uso de cierto conjuro. Traté de comunicarme con los muertos y ni siquiera logré entrar en el limbo que, como sabrás…

-…Es el paso intermedio antes de llegar al cielo o al infierno-terminó la frase Inglaterra algo impaciente-.

Leigh asintió y desvió la mirada a una de las estanterías cercanas a él y que, al igual que todas las otras, estaba plagada de libros de todas clases.

-Comunicarse con los muertos requiere de unos detallados conocimientos sobre este y el otro mundo. Ahora, rescatar a alguien de allí… Eso es completamente distinto

-Hay un modo. Leigh-llamó la nación- Tú sabes cuál es. Dímelo-le exigió-.

-Obviamente hay un modo de rescatar a los humanos pero, las naciones, funcionáis de forma distinta.

-¿Qué ocurre con las naciones?

-Sobre vosotros recae un peso mucho mayor que el de un simple humano. SI morís significa que millones de humanos habrán sufrido un destino como el vuestro-Inglaterra empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros, aún así decidió no interrumpir a Leigh y dejar que siguiese con su explicación- Cuando una nación muere no va, ni al cielo, ni al infierno, sino que queda encerrada en una habitación de la que es casi imposible escapar. Por tanto-Leigh lo miró- Comunicarse o rescatar a una nación es algo que supera incluso tu poder Inglaterra, mucho más el mío, por supuesto.

Aquella explicación le hizo sentir a Inglaterra una terrible angustia. Si las naciones no iban, ni al cielo ni al infierno, significaba que Estados Unidos y todos los que habían caído en aquella guerra estaban…

-Aún así-logró decir a pesar de que las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca- Aún así, dices que es casi imposible sacar a alguien de allí pero, no has dicho que sea imposible

-Porque no lo es

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo para traerle de vuelta?!

-La muerte es caprichosa, no permite milagros. Si lo sacas a él, tú te quedas.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Inglaterra sorprendido de aquella respuesta-.

-Creía haber sido bastante claro-murmuró Leigh- Lo que quiero decir es que, si quieres que Estados Unidos regrese a la vida tendrás que dar la tuya a cambio. En otras palabras, no será él quien esté encerrado en aquella sala sino tú.

Inglaterra calló.

-Imagino que quieres traerlo a la vida y volver a vivir los dos pero, como te he dicho, la muerte no permite milagros. Al rescatarlo darías tu vida a cambio y entonces, tu serias el muerto. Es como un perro que se muerde la cola, sería un ciclo sin fin-Inglaterra desvió la mirada- Además, te recomiendo no ir a esa sala.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa sala tiene la capacidad de reflejar tus peores miedos. Te obliga a vivir con ellos. Es el castigo que recibís por morir, el no descanso.

Inglaterra se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba. SI aceptaba esa realidad significaba que Estados Unidos estaba…

-¡¿No hay otro método que…?!

-No lo hay-le respondió el mariscal fríamente- Te aseguro que ese es el único.

-Entonces…-dijo un decaído Inglaterra-.

-El tiempo que podíais pasar juntos se ha terminado. En eso no soy distintos a nosotros. Ahora puedes sentir lo que un humano siente el perder a alguien importante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dejó caer de rodillas tras darse cuenta, mientras unas lágrimas de frustración le caían por la cara sin querer parar.

Estaba muerto.

Su vida había acabado.

Se dijo que no podías ser, que eso era imposible, que aún estaba allí, el latido de su corazón tenía que estar… No… No… Era imposible que hubiera… Pero el recuerdo de una bomba cayendo, las calles explotando a su alrededor haciéndose cenizas… No, debía de habérselo imaginado, él no podía estar muerto… Seguro que estar tanto tiempo encerrado en esa habitación le había afectado… Sí, tenía que ser eso…

Pero su corazón seguía sin latir, por mucho que buscara el sonido no lo encontraba. Tenía que estar allí, en algún lugar, pero solo había silencio a su alrededor. Poco después, se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba respirando, llevaba un buen rato sin que el aire entrara en sus pulmones. ¿Lo había hecho nunca desde antes de entrar a la habitación? Estaba convencido de que sí, de que antes de que la bomba cayera había estado respirando de forma pesada.

Le pareció recordar que le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo, por algún motivo. Estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Había estado en la calle, rogando por ayuda, pero esta, al final no había llegado nunca.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era aquella enfermedad que le había hecho sufrir tanto? ¿Y por qué estaba en esa habitación? ¿Es que acaso era el infierno? ¿O un sanatorio debido a que le parecía más racional la explicación de que estaba loco?

Cuando por fin consiguió relajarse un poco, se sentó, procurando que su piel no tocara ni el suelo ni las paredes e intentó recordar quién era y porque estaba allí. Y sobretodo, más detalles sobre su aparente muerte.

Empezó repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre él mismo. Sabía que era un hombre, bastante alto creía, pero tampoco tenía nadie con quien compararse y que le hiciera recordar bien. Su pelo era de un rubio oscuro, con lo que parecía un mechón que se alzaba rebelde hacia arriba. Estaba convencido que eso último no podía ser del todo natural. Sabía que había estado en la calle, sufriendo, enfermo, pero no sabía el porqué. Luego habían bombardeado la ciudad y… Ya no sabía pensar en lo que había sucedido después, pero cada vez que lo intentaba recordar la idea de que estaba muerto parecía la más viable. También sabía que su corazón no latía, por lo que no hacía nada más que decirle que estaba muerto y que no necesitaba respirar.

Entonces intentó recordar como se llamaba. Tenía que tener un nombre, por la fuerza. Todo el mundo tiene un nombre. Por lo que tenía que recordarlo.

Intentó pensar y pensar. Intentó recordar cualquier detalle de sus escasos recuerdos que le diera una simple pista de cómo se llamaba. Pero nada le llamaba la atención. Excepto un detalle. Recordaba haber escrito algo.

Sí, antes de morir había escrito algo. Con sangre… Con su propia sangre. En un regalo, un reloj. Pero no conseguía recordar las palabras que había puesto… Pero al intentar recordarlas solo sintió como su desesperación iba en aumento y también como empezaba a sentir tristeza… y nostalgia. Había algo en esas palabras escritas que le hacían pensar sobre algo que sabía que no iba a volver. Algo maravilloso y feliz que quería conservar a toda costa, pero que lo había perdido de forma inevitable. Algo…

O alguien.

Recordó las primeras palabras que había apuntado. Eran un Te quiero. ¿Pero qué quería? ¿Qué amaba tanto como para dedicar sus últimas fuerzas a ello? ¿Qué era eso tan precioso? No podía recordarlo, por mucho que lo intentase, su mente se negaba a colaborar con él.

- Venga, por favor…- murmuró.

Pero no hubo manera, durante mucho rato lo intentó. Se aferró a ese mensaje, intentó descifrar la última palabra, el nombre de esa persona. O no tenía porque ser un nombre, quizás un apodo cariñoso, una especie de clave que solo ellos dos solo pudieran entender… También que le diera una pista de quién era esa persona para él. ¿Sería un hermano? ¿Sería uno de sus padres? ¿Una pareja? ¿Su hijo? ¿Un hombre? ¿Una mujer?

Pero no pudo recordarlo y tras lo que le parecieron horas reviviendo ese doloroso momento una y otra vez pareció rendirse para buscar otras pistas. Repasó desde el principio ese recuerdo que cada vez se hacía más y más claro y dejaba de ser tan confuso.

Entonces, recordó que cuando estaba pidiendo ayuda, no quería que lo llevasen a un hospital, como habría sido lo normal en ese caso, o al menos era lo que su conciencia le decía. No, quería que lo sacaran de la ciudad. Pero ¿por qué?

- _¡Por favor! ¡Si no me sacas de aquí moriremos todos!_ – le había gritado a un hombre en medio de la calle.

¿Era ese el motivo por el cual quería irse de allí? No lo había conseguido, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Entonces era verdad que estaba muerto? ¿Y toda esa gente también? ¿Quién era él para que las vidas de los demás dependieran de él? ¿Era por eso que lo habían encerrado allí?

No lo sabía… No podía saberlo…

- Qué alguien me ayude…- murmuró -. No sé donde estoy… No sé quien soy… Por favor…  
Se sentía tan vulnerable… Tan solo y confuso… Tan débil y desprotegido… La cosa a la que más había temía en el mundo se estaba realizando, eso era otra cosa que había podido deducir de si mismo.

Y entonces vio una solución dentro de ese miedo. Si estaba muerto. No tenía porque sentirse ni débil ni vulnerable, porque ya nada podía hacerle nada. Era solo un alma, un fantasma. Y a los fantasmas no les puedes herir. Si en verdad estaba muerto, no tenía porqué temer a esas paredes y a ese suelo que le hacían daño, porque ya no tenía cuerpo al que pudiesen herir.  
Y llegar a esa conclusión le trajo un nuevo recuerdo. Uno de cuando era muy pequeño.

Recordó una vez que se quedó solo en el bosque, se perdió. No conocía el lugar, por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Simplemente se quedó escondido en la base de un árbol, hecho una bolita esperando que alguien lo encontrase. Pero no una persona cualquiera, sino que esperaba a una persona en concreto.  
A lo lejos, podía oír como los animales salvajes se paseaban por el lugar, haciendo que su miedo aumentara cada vez más. Los escuchaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que cada vez intentaba hacerse más pequeño e indetectable, hasta que no pudo más.

Estaba llorando y temblando. Recordaba sentir más o menos lo mismo que sentía encerrado en esa habitación. Soledad, confusión, debilidad, desprotección… Tenía tanto miedo… Pasaron horas y horas, o al menos eso le pareció que ocurría.

A su cabeza vinieron las historias que alguien le había contado (aunque en esa habitación no podía recordar cuales eran ni quien era esa persona) y se imaginó monstruos, sedientes de sangre que querían comérselo. Pero él no podía moverse del miedo.

Hasta que aparecieron unas luces, y unos hombres lo encontraron. Estos, lo llevaron a un pueblo, (cuya visión no encajaba con la de la ciudad en la que supuestamente había muerto, pero decidió descifrar eso más adelante) donde lo lavaron y esperaron la llegada de alguien.  
Esa persona llegó poco después, preocupado por él. Y nada más verlo, corrió a abrazarlo de una forma protectora y él se deshizo en lágrimas de miedo en sus brazos.

- Tenía mucho miedo, _ - dijo a esa persona cuyo nombre no podía recordar -. Los monstruos me querían comer…

- No te preocupes – dijo esa persona -. Yo estoy aquí, ya estás a salvo.

Él asintió, mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio de esa persona y observaba sus ojos verdes.

- Vamos a casa, Alfred – dijo -. Tú eres valiente. Esos monstruos no deben darte miedo, porque tú eres mejor que todos ellos y por eso nunca te van a comer.

Y entonces supo cual era su nombre. Era Alfred. Había muerto en un bombardeo, de alguna forma, había pasado su infancia en una época anterior al de este. Y ahora tenía dos objetivos.  
Con determinación, se levantó y se acercó a la pared. Se quitó la tela que se había puesto en las manos para protegerse de las descargas eléctricas e hizo lo que le pareció una respiración honda.

Aún no sabía muy bien quien era. No entendía como había podido estar en dos épocas diferentes, tampoco sabía el motivo por el que estaba encerrado allí ni porque estaba vinculado a todas esas personas de tal forma. Y uno de sus objetivos era averiguarlo.  
Lentamente, pero sin dudar, acercó su mano a la pared. Si su teoría era cierta, no le haría nada, pues estaba muerto. Y no se podía permitir dudar, si dudaba, volvería el miedo, y si volvía el miedo, volvería el dolor.

Tocó la pared.

Y nada sucedió.

Dejó escapar una carcajada victoriosa. Ahora podía estar tranquilo en ese lugar. Aunque eso confirmase que estaba muerto, ya no tenía porque temer esa habitación y eso era un avance respecto a su situación.

Y podía empezar a pensar también en su segundo objetivo. Reencontrarse con esa persona a la que le había dejado el mensaje. A esa persona que lo había ido a buscar tras su experiencia en el bosque y que aún no sabía lo que significaba para él. A esa persona rubia de ojos verdes.  
Tenía que reencontrarse con Arthur Kirkland.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Esto es insostenible"_

La situación de pánico era cada vez mayor. A las naciones muertas había que sumarle las otras tantas desaparecidas, además, más países que se mantuvieron neutrales en un inicio entraron en esta guerra. Guerra dirigida a un desconocido pero poderoso enemigo. Puede que sea razón lo que dicen, la anonimidad es la mejor arma.

Ese ejército empezaba a ser visto, por varias religiones, como un castigo a la humanidad. Dinamarca ignoraba esos comentarios, no era muy creyente. Sabía de sobras que aquello no era un castigo divino sino otro capítulo en la historia del hombre, el más sangriento jamás escrito hasta el momento.

_Al conocer la historia puedes conocer el futuro_

Recordó aquella frase que Noruega le dijo, tiempo atrás. En ese momento le pareció que tenía sentido, que podía pasar, que era cierto aquello de "la historia se repite". Si eso se lo hubiesen dicho ayer, seguro que no se lo hubiese creído ¿Cómo podía? ¿En qué momento de la historia han muerto y desaparecido naciones? ¿En qué momento de la historia había habido una alianza tan grande con prácticamente todos los países del mundo? ¿En qué momento de la historia había habido un enemigo tan misterioso y poderoso? Nunca. Simplemente…

-Nunca…-suspiró Dinamarca traspasando esa palabra tan dolorosa de pronunciar, a la realidad que lo envolvía. Una realidad que, dadas las circunstancias, empezaba a ser insostenible-.

-Señor Dinamarca

Dinamarca identificó rápidamente la voz que lo llamó. Si mal no recordaba era Sørenhen, uno de los investigadores más brillantes de los que su país disponía actualmente. Lo miró y se acercó hasta el cuadro de mandos donde aquel brillante doctor le esperaba.

A partir de la última reunión en la que, las 4 potencias que ahora tiraban de Europa se reunieron, tanto Dinamarca como las otras 3 restantes, disponían de una nueva unidad en sus ejércitos. Esa unidad, integrada tanto por espías de elite como por militares y científicos existía con el único fin de encontrar a las naciones desaparecidas. Se sospechaba que si Prusia, Inglaterra, Romania, Noruega y las Italias habían desaparecido era porque, posiblemente, tuviesen algún tipo de información sobre el enemigo.

-Lo siento mucho señor, la _Enhed4 _no ha encontrado nada. Seguimos sin saber el paradero de las demás naciones

Dinamarca asimiló como pudo aquella indigerible información. Menos esperanza. Miró hacía el puesto de comunicaciones el cual se encontraba en la misma sala.

-¡Knudsen!-llamó- ¿Cómo se encuentran las poblaciones de las naciones desaparecidas?

-Estables, señor-le respondió el hombre- No hay nada fuera de lo normal

Dinamarca chasqueó fastidiado y frustrado. Parecía que aquella situación superaba, no solo a su nación, sino al mundo entero. Aquel ejército empezaba a distanciar de lo humano y, a medida de que las horas pasaban, el odio que Dinamarca sentía hacia ese enemigo invisible iba en aumento.

-¡Larsen!-llamó a uno de los responsables de la comunicación entre los distintos centros de las 4 potencias- ¡Contacta con Hungría!

-¡Ahora mismo, señor!

"_Necesitamos encontrarlos"_

-¡Señorita Hungría!-llamaron desde el puesto de mandos- Dinamarca quiere contactar con usted

En Hungría, aquella nueva unidad del ejército había sido bautizada como _EK (Eegység a keresés · Unidad de búsqueda)_. Esa unidad, también formada, al igual que las otras, por destacables científicos, espías y militares, contaba con una sofisticada tecnología de rastreo que, teniendo en cuenta el enemigo al que se enfrentaban, parecía hasta insuficiente.

-Está bien-aceptó ella quien se encontraba en medio de los paneles que, no solo controlaban la situación de su país y su ejército, sino que también repasaban, cada 10 minutos, la información de los distintos países desaparecidos y problemas que pudiesen comunicar otras naciones- Stobbe, muestra a Dinamarca en la pantalla grande.

Y, tal y como ella ordenó, en la gran pantalla que ocupaba toda una pared de aquella inmensa sala, apareció Dinamarca.

-Hungría-llamó el danés desde su propia "EK" aunque, en Dinamarca, recibía el nombre de _EAS (Enhed af Søg · Unidad de búsqueda)_- Elimina del mapa la quinta zona del norte. Allí no hay nada

-¡¿En la quinta tampoco?!

Pareció que la incertidumbre inundó la sala. Para facilitar la búsqueda de las naciones desaparecidas, se había dividido Europa en diferentes zonas. 10 de esas zonas serían revisadas, a fondo, por la EK, en el caso húngaro; EAS, en el caso danés; MAA, en el caso griego y la UDR, en el caso francés. Todo dependería de lo próximas que fuesen esas zonas a las 4 potencias que dirigían Europa en esos momentos.

Hungría bajó la mirada. La EK ya había revisado a fondo las zonas que le correspondían y, en ninguna de ellas, encontró nada de nada. Y ahora aparecía Dinamarca y le decía que tampoco, en la séptima zona que su unidad revisaba, había nada. Aquello empezaba a parecer un callejón sin salida y, por cómo iban las cosas, pronto tampoco tendría entrada. Recular no estaba en sus planes, Hungría lo sabía, Dinamarca también.

-¡Dinamarca!-llamó la chica- Habilita el segundo cuadro de conversación. Esperemos que a Grecia le haya ido mejor-murmuró. Dinamarca la miró, sintió, a través de aquella pantalla, la desesperación e incompetencia que Hungría sentía, aún así decidió no darle demasiada importancia, no era el momento- ¡Stobbe!-llamó ella-.

-¡Si, señora!-respondió el hombre a la petición de su jefa-.

-Abriendo el segundo cuadro de conversación-se escuchó decir a alguno de los presentes-.

-Contactando con Grecia-murmuró una chica del puesto de mandos-.

-Aparición en la primera pantalla en 3… 2… 1…

"_Hay demasiados ejércitos sin un líder"_

-¡Señor Grecia!-llamó Tsakalidis, uno de los que controlaban las telecomunicaciones en el MAA- La señorita Hungría y el señor Dinamarca solicitan hablar con usted

-Abridlos en la pantalla principal-pidió la nación antes de dirigir sus ojos hacía donde, en pocos segundos, dos de las cuatro potencias, aparecerían-.

A muchos de los presentes se les hacía extraño ver a las naciones. Ellos únicamente habían visto a Grecia y, en algún caso excepcional, a Turquía. Era rara la ocasión en la que un humano tenía la ocasión de ver a otras naciones que no fuesen la suya o vecinas. Después de todo, y por difícil que resultase creerlo, aquella persona que hablaba de forma tan pausada, que parecía incluso tranquila delante esa desesperante situación, era alguien realmente importante para todo el país.

-Grecia-llamó Hungría quien, junto con Dinamarca, aparecieron en la gran pantalla- ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?

-Tengo a la _ταξιαρχία_2 (_tarksiarjia 2_) explorando la zona 37.

-¿Cuándo tendrás el informe?-preguntó Dinamarca-.

-Debería haber llegado hace media hora-comentó la nación del sur con una mueca-.

Dinamarca y Hungría conocían el método de trabajo griego así que, curados de espantos, tampoco se extrañaron mucho.

-¡Señor Grecia!-llamó uno de los que se encontraban junto a Grecia, en la sala que se había habilitado apara las operaciones de la MAA- ¡Ha llegado el informe!

Grecia desvió su mirada de la pantalla y la dirigió hacía uno de los paneles, el que coordinaba las operaciones de las diferentes _ταξιαρχία._

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó la nacion-.

-_O τεταρτημόρια: ένας, δυο και τρία. Null (Ho tetartemoria: enas, du ke tria. null)_

Grecia bajó la cabeza y posicionó nuevamente su vista, en las naciones que había proyectadas en la pantalla.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Dinamarca impaciente-.

-El informe dice: Cuadrantes uno, dos i tres. Nulos-la frustración se leía en la mirada de Grecia, en realidad, no solo en la suya, también estaba presente en la mirada de Dinamarca y en la de Hungría- La zona 37 queda excluida de ser revisada de nuevo. Allí no hay nada sospechoso.

Otra decepción que volvía a decaer los ánimos. Ahora mismo, buscar y encontrar la Atlántida parecía más posible que no encontrar alguna pista sobre las naciones desaparecidas. Un sonido resonó por los altavoces de la sala llamando, a la realidad, a los decaídos presentes los cuales ya se habían hundido en sus pensamientos en busca de alguna esperanza.

- _Γαλλία (Galia)_-leyó Grecia en la pantalla- Francia está llamando

"_Llegados a este punto debemos tomar medidas drásticas"_

-Esperando conexión con Dinamarca, Hungría y Grecia-comentó alguien del puesto de telecomunicaciones del UDR-.

-Conexión aceptada por Hungría-se dijo en alto-.

-Grecia aceptado

-Dinamarca también

-Está bien-empezó a hablar Francia- Abrid las conversaciones en _l'écran principal._

Los subordinados de Francia siguieron sus órdenes y, en poco menos de 5 segundos, en la gran pantalla que presidía toda la sala, aparecieron los rostros de Dinamarca, Hungría y Grecia.

-¿Querías comunicarnos algo, Francia?-preguntó Hungría-.

-Me acaba de llegar el informe de Grecia. Ahora mismo solo nos quedan 5 zonas por inspeccionar.

-Crees que deberíamos empezar a pensar en nuestro próximo movimiento ¿no es así?-dedujo Dinamarca-.

Francia asintió y desvió la mirada hacía el suelo como si estuviese recordando algo que lo preocupaba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Canadá me ha ofrecido su ayuda pero…

- ¿Canadá?-se extrañó Hungría- Si mal no recuerdo él…

Francia asintió antes de que la chica terminase la frase.

- La radiación que mató a su hermano le ha afectado. Ahora mismo no está en condiciones de luchar, de hecho, necesita un bastón para andar. No puedo permitir que se lancé al campo de batalla.

Aquella frase se clavó en el corazón de los oyentes. Las palabras que Francia decía desprendían dolor, miedo, impotencia, tristeza y sobretodo, inseguridad. Inseguridad de no saber que le ocurriría a Canadá en un futuro de no recuperarse de ese estado.

-¿Que…Que tienes pensado hacer?-preguntó Dinamarca con la intención de terminar con ese doloroso silencio que se había producido-.

-Estoy a la espera de un informe-contestó el francés-.

-¿Un informe?-preguntó Grecia-.

Francia asintió y se cruzó de brazos acentuando, aún más, la seriedad en la que se estaba tomando aquella situación tan crítica.

-Canadá me comentó que, horas antes del ataque, detecto ciertas anomalías. Una parte del ejército francés, junto con el suizo, ha ido a aquella zona a confirmar el testimonio de Canadá.

-¿Suiza?-se extrañó Dinamarca-.

-Pensamos que en aquella zona podemos encontrar alguna pisa sobre quien mató a Estados Unidos. Si eso pasa, tirando del hilo, podemos llegar a las muertes de Austria y Liechtenstein que son a las que Suiza quiere llegar. Creo que esa puede ser la razón principal de que coopere conmigo.

-¡Señor Francia!-llamó uno de los científicos que se encontraba allí- Ha llegado el informe de la _Brigade10_.

Francia volteó y miró al puesto de mandos que estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Qué dice, Roux?

-No se ha podido descubrir el causante, sin embargo tenemos la procedencia del material utilizado.

-¿Cuál es?

-Se la mostraré en pantalla

Automáticamente todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía la gran pantalla y allí, bajo los ojos de curiosidad de las otras tres naciones, los presentes en la sala del UDR, no daban crédito a lo que leían.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Hungría-.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Grecia-.

-¡Francia!-insistió Hungría-.

-Sabemos quién ha apoyado a nuestro enemigo. Y ese ha sido…

* * *

**_PD: No son importantes los nombres de las unidades que Dinamarca, Francia, Hungría y Grecia crean para buscar a las naciones desaparecidas. Es muy poco probable que vuelvan a aparecer ^^_**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Nos mataréis por ser crueles y dejar con la intriga? xD**

**Prometemos que el ejército está cerca! :D Dejad algún reviews ^^ y visitad nuestra página de Facebook!: pages/Youseii-san/508440222530984**


	29. The Last Life - Capítulo 06

**Hola! Curly al habla!**

**Esta vez venimos con un capítulo un tanto largo, así que tomáoslo con calma.**

**Antes que nada, agradecer a todos los followers, reviews y favoritos. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Zomi-Nozi:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Nos alegra que te guste este fic. A nosotros nos da mucha pena escribirlo y a veces nos cuesta un poco imaginarlo, pero al final lo acabamos haciendo, sentimos ser tan crueles…**

**klaudia14:**** Pronto… Muy pronto se descubrirá quien apoyó al ejército. Aunque puede que os llevéis una sorpresa… ¡Gracias por el review y esperamos que te guste este capítulo!**

**DemonBlackStar:**** ¡No te tires por un barranco! ¿Qué hará el pobre cuaderno sin ti? Si, Estados Unidos está muerto y no puede descansar en paz, pero su situación puede mejorar (o empeorar, ya se verá xD) ¡Gracias por el review!**

**XeliaNoctus:**** ¿En serio has podido mantener tu confianza en nosotras hasta ahora? Me tomaré como un halago y un logro personal. Bueno lo del descanso eterno era una de las cosas que teníamos planeadas desde el principio, tarde o temprano teníamos que llegar allí. ¡Gracias por el review y esperamos que te guste el capítulo!**

**DilarisPersefone:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Como he dicho antes, lo de Estados Unidos estaba planeado desde un buen principio, así que tarde o temprano teníamos que llegar a ese punto. A nosotras también nos da mucha pena la situación de ellos dos… Pronto sabrás quien ha colaborado con el enemigo...**

**Saiai-kirkland:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Nos alegra que te esté gustando esta segunda parte del fic. Y no tienes que esperar más, ya te traemos aquí este nuevo capítulo para desvelar la identidad de quien ha colaborado con el enemigo!**

**Liz Jones Kirkland****: Mm… ¿Plane sacrficarse o no? Quien sabe… (Rena: Nosotras). Pero no te podemos decir. Por el momento disfruta de este capítulo. ¡Pronto sabrás quién ha ayudado el enemigo! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**tamy-lovi:**** Creo que podemos asumir que somos crueles xD. Pero nos alegra que te guste el fic y esperamos que lo sigas disfrutando. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Mane:**** Interesante…¿teoría xD? Quién sabe, todo podría ocurrir en este punto del fic. ¡Gracias por el review y esperamos que te guste este capítulo!**

**MatthewFWilliams:**** (se esconde) No nos mates por favor… ¿Quién terminará el fic sino? Lo de Canadá fue una idea de ultima hora, pero al final decidimos incluirlo, aunque no podemos garantizarte su seguridad. Pronto se sabrá el culpable. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Y ahora, sin más demora, el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Se había encerrado en su cambra, en su mundo.

"_El tiempo que podíais pasar juntos se ha terminado"_

Aquellas palabras de Leigh le sentaron como una puñalada. Sabía, es más, creía en los milagros pero, al parecer, en esas circunstancias, no había milagro posible. Es más, ese milagro no existía.

-Soy idiota…-murmuró para sus adentros-.

Evidentemente que era un idiota ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que, con magia, podría revivir a alguien?

"_La muerte es caprichosa, no permite milagros"_

Ciertamente, la muerte es caprichosa. No era la primera vez que aquella vieja amiga le arrebataba a alguien, un rey, un príncipe, millones de civiles han sufrido, y sufrirán, ese destino. La muerte no hace distinciones, rico o pobre, bueno o malo, guapo o feo… Todos terminaban entre sus brazos, durmiendo eternamente. Aún así, en ese momento, en el momento en el que Estados Unidos se le declaró, nunca lo pensó. Realmente él nunca lo pensó…

_Inglaterra comprobó nuevamente su alrededor. La misma tienda de ropa, la misma lavandería, el mismo puesto de comisaría… Una de dos, o, en un paso muy, muy, muy lejano, había estado allí (y ahora mismo no lo recordaba) o su "guía" se había perdido y estaban dando vueltas en círculo como un par de tontos. _

_-América-llamó al "guía"- ¿Nos hemos perdido?_

_-Nosotros no, el mapa sí_

_-Espera ¡¿Has perdido el mapa?!_

_-Bueno-el norteamericano hizo una pequeña mueca- Creí que lo había puesto en la chaqueta pero, no tengo ni idea de donde ha ido a parar. _

_El inglés suspiró. Se encontraban en París, recién habían salido de una reunión con Rusia, China y Francia y, en ese momento, se disponían a regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban. Tanto ellos dos como Rusia y China estaban en el mismo hotel pero, debido a que China nunca estuvo en Francia, Rusia se ofreció a hacerle de guía y por eso se separaron. _

_-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le preguntó al estadounidense-._

_-¿No había un parque cerca del hotel?_

_-¿Lo había?_

_Estados Unidos asintió y tiró de Inglaterra hacía el interior de un jardín. Aquellos eran los famosos, jardines de Luxemburgo. Entraron por una elegante puerta, hecha de barrotes y, bajo la luz de algunas farolas, caminaron por aquel pasea hasta que llegaron delante del palacio. Aún la oscuridad y humedad de la noche, la cual denotaba una gran libertad, se podía apreciar la belleza del lugar. La exquisitez en la que fue construido y la harmonía que inundaba aquel sitio. _

_-¿Seguro que esto estaba cerca del hotel?-preguntó Inglaterra nuevamente- Yo creo que esto está en dirección contraria_

_-Yo diría que no-se encogió de hombros-._

_Inglaterra examinó el entorno. Allí, al otro lado de la fuente, vio un mapa de la ciudad._

_-Por allí-le indicó al estadounidense-._

_De pronto las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar completamente a oscuras. No se veía prácticamente nada, todo aquello que estuviese a dos pasos más allá resultaba imposible de ver._

_-¡¿Y tenía que haber un apagón ahora?!-gritó Inglaterra indignado de la deficiencia del sistema energético francés- ¡Frogs! ¡Solo a ellos se les ocurre hacer huelgas de noche!_

_-¡Inglaterra!-llamó la voz de Estados Unidos- Sigue hablando_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?_

_-¿No es evidente? De ese modo podré encontrarte, ya que no te veo, usaré mi oído_

_-¿Y qué quieres que diga?_

_-No lo sé, quéjate de Francia, di lo que te asusta de Rusia_

_-¡A mí no me asusta Rusia!_

_-Ya, claro…_

_-¡¿De dónde sacas esas conclusiones tan absurdas?!_

_-¡No son absurdas!-gritó Estados Unidos- Sigue hablando, te oigo cerca_

_-¡Si que lo son!-protestó Inglaterra- Además…_

_Inglaterra detuvo sus quejas al notar que algo lo empujaba desde atrás e, inevitablemente, lo hacía caer hacía el suelo, con la mala suerte que, detrás suyo, había la fuente. Así que, en medio de aquella insoldable oscuridad, él y otra cosa, a suponer Estados Unidos, cayeron en aquella fuente._

_-¡Idiot! ¡¿What fucking are you thinking?!-__gritó Inglaterra-._

_-No te había visto…_

_-¡Es evidente!_

_Sintió como Estados Unidos y, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver su mano tendida, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Desvió la mirada ¡Como si él no pudiese levantarse solito! Negó la ayuda del norteamericano y trató de levantarse con la mala suerte que resbaló y cayó al agua. No sin antes, en forma de acto reflejo, agarrar la mano de Estados Unidos (tratando de evitar volver caer al agua) y conducirlo, por accidente, al agua de nuevo. _

_-¡Shit!-se quejó Inglaterra-._

_-Si hiciesen una novela sobre nosotros sería "Dos tontos que no saben salir de una fuente"-rió Estados Unidos-._

_-¡¿De qué te ríes?!-gritó Inglaterra- ¡Lo nuestro empieza a parecer patético!_

_Estados Unidos lo miró. Era increíble cómo, aquellos ojos azules, se clavaban en Inglaterra causándole una extraña sensación. No importaba la oscuridad, no importaba que tan lejos o cerca estuviese, podía sentir como Estados Unidos le observaba. Y, por alguna razón, Inglaterra desvió la mirada. No es que quisiese despreciarlo, ni mucho menos, solo temió que viese el rubor de sus mejillas._

_-Venga -América se levantó y, al igual que la vez anterior, tendió la mano a su acompañante- Si nos quedamos aquí, enfermaremos_

_Inglaterra se quedó mirando aquella mano y, por una razón que ni él sabía, aceptó la invitación. Estados Unidos tiró de él y, aprovechando el impulso, se acercó y le besó. Inglaterra no daba crédito a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se moría de vergüenza pero, por un instante, agradeció las imprevisibles huelgas de los franceses y disfrutó de la máscara que le ofrecía la oscuridad. _

_Y, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, la luz regresó y, como era de esperar, Estados Unidos pudo ver el rojo que cubría toda la cara de Inglaterra. En ver la luz alumbrando, nuevamente, toda la ciudad, Inglaterra se deshizo de Estados Unidos y le dio la espalda. Era evidente que norteamericano le había visto, más rojo que un tomate, aún así se negaba a aceptar eso._

_Estados Unidos lo observó desde atrás, contemplando y valorando cada detalle de Inglaterra, su cabello, su espalda, sus brazos… ¿Era normal que alguien le pareciese tan perfecto? Sonrió para sí y le abrazó desde atrás. Sintió como, con su tacto, Inglaterra se estremeció. A lo mejor fue porque sintió su aliento rozar su piel, porque sintió sus brazos rodearle por completo y estrecharlo hacía él…_

_-Alfred…-le costó decir al inglés-._

_-Te quiero-le susurró a su oído-._

_Inglaterra no dijo nada pero, no porque no correspondiese a lo que Estados Unidos le había confesado sino porque no sabía cómo responder, reaccionar a esa clase de situaciones. Estados Unidos sonrió. Ese silencio fue su respuesta. _

_-¿Puedo tomarme eso como un sí?-le preguntó en un susurro-._

_Inglaterra desvió la mirada, nervioso, avergonzado…_

_-Tómatelo como quieras_

¿Quién podría imaginar que, años después de eso, aquella persona se alejaría, para siempre de su lado? Nadie hubiese previsto tal cosa, ni siquiera él, ni siquiera Estados Unidos…

-¡Inglaterra!-le llamó Italia entrando en su habitación-.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó molesto por la inoportuna interrupción del italiano-.

-¡Tienes que venir al puesto de mandos! ¡Han descubierto quien ha matado a Estados Unidos!

Los ojos de Inglaterra se abrieron ante esa noticia y, antes de que Italia pudiese reaccionar, el inglés ya había salido de su habitación dirección al puesto de mandos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era visible la incertidumbre, tención, inseguridad que se respiraba en la sala. Aquella estancia, únicamente iluminada por los monitos de incontables ordenadores, mostraba el estado (en pequeña escala) que se vivía en el mundo. Allí, algo más elevados de las 7 largas filas de monitores y expertos en distintos campos que comprobaban, una y otra vez, millones de dados; se encontraban los tres mariscales y el líder de aquella organización.

Syra parecía estar comprobando, en diversas fuentes, alguna información en particular. Abría y cerraba pantallas casi al instante. Era increíble la velocidad lectora de la que disponía, de eso no cabía duda. Mientras Prusia, Leigh y Robyn miraban a la gran pantalla. Dicha pantalla era de dimensiones exageradas, pues casi ocupaba, al completo, la pared a la que el pódium y las filas con los ordenadores estaban orientados. Allí, en esa gigantesca pantalla que incluso parecía sacada del futuro, como todo el material tecnológico (y no tecnológico) del que esa organización disponía; había una chica. Ella era una de las integrantes del HIDE y, por órdenes directas de Prusia había sido enviada a Francia para comprobar la situación, a nivel europeo y también a nivel mundial.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Prusia de brazos cruzados y con expresión bastante seria-.

La chica asintió bastante convencida.

-Debió serte difícil acceder a esos datos-comentó Robyn- ¿No es así, Dilaris?

-Fácil no fue-comentó la chica- Pero bueno, logré encontrar un punto débil.

-Bien hecho-le felicitó Leigh-.

Acto seguido, las puertas situadas detrás de los altos cargos del HIDE se abrieron, alguien había entrado. Sabían que no podía tratarse de un empleado o de un soldado pues ellos entraban por otra puerta así que, a la fuerza, tenía que ser alguna de las naciones que se encontraba en la base en esos instantes. Era predecible saber de qué nación se trataba. Evidentemente, debería ser aquella a la que, la muerte de Estados Unidos más le afectó. A pesar de eso Prusia y dos de los mariscales, a saber Leigh y Robyn, voltearon a ver a los nuevos invitados al pódium. Como esperaban, uno de los que había entrado era Inglaterra y su acompañante, Italia. Parecía que, al entrar, se quedaron algo sorprendidos del alto nivel tecnológico del cual el HIDE disponía. Ya solo con ver aquellas pantallas táctiles, azuladas, que se reflejaban en el aire y las cuales estaban siendo manipuladas por Syra, ya les sorprendió y los dejó anonadados. Aún así, rápidamente se recompusieron y se acercaron hasta los allí presentes a la espera de saber ese nombre, el nombre de la nación que había ayudado al enemigo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el inglés ansioso por saber el causante de la muerte de Estados Unidos-.

-No te precipites-le ordenó Syra sin apartar la vista de toda una serie de controladores con incomprensibles signos- Debemos comprobar si esto se ha sabido más allá del estado francés

-¿Cómo vas?-preguntó Robyn a su compañera-.

Syra hizo una mueca y volvió la vista a la pantalla donde Dilaris estaba proyectada.

-Hay una clave que no encaja

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser!-se sorprendió Dilaris-.

-¿Qué clave?-preguntó Prusia casi sin inmutarse, demasiado concentrado en la situación como para alarmarse-.

-No puedo acceder a los datos del gobierno danés. Bueno, al parecer tanto Hungría como Grecia están al tanto de que esa persona colaboró con el enemigo.

-¿Debemos suponer que Dinamarca también está al corriente?-preguntó Leigh-.

-Es lo más posible, después de todo, ahora son las 4 potencias que gobiernan Europa-comentó Prusia- Seguro que, al instante que Francia ha recibido esa información, la ha transmitido a los otros 3

-Pues vaya-suspiró Robyn- ¿Cómo pueden decir algo así, tan a las bravas?

-Imaginemos que lo han comprobado-comentó Leigh-.

-Seguro que si-aseguró Inglaterra- Ese _frog _no diría algo tan serio sin estar completamente seguro.

-Es verdad-le apoyó Italia-.

Nuevamente se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Esta vez eran Catalunya, Romania, Noruega y Romano quienes habían entrado.

-Estamos todos-comentó Robyn-.

-¡Al fin!-suspiró Syra- Logré acceder a la base de informaciones del gobierno danés

Era casi impensable que alguien pudiese manejar tal cantidad de información a la vez. Se podía ver como en las pantallas estaban abiertos, al mismo tiempo, los informes de interior, fronteras, militares, económicos… toda clase de información a cerca de Dinamarca. Inglaterra se sintió algo frustrado ¿Cómo alguien tan joven podría acceder a las bases de gobiernos como si nada? Era realmente increíble y, por la forma que tenía en manejar aquellos archivos, era visible que no era la primera vez que hacía una tarea como esa.

Prusia abandonó su posición y se acercó hasta donde Syra se encontraba.

-¿Lo ves?-le preguntó a su subordinada-.

-He comprobado los archivos de fronteras y no hay nada. Mirare en los datos militares-le dijo sin apartar la vista de las pantallas invisibles con las cuales estaba trabajando- ¡Aquí!

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Robyn-.

-Como suponíamos, Dinamarca también está al tanto

-¡Espera!-pidió Romano- ¿Qué hacemos mirando cosas de "_ese de allí arriba"_?

-¿"_Ese de allí arriba"_?-repitió Noruega en un murmuro, algo molesto por el comentario-.

-¡Necesito saber quién nos ha traicionado!-protestó el mayor de los italianos-.

-Paciencia-pidió Leigh- Teníamos que comprobar algunas cosas antes de daros la información

-Exactamente ¿el qué?-preguntó Catalunya-.

-Teníamos que revisar si otros gobiernos disponían de esa información-explicó Robyn de forma entendible y breve- Y al parecer así es. Hungría, Grecia y Dinamarca también están al corriente de las acciones de esa persona

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?-preguntó Inglaterra-.

Prusia no dijo nada. Él simplemente mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y dirigió sus ojos hacía la gran pantalla. Y así, sin decir palabra, con un simple gesto, dio a entender, a la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba en Francia, que era el momento para que dijese el nombre de ese país. El país que, a ojos de más de medio mundo, los había traicionado.

-Quien apoyó al enemigo para la muerte de Estados Unidos fue… Rusia

Aquel ruido sordo que había habido, durante todo el tiempo en la sala, se había detenido de repente. Nadie movía un dedo, algunos ni parpadeaban ¿Habían escuchado bien? Pero, definitivamente, alguien fue el primero en reaccionar ante esa noticia.

-¡Leigh!-gritó Robyn-.

Al instante, el único mariscal hombre, inmovilizó a Inglaterra. Sabían que podía reaccionar de ese modo pero que, como mínimo, le tomaría unos 5 segundos digerir esa información. La subestimaron, a Inglaterra solo le tomó 2 segundos despertar una gran ira enfocada, exclusivamente, a Rusia.

-Este está fuera de sí-comentó Prusia-.

-Syra

Robyn llamó a su compañera y, en un segundo, en un simple intercambio de miradas acordaron ayudar, de inmediato, a Leigh pues, ahora mismo, Inglaterra, no era el mismo de siempre. Y es que, aún y con la ayuda de las otras dos mariscales, parecía que la fuerza de la que Inglaterra disponía, en esos momentos, era infinita. Casi parecía aquel Inglaterra que gobernó incontables países.

-¡Soltadme!-ordenaba la nación bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás-.

Tanto Italia como Catalunya como cualquier otro quería ayudar a los tres mariscales a retener a Arthur, aún así, y por alguna razón, se compadecían de él y se veían incapaces de detenerles. Sus miradas desprendían dolor al igual que compasión.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?!-gritó Syra-.

-¡Leigh!-llamó Robyn-.

-¡Se hace lo que se puede!-se excusó el mariscal-.

Prusia desvió la mirada y, con un dolor visible en su voz, ordenó lo siguiente:

-Inglaterra, cálmate

Justo en ese momento, Inglaterra dejó de ejercer aquella incontenible fuerza y cayó, derrotado, en los brazos de los mariscales.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó frustrado- ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francia pasó rápidamente las puertas de alta seguridad que llevaban a esa celda. Aún no se podía creer las noticias que habían llegado apenas hacía unas horas.

Ya era demasiado, ¿cómo podía una nación matar a otras sabiendo mejor que nadie las consecuencias que eso acarreaba? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de condenar a millones de personas? Sabía que era algo que se había repetido a lo largo de la historia, de personas e incluso naciones que eliminaban a montones de gente por razones concretas. De hecho, podía recordar con terror las historias que contaba Roma cuando era una pequeña colonia como había vivido una época en la que una nación tenía las mismas posibilidades de morir que un humano. Pero nunca había podido entender los motivos que los llevaban a hacer eso.

Y menos los entendía ahora. En un momento en el que las naciones habían perdido su protección casi absoluta, no encontraba el sentido que un aliado matase a otro. Siempre había quedado cierto rencor entre Rusia y Estados Unidos, un rencor que no iba a ser enterrado hasta dentro de muchos siglos. ¿Pero era un rencor lo suficientemente alto para matar a toda la población? ¿Y con armas nucleares cuyos daños podían ser perjudiciales para todo el mundo?

Francia ardía por dentro de rabia. Nunca había sido un gran amigo de Rusia, no lo había sido cuando eran aliados ni nunca a lo largo de su vida, había sido simplemente un conocido, un compañero más. Sabía que cuando quería, Rusia podía ser muy cruel y despiadado, los tres países bálticos aún temblaban en la presencia del país más grande del mundo. Pero nunca lo había visto dispuesto a matar una nación, o quizás eso era porque hasta entonces era un tabú tan grande que era una cosa impensable para la mayor parte de gente.

Otro elemento que hacía ver muy rara esa muerte era el hecho de que les había sido considerablemente fácil descubrir quien había sido el atacante, como si fuera exactamente lo que quisieran, pero nadie está libre de error, así que quien no decía que Rusia podía ser el causante de todo esto.

Había discutido los motivos que había podido tener antes con Dinamarca, Hungría y Grecia, pero ninguno era capaz de ver la razón tras el asesinato de Estados Unidos. Habían también pensado si podía haber sido él el causante de las muertes del resto de países, pero por mucho que pensaran, Francia no le encontraba la lógica. Por una parte, si en verdad fuera Rusia el que había planeado todo esto, podría haber negado su absoluta colaboración desde un principio, podría haberse negado en entregar el petróleo, seguir con la guerra de las Coreas y mantenerse neutral. A pesar de que los europeos se habrían quejado, nadie lo habría obligado ni investigado y, en muy poco tiempo, Europa habría caído por la falta de petróleo. Por otra parte, aunque ese fuera su plan, nunca habría matado a Bielorrusia, quien habría sido su gran aliada y lo hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente. Simplemente no tenía sentido…

- O quien sabe – dijo Hungría, que estaba convencida que era el culpable de la muerte de Austria -. Esa mujer estaba completamente loca por Rusia, y a él no le hacía mucha gracia tener una acosadora. Quizás simplemente vio una oportunidad de quitársela de encima.

- Un pirado capaz de matar una nación será capaz de matar a cualquiera – la defendió Dinamarca.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Francia mientras entraba por la puerta de la celda donde Rusia estaba encerrado desde esa mañana.

Nada más descubrirlo, unos soldados fueron a su casa a buscarlo. Fueron armados, pero siendo conscientes que no tenían que matarle, sino que solo capturarlo. Peor para su sorpresa, cuando lo encontraron en Moscú, no presentó resistencia. Simplemente se entregó como si supiera que era cuestión de tiempo que lo cogieran. No sabían como tomarse eso. Quizás quería decir que lo tenía planeado y que iba a escapar en cualquier momento o que simplemente se había rendido después de que la muerte de Estados Unidos hiciera que la guerra se expandiese mundialmente. Incluso ese ejército enemigo tenía dificultades para cubrir tantos países. Pero solo el pensamiento de que todo eso formara parte de un plan hacía que Francia quisiera replantearse sobre el entrar o no en esa habitación, con el miedo de que fuera una trampa.

Pero cuando entró en la sala, acompañado por dos soldados armados hasta los dientes y llevando él mismo dos pistolas por si se daba el caso de necesitarlas, se encontró con un Rusia calmado, pero con unos ojos un tanto asustados. Estaba sentado en una mesa de interrogatorio.

- Esperaba verte más intranquilo – dijo Francia con un tono de rabia en su voz mientras se sentaba.

Era cierto que nunca había sido muy amigo de Rusia, pero con Estados Unidos ya había sido otra historia. Quizás alguna vez se habían peleado, pero en ningún momento, olvidó los buenos momentos que pasó junto a él. Y estar delante de su aparente asesino, hacía que ardiera de rabia por dentro.

- Yo debería decir justo lo contrario, Francia – dijo Rusia -. Se supone que el que hace el interrogatorio debería estar calmado y concentrado. Pero tu en cambio pareces a punto de estallar. Deberías dejar que otra persona hiciera el trabajo.

- No me fio de la otra gente – dijo Francia. Y era cierto, desde que la matanza había empezado, ya no sabía en quien confiar, especialmente en ese momento.

- Eso es un poco triste – respondió Rusia -, entonces, ¿por qué te has creído la información que te han dicho? Alguien podría haberla modificado.

- No juegues conmigo Rusia, esa información es verdadera – dijo Francia -. Y tienes suerte de que soy yo quien te interroga, si Inglaterra estuviera aquí no quieras saber lo que te pasaría. ¿Por qué atacaste Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué lo mataste?

Rusia suspiró y hubo un momento de silencio como si reflexionara sobre su respuesta.

- No voy a negar que ordene que lo atacaran…

- Maldito cabrón de…

- Pero – lo interrumpió -. Nunca quise que lo mataran.

- Eso ya no puedo creerlo – dijo Francia -. No tenías motivo alguno para atacar a Estados Unidos y menos con armas nucleares.

- Te has equivocado en las dos cosas – dijo Rusia -. No quise enviarle bombas nucleares, simplemente un pequeño aviso, sin víctimas, en una montaña o un territorio despoblado. Para recordarle que él también es… era vulnerable, en esa guerra.

Francia tuvo que hacer fuerza con las manos y clavarse las uñas en la piel para evitar levantarse y hacerle daño, de verdad, a esa persona.

- ¿Y cual es la segunda cosa? – dijo -. No entiendo porque has hecho esto.

- China – respondió Rusia simplemente.

- ¿China? – preguntó Francia - ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

Rusia lo miró con ojos fríos.

- Hace cosa de dos meses, en la guerra de las Coreas, fue herido gravemente por un soldado estadounidense – respondió -. Casi murió. Estuve a punto de perderle para siempre. ¿Sabes lo que es, Francia? Levantarte y que te digan que esa persona a la que tanto amas está al borde de la muerte. Qué quizás no vuelvas a verla jamás. ¿Lo sabes?

Por desgracia, Francia lo sabía muy bien.

- Más de lo que crees – respondió -. Pero China no murió y ese soldado no recibió ninguna orden por parte de Estados Unidos para que lo hiriera de esa forma. Ya se supo la situación, era un nuevo recluta, se puso nervioso y disparó. Ahora está en prisión por esto y…

- Nadie le dio menor importancia a este hecho porque estamos en una guerra mucho mayor – dijo Rusia -. Fue completamente ignorado. ¡Podríamos haber perdido la nación más poblada del mundo y ni siquiera os importa! ¡Yo no quise matar a nadie! ¡Simplemente lanzar una advertencia! ¡Seguramente aprovecharon eso para hacerme ver como el culpable! ¡Mira la información nuevamente! ¡Hay muchas fallas en vuestra teoría! - se defendió -. Por el amor de Dios, ¡¿Por qué me aliaría con los hombres que mataron a mi hermana?!

- Eso solo tu puedes responderlo – dijo Francia -. Y en caso que lo que digas sea cierto, significaría que tienes su gente infiltrada en los altos mando. Ya no podemos confiar en ti Rusia.

- Lo sé – dijo Rusia -. No importa cuando me defienda, no importa las excusas que ponga, ahora mismo soy, probablemente, el sospechoso número uno de liderar este ejército.

- Así es – dijo Francia.

- Entonces mantenme encerrado hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – dijo Rusia -. Haréis un favor a todo el mundo al hacerlo…

- Nadie aparte de los altos mandos sabe esto.

- Igualmente, así los tranquilizarás y también me mantendrás a salvo – dijo Rusia -. Ya han matado a muchas naciones, cosa que se consideraba inmoral. Y cuando la moral flaquea quien sabe de lo que son capaces las personas. Además, soy una nación con el tiempo me tendréis que dejar ir, aunque me declaréis culpable.

Francia asintió.

- Iba a hacerlo de todas formas, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras – dijo -. Por tu reacción de antes no creo que mientas. Pero por el momento, permanecerás aquí encerrado. No podrás salir ni contactar con nadie. Lo siento, Rusia, pero ya no podemos fiarnos de ti.

- Lo sé – dijo Rusia.

Y entonces, Francia se dispuso en dejar la habitación, sintiendo como distintas emociones chocaban en su interior, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

- Hay gente que nunca te va a perdonar – dijo Francia -. Pero tienes razón, eres una nación y no te podremos encerrar eternamente. No sé si el culpable directo de la muerte de Estados Unidos fuiste tú o el enemigo se aprovechó de tu idea, cosa que te haría culpable parcialmente. Pero si salvas tantas vidas como se han arrebatado por tu culpa, podrás considerarte librado de esta carga.

Y entonces se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Inglaterra se hubo calmado, Noruego y Leigh lo acompañaron a su habitación para que descansara un rato y pudiera estar tranquilo, mientras el resto, asumía la noticia. Ellos tampoco podían entender porque el ruso había hecho eso, pero las otras dos mariscales procuraron que los dos hermanos lo olvidaran rápidamente para que empezaran con los preparativos para la guerra.

Sin embargo, no dejaron a las naciones acercarse a los arsenales del HIDE, sino que los dejaron con Prusia para que les contara bien la estrategia que habían planeado, como para que discutieran con él los cambios sobre ella.

- Creo que nuestras máximas prioridades – dijo Prusia -. Ahora mismo serían recuperar Malta y el resto de islas griegas.

- Eso ya lo habíamos pensado nosotros – dijo Romano -. Pero Malta está muy bien defendida, no tiene ningún punto débil.

- Eso pensabais vosotros en vuestras tiendas – dijo Prusia -. Pero aquí hemos encontrado que este lado de la isla no tiene tanta protección como el otro, porque allí no hay nada importante, pero, si coges este otro mapa…

Italia suspiró de aburrimiento. Ya estaba cansado de esa reunión. Eran las mismas estrategias que habían planteado una y otra vez a sus generales y habían acabado dando por imposibles, pero con la diferencia de que el HIDE parecía poseer suficientes armas y capacidad para llevarlas a cabo. Cosa que era una gran noticia, pero empezaba a resultar aburrido.

Entonces un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, de hacía tiempo, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una vez que Japón lo regañó por no estar atento en una reunión y…

Y entonces el nombre de su amigo se hizo presente en su cabeza con un gran pánico. ¡Japón y Corea del Sud habían desaparecido una vez se había acabado la guerra! Lo había ignorado completamente, estaba demasiado centrado en sus cosas que había olvidado eso…

- Prusia – dijo interrumpiendo su discurso -. Por casualidad no sabréis donde está Japón…

Prusia se sorprendió que no sonara ni agresivo ni enfadado, pero en cambio muy preocupado, pero en absoluto el Italia que él había conocido.

- Lo estamos buscando – dijo Prusia -. Queremos liberarle y pedirle su colaboración. Pero no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de donde puede encontrarse. Tengo a varias personas trabajando en esa tema, pero ten por seguro que van a dar con él.

Italia asintió y volvió a concentrarse con la reunión, pero se distraía fácilmente pensando en Japón. Ya había perdido a Alemania, no quería perder a uno de sus mejores amigos también.

Cerró los ojos y deseó que estuviera bien.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Tomatazos?**

**¡Por fin nos acordamos de Japón!**

**Por cierto, la semana que viene no actualizaremos por culpa de exámenes y trabajos, lo sentimos mucho.**

**¡Déjadnos un review y visitad nuestra página de Facebook: /pages/Youseii-san/508440222530984 ¡**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	30. The Last Life - Capítulo 07

**Hola! Rena al habla! ;)**

**Sentimos los descansos que nos estamos tomando (la resta de final de curso es mortal) y, de paso, decir que la semana que viene tampoco podremos publicar ¡Piedad, por favor!**

**Bueno, como siempre, agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos ¡Son muy importantes para nosotras! ¡Muchas gracias! :DDD**

**Y pasamos a contestar los reviews ;)**

**DemonBlackStar: ¡Primera en comentar! Y primera en amenazar… xDD Ah! Así que has sido tú quien me molestaba por las noches, ya veo, ya veo hahahaha Creo que Curly también ha tenido a alguien por allí incordiándola ;) ¡Por favor no mates a Rusia! ¡No provoquemos más muertes! –lo dice una de las personas que está redactando este fic… viva la ironía xD-. Muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews cada vez ¡Esperamos verte pronto! :)**

**tamy-lovi: Creo que Rusia saldrá herido en todo esto… Es una corazonada mía xD Suerte que el ejército no va atacar a las naciones, solo al ejército enemigo (o eso espero) hahahaha Muchas gracias por tu review ¡Esperamos verte pronto! ^^**

**Liz Jones Kirkland: Si que es cierto que, después de la declaración entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, lo de Rusia sienta algo… ¿Mal? ¿Fatal? ¿Las ganas de matarle van en aumento? No se… (Me estoy sintiendo muy cruel en este momento xD) Muchas gracias por tu review ¡Esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí! :D**

**Zomi-Nozi: Publicar el fic, la buena acción de la semana ¡Yuju! xDD –algo me está afectando en la cabeza- hahaha Uuu, pobre Rusia, está en todas las listas negativas ¿pobrecito? Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews ¡Hasta pronto! ^^**

** : ¡Sentimos no actualizar! Teníamos que estudiar, entregar trabajos… Todo aquello que no haces durante el curso, ya me entiendes xD Pero tranqui! Esta semana si renovamos (aunque la semana que viene no…otra vez… xDD) Creo que eres la única persona que no va a culpar a Rusia, te mereces un premio hahahaha Tienes mucha esperanza –que malvado suena eso xD- pensando que Alemania mejorara, tal vez si… o no… ¿Quién sabe? Hahaha Muchas gracias pro tus reviews ¡Te esperamos ver pronto!**

**En fin, hasta aquí la contestación de los reviews. Esta semana han sido poquitos ;) Vale, se lo que estáis pensando, así que, dejo de enrollarme y…. ¡The Last Life, capítulo 7!**

* * *

**The Last Life. Capítulo 07**

Aún no sabía como lo había logrado pero, de alguna manera, consiguió el permiso de Prusia para salir de la base del HIDE. Esos días que estuvo allí encerrado, Euskadi y Galicia, lo habían acribillado a mensajes preguntándole, básicamente, dónde estaba.

Para evitar seguir levantando sospechas, fue a verlos. Aunque la sorpresa que se llevaron Galicia y Euskadi al verlo fue menor que la que él se llevó al ver que, con ellos, se encontraba Francia. Según sus suposiciones, Francia debería estar con Dinamarca y compañía ¿Qué hacía allí?

Catalunya trató de aparentar total normalidad. Conversó con Euskadi y Galicia como si nada sucediese, haciendo ver que estos días había estado muy ocupado y que por eso no se había aparecido por ningún lugar. Aún así, y a pesar de que Galicia y Euskadi lo estaban creyendo con absoluta facilidad, podía sentir los ojos de Francia puestos en él, cuestionando todo lo que decía.

Al final, después de inventarse algunas historietas que hacían parecer más real toda aquella trola que les estaba explicando a Euskadi y Galicia, salió a tomar el aire. Desde la terraza de aquel alto edificio de Barcelona, se podía ver toda la ciudad iluminada. Entre una cosa y la otra había oscurecido y, pronto, tendría que inventarse algo y regresar al HIDE.

-Catalunya-llamó una voz detrás suyo-.

El catalán sintió una puñalada, su mala suerte empezaba a hacerse presente. Él era la única persona que, a pesar de su naturalidad, no terminaba de creerse todo eso de que había tenido tanta faena. Lentamente, y con la esperanza de equivocarse, fue volteando hasta que tuvo a Francia cara a cara.

-H-Hola…

-Iré al grano, Catalunya-aquellas palabras hicieron retumbar todo el interior del catalán, se acercaba lo que había estado evitando por horas. Aún así, trató de mantener su compostura- ¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Yo?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente- He estado ocupado, ya lo he dicho

Por la mirada de que Francia le lanzó, era evidente que le creía. Catalunya tragó en seco. Si seguía hablando, su mentira se haría más evidente así que se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que el francés fuese el próximo en hablar.

-Catalunya…

-_¡Que __pesat__!-_protestó el catalán- Esta bien, he estado ocupado

-¿No vas a cambiar tu versión?-preguntó el francés-.

-¡Claro que no! Eso es lo que ocurrió-insistió Catalunya en seguir reforzando esa mentira que, de tanto repetirla, empezaba a creerla- He estado liado y por eso no he aparecido.

-¿Qué hay de las Italias? ¿Tú estabas con ellos?

-Fui porque Romano me lo pidió-Francia le miró, cuestionando la veracidad de sus palabras- Estaba con Euskadi, si no me crees, pregúntale a él.

-Lo haré

-_¡Fes que el que et sembli!-_se quejó Catalunya-.

-¿Y no viste algo raro en su actitud?-preguntó Francia-.

-¿Debería haber visto algo?

-Sería fantástico si lo hubieses hecho

-No… No actuaban de forma más rara de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo…

Esa última respuesta fue muy débil pero, gracias a la seriedad con la que logró pronunciarla, parece que convenció a Francia quien, sin decir palabra, regresó al interior del edificio. Ahora sí, había pasado lo peor. Catalunya soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, se había quitado un buen peso de encima.

-Catalunya-llamó una voz-.

Él ya conocía la propietaria de aquella voz, después de todo, fue ella quien fue a buscarlo, junto a las Italias, para llevarlos al HIDE. Volteó y la miró, sorprendido de su eficacia y puntualidad.

-Eres bastante puntual-alagó la nación-.

-Es peligroso tenerte demasiado tiempo por aquí, dando vueltas. Hora de regresar a la base ¿Se lo han creído?

-Galicia y Euskadi sí, pero Francia…

-Bueno-suspiró ella- con esto habremos ganado algo de tiempo. Ya es algo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Italia miró a través del vidrio del nuevo hospital donde se encontraba Alemania y sintió como las lágrimas surcaban de nuevo su rostro.

Después de la reunión con Prusia, habían acordado regresar unos días en el campo de batalla mientras en el HIDE preparaban todo lo necesario para que se llevara a cabo la gran batalla de la estrategia y que habían empezado a nombrar la Gran Batalla por Europa, sin duda, ese nombre había sido escogido por Prusia. Su misión allí era preparar una invasión para recuperar Malta que luego sería un punto vital para la lucha en el Mediterráneo.

En un principio tenían que volver solo él y Romano, pero entonces Catalunya pidió el permiso para volver, ya que desaparecieron los tres, lo mejor era que siguieran juntos. Pero todos sabían que era una mentira, ya que en verdad todos se habían empezado a cansar de vivir bajo tierra y querían salir al aire libre. Había tenido más suerte que Rumanía al que le negaron la salida de forma rotunda provocando una escena un tanto cómica cuando le recordaron como actuaba ante la luz del Sol.

Cuando salieron de allí, los desorientaron para que no supieran decir donde se encontraba la base, a pesar de que no tenían intención de decir a nadie sobre la existencia del HIDE y hasta que no estuvieron lejos, les dieron una pista. Al final, llegaron a París con una historia inventada sobre el porqué estaban allí, sabían que los acribillarían a preguntas. Pero los tres ya habían hecho un plan para volver rápido al campo de batalla para los pocos días que les habían dejado los mariscales para la invasión.

Pero antes de que cualquier nación los encontrara, Italia se escapó y se enteró en donde estaba Alemania durante esos días. Una vez habían declarado que su condición era estable, lo habían llevado a otro hospital en secreto y así continuamente por seguridad. Esa vez estaba en Berna, en Suiza.

Italia corrió a su lado y en pocas horas ya estaba en el hospital, comunicándose a través de su teléfono, nadie podía quitarle ese rato. Ni siquiera una guerra. Aunque no pudiese hablar con él, ni besarle, ni abrazarlo… Ni siquiera tocarlo, tenía que verlo aunque fuera a través de un vidrio.

Pero una vez allí, le dieron la buena noticia que le dejarían pasar dentro de la sala, porque sabían quien era y su relación con Alemania, solo tenían que tener la autorización del director del hospital.

Cuando se dio cuenta, oyó como lo llamaban y una enfermera lo dejó pasar dentro de la habitación diciéndole que vigilara con los cables y que no hiciera movimientos bruscos. Italia hizo como si no lo escuchara y simplemente entró.

Una vez dentro, se paró al lado de la cama de Alemania, con lágrimas en el rostro, sintiendo nuevamente el sentimiento de frustración de no poder haber hecho nada para él.  
Se sentó en una silla que había allí y le tomó la mano. Estaba fría, no eran las manos cálidas que solía tener el alemán. La cogió fuerte, intentando que se volviera cálida son su tacto, no soportaba notarla en esa temperatura, pero solo consiguió mojarla con sus lágrimas cuando la apoyó contra su cara.

Empezó a recordar los días junto a Alemania, cuando se conocieron en ese bosque, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando estaba indefenso dentro de la caja de tomates. El pánico que sintió cuando Alemania la abrió y lo tomó como prisionero.

Poco se habían imaginado los dos que años después serían aliados en una guerra aún mayor y que durante ese tiempo de entrenamiento, sufrimiento, muerte y duda acabarían enamorándose el uno del otro perdidamente.

Al principio, no habían querido aceptarlo, tenían miedo. Sabían que pensaban sus jefes sobre el amor entre dos hombres y tampoco creían ser correspondidos. Italia veía demasiado frío a Alemania como para que lo viera por nada más que un amigo. Mientras que el germano solo veía a Italia rodeado de mujeres, por lo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que en verdad fuera él la persona a la que quería. La traición de Italia a las fuerzas del Eje no hizo nada más que complicar las cosas entre ellos dos, y a pesar que Italia lo hizo porque ya no podía aguantar más lo que hacía el dictador de su país y quería que llegase la paz, parecía que era una cosa que por siempre quedaría entre ellos dos.

El tiempo que pasaron separados debido a la traición, fue horrible para ambos, y tampoco fue fácil una vez la guerra se acabó. Alemania pensaba que Italia lo odiaba por lo que había hecho durante el conflicto y que ya no quería tener nada que ver con él y el italiano per su parte pensaba que el alemán no podría verlo después de haberlo abandonado.

Hicieron falta una Guerra Fría, un muro y diecisiete años para que ambos se reconciliaran y todo volviera a ser como antes. Volvieron sus momentos solos, las partidas de futbol cuando Alemania no tenía que trabajar, pues Italia siempre miraba de escaparse para estar con él, las visitas sorpresa del italiano a su despacho, las noches en que dormían juntos… Les costó, pero pudieron recuperar la amistad que tenían antes de la guerra, aunque esta vez sin entrenamientos ni muertos que aterrorizaran el italiano. Y la traición quedó en el pasado, olvidada, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Pero aún faltaron muchos años para que ambos declararan sus sentimientos al otro.

Pero esos días ahora le parecían muy lejanos a Italia. Lejanos y felices, algo que ya nunca podría recuperar. Pensó que parecía que la vida debía estar riéndose de él, primero le quitaron su abuelo, luego, llegaron las invasiones y después la muerte del Sacro Imperio. Pensaba que todo eso ya habría terminado, pero ahora estaba allí, en el siglo XXI, habiendo perdido nuevamente la persona que más amaba. Y, en silencio, se dijo que si ese era su destino, le declararía la guerra a él también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante horas estuvo reflexionando. Tras saber lo de Rusia se encerró en su habitación, solo, no queriendo hablar con nadie, solo pensando en los hechos. Lo meditó de mil maneras y, por muchas suposiciones que hiciera, siempre había alguna cosa que no encajaba ¿Por qué Rusia apoyaría a los que mataron a su hermana? Ese detalle, sumado a algunas otras incoherencias hacía que, aquella información que el HIDE había recibido, se tambalease.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-preguntó una voz que se adentró hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad, a aquella triste realidad-.

-Hola Leigh-saludó al ver al mariscal allí, quieto, observando sus movimientos por si intentaba escapar de la base, algo que, a ojos del mariscal, era muy posible-.

-No voy a escaparme-se apresuró en decir Inglaterra- Solo daba una vuelta

-Sí, hacía la salida-le contestó el otro con cierta ironía en su respuesta- Allí detrás está la puerta ¿Qué quieres, ir a ver a Rusia?

-¡¿Para qué iba a ir con él?!

-Para vengarte

Inglaterra calló. Aunque no tenía pensado ni salir de la base, la opción que Leigh planteaba era bastante posible y más si, sumergido en sus pensamientos, había terminado cerca de la puerta de salida.

-Leigh-llamó Inglaterra- ¿No es extraño?

-Exactamente ¿el qué?

-¿Por qué Rusia apoyaría a alguien que mató a su hermana?

-Así que tú también te has dado cuenta-comentó Leigh captando, por completo, la atención del inglés- Después de que nos transmitiesen la información lo estuvimos comentando con varios miembros de alto rango. También nos percatamos del error y, algunos miembros están trabajando en ello pero… hasta ahora no tenemos más que suposiciones

-¿Cuáles?

-Son secreto hasta que sean verificadas

Inglaterra hizo una mueca, quería saber que sospechaban pero, era comprensible, que aquello se mantuviese en secreto incluso para alguien como él.

-¡Leigh!-llamó una voz al final del pasillo-.

En pocos segundos, otro mariscal, Syra, se presentó allí. Cargaba con una carpeta a reventar de papeles, algunos incluso sobresalían revelando su contenido. Inglaterra se fijo en aquellas pocas hojas pero, a su decepción, todas ellas eran mapas que, Syra, en darse cuenta que Inglaterra las miraba, se apresuró en esconder.

-¿Ya vas a la reunión?-preguntó el chico-.

-Robyn y Catalunya ya están aquí. Tenemos reunión-suspiró-otra vez…

Robyn suspiró profundamente. Cuando Leigh y Syra se dignasen a aparecer, les echaría una buena bronca. Ella, convencida de que los otros dos ya habrían llegado a la reunión, entró en la sala encontrándose allí, únicamente a Prusia. Y, por ahora, ya llevaba una media hora escuchando cosas, sin sentido aparente, de su jefe. Al principio le contestaba, ahora le ignoraba, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, no estaba inspirada ese día.

Y, cuando pensaba que ni Leigh ni Syra aparecieran, ambos entraron por la puerta de la sala.

-Ya era hora-suspiró Prusia molesto por esperarles tanto tiempo-.

Robyn se lo miró de reojo, la que tendría que estar enfadada sería ella por tenerle que escuchar sin ganas. Ambos se disculparon y tomaron asiento, empezaba la reunión.

-¿Lo has traído, Syra?

La chica asintió y sacó, de aquella carpeta, un montón de mapas y hojas escritas con caracteres tan pequeños que casi necesitabas una lupa para leerlos.

-Estas son las coordenadas-dijo ella-.

-La unidad 5, está a la espera-informó Robyn mirando las ventanas abiertas en la superficie de la mesa que, aparte de tener el grosor de un cristal, era, a su vez, un ordenador- ¿Qué les decimos?

-Vosotros veréis-cedió la decisión a sus subordinados-.

-No hemos dado con Corea del Sur pero, ya que hemos encontrado a Japón, deberíamos traerlo. Puede ayudarnos de una forma u otra-defendió Leigh-.

-Además-intervino Syra- No creo que creer un poco de esperanza, sea una mala idea…

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Robyn-.

-Muy bien-asintió Prusia- Robyn, dales la orden. Saldrán de inmediato. Syra, has entrado los mapas

-Estoy en ello-informó la chica mientras abría y cerraba las pantallas que aparecían en aquella sofisticada y elegante mesa-.

-Prusia-llamó Leigh inesperadamente- ¿Qué hay del tema de tu hermano?

Leigh sabía de la delicadeza del tema, aún así decidió no callarse, tenían que saberlo. Prusia era un experto en aparentas que todo era un juego aunque, en realidad, no se lo tomase así. El asunto del coma de Alemania era serio y, le gustase o no, debía tratarlo como otra consecuencia de aquella guerra.

-No es momento de hablar de eso-esquivó Prusia-.

-¿Qué no?-preguntó Robyn irónicamente- ¿Entonces cuando?

-Ahora no

-Es un tema importante-insistió Syra-.

Prusia los miró y suspiró.

-Hasta que no lo diga no vais a parar ¿Verdad?

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada pero la respuesta era clara. Prusia suspiró y abrió una pantalla en la mesa que ocupó toda la superficie. Aquella pantalla mostraba un documento que, por lo que parecía, estaba escrito en alemán y, al final del cual, había 2 firmas.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Robyn mirando aquel documento-.

-Esas firmas…-murmuró Syra-.

-Son las firmas del presidente y el canciller de Alemania…-reconoció Leigh-.

-A cada instante, el estado de mi hermano es controlado. Si empeorase esto-miró el documento proyectado en la superficie de la mesa- Salvaría a los habitantes que están con mi hermano

-¿Lo tenias todo planeado?

-Me obligaron hacerlo-confesó Prusia- Para evitar más muertes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Japón estaba hecho una bolita en el rincón atemorizado. Al menos, habían respetado su condición de nación y no se habían pasado en los interrogatorios. Seguramente, lo dejarían ir pronto. Corea del Norte quería el Sur, ahora ya lo tenía. Él ya no le hacía ninguna falta.

Aunque una voz dentro suyo le decía que era mejor tenerlo, a pesar de que su expresión no lo mostraba. Habían muerto muchas naciones en Europa y Corea del Norte no era precisamente su mejor amigo, aunque no lo veía capaz de provocar una matanza tan grande. O eso era antes de que su gobierno fuera una dictadura que había durado más de cincuenta años, ahora ya no sabía de que sería capaz y en su interior el terror empezó a devorarlo ¿Era eso lo que había sentido España durante su cautiverio?

No, lo suyo fue mucho peor se dijo internamente.

Tenía que sobrevivir, iba a luchar, no iba a dejar matarse. Saldría de esa. Tenía que hacerlo. No podían matarlo. Era una nación. De su vida dependían millones. Viviría Por favor, que no quisieran matarlo…

Un soldado lo vigilaba las veinticuatro horas, mientras iban pasando los días. Tenía dos comidas al día, simples, pero le servían por alimentarse lo suficiente y una especie de banco con una sabana para dormir. Pero no sabía cuánto más tenía que durar eso…

Entonces, escuchó un golpe fuerte. Los soldados empezaron a gritar órdenes en coreano que Japón no entendió y luego empezó el caos. Los soldados coreanos empezaron a correr de un lado para otro intentando obedecer órdenes o escaparse lo más rápido que podían. Y sin embargo, en un momento todos cayeron bajo el fuego enemigo, ni uno quedó con vida.

Japón se preguntó quienes eran los que estaban atacando al ejército norcoreano, él había perdido casi inmediatamente después de que el ejército estadounidense se desmoronara, el resto del mundo estaba centrado en otra guerra, por lo que no vendrían a recatarlo ninguno de los dos. Entonces, ¿Quién era el que estaba atacando?

Entonces pensó que podría ser el mismo ejército enemigo que estaba masacrando las naciones en Europa y sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Si eran ellos, no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Pero quien se les presentó adelante, no eran los oscuros soldados co

n máscaras que le habían descrito, sino que unos militares jóvenes, de entre quince y treinta años, vestidos en blanco con manchas de sangre.

Japón los miró con miedo y curiosidad, procurando que no se notara en su expresión. Entonces, el que iba delante de todo, sonrió, soltó el arma, cogió la llave del guardia que hacía un momento y abrió la celda donde se encontraba Japón.

- Bien – dijo el chico -. Ahora es cuando te rescatamos y te lo contamos todo.

* * *

**En fin, hasta aquí la contestación de los reviews. Esta semana han sido poquitos ;) Vale, se lo que estáis pensando, así que, dejo de enrollarme y…. ¡The Last Life, capítulo 7!**

**¿Qué os parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Cruel? xD**

**Recordad que la próxima semana no renovamos! Esperamos que os haya gustado y no olvidéis visitar nuestra pagina de Facebook: /pages/Youseii-san/508440222530984**

**Esperamos vuestros reviews y ¡Hasta pronto! :DD**


	31. The Last Life - Capítulo 08

**¡Hola! ¡Curly al habla!**

**Sentimos mucho no haber publicado durante todas estas semanas, en verdad lo sentimos, ¡PERDÓN! Pero estábamos ocupadas y no hemos podido ni escribir ni actualizar. Lo sentimos mucho Intentaremos no volver a hacerlo.**

**Zomi-Nozi:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Lo de Alemania…Eeh…Si quieres, puedes imaginártelo…xD SI, pobrecito Japón, bueno, al menos ahora lo han ido a salvar. ¿O no?. Nuevamente, ¡perdón por la demora!**

**DemonBlackStar:**** ¡Lo sabía! ¡No podía ser nadie más! xD Bueno, seguramente hacemos tarde, pero, ¡Suerte con los exámenes! Por favor, no mates a Rusia, ya han muerto bastantes…(habla una de las escritoras del fic…) ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Pinsel D34CM43:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Y sentimos mucho la demora, en verdad lo sentimos… ¡Finalmente lo encontraron! Al menos lo trataron mejor que a España. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo.**

**DarkHetaliaBlood:**** No sé por que capítulo vas, pero aprovecho este para agradecerte tus reviews. ¡Nos alegra que te guste el fanfic y esperamos volver a verte por aquí!**

**Saiai-Kirkland:**** *****La aplaude***** ¡Alguien que no cree que es Rusia! *La abraza* Gracias por no creerlo, el pobre necesita que tengan fe en él… ¿Pero fue el culpable o no? ¿Y quienes serán los que han liberado a Japón…? ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Pandorahero7:**** ¡Gracias por el review! Nos alegra que te esté gustando este fanfic y lo sentimos mucho por la demora. Aquí traemos un nuevo capítulo ¡Esperamos que te guste!**

**¡Y sin más demora (que ha sido mucha) el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

The Last Life - Capítulo 8

Fue un largo trayecto hacía algún lado. Japón no tenía ni idea de donde se dirigía. Él calló y aguardo hasta que el jeep en el que viajaba se detuvo. Todo un trayecto en silencio, horas y horas sumergido en sus pensamientos, sospechando que aquello no fuese alguna trampa. Aquella sensación de haberse metido en la boca del lobo desapareció cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y, tras mirar al frente, reconoció a ciertas personas o países.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Catalunya, sentado en lo alto de un pequeño pedestal, observando a los dos hermanos, Romano e Italia, quienes discutían cerca suyo- Al final vais a conseguir que nos expulsen

-¡¿Qué?!-se quejó Italia- ¿Ves Nii-chan? ¡Te dije que no debíamos volver a entrar allí!

-¡Cállate, idiota!-protestó Romano- No tenía elección. Era el último lugar que me faltaba por entrar

-Suerte que no os han pillado. Romania me ha dicho que los calabozos no son nada cómodos-informó el catalán-.

-¿Cuándo soltarán a Romania?

-No creo que tarden mucho aunque… ¿A quién se le ocurre colarse en la despensa y comer todo lo que había allí?-preguntó Catalunya de forma retorica- No me extraña que al final lo hayan encerrado. Y creo que puedo imaginarme quien será el próximo

-¿Quién?-preguntó Romano-.

-¡Leigh!-se oyó el grito de Inglaterra resonar por el lugar y, en poco tiempo, el país hizo acto de presencia- ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!-preguntó a Italia y los otros dos que lo acompañaban-.

-Él-contestó Catalunya- ¿Por qué buscas a ese mariscal?

-Tienen información pero se niegan a mostrárnosla

-Que sorpresa-suspiró el catalán de forma irónica- A ver, tarde o temprano nos lo dirán ¿A qué tanta prisa?

Inglaterra iba a responderle pero, por alguna razón, desvió la mirada y se mordió la lengua. NO iba a soltar palabra lo que, de forma inevitable, dio la victoria de aquel asalto a Catalunya quien, con una gran sonrisa, bajó del pedestal y miró a la nación.

-No hay de qué preocuparse además, hablé con Robyn -al instante, todos enfocaron su atención en Catalunya- Pronto tendremos compañía-sonrió-.

Italia y Romano lo miraron con cara rara, no sabiendo, en lo absoluto, a que se refería. Ahora, Inglaterra tuvo otra reacción, una reacción mucho más distinta. Para Inglaterra, fue ese intercambio de miradas con el catalán, lo que le confirmó sus esperanzas. Arthur volteó y fue al ver aquella persona que sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, se abrieron ante la sorpresa y la alegría que lo invadieron.

-Ja… Japón…

Los dos hermanos cruzaron miradas, confusos, y voltearon hacía donde Inglaterra miraba sintiendo, al igual que el inglés, aquella sensación.

-Oh-fue lo único que la sorpresa permitió decir a Romano-.

Italia, por otro lado, se quedó en silencio y, cuando logró asimilar la presencia de su amigo allí, sonrió y se lanzó sobre él con una sonrisa.

-¡Japón! ¡Estás vivo!-decía mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos-.

Japón no podía dejar de sonreír. Había extrañado aquellas personas, a sus amigos. Desde su captura había pensado en ellos, había temido por ellos más que por él, incluso. Y ahora, allí estaba, abrazándole, en el caso de Italia, o tratando de asimilar su presencia como hacían Romano e Inglaterra.

-¡Japón!-gritó una voz-.

Y por allí, con sus brazos extendidos en cruz, se acercaba un alegre Prusia. Feliz por verle, feliz por ver a otra nación más allí, en aquel incierto lugar.

-Bienvenido al HIDE-sonrió el hermano mayor de Alemania-.

-Prusia-san… Esto es…

-Dentro te lo explicaré todo con más detalle pero, por ahora, creo que te servirá saber que, desde el momento en el que el HIDE intervino en esta guerra… Nuestro enemigo tiene los días contados-alardeó con una amplia sonrisa-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No quiero ser el único paranoico pero… ¿Nadie nota nada extraño?-preguntó Dinamarca a la resta de países que estaban reunidos con él-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hungría-.

-Han llegado informes de que Japón ha sido liberado por _assaillant inconnu -_Dinamarca releyó esa palabra- ¡¿Qué narices es _assaillant inconnu_?!

-Asaltante desconocido-suspiró Francia de brazos cruzados- Se me debería pasar cuando traduje el documento.

-Japón liberado por alguien desconocido-murmuró Grecia quien, a pesar de su aparente calma, era perceptible la preocupación que lo carcomía-.

-¡Pero cómo va a ser desconocido!-gritó Turquía que, desde hacía unos días, asistía a aquellas reuniones las cuales, en su opinión, no servían de nada pero bueno, él iba- ¡Todos estamos unidos! ¡No hay nadie que haya podido actuar por su cuenta!

-¿Qué no?-soltó Dinamarca de la forma más irónica posible- Recuerdo que hay 2 países que se escapan

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hungría en nombre de todos quienes no terminaban de entender lo que el danés decía-.

Francia rápidamente supo a lo que Dinamarca se refería e, indignado por aquella sospecha, golpeó la mesa acaparando toda la atención.

-¡¿Cómo puedes sospechar de ellos?!

-¿De quién más, sino?-preguntó el danés- No son naciones tan nuevas. Fueron independientes en sus orígenes, no nacieron ayer

-¡Pero…!

-Además-añadió Dinamarca- de ellos tres, hay uno que del que especialmente sospecho. Aquel que lleva semanas desaparecido y que, cuando te encontraste con él, te dijo que tenía mucho trabajo. Francia, sabes a quien me refiero

-Si insinúas que ha sido Catalunya quine ha liberado a Japón, estás muy equivocado

-Es verdad, Dinamarca-apoyó Grecia- Catalunya no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para rescatar a Japón.

-Y dudo que Galicia y Euskadi hayan podido hacerlo-siguió Hungría-.

-Por lo que volvemos a estar en el principio-suspiró Turquía- Sin saber quien rescató a Japón

-No me habéis entendido-dijo el danés- Como habéis dicho, todos los países estamos unidos y sabemos todos los unos de los otros. Es imposible que alguien maneje algo a espaldas de los demás. Solo hay tres naciones que escapan, en cierta manera, de esa regla. Y esas naciones son Galicia, Euskadi y Catalunya. A mi parecer, alguna de ellas debe haber sido la responsable de la liberación de Japón.

-¿Y porque sospechas de Catalunya?-preguntó Turquía-.

-Es el único país del mundo ahora mismo que no manda informe-sentenció Dinamarca- He revisado, día a día, los expedientes de todos los países que llegan, a diario, a la ONU pero, casualmente, de Catalunya nunca llega nada y, si mal no recuerdo, hace poco se reunió contigo ¿No es así, Francia?

-¡¿Es eso verdad?!-se sorprendió Hungría ante esa afirmación-.

-Me dijo que estaba ocupado y por eso…

-Vamos Francia-sonrió Dinamarca de medio lado- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Sabes que él, de una forma u otra, debe estar detrás de lo de Japón

-Pero-intervino Chipre- Aunque así fuese… ¿No es bueno que hayan liberado a un país?

-Nadie duda que sea mejor tener a Japón libre que encerrado-empezó a decir Grecia- Pero lo que estamos debatiendo es quién ha podido tener el poder suficiente para liberarlo. Japón estaría en unas condiciones parecidas a las de España, y todos sabemos cómo terminó. Fuese quien fuese quien lo liberó, no cabe duda que es poderoso. Dinamarca, aunque tengas razón, y todo apunte a Catalunya… Él no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo así

-No-admitió el nórdico- Pero, os recuerdo que hay otras naciones más "desaparecidas" y, fíjate tú qué casualidad, todas ellas desaparecieron en el intervalo de 3 días.

-Dinamarca…-murmuró Francia-.

-Admítelo, Francia. Solo hemos visto a Catalunya pero ¿Quién te dice que Inglaterra, Noruega o las Italias no estén vivos? ¿Quién te dice que, en secreto, no estén tramando algo y se hagan los desaparecidos por seguridad? ¿Quién te dice que no hayan sido ellos los que hayan liberado a Japón?

-Ciertamente-intervino Hungría- Con la ayuda de todos los desaparecidos, Catalunya podría haber liberado a Japón.

-Lo que dice Dinamarca tiene mucho sentido-reconoció Turquía- Ninguno de los ciudadanos de esas naciones ha sufrido algún problema. No han sido exterminados, siguen con su vida normal.

-Si tenemos en cuenta eso…. Lo que Dinamarca dice no es tan imposible...-admitió Francia dando por vencido a la intuición que el danés poseía- Ellos deben de estar vivos y, conociéndolos, deben estar preparando algo para terminar con nuestro enemigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francia se dejó caer al sofá cansado. Estaba harto de todo… Del enemigo, de la guerra sin sentido, de las naciones que se habían apoyado de una forma extraña en él, como si tuviera la respuesta por todo… Pero por encima de todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, se estaba hartando de los humanos.

Los humanos que le querían hacer responsable de todo lo sucedido, que le echaban la culpa a él y a las otras naciones de lo ocurrido, al igual que de todo el sufrimiento, a pesar de que estaban haciendo lo posible para que todo eso acabara pronto. Además de considerarlos los grandes culpables querían que también fueran ellos los que lo solucionaran todo, como si. Eso a pesar de que Francia sabía, que por mucho que intentasen que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, las personas les seguirían odiando por muchos años, quizás décadas, a pesar de que ellos no habían hecho nada para querer eso. Pero la matanza de naciones, que habían tenido como consecuencia tantos millones de personas muertas y el encarcelamiento de Rusia no habían ayudado en nada. Algunos locos pedían la cabeza del ruso mientras que otros querían que las naciones quedasen desvinculadas de ellos, cosa que nadie sabía cómo. Lo peor es que cada día tenían más partidarios y al final acabarían cometiendo alguna locura.

Y además pensó Francia ¿Qué haríamos nosotros cuando dejásemos de estar vinculados a los humanos? No sabemos nada más, no podríamos ir a ningún sitio… Nos convertiríamos en nada, pero así nadie más estaría en peligro por culpa de nuestra posible muerte.

Pensando en eso se acabó durmiendo y soñó con el pasado. Hacía siglos, cuando él y Inglaterra eran enemigos jurados, en la guerra de los Cien Años, cuando después de tantos años luchando, ya no sabía distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal y desesperado.

Fue entonces cuando Jeanne apareció, en medio del caos de la guerra, esa niña que lo guió a través de batallas y a algunas victorias. Y que murió solo con diecinueve años. La había querido como lo había hecho a pocas personas y aunque al principio le despertó cierta desconfianza, después le habría puesto su vida en las manos para que le protegiese.

Se acercó a ella por curiosidad, no por lujuria como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra mujer, aunque tampoco tenía segundas intenciones. una mujer que llevaba armadura no le interesaba de esa forma. Que estúpido fue por su parte, pues en ella encontró una de las personas que más le habían fascinado a lo largo de su vida. Y sí, acabó enamorándose de ella, aunque nunca supo si llegó a corresponderle o si se quedó como un buen amigo para ella. Pero su relación con Jeanne fue diferente a la que había tenido con cualquier otro ser humano, que normalmente, solían evitar a las naciones. Preferían verlas como algo lejano e inalcanzable antes de romper ese mito y darse cuenta que sentían y pensaban igual que ellos. Pero Jeanne no, era diferente, muy diferente al resto.

Su muerte le rompió el corazón de mala manera. Miles de veces la intentó convencer para que dejara de luchar con la guerra, no porque fuera una mujer, que en esa época estaba mal visto que luchara. Había presenciado suficientes guerras con Hungría como para saber que una chica podía enviar al infierno a cualquiera con las mismas armas que los hombres. Fue para protegerla, pues no quería ver su cadáver tendido en el campo de batalla, solo quería verla a salvo.

Pero no pudo y cuando ella aún no había alcanzado los veinte años, los ingleses la quemaron. Odió a Inglaterra por eso durante mucho tiempo, no podía perdonarle, quizás, alguna vez, pensó en matarle, pero nunca lo llevó a cabo, era una locura y no quería matar a tantas personas inocentes.

El dolor de la pérdida de Jeanne, se prolongó unos años, más de lo que había imaginado, pero como se suele decir, el tiempo lo cura todo. Al final superó su muerte y la niña que una vez había guiado ejércitos quedó como uno de los recuerdos más maravillosos de su vida. Acabó aceptando su muerte mientras se decía a si mismo que esa despedida habría llegado años después, cuando Jeanne fuera ya vieja y la vida le huyera de las manos poco a poco.

Acabó encontrando también, otras personas interesantes y conoció nuevas naciones que ayudaron que el dolor se fuera. Tuvo nuevas guerras que librar y reyes a los que vigilar su reinado, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda. Y al final, había encontrado a alguien que era especial para él.

Pero ahora Canadá se había visto afectado por una guerra que en un principio no le incumbía, su hermano había muerto y ahora él estaba herido. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa guerra, tenía que acabarse… Pero no tenía la manera de cómo hacerlo…

Entonces oyó como la puerta de la entrada se abría de golpe y él agarró su arma, que llevaba siempre encima desde que la matanza había empezado. Se levantó y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Escuchó los pasos como se acercaban cada vez más y salió de repente, apuntando el arma hacia la persona que había entrado.

Peor no hubo disparo, porque no había motivo de hacerlo.

- ¡Baja la maldita arma! ¡Que no somos tus jodidos enemigos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Horas antes en la base del HIDE_

Estaban acabando los preparativos para el ataque. Lo tenían ya casi todo listo para partir, al menos por parte de las dos mariscales, Leigh tenía más trabajo para organizar como acabarían haciendo volar por los aires la base.

Las naciones se habían mostrado animadas ante la inminente realización de la misión, incluso Prusia había podido ver como Italia y Romano volvían a ser los mismos que antes durante un corto instante, pero el suficiente para convencerse que era lo correcto.

Por primera vez en muchos años, desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por ser exactos, la base del HIDE quedaría casi completamente vacía. Siempre tenía soldados haciendo algo en diferentes puntos del mundo y no siempre volvían a la base que se acababa convirtiendo en su casa, pero nunca a tan gran escala. Y a Prusia, en el fondo, le sabía mal enviarlos hacia lo que podía significar la muerte. Los conocía a todos desde hacía muchos años, los había escogido él personalmente por el HIDE, asegurándose que no tenían nada más en la vida y así darles algún motivo para seguir adelante. Ese motivo solía pasar desde el ser un héroe a la sombra, hasta a la venganza a sangre fría, que siempre conseguía garantizar.

Pero los motivos que habían llevado a los integrantes del HIDE allí no le importaban en absoluto, a diferencia de las personas que trabajaban para él. Los recogía, los entrenaba para convertirlos en soldados, muchos desde que eran niños y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ellos. AL final, se acababa encariñando, a pesar de que él viviría mucho más tiempo que ellos y el simple pensamiento de que podían morir le resultaba muy triste.

Vio como a la lejanía, los tres mariscales comentaban algo entre ellos, discutiendo sobre la cantidad de armas que deberían llevarse. Silenciosamente se les acercó por detrás y les quitó los papeles de las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿No os ponéis de acuerdo sin que un adulto haga de intermediario? – les dijo sonriente. No sabía cuanto más les podría hacer bromas.

- ¡¿Qué adulto?! – dijo Syra – Solo veo a un niñato molestando a sus mayores.

- ¡Devuélvenos los papeles pesado! – le soltó Robyn.

- Chicas, dejadlo en paz – dijo Leigh -. No vale la pena insistirle a un idiota.

- Y aún así, sigo siendo awesome – respondió Prusia.

- Dos cosas: No eres awesome y devuélvenos los papeles – dijo Syra -. Por si no te has dado cuenta, en pocos momentos nos vamos a la guerra.

- Así que intenta ser lo más agradable que puedas en nuestros últimos instantes aquí – dijo Leigh.

- ¿Agradable? – dijo Robyn -. Es incapaz de eso.

- Oh, venga, callad un momento – les soltó Prusia.

Y dicho esto los abrazó a los tres de golpe. Al principio, se sorprendieron, pero luego lo correspondieron y, como pudieron, lo rodearon con sus brazos. Daba igual lo mucho que le criticasen, le conocían desde que eran pequeños, al final, lo apreciaban aunque fuera un poco.

Un grito de Inglaterra de que ya estaban listos rompió el abrazo.

- Bueno – dio Prusia -. Volved pronto y procurad que no os maten.

- No engordes mientras nos esperas en tu silla – dijo Robyn.

- No contagies a Japón tus malas costumbres – dijo Leigh -. Que ya tenemos bastante con un solo tú.

- Y, por el amor de Dios , ¡Limpia tu despacho! – Le soltó Syra – Que allí no se puede entrar sin una máscara de gas de la peste que hace.

Prusia se rió y los mariscales se fueron en sus respectivos grupos. En pocos días, si había suerte, la operación habría sido un éxito y la guerra estaría terminando definitivamente.

- Hasta otra – murmuró Prusia mientras veía como se iban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Casa de Francia, algunas horas después_

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí Romano?! – gritó Francia bajando el arma -. ¡Casi te disparo!

Romano se encogió de hombros.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo -. ¿Está Canadá?

- Está enfermo – dijo Francia -. Lo sabes, le he pedido que no venga por Europa hasta que esté mejor. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?

- No – dijo -. De hecho es mejor así – miró hacia la puerta - Pasad.

Italia, Catalunya y dos chicas vestidas de blanco entraron.

- Francia – dijo -. Estas son Syra y Robyn. Tienen una forma de acabar con el enemigo y necesitamos tu cooperación.

Fin del Capítulo 8

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? **

**La semana que viene volvemos, ¡lo prometo!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
